Elements: The 49th Hunger Games
by AKLNxStories
Summary: An arena designed to keep the Capitol guessing. In the center: A labyrinth-like city. North: A frozen land. South: A dry arid desert. East: A dense, mutt-filled jungle. West: A lush forest. Who could be bored with an arena so diverse? {SYOT Closed but feel free to read anyway ;)}
1. Tributes and The Arena

**So, I've gotten quite a few PMs about available Districts so this will sort of double as the tribute list but will also inform people of the available Districts. Quick shoutout to Queen of Asgard for sending in so many tributes for us to use XD.**

 ***Note: Even if you see the district you want taken please still send in a submission because some people have submitted over three tributes and your tribute could be accepted over theirs.**

* * *

 **Corbinus Hale**

 **Head Gamemaker**

* * *

I stand by the large round table with the other Gamemakers, Putting the final touches on the arena. Tomorrow is Reaping Day and I will finally get a glimpse at the tributes for my first Hunger Games as Head Gamemaker. Usually people can tell how long each tribute will make it in the arena. Sure it's a little cruel but before I was promoted to Head Gamemaker, the other Gamemakers and I would place bets on each tribute as they were reaped. As Gamemakers, we weren't allowed to officially bet for the Hunger Games, so we would do it in secret. It was a good way to earn money and, not to brag, but I often won the most. You learn to bet on the careers and the tributes that seem the most unreadable.

But I'm not just excited for the Reapings, I'm excited for the arena. It's unlike any before. Normally the Head Gamemakers would pick something having to do with nature. Sure it was interesting to watch the tributes die from things other than mutts and the careers, but it got boring. And I can't afford to have the 49th Games be boring. No, the arena isn't entirely nature. It's a city. A large, broken city, sand and dirt covering the cracked pavement, ivy and vegetation climbing upwards on the skyscrapers and abandoned cars. But it's not just a city, that would appear unfair to the outer Districts, the ones practically living in forests.

Beyond the labyrinth-like city is nature. All of it. To the West, a lush green forest with tall trees of all kinds stretching toward the sky. Flowery meadows and clear ponds concealed amongst the trees. To the South, a hot arid desert with large sand dunes, and no water. To the East a thick jungle designed to conceal mutts and traps, and any water a tribute could find is contaminated with a type of virus engineered by yours truly, it won't kill unless a tribute was already weak. Finally, to the North a frozen land with tall, snowy evergreens and large snowcapped mountains. Some of the water is frozen over entirely whereas other ponds will only be covered in a thin sheet of ice. A tribute could fall in and drown thinking it's thick.

I smirk to myself the more I think about it. This arena is perfect, I'm sure it's exactly what President Snow had in mind. After all, who could possibly become bored with an arena so diverse?

* * *

 **Alright, below is the tribute list. Thank you to all who submitted. :)**

 **We still need 10 tributes. Or at least the District 1 Male so I can start the Reapings. If you've already submitted one tribute don't be shy you can submit more than one if you would like.**

* * *

 **Tributes of the 49th Annual Hunger Games**

* * *

District 1 Male: Nathaniel Silver, 18 {ThomasHungerGamesFan}

District 1 Female: Hera Dansen, 17 {dreams and desperation}

* * *

District 2 Male: Oscar James, 18 {ThomasHungerGamesFan}

District 2 Female: Alenia Duprix, 15 {Wendelinthewierd}

* * *

District 3 Male: Velnor Essex, 16 {tracelynn}

District 3 Female: Techalea Rose Cable, 18 {Ahungergamesfan07}

* * *

District 4 Male: Whale Isaacson, 17 {tracelynn}

District 4 Female: Andromeda "Andy" Whitmore, 17 {Queen of Asgard}

* * *

District 5 Male: Michael Comstock, 14 {pandabear145}

District 5 Female: Wren Kieling, 15 {TranscendentElvenRanger}

* * *

District 6 Male: Damion Baskerville, 16 {pandabear145}

District 6 Female: Corinth Lopez, 13 {Queen of Asgard}

* * *

District 7 Male: Alastair Brindley, 16 {Queen of Asgard}

District 7 Female: Jordia Pine, 17 {xPE A KEx}

* * *

District 8 Male: Dye Rollins, 15 {TranscendentElvenRanger}

District 8 Female: Alexa Satin, 16 {xQueen-Of-Applesx}

* * *

District 9 Male: Bellamy Grey, 17 {CDinga22}

District 9 Female: Juniper Bow, 15 {Avery Silverwood}

* * *

District 10 Male: Kaleb Darton, 17 {Josephm611}

District 10 Female: Grace Urlwin, 12 {RueThisDay}

* * *

District 11 Male: Dominic Waters, 18 {CDinga22}

District 11 Female: Mirabelle Crimmond, 15 {tracelynn}

* * *

District 12 Male: Burton "Burt" Meloro, 18 {Queen of Asgard}

District 12 Female: Eleanor Brightwood, 12 {Avery Silverwood}


	2. Pre-Reaping: The Games Start Now

**A/N: Hey guys! So we're getting closer to actually starting the Reapings as you can see buuuut SOS, no one has sent in the District 1 Male tribute and we kiiiinda need him to actually start the Reapings off ;3.**

 **We only have 10 more spots left to fill! (including the D1 Guy) So if you know anyone who enjoys SYOT's let them know.**

 **-Anna**

* * *

 **President Snow**

 **Capitol**

* * *

I smile to the crowd and turn quickly, just finishing my pre-Reaping address to the Capitol. It's the most exciting day of the year for them, but for me it's always somewhat tense. The people of the Capitol get their first glimpse of the tributes today, drinking in the drama and the emotion of those reaped like it's essential to their very lives. But the Districts also see the tributes. And that could be a problem if one of the tributes takes even the slightest step out of line.

I remember my first year in office where one tribute, one insignificant child, spoke a single word that somehow sparked hope for a rebellion. Some of the Districts, 3, 9 and 11 I remember specifically, revolted. But it was almost instantly resolved. People died, Peacekeepers even, the Capitol was put in danger, because of one child's foolish act of rebellion. Of course the Gamemakers took him out within the first day of the Games. But even the thought of a repeat of my first year is enough to make me slightly nervous. Especially with the Capitol slowly becoming disinterested in the Games as each year passes.

But I keep my faith in Hale, he seems to know what he's doing. Last I spoke with him he was confident about his arena and seemed about ready to burst, wanting to tell me all about it. But naturally I wouldn't let him. I appreciate surprises.

I ease myself into my luxurious leather chair and tap the button on the projector on my desk. Caesar is speaking excitedly about how the Reapings begin in less than an hour and I reach for my drink. I take a gulp but set the glass back down rather loudly as he cracks a small joke about starting a rebellion if the tributes this year are too lovable. I can sense tension in the station by just watching the expressions of the other announcers. They all laugh nervously, attempting to play it off as a good joke.

I decide to dismiss it as a rookie mistake. Caesar is new and all, and he seems well liked. Besides, I want to keep him around longer than my last announcer. That lasted all of about a week.

I lean forward eagerly, picking up the drink and holding the glass close to me. The District 1 seal flashes on the screen and a smile of anticipation begins to inch its way onto my face. Nervous or not I'm still intrigued. I enjoy Reaping Day as much as anyone else in the Capitol. After all it's the opening ceremonies.

And the Games start now.

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully the next chapter will be the District 1 Reapings, if we get a D1 Male (cough cough).**

 **All joking aside we truly appreciate all your patience with this story.**

 **-Anna (who's now sort of helping with this ;D)**

* * *

 **Tributes of the 49th Annual Hunger Games (and spots remaining)**

* * *

District 1 Male: Nathaniel Silver, 18 {ThomasHungerGamesFan}

District 1 Female: Hera Dansen, 17 {dreams and desperation}

* * *

District 2 Male: Oscar James, 18 {ThomasHungerGamesFan}

District 2 Female: Alenia Duprix, 15 {Wendelinthewierd}

* * *

District 3 Male: XXX

District 3 Female: Linux Jones, 14 {Queen of Asgard}

* * *

District 4 Male: XXX

District 4 Female: Andromeda "Andy" Whitmore, 17 {Queen of Asgard}

* * *

District 5 Male: XXX

District 5 Female: Wren Kieling, 15 {TranscendentElvenRanger}

* * *

District 6 Male: XXX

District 6 Female: Corinth Lopez, 13 {Queen of Asgard}

* * *

District 7 Male: Alastair Brindley, 16 {Queen of Asgard}

District 7 Female: Jordia Pine, 17 {xPE A KEx}

* * *

District 8 Male: Dye Rollins, 15 {TranscendentElvenRanger}

District 8 Female: XXX

* * *

District 9 Male: Bellamy Blake, 17 {CDinga22}

District 9 Female: Juniper Bow, 15 {MusicalTheatreCake}

* * *

District 10 Male: Kaleb Darton, 17 {Josephm611}

District 10 Female: XXX

* * *

District 11 Male: Dominic Waters, 18 {CDinga22}

District 11 Female: XXX

* * *

District 12 Male: Burton "Burt" Meloro, 18 {Queen of Asgard}

District 12 Female: Eleanor Brightwood, 12 {MusicalTheatreCake}


	3. Reaping Day: District 1

**ThomasHungerGamesFan is a wonderful human being for sending in the District 1 Male.**

 ***gives him a golden cookie***

 **\- Liz**

* * *

 **Hera Dansen, 17**

 **District 1 Female**

* * *

"Are you sure you can't go a little lower on the price?" I give the young store clerk a charming smile.

He looks at me hesitantly, but his cheeks turn a rosy pink and he shrugs.

"I guess," he says back. "10?"

It's something. I nod and slide him the money then take the bag from him, smiling again.

He smiles back shyly and waves to me as I leave. I can't help but snicker as I turn and walk away. No way that's happening. I walk back to my house with a bag full of food in one hand and a box of chocolate in the other. I was told to get ingredients for my parents' celebratory dinner tonight on my way home from morning training. But since I had to extra money, I decided to get chocolate for them as well. I steal a glance at the box of chocolates and smile when the sweet scent reaches my nose.

My parents and I love chocolate, but sometimes we can't afford it because we have to pay for my training and for decent clothes. Normally we had to throw food into the equation too, but I decided to start taking out tesserae when I was about 13. The money we save on food is money we can spend on luxuries like chocolate. I don't really care much that it puts my name in more times. There's always a volunteer anyway.

I smirk to myself. And this year that volunteer is going to me. My trainers finally told me that I was doing well enough in the academy that I could volunteer this year. I can't believe I was actually beginning to worry that I wouldn't get chosen. I walk back to my house and pull the keys out of my pocket. I put them in the lock and walk inside, placing the bags on the table.

My mother peers at me from around the corner where she is cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

"Oh Hera!" she calls over the sizzling of the bacon on the stove. "Did you get stuff for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah," I call back, going through the food and ingredients. "I got some chocolate too."

My mother's voice perks up instantly.

"Really?" she asks.

I can't help but laugh.

"Yes," I pick up the box of chocolate and bring it to her, offering her one of the small chocolate squares.

She takes it gratefully then makes a delighted face.

"As sweet as you." she says, playfully flipping my hair over my shoulder for me.

I laugh then shove her hand away, fixing my hair. It needs to stay nice for the Reaping today.

"Where's dad?" I ask, looking around but still smiling.

My mother rolls her eyes and turns back to the bacon.

"Asleep upstairs," she sighs. "I must have called him five times already."

I smirk. My father works very hard at one of the many jewel factories here, so naturally he sleeps late every morning. I just hope he wakes up before the Reaping. He seemed about excited as I was that I got to volunteer. I kiss my mother on the cheek then start putting away some of the ingredients for dinner. My parents plan to celebrate me volunteering with a big dinner tonight. I feel kind of bad that I will miss it but I'm sure it won't be any different than the other big meals we've had before. In fact, I bet the only thing that's going to be different is that I'm not going to be there.

I glance at the clock as I put away some noodles then slam the cabinet shut.

"I lost track of time," I say quickly. "I better go get ready."

"Alright, Hera," my mother says. "Why don't you wake up your father while you're up there."

I nod and hurry up the stairs, a spring in my step. Getting ready is my favorite part. I hurry into my dad's room and grin.

"Hey dad, come on get up!" I say. "It's Reaping Day."

My father groans from under the large, fluffy covers then grabs the clock by his bed. He suddenly sits up, realizing the time and sets the clock back down. He hurries out of bed and heads for the closet.

"Thank you Hera!" he tells me as he disappears into the closet and closes the door. "I would have slept through the whole day."

I smile and walk out of his room to my own. I open the door and take a deep breath, enjoying the soft, cool breeze coming through my window into my room. I glance at the elegant emerald green dress spread out on my bed. I go over and pick it up, pull it over my head. The fabric is soft, I'd guess cotton, but it could be silk. I slip into a pair of white sandals and move to my dresser where I pick up a brush and start running it through my wavy golden hair. I then tie it up in a ponytail with a white ribbon and smirk. I can't deny that I look pretty good. Then again I always do. That's what I like best. I look like just another shallow District 1 girl with her only thoughts being of her image. But that's what I want.

Make them expect less of me then surprise them when their backs are turned.

* * *

 **Nathaniel Silver, 18**

 **District 1 Male**

* * *

I glare at Valour Roman with fire in my eyes, my fists held near my eyes. I land a final punch on his 'perfect' face and he starts to go down, but kicks his legs out at mine, taking me down with him. We both hit the mat with a loud grunt and he holds a hand to his eye. If I'm lucky it'll be black before the Reaping. Our trainer, Mace, walks over to us, his arms crossed over his chest. He watches us closely with his critical emerald eyes.

"You two tied again." he says flatly. "Why am I surprised?"

Valor gets up, attempting to shove me back down, but he fails.

"Silver, focus, he wouldn't have taken you down if you were paying attention." Mace begins. "Roman, you're too slow, always. Pick up the pace, dodge, think with your head not with your fists."

Valour's face turns red and I can tell he's trying hard to keep from talking back to Mace. My two friends Selena and Celestia see it too and smirk from the archery station. But I have nothing to be amused about. This is the fifth time this week that Valour and I have tied and there has to be a winner. Because the winner gets to volunteer for the Hunger Games. I growl in annoyance and shove him aside, walking to Mace.

"There has to be some way for you to choose without a winner." I say, attempting to smooth talk him.

But he's no fool.

"I have to choose the best, Nathan," he responds flatly. "You know the rules."

I bite back a snarky reply and fold my arms cross my chest.

"Yes, I know the rules, I've been doing this for 10 years." I say. "But the Reaping is in two hours and you still haven't chosen."

Mace's eyes flick from me to Valour, his gaze unsure and my heart sinks. I know that look. He has no idea who to choose. This happened a few years back to another pair of 18 year olds, they were so evenly matched that they ended up having to competing even at the Reaping. I guess that's what is going to happen today too.

But an idea comes to mind. If I let Valour think he's the volunteer for this year, he'll have his guard down at the Reaping. He won't feel the need to rush to the stage. While he's taking his time, I'll be taking his spot.

Before Mace can speak again, I turn to Valour, who's speaking to his friend, and by the different expression crossing his face I can tell he's trash talking someone. I wonder who.

I give a disappointed sigh then stick out my hand for him to shake.

"Looks like you were chosen." I say.

Valour stares at me for a moment then an irritating smirk crosses his face. He slaps my hand away.

"Well obviously." he laughs. "I can't believe I was ever worried."

I force a strained smile onto my face as he walks away. He's infuriating. Mace gives me a confused look as he passes, probably wondering why I told Valour he was the one chosen. Celestia's sharp gaze follows Valour as he walks past her and she sticks out her foot, tripping him and sending him into Selena. Selena gives a disgusted scoff and shoves Valour away so he trips over his own feet and tumbles into one of the metal trash cans by the door. The whole room turns to look and I can only smirk.

I casually stroll over to my two good friends as Valour scrambles to his feet and storms out the door. A few people continue to look on and are obviously eavesdropping on our conversation, hungry for gossip.

"Congratulations on being chosen Nathan," Selena smiles.

I sigh and shrug, shoving my hands into the pockets of my training uniform.

"Didn't you hear?" I drawl. "I wasn't chosen, Valour was."

Celestia slips a quick snort of laughter then covers her mouth.

"No he wasn't." she snickers.

I shake my head and look at them knowingly, sneaking a wink.

"Yes he was," I insist. "Pretty disappointing, isn't it?"

Selena nods and pretends to pout.

"I mean the whole District loves you," she sighs. "I can't believe that they chose him over you."

I shrug.

"I guess it's just the way some things work out." I say.

Celestia and Selena exchange a look, both turning the slightest shade of pink. I conceal my amusement, one of my many talents. I can be as expressionless as I want and still be adored. I've been told that's because I'm not too bad looking.

"Well, I better head home and get ready for the Reaping.." I continue making my voice sound as downcast as possible. "Not that I really need to.."

Celestia lets another laugh slip then she turns quickly and picks up a bow to continue practicing. I wave to my friends then walk out of the training academy with a sigh. Some part of me wishes that one of them had tried out to be chosen as the volunteer this year. But I know that both of them have their hearts set on being the volunteers for the Quarter Quell next year. I don't blame them, if this year wasn't my last Reaping, I'd probably volunteer too.

I make it home with plenty of time to spare seeing as how I live fairly close to the academy. I take off my training jacket so I'm only wearing the tank top underneath and throw the jacket onto a chair. I start walking up to my room but I catch a glimpse of an extravagant fur coat hung up on the coatrack. I glance over my shoulder and then peer into the living room to see a beautiful woman with long platinum blonde hair, fluffing the couch cushions.

"Mom?" I ask, a large grin plastered on my face.

My mother looks up from the couch and smiles at me.

"Nathaniel!" she exclaims and practically flings herself into my arms.

My mother can be very dramatic.

"I was wondering when you'd be getting home." she says. "I was trying to make the house look nice before you got home, for your big day."

I thank her with a grin, noticing the slight Capitol accent clipping some of her words. My mother worked her whole life to get a position in the Capitol, and she did. As a stylist. Now you'd think that's a good thing and it is. I'm happy for her, but it means that I don't really get to see her often. I'm grateful that she's here for Reaping Day, though. She takes a deep breath, taking me by the shoulders and looking over me.

"You've grown since I've last seen you." she says, hugging me tightly again. "My little baby is growing up."

I scowl instantly and pull away from her. My mother and father have called me their "little baby" for as long as I can remember. It was fine up until I was 11. But they've kept it up and it's starting to get on my nerves. I'm 18 years old and about to volunteer for the Hunger Games. I'm anything but a baby.

"Oh right," my mother says quickly. "Would you prefer "Big Baby"?"

I flinch at her joke and she laughs. My father hears us and comes down stairs, looking as though he was in the middle of getting ready for the Reaping as well.

"Margaret," my father beams. "You made it."

My mother hurries over to him and they kiss for a moment, forcing me to look away briefly. I cough and they finally break away from their long kiss. My mother and father only laugh.

"Of course I made it, Gideon," she says waving her hand. "I would never miss today. Nathan's been training his whole life for this."

I can't help but grin with pride as I feel a sudden surge of excitement. 10 years of training and it all pays off today. I love my mother and I barely see her but now all I want to do is escape her. I think she thinks I'm younger than I am because of all that time she missed when I was younger.

"Well, I'm going to go get ready," I say sheepishly. "I'll be back down to walk with you guys to the square."

My mother grins at me and my father gives me a hardy slap on the shoulder as I pass. I jog up the stairs to my room and find that a shirt and pants are already set out for me. And they look pretty good together. I forgot the perks of having a mother.

I smile as I pick up the gray leather tank top and tight brown dress pants. I put on my shoes and look in the mirror, combing back my golden hair. I smirk. I look good, but not that I truly care all that much. Sure your looks matter a lot in the Capitol but, I'm not really in it for the fame or attention. In fact, I hate too much attention. Most District 1 tributes are a little showy and are only in it for attention. They're too worried what people think of them and aren't worried enough about the Games.

Luckily, I know better. The main reason I'm going into the Games is because I heard it was one of the biggest things you could do to serve your country. That's what President Snow said when he delivered his Pre-Reaping speech earlier this morning.

If the President of the country says it's a service to the country then I won't hesitate.

* * *

 **Hera Dansen, 17**

 **District 1 Female**

* * *

"I'll see you at the square!" I call back to my parents, who are still scrambling to get ready.

I hear a few muffled replies before I walk out of my house and close the door. I'm lucky because the square is only about a half a mile from my house. Easy walk. Still it'd be a bad choice to wear heels, you could twist your ankle or tweak your foot. And you can't afford any set backs if you want to go into the Games. You have to show that you're in the best shape of your life, or you'll get dismissed as weak. One girl from my district a few years back twisted her ankle on the tall heels they gave her for the interviews. She was actually targeted by her fellow careers for being weak and killed in the Bloodbath. They were worried she'd only slow them down. My parents called that a mercy kill.

I shake the feeling of nervousness. I'm not nervous I _can't_ be. I have nothing to be worried about. I've been training for as long as I can remember, I'll be fine. The square comes into view and I begin to walk up to the Peacekeepers to get signed in but someone considerably taller than me, bumps into me and shoves me aside. I scowl and glance over at them.

"Hey watch it!" I snap, fighting the urge to shove them back.

The boy glances at me as though he can't believe what he's hearing then turns on me.

"Why don't you watch where _you're_ going." he retorts, straightening his fancy dress jacket.

He looks me up and down then scoffs, acting clearly unimpressed by what he sees. He then rolls his eyes and walks in front of me to get signed-in. He doesn't even flinch when they prick his finger and he glances back at me once with a malicious glare before disappearing into the crowd of 18-year olds. I can feel my face flushing red and clench my fists.

 _That idiotic, arrogant little-_

I take a calming breath and smooth a few wrinkles in my dress before walking over to the Peacekeeper to get signed in. I walk over to the 17 year olds and stand there, crossing my arms. I'm still fuming over the brief encounter with the unmannerly boy but manage to calm myself when our escort walks to the stage. But his green, spiked hair and round, dish-like eyes make him unappealing. He greets us with the traditional welcoming then steps back as the video starts to play.

I sigh, tapping my foot impatiently. If they have to show a video every year they could at least change it up. My gaze wanders as the video plays and I catch sight of my parents standing in the back. They smile when they see me and my mother gives me an excited wave. I give a small wave back then turn back to the stage when the video ends.

"Now!" our escort chirps. "Let's get started with the ladies!"

I take a deep breath and smile. This is it.

He reaches into the bowl of names and pulls out a slip. I move subtly toward the edge of the crowd, ready to step out.

"Retta Topaz!"

A girl from the 14 year old section glances around and starts to walk out hesitantly when I smile and step out of my section.

"I volunteer!" I call.

My escort's face lights up and he grips the microphone excitedly.

"Oh wonderful!" he sings. "Come on up and tell us your name!"

I stride up the stairs, keeping my head high and flip my ponytail off my shoulder. I step up to the microphone.

"Hera Dansen." I announce.

I catch sight of the boy from earlier. He looks mortified, if not a little disgusted.

 _Oh great..._ _please don't tell me he's the male volunteer..._

I can feel my smile beginning to fade as I step away from the microphone bitterly. The escort is saying something into the microphone about how this is already exciting but I'm barely listening. My gaze is glued on the boy. She moves over to the boy's bowl and I can see the boy already pushing through the crowd, preparing to volunteer.

The escort announces the name and the boy opens his mouth to volunteer.

But his face twists into a mask of rage when someone else's confident, loud voice calls out over his.

* * *

 **Nathaniel Silver, 18**

 **District 1 Male**

* * *

"I volunteer!" I announce smoothly.

Valour turns to face me, giving me a murderous glare. He grabs my arm as I pass him to walk up to the stage.

"What are you doing?" he hisses maliciously.

I turn my head and glance at him, matching his intense gaze easily and as I do his grip loosens slightly.

"I'm volunteering for the Hunger Games," I say. "We tied in training, therefore you didn't win, _therefore_ either of us could have volunteered."

I grin at him as he lets go and glares.

"You were just too slow," I continue, turning back to the stage. "As usual."

I hear him muttering curses under his breath as I walk up to the stage, glancing at my district partner. For some reason she seems relieved. Maybe she's not a fan of Valour either. I don't blame her for feeling nervous that it could have been him who would be her district partner.

"What's your name?" the escort asks.

I grab the microphone from him confidently and offer my best grin to the crowd.

"Nathaniel Silver," I say.

The escort forces a smile and takes the microphone back. He announces our names one more time and I turn to shake my district partner's hand. She's obviously very poised, her handshake is firm and relaxed. Good sign.

I wave my hand at the Peacekeepers as they walk over to escort us into the Justice Building. Unlike the outer district tributes, I'm not hysterical and crying like a baby so they shouldn't feel the need to pull me in there like I don't want to go. They seem slightly annoyed by my easygoing approach and walk beside me anyway. I roll my eyes. I want to go into the Games, they fascinate me. I just _volunteered_ and they think I'm going to try something.

Even if I wanted to, I know better than to rebel.

* * *

 **Hera Dansen, 17**

 **District 1 Female**

* * *

I can't help the rush of relief I feel. To think I was almost stuck with that insufferable fool as my district partner. This Nathanial boy seems like a much more chivalrous and mature person.

But I shake the sudden small feeling of affection. There's something about the look in his eye that bothers me. He's too relaxed, too poised.. too emotionless. Fellow career or not, I can someone already tell that he wants to kill me. Maybe my strategy of coming off as a ditzy blonde is working. Perhaps he feels like I'm going to drag him and the other careers down. If anything that boy will be dragging _me_ down.

I turn quickly when the door opens. My expression softens instantly when my mother rushes over and hugs me. I hug her back, trying to conceal my uneasiness. They can't know that I'm already having worries about my district partner.

"I'm so proud Hera!" she beams. "I know you'll continue to make us proud."

I hug my mother back tightly as she continues to speak words of encouragement and see my father smiling at me from the door, his eyes sparkling with pride. My mother finally stops hugging me and I walk over to my father, giving him a quick hug.

"I know you'll do great, Hera." he says, but there's something about his voice that unsettles me.

Is he... worried?

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

He looks surprised for a moment then smiles and shakes his head.

"Nothing is wrong," he reassures me. "Like your mother said we're very proud."

I turn to glance at my mother. What's in my father's voice is what's in my mother's eyes. I try to ignore it. They're excited not worried. They know I'm coming back, they know I'm going to win. The Peacekeepers come in to tell them that my parents' time is up and my mother gets up from one of the velvet chairs and walks out, glancing back at me once. My father gives me another brief hug then leaves as well. What just happened?

I'm not worried, so why should they be?

* * *

 **Nathaniel Silver, 18**

 **District 1 Male**

* * *

I remember her now.

Hera Dansen. Spears. Daggers.

I list off my district partner's strengths, I can find out weaknesses on the train. It's important to start looking into your district partner early. It prepares you so you have no surprises. I sit in one of the chairs, looking out the window while I think. I find myself drifting away from any thoughts having to do with my district partner and I end up thinking about my family, friends and District 1. I won't deny that I'll miss them.

The door swings open and my mother rushes in on her tall shoes, wrapping me into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" she chirps, kissing me on the cheek.

I don't scowl this time and actually hug her back. After all I don't know when the next time I'll be able to hug her will be. She may not be here when I come back in a few weeks, she could still be in the Capitol finishing up from the Games. My father gives up on trying to wait for my mother to finish hugging me and manages to wrap his somewhat short arms around both of us.

"You're making us both very proud, Nathaniel." he says genuinely. "Good luck, my boy."

I smirk and hug him back.

"Don't worry," I say. "I don't need luck."

My dad laughs and puts his arm around my mother when the Peacekeepers come in to retrieve them. A few moments after the door closes, Celestia and Selena charge in, grinning.

"Did you see the look on Valour's face?" Celestia chortles. "It was priceless, he was so mad!"

Selena smirks and crosses her arms, leaning on the wall.

"Well, congratulations Nathan," she says casually. "And don't worry, if you don't come back we'll make sure to avenge you next year."

It's a joke obviously, but something about it strikes me the wrong way. I glance over at her, giving her a serious look and her grin fades. She blinks at me for a moment, seemingly wanting to say it was only a joke, but she remains quiet. Even Celestia falls silent as I settle into one of the chairs without saying another word to either of them. When the Peacekeepers come back in however, I do say goodbye.

"Thank you for coming to say hello, guys." I say to them before they leave.

Celestia gives me her signature grin and slaps me on the arm before leaving the room.

"No problem." she says.

Selena only glances back at me. She doesn't say anything.

The door closes rather forcefully and I'm left alone, once again plunged into silence. Most reaped tributes would be unsettled by the silence. They may cry, they may get mad, or they could start to drive themselves crazy, falling victim to their own frightening thoughts.

But I enjoy the silence, I can think, I can plot.

So I do.

* * *

 **A/N: Yaaay, Reapings have started! Again, thanks so much to ThomasHungerGamesFan for sending in Nathaniel, that was a big help. District 2 Reapings should be posted tomorrow ;3.**

 **Now, here's a few questions that, if you answer them, shows us how much you're liking the story, if you like the way your tributes were written etc. It also lets us know that you're still reading the story and you're still involved, which is helpful if you submitted a tribute XD. So, without further ado:**

 _ **How is the story so far?**_

 ** _Thoughts on Hera?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Nathaniel?_**

 ** _Nathaniel or Hera?_**

 ** _How far do you think District 1 is going to make it this year?_**

 ** _Did anything about these tributes surprise you?_**

 **Make sure to keep an eye out of the District 2 Reapings tomorrow ;)**


	4. Reaping Day: District 2

**Here are the District 2 Reapings. Hope you enjoy them ;)**

* * *

 **Alenia Duprix, 15**

 **District 2 Female**

* * *

Not enough. Train harder.

I hurl another dagger at a target, hitting it, but not in the center. I curse under my breath and look around hoping no one saw the mistake. I've already gotten a reputation for being better than half the 18 year olds in the academy and I can't afford to have that reputation ruined by one misthrow. Not if I want to volunteer for the Games this year. But everyone is too busy with their own training to notice. Everyone except my instructor Antonia.

"What was that?" she asks, strutting over to me.

"A mistake." I say, ripping the knife from the target.

Antonia eyes me with her sharp, icy gaze. Sometimes it seems like she loathes me. But I know that isn't true, she's only so tough on me because she cares. At least that's what I tell myself. I refocus and consider taking another shot at throwing the dagger but I don't. Throwing knives and spears just aren't my thing. That's stereotypical career style. No, I prefer getting up close and actually fighting. Anyone can throw a knife to escape an actual fight. In my opinion that's cowardice.

I twirl my dagger and walk over to the survival skills station. I can feel Antonia's disapproving gaze on me as I skim through a survival guide, but she doesn't stop me. Yeah, it's a little unconventional for a career, some would even say it's a waste of time. But I know better. As careers we can hold our own against another tribute easily but what about the elements? That's different. You need to be both smart and brutal to be a career. You can't be one or the other.

"Hey Alenia," I hear a small voice say.

I look up from the guide, uninterested at first, but then smile when I recognize who it is. It's my friend India. She's only 12, a newbie. She enrolled in the academy a few months ago. For some reason she kept pestering me to help her, I can't deny that the kid got on my nerves after a while. But after a few weeks she grew on me, she's actually a pretty decent fighter already.

"Hi," I smile back. "What's up?"

She sits down beside me and glances at the guide in my hands.

"Are you excited for today?" she asks.

I nod, placing the guide down and picking my dagger back up. I twirl it absentmindedly and glance around the room.

"Not everyday that you get to volunteer for the Games." I say, still scanning the room.

My gaze lands on Ceren Asley, an 18 year old girl who has spent her whole life training for the Games. Kind of like me. She catches me staring at her and gives me a malicious sneer. She knows I want to volunteer today, but so does she. She plunges a sword into a dummy and practically tears it in half. I roll my eyes. Stereotypical career. Check. India is talking to me, but I'm barely listening, I'm still looking around for possible competition today.

Another 18 year old, this one a boy, is watching Ceren with critical eyes. Oscar I think his name was. I know he's better at using a sword than she. And he knows it too. Though, there's something about him that gives me the chills. He's handsome sure, but high-skilled and bloodthirsty. I look down at my dagger as India finishes her rant about already being the best out of her age group.

"Well good work India." I tell her as I get up from sitting on one of the benches.

She stands up with me and grins.

"Thanks!" she smiles. "I'm going to go get ready for the Reaping how about you?"

I glance at the clock and realize just how long had I been training. The Reaping is in about an hour. But unlike India, I don't bother to go home and get ready. I'm too busy training to care much about how I look. Besides, who actually cares about how you look when you volunteer for the Hunger Games? Once I go to the Capitol, my stylists will take care of my appearance and I can keep training without having to worry about it.

"I don't know, I may just change out of my uniform and say hi to my grandmother." I say, placing the dagger back on the rack.

I quickly swallow, trying to get rid of the lump growing in my throat. My grandmother is all I have left. Both my parents were killed when I was little and that left us with basically nothing. My father was the one that really supported us and with him gone we struggled to get by. That's why I train so hard. So I can be a Victor and help my grandmother.

I walk outside with India and wave goodbye to her and she starts to head the other direction to get back to her house. She grins and bounds off. Now alone, I glance back at the academy, getting a final glimpse at my competition before returning home to my grandmother.

* * *

 **Oscar James, 18**

 **District 2 Male**

* * *

What is this girl even doing? Ceren Asley is embarrassing anyone who chooses a sword as their weapon of choice. Seriously. She's swinging it around like it's a mace, she has no technique at all. Obviously she's trying to show off. I roll my eyes and stroll away, deciding I can't watch her any longer. I can tell by the expression of the girl watching her from the survival skills station that she has a similar opinion.

I pick up a sword myself and make quick work of one of the dummies. I smirk, satisfied by all of nervous eyes watching me. I put the sword down on the rack then pick up one of the daggers the survival skills girl put down. I can tell she's used it a lot by the slightly worn handle. Perhaps a measly dagger is all she can handle. Pity.

I hurl the dagger into one of the targets, hitting the center and causing it to rock back and forth from the force of throw. I pull the dagger from the target and set it back down nonchalantly. I'll have no problem in the Games, none at all. I glance at the clock and begin to head back home. It's an hour until the Reaping and I still need to get ready. I walk outside and barely get a few feet before bumping into someone.

"Watch where you're going-" I begin maliciously, but then I stop noticing the pair of timid blue eyes staring back at me.

"Oh, Oliver." I say, straightening my friend's nice dress jacket.

My friend gives me a relieved smile, I guess happy that I wasn't some random trainee he had just bumped into. Oliver was one of the few people in the academy that I actually tolerated. He's not entirely showy, in fact he's kind of shy and a little odd, but he's got a lot of determination. Plus he's the only who appears to be not scared of me for the most part. Everyone else avoids me or doesn't like me because I'm competition. I'm fine with that as long as they view me as a threat.

"Are you going to go say hey to your family before the Reaping?" he asks.

I nod and gesture for him to follow me.

"You can come back and say hello to them if you want, they were wondering how your mother is doing."

Oliver shrugs.

"She's doing better than last week, still has a nasty cough though."

I sigh.

"Look if you need a place to stay to get away from all that you know where to come." I offer. "My family seems to like you alright."

Oliver smiles. I know he's probably too polite to accept the offer. That or he's a little too scared to spend some time at my house.

"I don't know, I'll think about it." he responds, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

I nod and we walk the rest of the way to my house in silence. But when we get closer I can hear my family's loud, excited shouting. They always get so excited for the Reapings... it's kind of weird. It's not like _they're_ the ones volunteering. I walk through the beautifully carved wooden door and smile as I enter. My family is one of the richest families in District 2 so we can afford the luxury of a large house. In fact, my parents even built a special training room for me right in the house. But I preferred the academy. It's fun to watch people's reactions when I destroy the dummies.

I glance back at Oliver as he shyly steps into my house, the look of awe as he looks around is a little amusing. He's not as wealthy as me and has only been to my house a few times. It seems like every time he comes he's awestruck.

"I'm back-" I begin but before I can finish my sentence, I'm pounced on by an 8 year old little sister.

I catch her with ease as she leaps into my arms and grins.

"Oscar!" she squeals happily. "You missed the District 1 Reapings!"

I laugh and put her back down on the floor.

"I was busy training, Ivy." I say. "You'll understand when you go to the academy when you're older."

Ivy she waves her hand at me and scoffs then sees Oliver.

"Hi Oliver!" she exclaims and bounds over to him. "Why are you just standing there? Do you even know how to talk? You're too quiet."

Oliver stares at her, obviously not sure what to say to the bouncing bundle of energy that is my sister.

"Ivy, leave him alone, he just knows when not to talk." I say, guiding her away from him. "Something you could learn from him."

She gasps with indignation and stomps away. Of course she's not really angry, I tease her like that all the time. I follow her into the kitchen to say hello to my parents, and Oliver follows hesitantly. My mother glances over her shoulder at me from the couch and gets up. She already has her Peacekeeper uniform on and I know she'll be leaving before me to calm everyone down at the square.

"Hey mom," I say, leaning on the polished granite countertop as she strolls over to me. "How was the District 1 Reaping?"

She smiles and walks over to me, wrapping me in an embarrassingly tight hug.

"They actually seem pretty solid this year." she says as I pull away from her.

My father leans on the couch, not bothering to get up to walk over to me.

"Yeah, not the usual drama and showiness." he smirks. "But so far nothing that _you_ need to be worried about."

"I'm never worried about District 1, it's all show with them," I joke. "They don't take it seriously enough to survive to the final 10."

Ivy giggles and pounces on my father as I speak.

"I'm glad we're not in District 1," she laughs. "Their names sound funny."

I smile as I can't disagree. I'm pretty sure last year's District 1 tributes were named Sprinkle and Marble.

"I'm going to go get ready," I say, walking toward the stairs. "I'll be back down in a few minutes to walk to the square with you guys."

My father smiles as I walk upstairs while my mother starts up a conversation with Oliver about his ill mother. I sigh as I walk toward my room, but stop when I get to my brother Matthew's old room. I linger by it for a moment then walk in. It's just like it was 8 years ago, except for the small memorial we constructed of him on his desk. He died after he volunteered for the Hunger Games. He died to that District 7 girl. I glance at a picture of him, picking up the frame and looking at it for a moment.

He came so close. 2nd to be exact. He kept fighting even after the District 7 girl fatally wounded him. He had so much determination, he and the rest of my District truly believed he could win. I feel a dull ache in my chest and place the picture frame back down. But this year I'm going to win, I'm not going to let my District down. I'm going to win for my family, for my friends, for my District.

For Matthew.

* * *

 **Alenia Duprix, 15**

 **District 2 Female**

* * *

"Oh Ale..." my grandmother breathes as she steps back to admire my dress. "You look beautiful."

I glance into the mirror, getting a glimpse of myself. I guess I really don't look that bad. My brown hair resembles a waterfall, resting on my shoulders in tight curls. I know the curls won't stay very long though, they never do, no matter how hard my grandmother tries. My dark red dress goes down to my knees with a black bow tied in the back. I don't particularly like dresses. You can't move around well in them, you feel crushed if they're tight, and you can't fight in them.

My grandmother continues to smile and hands a pair of heels to me.

"There you go," she says. "I'll meet you outside when you're ready."

I smile at her as she walks out but then huff and throw the heels aside when my door closes. I love my grandmother but does she really expect me to wear _heels_? No way. I walk over to my closet and dig out my black academy combat boots. I slip them on and lace them up, glancing in the mirror one last time. They go with the dress just fine, I don't understand why Grandma didn't just give me these in the first place. Satisfied, I walk out of my room and outside, squinting for a moment in the bright sunlight.

My grandmother beams at me and walks with me to the square, but I catch her stealing a glance at my boots. I know she was expecting the heels but she had to have known that was never going to happen.

My grandmother walks around the sign-in center and waits for me on the other side as the Peacekeeper pricks my finger and signs me in. I walk in to meet her and we linger in the back for a moment, waiting for the crowd to clear up before I walk to the 15 year olds' section. I glance back at her and smile. She returns the smile hesitantly. I know she's worried, it took a lot of convincing for her to agree to let me volunteer. But she has to be excited for me. Because it's finally happening. I'm finally going into the Hunger Games after so many years of hard training.

It's all going to pay off.

Our escort, Tilver Ammon, walks up to the microphone with a spring in her steps. How she walks in such ridiculously tall shoes, I don't know.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" she grins excitedly. "Isn't this just such an exciting day?"

Yes, get on with it.

"And such a beautiful day for it too!"

Hurry up.

"I can barely contain my own excitement!"

Stop. Talking.

"Now, we'll just watch a brief video before we get started!" she squeaks, then scurries away from the microphone and sits down in the chair with a silly grin on her made-up face.

I can't help but subtly bounce up and down on my toes with impatience. We've all seen the video, we all know what it's about. And we all hate it. Mercifully, the video ends and Tilver walks back up to the microphone.

"Don't you just love that?" she grins, but everyone stays quiet with silent annoyance.

Tilver's grin fades only slightly and she straightens her ridiculous headdress.

"Ahem, anyway, let's get started shall we?"

She walks over to one of the bowls, filled up to the brim with slips. She decides to just take one right off the top and smiles, walking back over to the microphone. She unfolds the slip.

"India Oreta!" she chirps.

India? I glance over at the 12 year olds, seeing India's slightly surprised face. Now I have no hesitations to volunteer. India glances over at me and she relaxes, knowing what's happening next.

"I volunteer!" I say confidently.

But someone says the same thing at the same time as me and I glance over at the 18 year olds, where it came from. Ceren Asley. I scoff and begin to walk up, completely ignoring her but she does the same, shooting me a withering glare. No way that this incompetent girl is going to go into the Games before me. That's not going to happen.

Ceren then breaks into a run to get to the stage before me but I easily beat her to the steps. She and I are racing up the steps at the same time so I strike back with my elbow hitting her in the nose and hear her shriek of rage and pain. She falls back down the steps as I get on the stage first. I glance back and smirk as she gets up, holding her rapidly swelling nose. I stride over to Tilver who is laughing nervously.

"What's your name, dear?" she asks, not even hesitating to step away from the microphone for me to speak.

"Alenia Duprix." I announce.

I step away from the microphone as the academy kids give their traditional applause. I see my grandmother grinning from the back of the crowd, she knows how much this means to me. But I don't miss the glimmer of worry in her aging eyes. She shouldn't worry.

Because her granddaughter is going to be the Victor of the 49th Hunger Games.

* * *

 **Oscar James, 18**

 **District 2 Male**

* * *

Ceren Asley had it coming. I laugh to myself as she storms away from the stage, holding her nose. She passes me, loud curses directed at the 15 year old volunteer flowing out of her mouth like a waterfall. She slips back into the crowd of 18 year olds, her face as red as her broken nose. The look on her face is priceless, just like Tilver's expression. Maybe survival station girl isn't as incompetent as I initially thought.

Tilver plasters a strained smile on her face and walks back up to the microphone, stepping in front of the still smirking girl.

"Well now," she laughs nervously. "Wasn't that just exciting? Let's move on to the boys though."

She plunges her hand into the bowl of names and pulls out a slip of paper, walking back to the microphone.

"Mas-"

"I volunteer!" I shout before she can even finish saying the name.

Tilver glances toward me but looks around nervously as if expecting a repeat of what happened with the girls. But of course there isn't one. The other 18 year olds move out of the way, forming a sort of path to the stage. None of them bother to try to volunteer too. They know better. I stroll up to the stage casually and take the microphone before Tilver can even get out of the way.

"Oscar James." I say, shoving the microphone back to the frazzled escort.

"Wonderful!" she exclaims, eyeing Alenia and I unsurely. "District 2's tributes for the 49th Hunger Games!"

The applause and cheers of my District is like music to my ears. I turn and shake hands with my district partner, seeing a mixture of respect and nervousness in her hollow, brown eyes. But her handshake isn't hesitant. I guess if she respects me enough to not be scared of me, I can respect her too.

For now.

* * *

 **Alenia Duprix, 15**

 **District 2 Female**

* * *

I sit back in the comfortable velvet chairs, not able to quell my growing excitement. The grin I had during the Reaping seems to be permanently stuck on my face as I wait for my grandmother to come in. But my mind keeps thinking back to my district partner. Oscar James, the one I saw in the academy. He's quite impressive with swords. I saw the way he looked at me, he doesn't expect much but I can't be shaken up by him. He's not the only one who can fight, and he'll see that in the Games. All I need to do is find a weakness and he won't seem so invincible anymore.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when my grandmother opens the door and comes in with a soft smile on her face. I quickly get up and hug her.

"Alenia.." she says softly, hugging me tightly. "I'm so proud of you, and your parents would have been too."

I continue to hug her, resting my head on her shoulder, still smiling.

"This is all I've ever wanted..." I say to her, finally stepping back from her hug. "I'm going to make mom and dad proud too..."

She smiles and tucks a piece of my frizzy brown hair behind my ear.

"I know you will," she responds quietly, her eyes twinkling with fear and pride. "But you stay smart.. and come back to me, do you understand?"

I nod and my grin widens. I take her hands in mine and hold them tightly.

"I promise I will."

Seemingly satisfied she nods and gives me another tight hug before the Peacekeeper comes in and holds the door open for her, indicating it's time for her to leave.

"Be safe, Alenia." she says, glancing back at me once.

I give her one last smile and then the door closes. But it doesn't stay closed for long. A few moments later India bounds in and practically tackles me into a hug. She's grinning happily.

"Alenia I'm so happy for you!" she squeals. "And thanks for volunteering for me by the way. I'm not quite ready for the Games just yet."

We laugh and I hug her back.

"It was my pleasure," I say. "And I was going to volunteer anyway."

"You're going to win though." she tells me, and I know it isn't a question, it sounds like a command.

I smirk and nod.

"Of course I am, Indy, there's no way I won't."

She grins at me and hugs me tightly again before looking back at the door.

"Well, I have to go now though," she says quietly. "My parents said only a few minutes because we have to go meet my aunt for lunch."

I smile again and step away from her.

"Well then go on," I say. "I'll see you in a few weeks, alright?"

She nods and waves to me, giving me an adorable smile then walks out, surprising the Peacekeeper who was leaning on the door. I hold back a laugh and sit back down in the chair. Well that's India and my grandmother. No more visitors for me. But the door opens one more time. I sit up in slight confusion. Who else would visit me?

Antonia walks in.

"Antonia?" I ask, getting up from the chair.

She nods and walks over to me, studying my face for a moment then crosses her arms.

"I hope you're actually ready for this, Alenia." she tells me.

My smile fades. Has she no faith in me?

"Of course I'm ready Antonia, I've trained basically my whole life."

Antonia's eyes linger on me for a few more moments then she nods in approval.

"Alright.." she says. "But I forbid you from dying, do you hear me? You've worked too hard for this."

My smile returns and I nod. Antonia sticks out her hand to me, and I grab it, shaking it firmly.

"Good luck, Alenia."

"Thank you," I respond as the Peacekeeper opens the door and she walks out.

But I don't need luck when I have skill.

* * *

 **Oscar James, 18**

 **District 2 Male**

* * *

I wait by the door for my family, already planning a strategy. My district partner seems decent enough to ally with for now. But I'll need to know her strengths and weaknesses. I already know she can't really throw a knife. That's a start I suppose.

The door swings open and my family comes in, already talking loudly, filled with excitement.

"Oscar this is so wonderful!" My mother beams, reaching me first.

She hugs me and then steps back.

"You're making us very proud," she says looking me in the eye.

My father doesn't hug me, but gives me a slap on the back, smiling at me approvingly. Ivy however, is trying to shove my mother away to hug me as well. She wedges herself in between my mother and I and wraps her small arms around me, hugging me as hard as she can. But something is wrong. She's no longer grinning, or bouncing up and down, or shouting funny things.

She's crying.

I quickly bend down so I'm eye level with her and take her by the shoulders.

"Ivy, what's wrong?" I ask. "Why are you crying?"

Ivy refuses to look me in the eye and tries to hug me again, tears spilling out of her eyes like a faucet.

"Ivy."

My sister finally looks at me and starts wiping the tears from her eyes, sniffling.

"Come back, Oscar, please come back." she says.

I sigh and hug her for a moment then pull away from her.

"Ivy, of course I'm coming back." I say.

Ivy sniffs again and looks down.

"That's what mom and dad said Matthew told them."

I feel like I've just been punched in the gut. I look at Ivy for a moment and blink.

"Well, I'm not Matthew, Ivy." I say softly. "I'm Oscar, and I _will_ be coming back."

Ivy's smile returns to her face and she grins at me.

"Good, because if you don't I'll have no one left to tease."

I scowl playfully and shove her gently. She glances back when the Peacekeeper opens the door.

"Time's up." he says curtly.

Ivy sighs and hugs me again then bounds back over to my parents who give me one last glance of approval and pride. I smirk. Ivy has nothing to worry about. Like I told her, I'm not Matthew.

I walk back over to the chairs that remind me of the ones that I have in my own home, and begin to settle into one when the door opens again. I glance over to see who it is and find myself a little surprised.

"Oliver," I say and get up.

I can tell by the red around his eyes that he's been crying and I glance at him with confusion. Then I remember him saying that I've always been like an older brother to him. I guess if something happened to me, he wouldn't have a friend anymore. He wouldn't have a brother. And I know what that's like. I say nothing, walk over to him then stop in front of him. I look at him for a moment then pull him into a hug. He hugs me back then steps away, appearing slightly embarrassed.

"Oscar," he begins then looks me straight in the eye. "If you don't come back alive, I'm going to kick your-"

I laugh before he can finish.

"Do you really think I won't come back?" I ask, giving him a reassuring pat on the back.

He shrugs then leans against the wall.

"I guess I'm not really worried," he says. "After all you can use a sword better than anyone in the academy, and you're pretty good at beating people up, right?"

I smirk at his joke and nod.

"No worries, Ollie," I say. "I'll be back in a few weeks."

He nods and walks to the door, glancing back once. He doesn't wait for the Peacekeeper to come in as he opens the door and leaves quickly.

Why did he cry? Why did Ivy cry? Don't they know that I'll be fine?

After all it's only the Hunger Games.

* * *

 **There you have it! These two were fun to write.**

 _ **What do you think of your tribute, if one of them is yours? Did I write them okay?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Alenia?**_

 _ **Oscar?**_

 _ **How far do you think they'll make it?**_

 _ **Too stereotypical?**_

 **There is ONE spot left, the District 6 Male**

* * *

District 1 Male: Nathaniel Silver, 18 {ThomasHungerGamesFan}

District 1 Female: Hera Dansen, 17 {dreams and desperation}

* * *

District 2 Male: Oscar James, 18 {ThomasHungerGamesFan}

District 2 Female: Alenia Duprix, 15 {Wendelinthewierd}

* * *

District 3 Male: Velnor Essex, 16 {tracelynn}

District 3 Female: Techalea Rose Cable, 18 {Ahungergamesfan07}

* * *

District 4 Male: Whale Isaacson, 17 {tracelynn}

District 4 Female: Andromeda "Andy" Whitmore, 17 {Queen of Asgard}

* * *

District 5 Male: Michael Comstock, 14 {pandabear145}

District 5 Female: Wren Kieling, 15 {TranscendentElvenRanger}

* * *

District 6 Male: Damion Baskerville, 16 {pandabear145}

District 6 Female: Corinth Lopez, 13 {Queen of Asgard}

* * *

District 7 Male: Alastair Brindley, 16 {Queen of Asgard}

District 7 Female: Jordia Pine, 17 {xPE A KEx}

* * *

District 8 Male: Dye Rollins, 15 {TranscendentElvenRanger}

District 8 Female: Alexa Satin, 16 {xQueen-Of-Applesx}

* * *

District 9 Male: Bellamy Grey, 17 {CDinga22}

District 9 Female: Juniper Bow, 15 {MusicalTheatreCake}

* * *

District 10 Male: Kaleb Darton, 17 {Josephm611}

District 10 Female: Grace Urlwin, 12 {RueThisDay}

* * *

District 11 Male: Dominic Waters, 18 {CDinga22}

District 11 Female: Mirabelle Crimmond, 15 {tracelynn}

* * *

District 12 Male: Burton "Burt" Meloro, 18 {Queen of Asgard}

District 12 Female: Eleanor Brightwood, 12 {MusicalTheatreCake}


	5. Reaping Day: District 3

**A/N: Thank you all for being so responsive with this story! We love hearing all that you guys have to say and it inspires us to keep writing so frequently, so thanks!**

 **Enjoy District 3**

 **-Liz**

* * *

 **Velnor Essex, 16**

 **District 3 Male**

* * *

I wince as I slip on my jacket, my shoulders and back still aching from the flogging I was so kindly given a few months ago. I roll my shoulders stiffly then run a hand through my wavy, ebony hair, sweeping it to the side. I guess it never would have happened if I didn't manage to set the Peacekeeper barracks on fire. I'm lucky they didn't kill me for it. But hey I wouldn't have been able to even do it if they were paying attention instead of enjoying the terrible suffering of last year's District 3 tributes.

Still, I should be careful. I know how the Capitol works, the Peacekeepers probably didn't kill me then because they put my name in more times. I wouldn't be too surprised if I was reaped this year.

But just the thought of the Games is enough to make me feel sick to my stomach. Want my opinion? The Hunger Games are the biggest, most disgusting piece of tyranny the Capitol has to offer. I'd love to see the day when they are destroyed, because I have a feeling they will. You can't just force 24 kids into an arena to fight to the death and expect that no one will rebel.

One day a rebellion _will_ work. One day there's going to be someone that stands up to the Capitol that they can't stop and that person will spark a rebellion that spreads like a wild fire.

I sigh to myself, straightening my jacket. I have a feeling I won't live to see that day though. Not if I keep trying too hard to start a rebellion that no one is ready for, not even my family, which is a little surprising to me. My parents, my two sisters and brother, me. We're all relatives of the original rebel leaders of District 3. Cool right?

Wrong.

It just means my family gets punished more. When I was twelve they didn't put my name in once for the Reaping, they put it in twice. Instead of adding the names of my siblings and myself once each year, they put it in twice. I guess that's fair if you're the innocent relative of a rebel.

My family gets even with them though. What was I doing when I was 9 years old? Setting a stack of Peacekeeper uniforms on fire. 12? Pushing a train car full of Peacekeeper weapons into the river during family night. And three months ago, I managed to set fire to the Peacekeeper barracks here in District 3. I got about 60 lashes for it and they almost killed me.

It was still worth it.

I sigh and turn away from the mirror, walking to the door. I open it and run right into my mother.

"Velnor!" she exclaims, a little startled. "Slow down, are you really in that much of a hurry to get to the Reaping?"

I step back slightly and shake my head, about to respond but I notice my father and older sister Fortla are already outside as well. I glance at them curiously.

"It seems like I'm not the eager one..." I say, glancing at the papers they're trying to conceal. "How long have you guys been out here?"

My sister instantly tries to change the subject.

"So are you meeting your friends at the square?" she asks innocently.

I glare at them, knowing they're hiding something, but I don't know what. I know they won't tell me now, but I don't care, I'll have more time to bother them about it after the Reaping.

"Yeah, I am." I say, stuffing my hands in my pockets, acting disinterested. "Are you guys going to walk there with me, or are you going to wait for Bultia?"

My mother's face instantly darkens. Bultia, my little sister, turned 12 last month. This is her first Reaping, and I know my parents are worried sick.

"We'll probably wait for Bultia," my father answers for my mother. "You don't mind do you?"

I shake my head knowing that Bultia will probably need as much support as she can get. I love her, but I don't think I can stick around and watch her be so scared about the Games. It breaks my heart. As I walk off I steal a glance at the paper they are still trying to conceal but I can make out that it's some sort of map. Maybe they're planning another attack on the Peacekeepers. I don't know why they're trying to keep it from me though.

I sigh and walk down the creaky wooden steps of my house toward the square. The smog from all the factories stings my eyes a little as I walk, but I'm surprised to find that it almost refreshes me. Our District is poor... heavily oppressed by Peacekeepers and doesn't have many Victors but it's still home.

I'm occupied by my own curious thoughts as I walk to the square, my mind already wandering to tonight. I wonder what my family was planning... I turn the corner to the square and walk up to the Peacekeeper to sign in.

I give the Peacekeeper signing me in my best glare. To my disappointment, the Peacekeeper is focused and seems unfazed, normally I can get some kind of reaction. The Peacekeeper grabs my wrist rather forcefully and pricks my finger, then nods sharply, indicating that she wants me to move on. I walk into the square, just brushing past the Peacekeeper with enough force to make it feel like a shove.

I glance back and smirk when I find the Peacekeeper is glaring back at me. Normally I would feel guilty for provoking such frustration in a person but that lady is a Peacekeeper.

I'm sure she never feels guilty when she's killing or flogging rebels... innocent, oppressed citizens of District 3.

* * *

 **Techalea Rose Cable, 18**

 **District 3 Female**

* * *

"There you go," I smile and hand the small child an orange, watching as her face lights up.

It fills my heart with joy knowing that I'm helping those young kids. I watch as the little girl grasps the orange then takes her brother's hand and walks off with him. Unfortunately they look homeless. Like most people in my district.

Sighing to myself, I turn and continue to walk into the small outdoor market to get some soup for my ill mother. Except soup probably won't help for the type of illness she has. Unless it can help heal you mentally that is.

I quickly change my thoughts and grip the basket in my hand. I don't need to worry about my mother she'll be fine... She always is, she just forgets things sometimes that's all. I walk to the stand where I normally get the food for my family and smile at the owner. For some reason he looks much older than when I last saw him, his face droops and his eyes are red and a bit saggy. Maybe he has a child that he's worried about.

"Good morning Mr. Flux," I say cheerfully.

He glances up from the fruit and bread he's arranging then offers me a tired smile.

"Good morning Techa," he responds halfheartedly.

I try to keep a light conversation, noting to avoid mentioning the Reaping. I pick up a shiny red apple and admire it for a moment then place it back down when I notice that he's moving in to try to sweet talk me into buying it. I know better by now, people always try to take advantage of me when I show them kindness. Even someone as benevolent as Mr. Flux, but times are hard and people do what they must to survive.

"Did you get any soup in?" I ask, peering over the side of the stand to look at what he has in the boxes.

Mr. Flux smiles and nods, bending down and picks a small can from one of the wooden boxes. He places it on the makeshift counter made from a stiff board and pushes it toward me.

"That'll be five," he says, holding out his hand.

 _Five?_ Last week it was only two... after all it's only one little small can of soup. But I've already pulled out the money and placed it next to the can, barely even thinking about it. Mr. Flux gives me that same tired smile then takes the money and I grab the can. I place it in my basket full of food and look around, peering over the heads of the other shoppers, searching for my father.

He and I were out trying to help the homeless again. All we can really do is give them food... sometimes a little money if they seem trustworthy enough. Some of these 'homeless' people are just alcoholics or drug addicts that use our money and generosity to feed their own obsessions. I spot my father and hurry over to him.

"I got the soup." I say, showing him the can.

He smiles at me.

"Good.." he sighs. "Let me just find your sister and we'll head home to get ready... I wish she was more like you."

I glance around. For once I wish my sister was like me too. Instead of coming out with my father and I to help the poor, she helps herself. To people's wallets, money, food, loose clothes. Anything that can be grabbed by little eleven year old hands is considered fair game to her.

I manage to spot her, lingering by a stand selling some kind of sweets. I scowl and hand the basket off to my father who looks over curiously. I stride over to my sister and grab her wrist, pulling her away from the stand. She scowls and looks up to me, shooting me a terrible glare.

"You have to stop, Rizi!" I scold, dragging her over to my father.

"You can't keep controlling me!" she retorts, ripping her hand from my grip. "I'm old enough to think for myself."

 _Obviously not._ I think to myself. But then again, maybe this is a good way for her to learn there are consequences...

"Quit being so dramatic," I snap. "I'm not trying to control you, I'm trying to bring you home. It's almost time for the Reaping."

That shut her up. She's once again reminded that this is year is my last, but next year is her first. Not even Rizi the Rough can conceal the terror in her stormy eyes.

My father sighs and gestures for us to follow him when my sister falls silent. I turn away from my sister and start to follow him, feeling an odd stab of guilt. Normally, I can shut Rizi up like that and not regret a thing, but shutting her up by mentioning the Reaping?

Maybe that was a bit harsh.

We walk for about a mile, away from the center of the district and reach my home. I smile as I walk up the beautiful stone steps. My father, as one of the best inventors in District 3, brings in more than enough money for our family. We live one of the most luxurious lifestyles in the district, but because of all the money we get we can afford to help people.

I open the door and walk inside, hearing the confused voice of my mother call out to us. She barely even knows who we are...

"Hey mom," I say softly, kneeling beside her as she lays the couch. "We brought you some soup so you can eat before we have to go to the Reaping."

My mother's confused eyes linger on me for a moment but, to my relief, she smiles. I knew she was getting better, she was just having one of her episodes. They usually last about an hour or two and then she returns to her normal self.

"Oh thank you, Techa," she responds, quietly, running her hand through my dark hair.

My father comes over and places his hand on my shoulder. I glance up at him and he taps his watch. I sigh and nod.

"I'll meet you at the square?" I ask hopefully.

My father smiles at me and nods.

"Of course, Techa," he says. "I won't let you be there alone..."

I grin and kiss my mother on the head gently then hug my father. I feel a little nervous heading for the square without them since I always go with them, but it's my last year... so I guess I don't care. After this year I'm done.

No more Reapings, no more anxiety, no more fear. I sigh with relief.

I turn onto the path that leads straight to the square and walk along it silently, feeling a little unsettled that the streets are already becoming empty. I continue to walk nervously, instinctively shifting my weight to my toes in case I need to run. I'm just starting to calm myself down when someone taps my shoulder.

I let out a short, surprised shout and turn quickly.

"Bolt!" I cry, finding myself laughing hoarsely at my good friend. "Don't do that!"

The boy in front of me laughs and pulls me into a firm hug. I want to say that he's my closest friend but I've only really met him maybe a few months ago. As my father would say, we really hit it off, becoming very close within the first few weeks of meeting each other.

"Sorry, I just thought you might want some company," he says. "Walking all alone seems a bit lonely, doesn't it?"

I smile, feeling my cheeks get a little hot, and I roll my eyes, continuing to walk again.

"Well thank you for scaring me to death." I joke.

He laughs as well and shakes his head, walking beside me until we turn the corner and reach the square. We each sign in then linger near the back, talking nervously to each other until the actual Reapings start. When they do, Bolt hugs me tightly and we each walk to our section. I glance back toward the sign in area and feel my heart sink when I don't see my parents. But I feel relieved that Bolt met me half way...

I don't know what I would do if I had to be all on my own with no friends or family.

* * *

 **Velnor Essex, 16**

 **District 3 Male**

* * *

I'm pulled from my thoughts by a cheerful sounding voice and I glance up from where I was staring at the ground. A smile reaches my face when I see my friends waving to me and I briskly walk over to them. Juan, Processor and Nicodemus all meet me half way.

"We thought you'd be late again!" Processor says, almost sounding relieved.

"Yeah, we were worried you might be mixed up in something again..." Nicodemus seconds.

I shrug, maintaining my laid-back demeanor.

"I thought about it." I admit. "But I think my parents are planning something for later tonight..."

Nicodemus grins, I know he wants to help like always but, being as rebellious as my family isn't for everyone. Processor give a smile as well, clearly not realizing that I can see right through his act. He's scared for me. But he shouldn't be.

"I know the Capitol sucks and you've had it rough with Peacekeepers, but shouldn't you be a little more careful?" Juan asks quietly. "Snow's watching and if he sees just one thing go wrong he'll punish you..."

I glance at Juan, who's usually a little more outgoing, with slight disbelief.

"So?" I scoff.

Juan opens his mouth to say more but our other friend Cyndra bounds over to us after signing in. Her long chestnut hair flows behind her while she jogs, then she stops in front of us.

"Hey guys," she beams. "What's up?

I smile back at her.

"Nothing, we're just talking about what we might do after the Reaping."

Cyndra's electric blue eyes light up with excitement but before I can elaborate, our hideously dressed escort walks to the microphone. My friends quickly disperse, moving to their respective spots, but I take just a little longer to slip into the crowd of 16 year olds.

"Welcome, everyone, welcome!" he trills, his voice sounding surprisingly feminine. "This is an exciting day isn't it!"

I huff and cross my arms over my chest. He rambles on for a few more seconds then steps back for the video to play. I'm not actually paying attention to the video of course, my eyes are glued on the bowl of female names. Bultia's name is in there somewhere. Just one name out of hundreds. But it could still happen. She could still be chosen.

I scowl and quickly shove the thought out of my head.

 _She's not getting chosen..._

But as the video ends and the escort waddles back up to the microphone, I clench my fists. My stomach feels like it's tied itself into a tight knot and I blink a few times to refocus my vision. I don't know if I've ever really been this nervous...

"And now that the lovely video is finished," he begins, already moving toward the girl's bowl. "Let's get started. Ladies first!"

I clench my teeth, forcing myself not to shout that it better not be my baby sister. He reaches his hand into the bowl and grabs one of the slips of paper in an agonizingly slow pace. He walks up to the microphone.

He reads the name. And it's not my sister.

* * *

 **Techalea Rose Cable, 18**

 **District 3 Female**

* * *

I keep glancing over my shoulder, inwardly begging to no one for my parents to show up. The video is playing and they still haven't come... maybe something happened to my mother... or my father. The thoughts only frighten me more and my stomach feels cold.

I wrap my arms around myself as the video ends. Besides Bolt I have no one here to support me... there wasn't enough time to find my friends before the Reaping started. I take a calming breath as the escort walks casually over to the girl's bowl and gets ready to pluck the name from it. I steal one last glance over my shoulder.

And they're here! My parents actually made it! They hurry past the Peacekeepers into the square, my father dragging my distraught looking mother behind him.

I feel a rush of relief wash over me as they wave to me, my father giving me a warm smile. My mother seems to be about a hundred times better.

I thought I was going to be all alone. My sister isn't with my parents, she's probably with her troublemaking friends, but I don't care, it's my parents that love me. They're the ones that care.

I wave back, I can't wait to just go home with them. I can't wait for this all to be over.

"Techalea Rose Cable!"

My father's smile disappears in an instant, my mother's bright face drains of color, turning into to a pale, ghostly color. I pivot to face the stage, watching all the heads turn toward me. The escorts repeat my name. I quickly clamp my mouth shut when a small scream begins to escape my lips and I cover my mouth for a moment, starting to walk up to the stage.

But I bite my lip quickly and take a few deep breaths that end up sounding like sobs. I pull myself together and shakily climb the stairs, my whole body feels numb.

 _Keep it together Techa..._ I tell myself, blinking away the stray tears blurring my vision.

The escort says a few things into the microphone that I, for some reason, can't seem to comprehend. My eyes are glued on my parent's shocked faces, it doesn't even look like they're understanding it either.

I force myself to tear my eyes away from my parents, and pay attention to who the male tribute will be. Knowing who I'm going into the Games with is probably an crucial thing. I can't miss it.

The escort walks back to the microphone after choosing the slip of paper from the boys' bowl.

"Velnor Essex!"

I turn my face to the crowd of boys, watching for the direction that all the heads will turn. But I don't need to because the look of shock, and confusion and rage written on the face of one of the 16 year olds already tells me who it is. The boy snakes his way through the crowd, his steps hesitant. He looks like he's having trouble just walking and he begins to sway unsteadily, his stormy eyes wet with tears. But his face is one of strong determination and he keeps his cool.

The Peacekeepers escort him to the stage, the boy looking as though he'd murder one of them if he had the chance. I watch as he walks to the steps but the Peacekeepers still follow him and he violently shoves one of them away. He bounds up the steps before the Peacekeeper can react and stands next to the escort. The escort announces our names and I turn to face my district partner, shaking his hand.

I can't even look away from this boy, he doesn't even look that scared.

And that makes me scared.

* * *

 **Velnor Essex, 16**

 **District 3 Male**

* * *

I try to calm myself down and slow my rapid breathing. They say deep breaths can help keep you from crying and I just about hyperventilated out there trying to keep myself from letting a few tears slip. But the sudden surge of fear I felt is gone, replaced by anger and frustration. I don't see why I'm so surprised though, I saw this coming since my first Reaping. I ease myself into one of the chairs, staring blankly at the door.

Maybe this isn't such a bad thing... I can get close to the Capitol... I can try to get a few words in that may change their minds about the Hunger Games. But I'd need to play it smart of course, make it seem like I'm just another innocent District 3 kid that doesn't understand what he's saying. It could work.

The door swings open suddenly, causing me to jump slightly in my chair and I quickly get up to meet my parents and sister. Their faces are as shocked as mine was as they silently rush over to me and wrap me into a crushing hug. I honestly don't get why they're so surprised too... They had to have known this would happen eventually.

"Velnor, listen to me." My father quickly pulls away from the hug. "Be smart. I know you want to say what you really think but, don't."

I stare in shock at my father. My father. The one who taught me when I was a baby that the Hunger Games were evil. The one that helped me set Peacekeeper uniforms on fire. The one that created my passionate hatred for the Capitol, wants me to keep my mouth shut about it? Part of me wants to scream at him.

"Are you being serious?" I ask firmly.

"Your father's right..." my mother says quietly. "They won't even give you a chance in that arena, they'll just kill you. Keep quiet, do you understand?"

I glance at Fortla for assistance, but she looks away. Even my sister? But as my gaze sweeps over all their terrified faces, I feel my anger melt away.

I don't want to leave them.

"Yes, I understand." I say, the lump in my throat keeping me from speaking any louder than a whisper.

My parents quickly hug me again, my sister joins in this time. Then the Peacekeepers come.

They grab my parents and sister and drag them out of the room.

It takes everything in me to keep from screaming at them like my sister is.

To keep myself from hitting them like my father is.

And to keep myself from crying like my mother is.

I stare at the door and collapse into one of the chairs, rubbing my hands over my face. I won't cry. I won't do it, it's what they want. I'm _not_ scared of them. I barely even have time to compose myself when the door opens again and my four best friends spill into the room.

"Velnor!" Cyndra wails and runs over to me.

I hold her in a tight hug for a few moments, then move away from her and quickly hug Jose. Nicodemus is watching, but his mind seems like it's far away. Processor quickly walks over to me and hugs me as well.

"We all know you can do this," he tells me assertively. "You're smart and you've learned all that stuff from your uncle and father."

Processor's words fill me with a new hope. I forgot that my uncle at taught me how to defend myself and use a knife. My aunt had also managed to swipe a crossbow from a Peacekeeper van, but she was caught and killed for it and my uncle received about 60 lashes for aiding her. Before my aunt was killed though, she and my uncle taught me to use it in case another rebellion would break out. I was young, so I don't remember much, but I remember enough. I can still make it out of this mess alive.

Processor smirks, noticing the confident look I put on my face.

"That's the spirit." he says.

Then the Peacekeepers open the door, starting to file in to the room in case of another incident like with my family. But my friends leave peacefully, glancing back at me with hope in their eyes.

As long as they have hope, so do I.

* * *

 **Techalea Rose Cable, 18**

 **District 3 Female**

* * *

I hear the door slam behind me and I finally allow the tears to come. I grab one of the soft pillows from the chair and bury my face into the soft fabric. My hiccuping sobs subside and I glance up from the pillow. This was my last year. This wasn't supposed to happen to me, I was supposed to go home with my family. To help make sure my mother is okay and stays okay. I'm supposed to help my sister get her life back on track. I need to help all those poor people in my district who can't help themselves!

I dig my fingers into the pillow with frustration.

This isn't fair!

I start to cry again but as I do the door opens and my father rushes in. My mother isn't here though, but I don't even really need an explanation why. If she came to say goodbye she would probably lose her sanity again.

I hurry into my father's warm embrace, clinging to him like I did when I was a child waking up from a terrible nightmare. But this is no nightmare.

This is real.

I sniff, trying to stop the tears that are relentlessly slipping down my face. I'm surprised when I notice Rizi watching shyly from the beside the door, her eyes are wide and her face looks pale. Maybe she does care after all. My father tears away from my hug and looks at me, his normally dancing brown eyes are now serious and cold.

"Listen to me," he says. "I know how you are Techa, you can't just throw your life away for a younger tribute."

I'm surprised by what my father is saying to me. He taught me to be kind, always but now he wants me to kill the innocent? I want to feel shocked, outraged, disappointed in him, but I feel none of these things. I know that there can only be one winner and I know that he wants me back, and I barely feel disturbed by the fact that I will need to kill to return home.

I still don't feel anything. And it's selfish of me.

I look into my father's eyes reluctantly then nod.

"I promise I won't." I say. "I'm coming home."

I guess Rizi can't take it anymore because she runs over to me and wraps her arms around me, burying her face in my dress.

"I'm sorry, Techa..." she whispers. "I'm sorry for not being like you."

My heart snaps in half and I shakily kneel down in front of her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

She smiles at me and wants to say something else but the Peacekeepers come in. They usher my father out and walk over to my sister to do the same. Right before the door slams my sister calls out one more thing to me.

"I love you!"

I stare at the door after it slams shut. I love my sister too. But she never heard me say it. I stand from where I was kneeling in front of her, a new determination burning inside of me. It doesn't matter that she didn't hear me say it now because she'll hear me say it when I come home.

Before I can even sit down the door opens again and two more people come in. It's Bolt and my best friend Maria.

Maria sobs wildly and flings herself into my arms. I hug her tightly, trying not to cry again, but she makes it hard. I've known Maria my whole life, I didn't even get to see her before the Reaping.

"Please, just come home Techa, please." she cries, still hugging me.

"I will..." I tell her, pulling away from her and looking at her firmly. "I promise you, I will come home."

Maria starts to cry again but moves away from me when Bolt walks over. He seems much more composed, but there are still tears in his eyes.

"Techa..." he begins. "I know we don't have much time, but I wanted to tell you that you're smart, and you're brave and you _can_ make it out."

I nod, just looking at him and not really listening. I've heard this speech. But there's something in his eyes that makes me wonder if he wants to say more. And I he does.

"I love you."

Without even giving me much time to react he pulls me into a kiss. I feel more surprised than I did when I was Reaped, but I don't mind this kind of surprise. He stops kissing me and hugs me tightly. I hug him back, still feeling full of warmth.

But the Peacekeepers come again. They open the door and take Maria first, although she's still crying hysterically. Bolt glances back at me as they usher him out and I stand in the middle of the room, stunned. I expect to feel cold, terrified. But I don't. The warmth I felt when Bolt kissed me was something I'd never felt before.

It was love.

And nothing can take that away from me.

* * *

 **There's District 3! Sorry if it's a bit more lengthy than usual, the submitters for these guys added so much detail, so I had a ton more to include XD. Sorry if I didn't include everything.**

 **Thanks Josephm611 for catching that** **awkwardly written line. ;3**

 ** _Velnor's an unusual, if not a little unconventional District 3 tribute. What are your thoughts?_**

 ** _Techalea?_**

 ** _Do you think District 3 will go far?_**

 ** _What do you think their strategies will be?_**

 ** _Did this chapter feel rushed or anything?_**

 **Again thanks for all the responsiveness! And by the way, the COMPLETE tribute list is below ;D!**

* * *

 **Official Tributes of the 49th Hunger Games**

* * *

District 1 Male: Nathaniel Silver, 18 {ThomasHungerGamesFan}

District 1 Female: Hera Dansen, 17 {dreams and desperation}

* * *

District 2 Male: Oscar James, 18 {ThomasHungerGamesFan}

District 2 Female: Alenia Duprix, 15 {Wendelinthewierd}

* * *

District 3 Male: Velnor Essex, 16 {tracelynn}

District 3 Female: Techalea Rose Cable, 18 {Ahungergamesfan07}

* * *

District 4 Male: Whale Isaacson, 17 {tracelynn}

District 4 Female: Andromeda "Andy" Whitmore, 17 {Queen of Asgard}

* * *

District 5 Male: Michael Comstock, 14 {pandabear145}

District 5 Female: Wren Kieling, 15 {TranscendentElvenRanger}

* * *

District 6 Male: Damion Baskerville, 16 {pandabear145}

District 6 Female: Corinth Lopez, 13 {Queen of Asgard}

* * *

District 7 Male: Alastair Brindley, 16 {Queen of Asgard}

District 7 Female: Jordia Pine, 17 {xPE A KEx}

* * *

District 8 Male: Dye Rollins, 15 {TranscendentElvenRanger}

District 8 Female: Alexa Satin, 16 {xQueen-Of-Applesx}

* * *

District 9 Male: Bellamy Evans, 17 {CDinga22}

District 9 Female: Juniper Bow, 15 {Avery Silverwood}

* * *

District 10 Male: Kaleb Darton, 17 {Josephm611}

District 10 Female: Grace Urlwin, 12 {RueThisDay}

* * *

District 11 Male: Dominic Waters, 18 {CDinga22}

District 11 Female: Mirabelle Crimmond, 15 {tracelynn}

* * *

District 12 Male: Burton "Burt" Meloro, 18 {Queen of Asgard}

District 12 Female: Eleanor Brightwood, 12 {Avery Silverwood}


	6. Reaping Day: District 4

**Here are the District 4 Reapings ;3**

* * *

 **Andromeda "Andy" Whitmore, 17**

 **District 4 Female**

* * *

I smile as I twirl in the Reaping dress I had slipped on. The beautiful, floral dress was my mother's, and one of my personal favorites. It is made from a soft white cotton with colorful, florescent flowers. My smile fades a little as I continue to look into the mirror. My mother used to look beautiful in this dress. A beautiful person wearing a beautiful dress worn for such a terrible, ugly thing. I shake my head and smile again, it doesn't matter. Only one more year and I'll be safe from the Reapings.

 _But Lyra and Keane won't be._

I quickly turn away from the mirror as the terrifying realization hits like a powerful wave. I'll be safe... but little siblings will be just starting their first Reaping. The thought is almost too much to bear and I quickly hurry out of my room to meet my father. Every Reaping Day he and I walk down to the beach and wade into the ocean. I love it, the smell of the ocean, the calming sound of the palm leaves brushing against each other, the fresh salty air. There's nothing I love more than being outside.

"That's beautiful Andy,"

I hear my father's soft voice behind me and turn around, smiling.

"It was Mom's." I say quietly.

My father nods knowingly and puts on the dark blue jacket to match his suit.

"You look just like her," he says as he walks with me to the door.

I look around the house for Lyra and Keane before we leave, then remember they are already at the beach playing with their friends. I relax slightly and step outside, breathing in the fresh, salty air. I look up at the sky and smile when I see no clouds. It would have ruined my whole day if there was a storm. Ever since my mother and baby sister were killed in a terrible storm years ago, I've been terrified of them.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I realize that my father has been trying to get my attention.

"Oh sorry," I say as I hurry to catch up with him. "What were you saying?"

My father attempts to smile but it still comes across as somewhat sad. It's been that way since the storm...

"I asked if you were excited about the beach." he says.

I smile, with a slight spring in my step.

"Of course I'm excited, I love going to the beach," I laugh. "Especially if Keane and Lyra are there."

My father smiles again, but we walk in silence until we get to the beach. I slip off my shoes and walk onto the smooth, hot sand. I spot Lyra and Keane playing in the water, expecting to full my usual happiness, but I instead feel sick to my stomach. I can't stand the thought of either of them being reaped. I can't.

I notice my father looking at me with a concerned expression but I quickly smile and walk toward the water. I don't want to worry him about me. I wade into the water as far as I can without getting my dress wet, even if it does I don't mind. I glance over at Keane and Lyra with their friends and watch with a small smile as they toss a ball to each other. Some movement catches my eye and I look past my siblings toward the building on the beach.

The training academy.

There are students filing out and that means that the Reaping will be soon. My father considered enrolling me into the academy when my mother and sister died. He was worried of losing me if I was ever Reaped and wanted me to be prepared for the Games. But we didn't have enough money and I refused. I don't want to go to an academy to learn to kill. That's wrong. And what makes it worse is that some of them even _volunteer_ to do it. District 4 doesn't get as many volunteers as District 1 and 2 of course, but that's because we're not naively blinded by the Capitol.

They think it's a great honor and privilege to be in the Hunger Games. They say we go in for glory, but where's the glory in dying?

My desire to stay in the water fades and I turn around and walk back onto the beach. I kind of just want to head to the square early to meet my friends. Talking to them typically gets my mind off of what's bothering me. I can always come back to the beach after the Reapings.

"Do you want to just head over?" My father asks quietly and I nod.

I don't know why I feel suddenly so put out. I start walking toward the road that leads away from the beach, hearing my father call out to my two siblings that it's time to get out of the water. I look up, watching the palm trees sway in the gentle wind and then glance back at my family.

Sometimes it feels like I love them more than they could ever love me.

* * *

 **Whale Isaacson, 17**

 **District 4 Male**

* * *

I smoothly roll out of the way of the staff that my sister swings at me. She's gotten better. I bring up the trident, swiftly, stopping what would be another painful blow then sweep my sister's legs out from under her. She releases her grip on the staff as she falls and I grab it out of the air when she hits the ground. I grin at her when she looks up and scowls at me.

"That was a dirty move." she snaps, getting to her feet and snatching the staff back from me.

I can't help but laugh. She's a little amusing when she's mad.

"That was a _smart_ move, Dolphin," I correct her, shifting the trident to my other hand to help her up. "And if you were _smart_ you would have been able to know that."

My sister scowls and slaps my hand away, standing. She gives me a hard whack on the shoulder with the staff but I continue to laugh despite the brief pain. I can't help it.

I watch as she storms away and smirk, shaking my head. I start walking back over to the trainer to get a few tips about what I could do better next time, and catch a glance at the clock. Training is almost over and that means the Reapings will begin soon. I want to get as much training in before I go. Part of me wants to wait another year, when I'm 18, to volunteer. But my brother and sister were both 17 when they volunteered for their Games.

Granted, they both died. But I guess it's kind of a tradition to volunteer when you're 17. It shows confidence and skill.

I walk over to the trainer and smile when she gives me a few tips on my dodging. More defense less offense. I could do that. But I obviously know that there has to be a balance. Be too defensive and you'll probably get yourself stuck if you're fighting someone who's more offensive. Be too offensive and you'll be too hasty, haste leads to mistakes. And _mistakes_ are something you probably don't want in the Hunger Games.

Feeling better educated about what I should do for next time, I walk away to go put the trident back. My last day of training in my district is over. Dol calls me over from by the door, waving for me to come.

"Alright!" I call back.

I walk toward the door and hurl the trident into a target as I walk by. Right in the middle.

The targets are near the weapons table anyway so I technically put it back. Well, not really.

Dol scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Show off," she mutters.

I laugh and ruffle her made-up hair, messing it up. She huffs and shoves my hand away again, picking up her pace to walk faster than me. I sigh to myself. That girl has no sense of humor at all. After 15 years she still can't take a harmless joke.

We walk in silence all the way back to our house near the fisherman's wharf and I jog past my sister and bound up the steps. I open the creaky door and step inside holding it open for her and bowing slightly.

"My lady," I grin teasingly.

Dol rolls her eyes again and gives me a playful shove but I can see the smile she's trying to hide. She walks off into the kitchen to talk to the rest of my family, but I turn and walk upstairs. It sounds dumb, but I want to look at least a little good when I volunteer, normally I just throw on a vest and jeans and frankly don't care. But today I do. Because today I'm actually going in. I feel an unexpected wave of nervousness.

 _No. I'm not nervous._ I tell myself. _I'm excited._

But I'm not able to trick myself into thinking that nervous and excited are the same thing. I walk into my room and smile when I see the nice clothes my parents left out for me on my bed. I put them on and move to the slightly cracked mirror on my dresser. I comb back my hair a bit, sifting through it for some stray sand that could be stuck in it. I catch a few strands of my golden hair that almost appear to be turning white. Too much time in the sun.

I put the comb down and shrug. My shirt is a little wrinkled, my pants are a bit baggy, and my hair is still frizzing a little from the humidity. I'll take it.

I go over to my door and open it, quickly walking out but I run into something and knock that something over. I look down and see my little brother Octopus.

"Whoops, sorry Octo." I say, helping him to his feet.

"I'm not that small you could have seen me!" he whines.

But as he scowls and opens his mouth to say more, he sees how dressed up I am and a smirk tugs at his lips.

"Are you trying to impress a girl?" he drawls in a rather annoying voice.

I can't stop the small laugh that escapes me and I cross my arms and lean on the door behind me.

"Yes," I say teasingly. "And her name is Opal."

I bite back a laugh as Octo gasps and puts his hands on his hips.

"Hey!" he snaps. "Opal is my crush and you know it!"

I do know it and that's why I'm teasing him. Opal is another 9 year old like Octo is, but of course I don't actually have a crush on her. I'm just toying with my naive little brother.

I sigh, acting a bit disappointed and nod.

"Well alright, well since you saw her first you get to have her." I say.

Octo lifts his chin like he's better than me and I mimic him just to get on his nerves a little. Right as he starts to yell at me for it the door behind me opens and I fall backward.

"Whale!" my 12 year old sister cries. "Watch out!"

I move my feet back swiftly, catching myself and barely miss my sister.

"Don't you know it's rude to open doors on people?" I scold.

Anemone laughs and bounds out of her room, racing Octo down the stairs. I roll my eyes.

I meet my family back downstairs and we walk out of my house and head for the square. I can't help but keep my eyes on Anemone as she skips along the path. She's surprisingly chipper for her first Reaping.

I walk in silence until we reach the square and sign in. Even I was nervous when I was 12, walking into the square like I am now and seeing just how intimidating everything actually was.

I still feel that way.

* * *

 **Andromeda "Andy"** **Whitmore, 17**

 **District 4 Female**

* * *

I get signed in by the Peacekeeper and walk into the square, glancing back. I wonder if they secretly ever feel bad about what they're doing. Even just signing us in hurts just a little. Maybe it's so that even if we don't get Reaped we still feel pain. I sigh and look forward again, searching the small crowd of early comers for my friends. And I spot one of them.

My smile returns to my face when he sees me too. Cerulean Kidd.

"Andy!" he beams and jogs over to me. "You got here early, I thought you were going to the beach."

I hug him when he gets to me and smile.

"Well I did but I wanted to come meet you and Hallie." I say. "Last year I didn't get here in time."

Sometimes I think Cer can see right through me. He gives me a doubtful look and steps back.

"You mean you're nervous and want someone to talk to?" he asks, getting it exactly right.

I nod and smile a bit sheepishly.

"That's what I thought," he smiles back.

Taking my hand, he leads me through the crowd toward the other 17 year olds and I see my cousin and best friend. She turns and sees me too, her face lightening up.

"Hey Hallie!" I call, waving to her.

She hurries over to Cer and I and stops in front of us.

"Hey Andy!" she takes me into a warm hug and beams. "I'm guessing you're here early because you want to talk?"

Cer laughs, most likely catching the amused look on my face. My friends know me better than I thought. We find a spot away from the loud, early crowd, most of them probably volunteers, and just start talking. Hallie tells us all about her most recent crush and how she was going to sing for his family after the Reaping. She loves to sing. When Cer finally gets a word in, he discusses his strong disdain for his parents' decision to enroll him in the academy for his final year.

When I talk, it's about my siblings and father. The fact that my father is worrying himself sick about Keane and Lyra's first year next year. But then I lighten up a little and talk about our outing to the beach and how beautiful it was there. And right as I finish our escort walks to the microphone.

"Alright, welcome everyone!" she calls. "Alright, please get to your spots we're starting!"

Cerulean takes one look at our escort's outfit and looks as though he'll throw up. I laugh and walk over to my spot with Hallie, standing right beside her. Our escort rambles on for another minute then plays the video.

The images they show still bother me, but after 6 years they don't as much. Orphans and widows... we still have those today. In the districts and the Capitol does nothing. My anger would most likely continue to grow if the video wasn't as short as it is and didn't end there.

"That video just moves me every time!" she says, wiping a tear from her eye. "But, we should move on and get started with selecting our tributes!"

Hallie grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly, her bright blue eyes filled with fear. The escort walks over to the bowl, pulls out the name and wobbles back over on her heels. She reads the name.

"Andromeda Whitmore!" she sings.

I freeze, Hallie keeps a death grip on my hand. I look around. Isn't there a volunteer? There has to be a volunteer.

"Andromeda?" my escort says again, her voice more sing-songy. "No reason to be shy, come on up please!"

I can't move, I can't do anything but let out a quiet sob. This can't happen to me! I start to walk toward the stage but Hallie grips my hand and starts pulling me back.

"No!" she screams. "Andy don't go! Someone volunteer! Anyone please!"

The Peacekeepers rush over and pry her away from me, holding her back. I glance back, frozen in fear, still only just managing to cry, but the Peacekeepers grab my arms and force me to move. They drag me up to the stage and place me right beside the escort. I stare blankly at the crowd, catching sight of Cerulean. He's staring at me, his face as white as the sand on the beach. No one volunteered.

This can't be happening.

* * *

 **Whale Isaacson, 17**

 **District 4 Male**

* * *

What is that girl doing?

The scene is almost cringe worthy. The girl they reaped has to be dragged away from her hysterical friend and dumped on the stage. Doesn't she know that if she wants any sponsors she has to pull herself together? I get that she was expecting someone to volunteer for her but that doesn't mean that she can just ruin her chances of survival by having the Capitol dismiss her as weak. I quickly catch myself.

Why do I care?

I force myself to tear my gaze away from the crying girl on stage and focus my attention back to our escort. Not that it's hard. She looks like a traffic cone with her bright orange and white dress, and weird, pointy hairstyle. It's not only that but her face reminds me of an orange.

She walks across the stage, obviously having some trouble walking in those triangular heels of hers. It's amusing to watch her try to walk on them with the sand covering the stage. It can't be very comfortable.

She plucks a name from the boy's bowl and walks back over to the microphone.

"Rowan Quimby!"

The boy from the 15 year olds section hesitates and looks around, his eyes wide. Maybe he's scared that what happened to the girl will happen to him.

But it won't.

"I volunteer!" I call, stepping out of the crowd of 17 year olds.

The boy looks as though he'll collapse from relief. I grin and pat him on the back as I walk casually up to the stage. Only two Peacekeepers walk behind me, just making sure that I don't do anything stupid. They don't need a ton to escort a volunteer up to the stage. I give a charming smile to the escort and she blushes and adjusts her headdress.

"Well!" she begins. "What's your name then?"

I take the microphone from her when she offers it to me and make sure my words come out confidently.

"Whale Isaacson." I say.

The escort looks just the smallest bit surprised, probably not expecting the name 'Whale'. I fear that if she had to reap Octopus' name that she'd start laughing. It's not my fault my parents just love fish.

I make sure to let her know that I don't enjoy her silently patronizing my name by making my smile more of a scowl. She gets the hint and quickly take the microphone back from me.

"Whale and Andromeda!" she announces excitedly.

The crowd applauses, half cheering and half just clapping out of relief that it's over.

I turn to my district partner and shake her hand. She's still crying. She needs to stop or she won't get sponsors. The careers will target her, she'll be read as weak and by her tight handshake and determined teary eyes she seems anything but. I catch myself again as the Peacekeepers escort us inside the Justice Building.

Why do I care what happens to this girl?

I shouldn't.

But I do.

* * *

 **Andromeda "Andy" Whitmore, 17**

 **District 4 Female**

* * *

I'm terrified and not able to understand how my district partner could keep himself so composed. By the way he was looking at me I have no doubts that he was trying to figure me out already. But I don't feel as threatened as I should. He seemed a little small for a career in my opinion, a bit smaller than me even though I'm on the tall side. I know I can't judge him though, he knows what he's doing. He knows how to kill.

But I keep thinking, it wasn't just his size that made me feel less afraid. There was something in his bright, haunting emerald gaze that confused me. If I didn't know any better I'd say my district partner seemed sorry for me. Which is surprising seeing as how he's a volunteer. He'll probably end up a career. And the careers will probably kill me.

I can't help but start crying again. I pace the floor, too nervous to sit still in a chair. I can't be there for Keane and Lyra anymore. No more walks on the beach with my father, no more soothing sounds of the ocean and palm trees. No more warm sand to stick my feet into. I try not to let out a frustrated and anguished scream. Right as I feel like I will, the door opens and my father and siblings come in.

Keane and Lyra are crying, hugging each other as my father rushes over to me. His eyes are red and his face is flushed. He pulls me into a tight embrace and then starts crying.

"Andy..." he says quietly, and repeats me name over and over, holding onto me.

He can't lose me. He needs me just as much as I need him. I have to pull away from him when Keane walks over for a hug. I bend down and a little so I can hug him tightly. Lyra rushes over and joins in.

"You're going to come back, Andy." Keane says, his face pressed against my shoulder. "I know you will."

Lyra steps back and nods.

"You're really smart Andy, and strong." she says. "You don't need to know how to kill if you can survive."

I smile through my tears. My sister and brother have grown more than I noticed. I love them.

I quickly grab them into another tight hug and stay that way until the Peacekeepers come back in. I quickly stand and hug my father again until he is forcefully ripped from my hug by a Peacekeeper who drags him out and closes the door. I turn quickly and walk to the window. If I see the beach from here maybe I can calm down.

I don't even have time to sit in one of the chairs when the door opens again and Cer and Hallie come in. Cerulean takes me in his arms and holds me there, not saying anything. The only noise in the room is the ticking of the clock on the wall and Hallie's soft crying. He finally stops hugging me only to pull me into a kiss. Just like I love my family, I love him.

He steps away from me reluctantly and Hallie quickly steps over to me. Her dark blue eyes glisten with tears, and I almost see the ocean in them. She hugs me.

"Come back Andy," she says, barely above a whisper. "Too many people need you for you to leave."

Cerulean watches tearfully by the door, and nods silently in agreement. I think that he's not saying anything because if he does he's going to cry. And he knows that when he cries, I cry. Hallie keeps hugging me until the Peacekeepers come in, but Cerulean quickly rushes back over to me.

He briefly kisses me again and the Peacekeepers pull him back as he finally starts crying.

"I love you Andromeda Whitmore." he says through his tears. "And always will."

The door slams shut, leaving me standing in the middle of the room. It's a hot, humid day, but I feel cold. I shiver, sitting numbly in one of the chairs. Hallie was right. Too many people need me.

So I'm coming home.

* * *

 **Whale Isaacson, 17**

 **District 4 Male**

* * *

I sigh to myself and sit down by the window. The hot sun rays spill through the window and wash over me. I smile, enjoying the brief warmth, but a cloud passes over the sun, dulling the heat. Instead of feeling sorry for my district partner, I decide to assess a threat. She didn't show any weaknesses. She obviously didn't show any strengths either. She seems pretty emotional though, I guess I'll note that as a weakness. After all you have to hold yourself together if you want to survive.

The door opens and I glance over, grinning when my family comes in. They're all smiling, the pride apparent on their faces and I stand to meet them.

"Whale, you're going to do great," my father says, wrapping me in a quick hug.

My mother nods, and smiles, hugging me as well. I'm grateful that none of them are crying, it means that they have faith in me.

I turn to all of my young siblings and smile. Anemone is the first one to move in for a hug, judging by the strength of her hug, she actually was nervous. Her hugs are always tighter when she's nervous. She steps back from me and Octopus runs over, practically pouncing on me. He doesn't hug me but does give me an amusing pat on the back like my father would do.

"You're coming home, Whale." he says. "I just know it."

I smile at him in thanks and set him down, standing up for a hug from Dolphin. She just stands by the door her arms crossed and smirks at me.

"Yeah, if you don't come home, I'm going to kill you." she says, starting to walk over to me with a happy smile.

"Well, you may have some trouble with that one." I laugh, hugging her.

"Be the best in training for me while I'm gone, okay?" I tell her, pulling away from the hug.

She laughs and nods.

"No worries, I'm the best in training even when you're there."

I give a dramatic gasp of fake contempt and shove her lightly. She's finally getting the whole humor thing. I find myself smiling happily, even when the Peacekeepers come in and take my family away. They all look back at me, and wish me luck as they leave. Octopus makes a face and blows a raspberry at me right as the door slams shut.

Reassuring.

I turn back toward the door when it opens again and I smile. My good friend Beatrice comes in, grinning happily.

"Hey!" she says, hugging me quickly. "Congratulations! Sorry I wasn't at the academy to help you train today, something came up and I couldn't come. That's why I didn't volunteer."

I grin, looking at her in disbelief.

" _You_ were going to be the girl volunteer?" I ask. "You never told me!"

She laughs.

"I wanted to keep it a surprise," she says. "But because I couldn't make it to the last few training sessions, I felt a little unprepared."

I wave a hand at her and smile.

"Don't worry about it," I say. "When I'm your mentor next year I'll be able to boss you around and make sure you don't miss anymore training sessions."

Beatrice gives me an amused look.

"I don't think that's how it works."

I scoff and then quickly hug her again, knowing that the Peacekeepers will be coming back in to retrieve her soon. She hugs me back then steps away and starts walking toward the door.

"Come back, alright?" she says, still smiling but a little teary-eyed.

"Stop worrying," I say. "I'll be fine."

She smiles at me one last time before the door opens and the Peacekeepers ask her to leave. She walks out calmly and the door closes once again. I'm finally able to just sit back in one of the comfortable lounge chairs and relax.

And by relax I mean plan.

* * *

 **There's District 4! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope it didn't feel rushed or anything ;3.**

 _ **What's your opinion on 4?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Andy?**_

 _ **Whale?**_

 ** _Do they have a shot in the Games?_**

 ** _Will Whale try to help Andy?_**

 ** _Do you think Andy should trust him?_**

 **Thanks for all your wonderfulness! District 5 will be up within the next few days or so, maybe sooner since I don't have anything going on right now ;3**

 **-Anna**


	7. Reaping Day: District 5

**Here's District 5 :D**

* * *

 **Wren Kieling, 14**

 **District 5 Female**

* * *

I clutch my school books tightly and manage to catch up to Theo. He's laughing at Amandla's loud squawking and waddling. If I saw this I'd think she was trying to imitate some kind of bird, but she's actually mocking our teacher, Mrs. Duckworth who she likes to call: Mrs. Duckface.

I can't help but crack a smile myself as Theo begins to laugh, the display is truly amusing. Although my friends are laughing loudly I don't participate in their antics and remain relatively quiet. I find myself preferring to watch and enjoy their joking as opposed to participating in it.

"Amandla," Theo gasps though his fit of laughter. "Stop, you're going to kill us!"

Amandla turns around and smirks at us.

"Well, it's what she's like," Amandla sighs. "Especially when she's assigning all that useless work."

My friend once again purses her lips and imitates our teacher, waddling around. Theo smacks her gently on the arm to get her to stop and she does. She knows that we need to stay a bit quiet when we go to the reservoir, otherwise we'll get caught and possibly flogged. But we do it anyway, aside from a few close calls we've never gotten caught.

On hot days after school, we will often sneak into the reservoir behind the dam and swim in the water. It's a fantastic way to cool off and we have fun while doing it. I would never admit it but I think we all enjoy it so much because we know it's something we shouldn't be doing. Today we won't have much time to swim though, in fact I'm not planning to at all. School got out early today for the Reaping and the late morning air isn't quite warm enough to feel like I need a swim.

We're actually just meeting our two other friends there so we can meet up and walk to the square together. Becca and Cox, as a result of continuous pestering by Amandla, skipped the half day of school to just relax by the water. Part of me wishes that I had done the same so I had more time to relax before I get nervous of the Reaping. But I enjoy school, in a way I was relaxing. The fact that I was also learning something is just a perk.

"Keep quiet, Amandla," Theo says quietly as he approaches the barbed wire fence around the reservoir.

As he carefully lifts up the loose wire, Amandla turns to me and scowls.

"Wren, why do you still have those useless books?" she asks quietly. "Just set them down over there."

I roll my eyes. I wanted to take them home with me so I could give my six younger siblings some extra lessons. Most of the stuff we learn in school tends to be just propaganda from the Capitol to brainwash us. My little brothers and sisters need an _actual_ education so they can be smart, go through school, get a decent job in the district and not starve themselves as soon as they leave to start their own families.

And here's Amandla saying that their useless and wanting me to just toss them aside on the damp grass for them to get all ruined. I shake my head at her.

"They'll get ruined if I leave them there." I say.

Amandla groans and then points to the grass.

"You won't need them in here," she says, slipping under the wire after Theo.

I huff and strip off my sweater, wrapping it around the books. I set the stack beside the fence then glance over my shoulder in case any Peacekeepers are walking by. Seeing none, I duck under the wire and follow my friends to the water. Cox is sitting on a rock beside the water, just looking into it. He was never much of a swimmer.

Becca emerges from under the water and sees us, his smile widening. She swims over to us and gets out of the water, shivering slightly.

"Hey guys!" she calls, earning a sharp "Shhh!" from Theo.

She realizes her mistake and looks around, not seeing any Peacekeepers then looks back to us sheepishly. I can tell she's probably freezing by her slightly purple lips. Her drenched clothes cling to her tightly, probably not helping keep her warm.

"Sorry," she whispers.

Theo waves a hand as if it's no issue.

"We have to go soon though," I say with an amused smile. "You may want to dry off and warm up a little bit."

Amandla sighs starts walking back to the fence.

"I don't see why we came all the way out here just to get them," she grumbles, crawling under the fence.

I smirk as she walks off, still grumbling and turn to my other friends.

"She's in a bad mood," Becca sighs, grabbing her jacket and throwing it over her shoulders.

Cox nods and gets up from the rock, walking over to us. He shoves his glasses back onto his face and looks in the direction Amandla just disappeared in.

"Well, it is Reaping Day..." Theo points out tiredly.

He starts walking back toward the fence. I can tell he's nervous, he always gets that way every year. He'll get nervous then just stop talking, almost like he's trying to shut us out. I wish he knew that I understood him and wanted to help him. I get that sometimes we feel more than we can explain, and it makes us look weak and shy if we just don't have anything to say.

I follow him to the fence, glancing back at Becca and Cox who are talking quietly to each other.

I hate that all of my friends are as nervous as I am.

* * *

 **Michael Comstock, 14**

 **District 5 Male**

* * *

The dry grass crunches quietly under my shoes as I walk across the small field. As I walk, small bugs fly out of the grass then disappear again. I glance up from where I was looking for indents in the grass and set my gaze on a dead tree about half a mile away.

There's a trap set there, one that will hopefully contain dinner for tonight. I know that there is a fair amount of small game that use the field as refuge from the loud factories of my district. I figured that the district would be too loud and dangerous for most small animals, so they would need a quiet, safe environment. The only place in District 5 that's relatively quiet is the field young kids occasionally use as a park.

So I walked there one day last week and observed all the animals that came by. A few days later, I picked a dying tree about as far from the district as you can get, and strung up a trap. It's a small one of course, but big enough to catch a squirrel or maybe a pigeon.

I attempt to make my steps lighter and quiet as I approach the tree. The rope is loose and the bag I attached to it is dangling in the air, disturbed by something trying to escape it. I smile and walk over, taking the small pocket knife out of my pocket to cut the bag down.

I cut the rope in one smooth motion but recoil when the bag hits the ground.

"Ow!"

Did the animal in the bag just say ow? I hurry over and bend down, cutting through the fabric of the bag.

"Marie?" I ask, quickly cutting away the rest of the bag.

I pull my little sister away from the tree and make sure she's okay.

"Michael!" she shouts angrily. "Did you make _another_ trap?"

I wince, I know she's angry, but I can't help but feel a little happy that the trap actually worked this time.

"Hey," I protest. "Don't be so mad, I was trying to catch dinner so you don't have to go hungry like last night."

Marie shuts right up and brushes herself off.

"What were you even doing way out here anyway?" I ask, taking the rope down from the tree.

Marie huffs and crosses her arms.

"I was just playing," she says. "This is the only good place."

I'm an idiot. I should have known better than to place a potentially dangerous trap in the middle of a 'park'. I glance at her with an apologetic look then gather up the bag in my arms.

"Come on," I begin. "Let's go home to make sure you're alright."

She sighs, her fiery gaze follows me as I walk past her, but she hurries after me anyway. She walks closely beside me as we cross the bridge to get back to the main road. We walk the rest of the way in silence until we reach our small house close to the dam.

I walk inside and quickly through the bag and rope onto the floor, kicking them under the table. Marie stomps toward her room.

"Dad!" she calls.

I roll my eyes. If I just tell him the truth then he won't be so mad, after all he said he wanted me to start helping him feed the family. I let out a long sigh and collapses onto our stiff couch. My twin brother Edison glances back at me from the table where he is making some sort of statue out of toothpicks and paperclips. It looks like a project for school that I finished weeks ago. It was fairly simple in my eyes.

"Marie looks pretty upset," he says, carefully placing a paperclip in between two others. "What'd you do this time?"

I scoff and cross my arms.

"All I did was set a trap to get some dinner for tonight," I explain. "I didn't expect our sister to walk right into it. I mean, even a nine year old should realize that a bag on the ground attached to a rope, might be dangerous."

Edison lets out a snort of laughter and sits back to admire his work. I roll my eyes and walk over to him.

"Isn't that our project that's due tomorrow?" I ask, taking in the mess of glue, paperclips and LEDs.

Edison nods, fiddling with some wires in a small box.

"It's supposed to light up," he says, focusing on the wires. "But I can't get it to work."

Of course he can't get it to work. The wires are arranged wrong, crossed in weird ways and the button connected to them isn't even on tight enough. I take the box from him and quickly rearrange the wires, and untangle them. I then pick up one of the paperclips on the table and use it to screw the button onto the box tightly.

"There," I say, handing it back to him.

I then attach the plug into the box supporting his structure and push the button. It lights up and flashes a bit.

"How do you that!" Edison asks with a grin. "No wonder our teacher loves you."

I smile as well and start walking away when my father appears in the doorframe. Marie is by his side, crossing her arms and giving me a smug look.

"Michael." he begins firmly. "Why were you setting traps out in the open like that? Don't you know that if the Peacekeepers catch you, you could be punished?"

I look down at the table then glance up at him. I know he's only mad because he cares, but I've had a strong bond with my father ever since my mother died, so I rarely see him this angry.

"You could have killed your sister!" he adds.

Guilt washes over me and I nod.

"I know," I respond quietly. "I was only trying to help."

My father sighs and sends Marie back to her room then takes a seat at the table beside me.

"I understand that you're trying to do your best to help," he says, putting his hand on my shoulder. "But you have to be careful, you're a smart boy, you know that."

I nod silently, fiddling with the paperclip in my hands. My father pulls his hand back then stands, smiling at Edison and his project.

"Why don't you two go get ready," he suggests. "It's almost time to start heading over there."

Edison and I exchange a worried glance and what was left of the lighthearted atmosphere is gone. We silently walk to our room and start to get ready.

I comb back my hair and sweep the stray strands to the side. I glance over at Edison and find that he's doing the same thing. On Reaping Day we like to have a little fun and dress up the same way to trick our friends when we get to the square. Well Edison's friends, I don't really have many. His friends' reactions are the best. Sometimes we even get a bit of confusion from the Peacekeepers which is always a little amusing.

"Are you almost ready to go?" I ask, slipping on my jacket.

Edison glances back at me, staring at my hair for a second then grabs some gel from the container near the mirror and combs back his hair like mine.

"Now I am." he says with a grin.

I return the smile and we walk from our room and into the kitchen. Our house is small because we're not very rich so everything is a little closed together.

Marie sits in one of the chairs, leaning on the table and stares at us. I can tell by Marie's scowl that she's still a little bitter from her accidental run in with my trap. But I smile despite her obvious frustration. My father laughs when he sees Edison and I dressed the same then walks over to us, giving us a pat on the back.

I roll my eyes and start walking to the door. Edison does everything the exact same way I do, earning another laugh from our father and Marie. Marie shoves past me and charges out the door, skipping down the steps. My father follows us more patiently and turns around to lock the door.

* * *

 **Wren Kieling, 14**

 **District 5 Female**

* * *

I sit in a chair in my room as my mom gently runs the brush through my hair. I always loved it when my mother did my hair for me, it looks really pretty when it's done.

I feel her braiding back two pieces of the front of my hair and wince slightly when she ties them tightly in the back with a ribbon. Then I smile when she turns me around to look in the mirror. The front pieces of my hair are braided back and the rest falls down on my shoulders. I run my fingers through the soft, smooth hair and glance at my mother.

"Thank you," I say, getting up and hugging her.

"I always love doing it," my mother replies tiredly. "It was no trouble at all."

I walk over to my closet to get the white dress hanging on the door and turn around once I have it. I try not to look like I notice my mother's tears. Her face is red and her eyes are wet, she's obviously trying hard not to cry. I'll keep letting her think I don't notice so she doesn't feel bad.

I slip on the white dress and put on the shoes to go with it then walk with my mother downstairs. My siblings are immersed in the schoolbooks I brought home for them, a sight that brings a smile to my face. I knew they'd enjoy them. The two oldest, my brother Matt and sister Peregrine, glance up from the books when they hear me enter the room. They smile.

"Thank you so much for the books Wren," Matt begins with a grin.

"Yeah, we're learning so much more than we do at school," Peregrine seconds.

My smile widens and I walk over to sit down next to them.

"I'm glad you're enjoying them," I say. "Just try not to show that you know more than what they're teaching you."

I catch the confusion on their faces, knowing they want to ask why. The truth is, I was technically not supposed to take those books in the first place. All education has to stay at school, that's the rule. But I think it's a stupid one. The citizens of District 5 need to be well educated, especially with the dangerous jobs we have here.

So I stole the books from my teacher's desk when she was distracted by Amandla's after school antics. I plan to return them when I go back to school tomorrow.

"Alright, Wren." Peregrine says, exchanging a glance with Matt.

I smile again.

"Are you three ready to go?" My father asks from behind us.

My smile fades, and I can practically feel the fear radiating from Matt and Peregrine. It's their first Reaping, I know the terror they feel. I stand and give my two little siblings the most reassuring smile I can muster.

"We're all ready." I say.

In truth, I don't feel ready. I never feel ready. The fact that my name may be announced by the escort sends chills through me. But I have to have courage for Peregrine and Matt. Especially with my four other young siblings sitting right in front of me, watching with their big eyes. I usher my brother and sister out the door, followed by my father.

My mother plans to stay with the rest of siblings. She says she doesn't want them exposed to a terrible thing like the Reaping at such a young age. But I know part of her isn't going because she wouldn't be able to bear it if one of our names was called.

I walk to the square with my family and go first to get signed in to show Peregrine and Matt that it only hurts for a second. The Peacekeepers sticks my finger and I try not to wince.

Peregrine goes next and she gasps when the Peacekeeper signs her in, then she scrambles away from the table and follows me. Matt jogs toward us, shortly after getting signed in and stays close to us.

I look around for my friends, unable to see them since we came kind of late and the crowd is large. I stop and turn around to face my young brother and sister.

"Alright," I begin calmly. "You two need to go to your spots now. Matt you're with the other boys over there."

I point to the 12 year olds section and he looks where I'm pointing then glances back at me fearfully. I shake my head at him.

"You won't get chosen I promise you." I tell him, and look at Peregrine as well. "You two are only in there once, you won't get picked."

Matt stares in silence then walks over to his section looking as though he can barely lift his feet to walk. I look away, feeling my heart starting to ache then walk Peregrine to her section, wrapping her in a firm hug. I smile at her and tuck a strand of her dark hair behind her ear, then I get up and walk over to stand with the other 14 year olds.

I don't know why I can't stand with the 15 year olds yet, if I'm Reaped I'll be 15 for the Games. My birthday is in a few days.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when our escort walks onto the stage with all his Capitol glory. I look around as he starts speaking and see Amandla and Becca a little ways in front of me.

The video starts to play and I try to subtly weave my way through the crowd to get to them, I'm almost there when the video stops and the escort comes back to the microphone. I huff and stop, still slowly inching my way to my friends.

"Don't you just love that video!" he says excitedly. "I know I do!"

I roll my eyes and gently shove past a pair of girls standing close together.

"But what I love more is seeing who our tributes will be!"

He walks over to the girl's bowl and pulls a name from the very bottom of it. I finally reach Amandla and Becca right as the escort walks back to the microphone.

I tap Amandla on the shoulder.

"Wren Kieling!"

I gasp, quickly pulling away from my friend. Amandla turns around and puts her hand over her mouth while Becca watches with wide eyes.

No please. Not me. Not me.

The world spins like a top, my vision darkening dangerously. I take a few steps forward, or are they back? I can't tell. I can't move!

The Peacekeepers shove a few startled girls out of the way and grab me, dragging me toward the stage. I pull away from them only to stumble and trip over my own two feet, falling onto my knees. I want to stay there, I want to stay! I don't want to go! I can't go!

The Peacekeepers drag me to my feet and shove me toward the stairs. I climb up them quickly and stand beside my escort, trying desperately to contain my sobs, but the tears slip down my face anyway. I try to focus on my family in the crowd but their broken expressions don't help me. I continue to look at them, even though I know they're about as devastated as I am. But there's something about looking at them that fills me with determination. I take a few deeps breaths and pull myself together, stopping the tears.

I can do this.

* * *

 **Michael Comstock, 14**

 **District 5 Male**

* * *

I try to take as much time as I can to calm myself down before the Reaping, which is a little difficult since Edison and Marie are talking loudly beside me. I cast an unhappy glare toward them but they obviously don't care that I'm bothered. I sigh and walk ahead of them, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

I walk over to the Peacekeeper and get signed in then walk into the square, not even bothering to wait for Edison. I catch sight of Edison's friends in the 14 year olds section and smirk to myself. I walk over, stuffing my hands in my pockets and smile.

"Hey guys," I say casually.

Edison's friends, Thomas and Johnson glance at me. Thomas stares at me longer than Johnson does, narrows his eyes then grins.

"Oh hey, Michael." he smirks.

My smile turns into a scowl.

"How did you know it was me?" I ask, looking down at my clothes for any obvious differences.

Johnson holds back a laugh and starts playing with a strand of his hair. I catch on instantly. Of course. One of the few things that differentiate Edison and I, is my one random red hair in the midst of my brown hair. It's right in the front too so people can see it, but only if they look closely. I guess if you're tricked every year by your best friend and his twin, you learn to pick up on the little things.

I sigh with disappointment and glance over my shoulder as Edison walks over.

"They know," I say with a slightly smile.

Edison scowls.

"Already?" he huffs. "I was hoping to at least have a little fun with you guys."

I laugh and start to say more but we're interrupted by our escort.

"Welcome everyone!" he announces. "It's a wonderful day is it not?"

Edison and I quickly file into our section like the rest of the 14 year olds and stand quietly. The fun is over.

Our escort is met only with silence and smiles nervously.

"Yes, well then why don't we get started with our video then!"

With that he turns and strides back to the chairs and sits down, clearly very moved by the video.

Edison and his friends start cracking jokes about our escorts clothing and what's going on in the video, but I remain silent. How can they make jokes when one of us could be Reaped and sent off to die a terrible death at the hands of the Capitol? I look away from them and drown out their joking, just focusing on the video. Focusing on the video is a bad idea too, however, as it only makes me more nervous.

The escort walks back up to the microphone and sighs, quickly wiping a way a stray tear.

"Don't you just love that video!" he says. "I know I do!"

The escort unsettles me. I don't see how he doesn't have even the slightest bit of remorse for what he's doing. He's picking two kids that will be taken from their families to die. But he thinks of it just like the rest of the Capitol does. He thinks of it as a game.

I grip the paperclip in my pocket tightly as he walks over to the girl's bowl and picks a name. He walks back and smiles, unfolding the paper.

"Wren Kieling!"

I glance over to get a look at the poor girl and watch with sympathy as the Peacekeepers start dragging her up. She stumbles and then cries when she walks unsteadily onto the stage. I feel so bad for her. But she seems to pull herself together once the initial shock is over. That's good, from what I've seen in past Games, no one sponsors a tribute that cries when they're Reaped.

Our escort tries to offer a happy to smile to the girl to congratulate her but she's staring blankly at the crowd. Probably looking for her family. The escort smiles awkwardly again then walks over to the boys bowl.

I nervously grip the paperclip tighter, my hands clammy and cold. He walks up to the microphone and unfolds the paper.

"Michael Comstock!" he announces happily and already starts looking for me.

His voice echoes in my head loudly, it sounds far away. Just like Edison's protests. I numbly feel someone grip my wrist and glance over at Edison's wide desperate eyes, pleading with me not to go up. But it doesn't matter. The Peacekeepers shove their way over to me and pull me out of Edison's tight grip. They also grab my brother, holding him back as he tries to follow me.

"No!" Edison shouts, trying to fight off the Peacekeepers. "You can't take my brother! You can't!"

I glance back at him, but the Peacekeepers are in the way. I turn my head to face the stage, it seems bigger now that I'm closer. The Peacekeepers let me go once I start walking up the steps. I stop beside the escort. He announces our names but I don't hear him. I'm already thinking back to past Games. Thinking over different ways for someone like me to survive the longest.

Strategies whirl around in my head as I take my district partner's shaking hand.

All I have to do is play it smart and I can make it out.

* * *

 **Wren Kieling, 14**

 **District 5 Female**

* * *

I wipe my eyes quickly and stand in the middle of the room. I can't even force myself to sit down. I need to stand, I need to move around. I keep taking calming breaths even though I know they're just desperate attempts to keep myself from crying. The room starts to spin and my head feels fuzzy, for some reason I can't pinpoint why. I feel confused.

I take more quick breaths to try to refocus. The breathing, I'm breathing too fast. Even though I didn't think I would, I find myself sliding into one of the chairs. I slow my breathing and grip the armrests of the chair. I'll be okay. I can do this, I'll be fine.

I don't even hear the door open. I just feel my father's iron grip around me, pulling me to my feet and into a hug. He's saying something to me, but I can't quite hear what he's saying. His voice sounds muffled, as if he's trying to talk but I'm covering my ears.

"I love you Wren," I finally hear him say. "I know you can survive."

I feel more arms around me, practically pulling me down. Peregrine and Matt. I instinctively hug them back, clinging to them as if they will disappear before my eyes if I don't. Matt doesn't say anything to me, he's practically an emotional wreck, sobbing all my dress and mumbling things I can't make out. Peregrine isn't that much better, but she manages to actually say things I can understand.

"You're smart Wren," she whispers. "You can think in ways that no one else does."

I nod, biting my lip to keep from crying and just hug them. That's all I can do.

A few more moments of silent hugging passes and then the Peacekeepers come in, dragging my family away from me. I try to protest but my voice won't work. My father gives a desperate attempt to fight the Peacekeepers but they pull him away and slam the door.

I will myself not to cry and stop biting my lip. To my surprise the tears don't come. Maybe I'm tougher than I realize.

The door opens again and my spirits soar. Amandla and Theo.

I hurry to meet them and quickly hug them tightly, not wanting to let them go. I start to pull away but Amandla keeps hugging me until Theo manages to convince her to let me go.

"I'm so sorry, Wren..." Amandla says, the usual mischievous glint in her eyes are gone. "You're my best friend..."

I shake my head.

"Don't be sorry." I say quickly. "It's not your fault, you couldn't have done anything."

The less people that cry over me the better. It only breaks my heart.

Theo nods in agreement, though his eyes are dark and filled with tears. I really do like him. A lot. But I can't find the courage to say anything, even now when I might never come back.

"I know you can win," Theo says. "And I'm not lying, you're tough, you're brave... Wren, you're the smartest person I know. If anyone can make it out it's you."

I smile and feel an odd warmth wash over me.

"Thank you," I manage to get out.

Theo and Amandla only hug me again, this time tighter and oddly enough, I don't feel sad. The Peacekeepers come in and pull my friends away from me. I watch them leave, their faces crumpling as though they'll cry again and then the door slams and they're gone.

Although I still don't feel sad. Not anymore.

* * *

 **Michael Comstock, 14**

 **District 5 Male**

* * *

I sit on the windowsill in the small room and think. From what I've seen in the Games, the best way to go is to not stay in one place for too long. You can never get comfortable, never feel safe. You have to be on your toes at all times.

Traps work, sometimes brute force isn't everything.

Final 6, that's when there tends to be mutts, or other Gamemaker interference. Something that keeps the Games going. It's fast-paced, it can't slow down for too long or people will get bored. I have to remember that when things seem to quiet down in the arena.

I'm suddenly aware of a dull pain in my hand. I pull my hand out of my pocket and look down at the bloody paperclip. Part of me wants to throw it away in case I forget it and it does anymore damage, but I slip it back into my pocket. It's Edison's.

I hear quick footsteps outside and then the door swings open. Edison throws himself at me and I quickly hug him. I can't believe he tried to fight off those Peacekeepers when my name was called. I've never seen him do anything like that before, especially not for me. He never showed how much he cared.

Marie runs up and hugs me as well once she realizes that Edison might not let me go until the Peacekeepers have to drag him away. My father watches us, his eyes full of pain. I've not seen him look like that since my mother died, and seeing him that way was almost unbearable. Edison finally lets go, looking as though he wants to say something, but he stays quiet.

My father then steps forward and give me a hug, then pulls away.

"Michael, you know you're smart, you know you can do this." he tells me.

I nod. I know all this. But I stay silent. It sounds like he's reassuring himself not me so I just go along with it. Whatever I can do to help my family I'll do it without hesitation.

Edison hangs back near the door his eyes still panicked and he looks at me.

"What if we switched places?" he asks quickly and I start shaking my head before he can finish. "No one would notice, we could do it."

"No," I say firmly and walk over to him.

Even if I did agree it would never work and he knows that. Besides, I would never allow my own twin brother to take my spot and face potential death. I would never be able to look into the mirror. I wouldn't see myself I'd see him.

I wonder if he will think the same thing if I die.

Edison starts crying again and hugs me right as the Peacekeepers walk in. They grab Marie and usher her out quickly and do the same to my father. Then they rip Edison from my grip and pull him out the door.

I might have just seen my family for the last time. The thought itself makes me feel heavier and I quickly walk back over to the chair and collapse into it. I have to survive.

Nothing is going to stop me from getting home.

* * *

 **And there you have District 5! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, hopefully updates will be more frequent ;3 I hope the story is getting better and not worse as I continue to write lol.**

 _ **What did you think?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Wren?**_

 ** _Michael?_**

 ** _Are they too smart for their own good?_**

 ** _Do you think they pose a threat?_**

 ** _{TranscendentElvenRanger and pandabear145} Did I write your tributes okay?_**

 **Thank you all for your responsiveness and nice compliments, it really motivates us! :D**

 **B** **ut don't be afraid to be like: "Dood that's a little weird/bad you should fix that." We appreciate constructive criticism as well.**

 **District 6 coming soon :D!**


	8. Reaping Day: District 6

**Here's District 6 :D**

* * *

 **Corinth Lopez, 13**

 **District 6 Female**

* * *

I weave through the crowd of tired workers, scanning them for the face of my older brother. I have to stop and take a little extra time to examine all the faces, as I can't see with my left eye. I sigh, hiking the backpack up on my shoulders and start walking again.

I can't shake the fear creeping over me. People die in these plants all the time, and if Mordecai died, I'd be all on my own. I'd have no one. He'd be the only one in my family to not have died of an overdose. Instead, he'd have died a horrible death, probably caught in some of the machinery. Feeling my fear grow, I try to call him.

"Mordecai?" I shout over the machines and workers.

My small voice is lost in the noise.

"Mordecai!" I shove through the crowd, running to the door. "Mor-"

Someone grabs my shoulders and pulls me back. I try to pull away from them but turn around and see the face of my brother.

"Corinth!" he sighs, hugging me. "It's alright, I'm right here."

I quickly hug him back, burying my face in his dirt covered shirt. My short breaths slow down to more even ones as I hold on to my brother.

"You can't run around in here," he says. "You could have ended up in there."

I turn my head away from his shirt and look through the dwindling crowd at a large pit. One that I would have surely ended up in if I wasn't stopped. It was where they burned all the defective parts. I've been working here for 3 years already and I didn't even see it.

Mordecai keeps his arm around my shoulders and guides me around the pit toward the door. I keep my gaze on the pit until we walk through the doors and out onto the street. I shield my right eye from the sudden harsh sunlight and squint as we cross the street.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

Mordecai takes out what's left of his water and pours it onto his hand. He washes the water over his face to get all the grime and dirt off then stops and does the same for me.

"We're going to go get our meal for the day and go to Maggie's." he explains, pouring some of the cold water into my hair.

I take my long black hair out of the bun holding it out of my face and run my fingers through it as we continue to walk. I wring out the water Mordecai poured in it then pull it up and twist it back into a bun. I glance up at my brother, knowing something is wrong. Usually we just go right back to the house that used to belong to our parents, but today we're going to Maggie's.

"Why aren't we going home?" I ask curiously.

Mordecai's face turns stone cold as he struggles to explain it in a way that wouldn't alarm me. He doesn't need to though, I'm already worried.

"The Peacekeepers found out we weren't paying to keep the house." he explains quietly. "We can't go back there."

I slowly turn my head away to look forward. That house was all that we had left of our family and the Peacekeepers are just taking it away!

"What about all of our things?" I ask quickly.

Mordecai puts his arm around me and shakes his head. One might feel angry that their house and belongings were taken so unfairly from them, but I don't feel that upset. As long as I have Mordecai and he has me everything will be alright. That's why he doesn't look that upset either.

"Maggie offered to let us live with her until we can get enough money from the plant to get another place." Mordecai continues.

I smile. Maggie is a wonderful family friend, a kind woman. I met her when I first starting working at the plant when I was 10. She's 46 years old herself but acts 20 and has a heart of gold. She shows kindness to everyone who deserves it, which is something that is rare in Panem.

I feel instantly relieved that it's her we're going to live with. Usually there are shelters for the homeless, but they're often shut down by Peacekeepers. Apparently helping the homeless is suspicious, as they may be harboring criminals.

I sigh and walk through the market with Mordecai, picking out a peach and a loaf of bread. We can just barely afford it, but the old shopkeeper smiles at us and brings down the price a little. His face is worn and there's pain in his eyes, you would think someone looking like that would be mean, but he's not.

I have a feeling that it's because it's Reaping Day. Everyone comes together today.

Mordecai thanks the man repeatedly then grabs the small bag containing our food and guides me away from the market. He holds onto the bag about as tightly as he holds on to me. He's worried about someone coming up and robbing us of our only meal, like last week.

I look around. If people think you'll put up a fight they won't even try to come near you, so I put on my best tough face. But an angry face watches us from an alley. I glance over and can tell that my tough face is gone, replaced by a mask of fear. The man's scowl twists into a sneer and I quickly look away, and move closer to Mordecai.

My older brother must have given the man a pretty nasty look because when I look back at the alley, the man is gone. I sigh inwardly with relief and continue to walk until we reach a small quaint house on the corner of the street. Maggie tried to make her house look as nice as it could be, but the chipped paint and cracked windows take away just a bit of the beauty of her garden.

The slightly wilted flowers add a little color to her gray home and we walk up to her house and knock on the door.

"Maggie?" Mordecai calls, knocking on the door again.

There is silence and the fear comes creeping back, but the door quickly swings open and we're met with a bright smile. Maggie grins at us and opens the door for us to come inside.

"Thank you so much for this Maggie," my brother says, placing the bag of food down on the creaky table.

Maggie waves a hand and shuts the door, turning the lock.

"Oh it's no trouble," she responds then turns to me. "Corinth, I have something for you."

I'm slightly surprised and look over at Mordecai who smiles knowingly. Maggie walks into the other room and I hear the sound of a wooden trunk open then close. Maggie returns again, this time with something tucked under her arm.

"This is for you," she tells me, handing me a dress. "For today."

I hold the dress out in front of me to get a better look. The dress is a faded baby blue with some ruffles near the bottom. It's raggedy and has a few rips near the sleeves but it's pretty nonetheless. Just because it's flawed doesn't mean it can't look nice.

I look back at Maggie and smile, giving her a hug.

"Thank you," I say quietly. "It's beautiful."

Maggie pulls away from my hug and looks at me, smoothing back a few stray strands of my hair. I then walk into the next room and start putting the dress on. I wish I could just stay at Maggie's with Mordecai today. Maggie always comes up with the best games to play with us, they keep us occupied for hours.

But I know I can't stay here, I have to go to the Reaping. I'm not that concerned though, my name is only in the bowl twice.

* * *

 **Damion Baskerville, 16**

 **District 6 Male**

* * *

"Get your hands off me!" I shout, shoving the Peacekeeper away from me.

The Peacekeeper scowls and continues to pull me out the door of the orphanage. He shoves me onto the sidewalk and goes back in for the rest of the kids. Once they have everyone else, they'll burn it to the ground. I get to my feet and pick up a rock, hurling it at the Peacekeeper. It hits him in the shoulder but since he doesn't acknowledge it, I'm guessing he couldn't feel it through his uniform.

I clench my fists and watch as they drag out more kids and dump them on the street. Just because one kid, one orphan, decided to steal some food and money from the market, they decided to close and destroy the orphanage for protecting a criminal. I let out an angry growl and turn away, not really wanting to watch the rest.

It's not like this is the first time I've been left for dead on the streets. I've been that way since I was an infant, jumping from orphanage to orphanage, and this one was one of the last ones left in District 6. Soon they're going to have to start running some secret ones in people's homes. That's illegal so the Peacekeepers will probably catch onto it.

I used to feel sad that my whole family was blown up in a gas explosion, but as the years past and got harder, I find myself getting angrier and angrier. I don't why though.

I glance back as the Peacekeepers take out their flamethrowers and start burning the building to the ground. I'm honestly surprised that they're doing this much on Reaping Day.

The Peacekeepers shove back the volunteers that helped the children and one even turns around and punches one of the volunteer men. The terrified screams of the little children are too familiar. I quickly turn away and stare at the ground.

Looks like I'm going to have to find another place to live. Again. And I'll probably have to resort to stealing food and money. Again. But I still haven't gotten flogged for it. Guess I'm lucky.

I hear fast footsteps behind me and glance over my shoulder to find my friend Tory running toward me.

"Damion!" she shouts, her eyes red and stormy.

I stop and turn to face her.

"How can you just walk away from that?" she asks gesturing wildly to the burning building.

I shrug and look at her.

"It's not like this is the first time it's happened." I respond, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

Tory stares at me like I'm crazy and scoffs.

"What about those kids! You're not even helping them, they're terrified!" she continues.

I look past her at all the wide-eyed children and devastated adults trying to comfort them.

"Well, they need a little wake-up call." I respond harshly. "The world is cruel and it doesn't stop for anyone, this is a good experience for them."

Tory continues to stare and I know I've lost her. Her face turns red and she starts to stumble over her words, obviously very flustered. She looks like she's going to say more but doesn't and looks at the ground.

"They're not the ones that need a wake-up call," she snaps and turns away to help the kids.

I watch her go, feeling sadness start to take me in it's icy grip but I quickly fight it back with my own fiery rage. Tory doesn't understand that those kids can't continue living their lives thinking that they'll be sheltered and safe forever. That's not how the world works.

Life isn't fair. Especially not today. Not just because my home was burned down, but because it's Reaping Day.

I huff and kick a rock to the side, watching it disappear down a drain. Then I glance up at the square. Two Peacekeepers are already stationed outside. I look down at my mud soaked shirt and pants. They did look nice enough for the Reaping until that Peacekeeper threw me on the ground.

I huff and start to brush off the loose dirt and run my hands through my hair, getting out some dirt and small rocks in it.

I then stuff my hands in my pockets again and walk over to the Peacekeeper to get signed in. I don't really have anywhere else to go so might as well just head into the square now before the crowd gets too big. If you wait too long you'll get stuck in the scared, large group that comes right before the Reaping starts. Usually that group has to be forced to the square by Peacekeepers.

I hold my hand out and the Peacekeeper sticks my finger and signs me in.

I'm not apart of that group anymore.

* * *

 **Corinth Lopez, 13**

 **District 6 Female**

* * *

I twirl in the dress for Maggie and Mordecai. Maggie smiles and claps her hands happily, smoothing out some of the wrinkles on the dress.

"It fits you perfectly!" she says giddily. "Oh but I'm sorry, I don't have shoes that can go with it."

I look down at my dirty bare feet and glance at my work boots. They would look absolutely terrible with a soft blue dress like this. Even if I wanted to wear them I couldn't, the rules say that you can only wear your work clothes for work only.

I sigh and walk past Mordecai, digging in my bag for any shoes but don't find any. Even if I did have shoes they would probably be too small anyway.

"I'll just go without them," I say.

Maggie looks unsure but Mordecai knows that's what I do most of the time anyway so he doesn't look too concerned.

"At least wash your feet, Cori," he says.

I nod and walk over to Maggie's rusty sink, taking a sponge and running it under the small stream of water that flows from the faucet. I sit down and scrub my feet until they're clean and then throw the sponge back in the sink.

"There," I say with a smile. "I guess it works."

Mordecai laughs while Maggie comes over to me and smooths my hair for me once again. I take the hint and retie my bun so that my hair is tied tightly. The one thing I can't change is the fact that the humidity and smog from the factories will probably cause my hair to frizz more. I sigh and unlock Maggie's door. I walk out and glance back to make sure Maggie and my brother are following, then I continue to walk.

I slow down and walk in between them once I can see the Peacekeepers signing the other kids. I always hated this part, I hate needles. I hate anything sharp really. I glance up at Mordecai who gives me a reassuring nod and keeps moving forward.

I walk up to the Peacekeeper and I'm surprised to find that she takes my wrist rather gently. She pricks my finger and looks at the scanner then glances up at me with soft eyes and tells me to move on. I'm a little confused, I always thought Peacekeepers were cold and rough. But that lady wasn't. Maybe I have Peacekeepers pegged wrong.

I stand in silence with Mordecai and Maggie in the back for as long as I can then start shuffling to my spot when I see the escort coming onto the stage. I think that her wig looks weird, but her dress is actually kind of pretty. I move into the crowd of 13 year olds right as she comes to the microphone.

"Hello everyone!" she says happily. "Happy Reaping Day! What do you say we get started with our video?"

The square is silent, the only sound is of the wind rustling through the fake trees surrounding the square. The escort smiles and remains standing by the microphone as the video starts to play.

I don't like the video, it only reminds us of what we are. Orphans and widows, unfortunate poor people living in rundown districts, barely surviving. As the video plays I glance back at Maggie and Mordecai to find that they are holding tightly to each other's hands. Mordecai looks scared, and Maggie's warm smile is gone.

They don't see me looking and I'm actually happy for that. Because for once I can see how they really feel.

The video ends and I draw my attention back to the escort as she babbles about how amazing the video is and how it always brings tears to her eyes. Then she sniffs and smooths her dress.

"Well, before I get any more emotional," she begins. "Let's pick the brave young lady who will represent District 6 this year!"

I look around, everyone has a hand to hold. I wish I could be holding Maggie's hands, I wish Mordecai would hug me and tell me everything is alright.

The escort moves to the bowl and picks a name right off the top then hurries over to the microphone excitedly. She fumbles with the paper at first then reads the name.

All thoughts disappear from my head and the world starts to turn dark.

"Corinth Lopez!"

* * *

 **Damion Baskerville, 16**

 **District 6 Male**

* * *

I cross my arms and watch as the little 13 year old girl almost faints. Another girl catches her right as she starts to fall and holds her up, shaking her a bit. The girl seems to snap out of it and tears spring to her horrified eyes.

I hear a shout of despair coming from the back and see a woman supporting a crying young man.

Sympathy is the only thing I feel as the girl stumbles to the stage, sniffling and wiping her eyes. She's trying hard not to cry, I can respect that. Though the escort doesn't even seem bothered despite the tears. She simply announces her name again and says how wonderful it is.

"Now, why don't we continue on with the boys, yes?" she chirps.

Then she walks over to the boy's bowl and sticks her hand in it. She fishes around for a moment then beams and pulls out a name. She walks back to the microphone and unfolds the slip of paper.

I already start looking around to see if I can find the shocked face of the person chosen, but only see people looking back at me with wide eyes. Why are they looking at me? The escort laughs awkwardly and announces the name once again.

It's me.

It can't be me!

Although I'm still walking up to the stage, keeping my eyes dry. I'm not crying, not because I'm forcing myself not to, but because it feels like I physically can't. I've done my fair share of crying, and just because one more unfair thing happens in life doesn't mean I'm going to cry again. Not in front of the entire Capitol.

I stuff my hands in my pockets again and stare ahead, emotionless. Until the escort announces our names one more time. I turn to my dazed district partner and shake her hand. She's startled by my grip, as if not even paying attention to what's happening, and starts to cry again. It must be hard being chosen in your second year, and even harder seeing your family cry over you.

But no one's crying for me.

For some reason, getting chosen to go die in an arena doesn't seem like such a bad thing anymore.

* * *

 **Corinth Lopez, 13**

 **District 6 Female**

* * *

I don't want to go! I'll die! I want to stay with Mordecai and Maggie!

Things were finally going to be okay.

I rub my hands together and pace the room. My feet tingle painfully on the soft carpet from standing on the hot platform without any shoes, but the discomfort seems far away.

I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't have any strategies, I can't use a weapon, I most certainly couldn't kill anyone! I don't know what to do! The only thing I know I can do for sure is die.

I don't even realize how hard I'm crying until Mordecai bursts into the room. It doesn't even look like the Peacekeeper had a chance to open the door.

"Corinth!" he cries and kneels down to hug me.

He's crying about as hard as I am. I know I'm the only family he has left. If I die... he'll be left alone. But then Maggie follows him in and the door closes quietly.

Maggie stands by the door, wiping tears from her eyes. Maybe he won't be all alone after all. He'll still have Maggie to support him.

"Corinth, you can't give up in that arena," he gets out through his tears. "Be tough... and smart, and you can do it."

I bury my face in his shoulder after seeing Maggie's downcast look. He's only trying to trick himself and me. I know I won't make it out, no one like me every does.

Maggie catches me looking at her and quickly smiles, trying to conceal her true thoughts from me. The Mordecai gets up and lets Maggie get a hug in before the Peacekeepers come.

"You're so brave Corinth," she says quietly, "You can do it."

I can't tell if she's telling the truth or just trying to make me feel better. I guess the latter.

"I don't want to leave," I say, holding on to her tightly.

She doesn't say anything. Mordecai starts crying again. And then the Peacekeepers come. They take Maggie from me and Mordecai tries to fight them off. But they pull him out with ease and slam the door, leaving me alone.

I've never seen Mordecai look so broken. It scared me and what scares me more is that he'll get into drugs like the rest of my family. Those drugs ruined our lives, I couldn't bear to come home and see him like that... Or not see him at all. But I don't have to worry about that at least.

I doubt I'm coming home.

* * *

 **Damion Baskerville, 16**

 **District 6 Male**

* * *

I sit in the large chair silently. I'm not waiting for anyone though, I have no one to say goodbye to, and that's what hurts me the most. I suppose Tory could have come in, but I doubt she will.

She was mad when I didn't turn around to help those kids. And when Tory is mad, she stays mad for a few days.

I did manage to catch a glimpse of her when I was escorted up to the stage. She actually seemed sad, as if she was sorry for me, as if she cared.

But no, she doesn't care, no one does. I'm a nobody, an orphan.

And now I'm a dead man.

* * *

 **Alright there's District 6! Hope you all enjoyed.**

 _ **What did you think?**_

 ** _Thoughts on Corinth?_**

 ** _Damion?_**

 ** _Do you think Damion's anger is an advantage or a deadly flaw?_**

 ** _What do you think Corinth will do?_**

 **Thank you all for your reviews and thank you to those actually reading the story and not just their tributes XD It shows that your actually enjoying it.**

 **District 7 will be coming up in a few days :D**


	9. Reaping Day: District 7

**A/N: Hey guys! So I just want to note, sometimes when you read through this and you see stupid mistakes like: "I don't why" and it should be: "I don't know why" just try to ignore it and we'll fix it XD.**

 **Little mistakes happen here and there, they're like writing bloopers. But we completely understand if you see like a complete writing fail, and are just dying for it to be fixed. If something like that is the case then yes, please let us know because it can be embarrassing D: xD**

 **So with that said, here's District 7 ;)**

* * *

 **Jordia Pine, 17**

 **District 7 Female**

* * *

I frown when I look in the mirror, running my hand over my smooth head where my hair should be. I quickly slip on the beautiful wig my father bought for me and sigh. The wig makes me look much more attractive. Without it, I don't know if I'd have to confidence to even talk to my family.

I had trouble talking to them when my hair first fell out. I blamed my father then, after all it was his chemical that he was going to use on the Peacekeepers that I confused with shampoo. I grabbed the nearest bottle, rubbed it in my hair and in a few weeks, my hair was gone. And it was because of my father.

But I'm past that now, he got arrested for making weapons against the Peacekeepers, so did my mother purely by association, and I got justice. When they were arrested I was mercifully handed over to my wealthy aunt and uncle, my uncle being the former mayor of my district. Thanks to his wealth, he was able to buy me a beautiful wig to cover up my imperfection. And I regained my confidence once again.

I fuss with the wig like I would my own hair, and pull it up into a beautiful hairstyle. I braid it perfectly and it falls down my back neatly. I smile then apply some make up to bring out my eyes and lips. I sit back and admire myself in the mirror. I look fantastic.

That's my goal. There's a handsome Peacekeeper named Jakob who just got transferred to my district. He will be in the square today to observe the Reaping, and I will be there to make an impression. I've met him before of course. He's seen me out past curfew and didn't have me arrested probably because I was able to manipulate him. It's not very hard considering my stunning looks.

I've not exactly developed an attraction to him, more like he developed one toward me and I'm simply getting on his good side. I've also wanted to transcend the division between Peacekeeper and citizen. My beauty has granted me so many things in the past, so why not this? I need to look my best today when I see him in the square.

I get up from my spot by my vanity and go over to my luxurious walk-in closet. I smile and pick out a beautiful cotton green dress. There's a wonderful white on the bottom and on the sleeves, and it forms a pattern in the front. A silk bow is already tied in the back and I quickly slip it on. There's not a wrinkle or imperfection in sight.

I then move to my shoes and pick out a tall pair of gold colored heels which will certainly catch the eye of anyone who happens to look at me. I strap them on then stand a little unsteadily. Discomfort comes with beauty.

I make a few more adjustments on the wig then walk out of my room and downstairs. I breathe in the fresh air blowing through the windows and sigh. The smell of leaves from the tall trees right outside our house makes me happy. I love the smell of nature.

"Jordia!" my aunt cries when she sees me. "Oh, you look stunning!"

My smile widens and I look down at the dress acting as though it's not anything special.

"Thank you," I reply. "It's nothing that extravagant though."

My uncle laughs and walks into the room.

"Who's the lucky boy you're trying to impress?" he asks with a playful smile.

I give a huff of annoyance. I can never get anything past my uncle no matter how hard I try. It's probably because he's so used to me making such a fuss over myself to impress a boy. I only really do it for the benefits though.

"It's no one, Uncle Rafe," I say with a small laugh. "I just wanted to look nice in case I get chosen to go to the Capitol!"

My aunt's smile doesn't reach her worried eyes and I shrug it off. She gets worried for me every Reaping Day, but she honestly has nothing to worry about. I'd be able to take care of myself in an arena if I were ever chosen.

My uncle simply gives another laugh and starts heading to the door.

"Right, right," he chuckles. "Well, let's get you to the square so you can meet up with whoever you're trying to impress."

I scowl but then smile. I can't really be annoyed with my uncle, he's given me my confidence back and I'm very fortunate to have him and my aunt. I walk to the door and take my uncle's outstretched hand, using him to balance myself on the heels as I walk down the steps onto the gravel. My aunt follows behind me, her hands out slightly in case I fall. But I don't, nor would I.

I've worn heels enough to learn to balance on them. No matter what people think, I'm not some shallow, incompetent girl who can't even walk on heels.

My uncle then lets go of my hand when I reach the bottom of the stairs and smiles.

A group of loggers file out of the dense forest behind our house, carrying axes and logs. I marvel at how strong they must be, they sure look it too. The group passes us and I wrinkle my nose a bit. Even though they look pleasingly strong and beautifully tanned, they're covered in dirt and their faces are smeared with mud.

I look away for a moment, acting disinterested then flip my braid onto my back. A few of the younger men steal a glance at me and I decide to offer them my sweetest smile. Almost all of them smile back except one who looks a little too young to be sporting a beard. That one person quickly turns his head away from me to look forward again, as if nervous to take his attention away from what he's doing. Which is just walking with a piece of wood on his shoulder. How rude of him.

I watch a few Peacekeepers follow them out of the forest and march in formation around the workers. I can't help but wonder if Jakob is one of them. But he's not. I'd know him if I saw him.

I take my mind of the loggers and think ahead to the square, already imagining the faces of the other people there when they see my dress. Imagining Jakob. The thought brings a small smile to my face. Maybe I like him for a little more than the benefits.

He's the real reason I'm dressing up like this. I don't really have many other friends, even though a lot of people pretend to like me. They just know not to get on my bad side, so they do their best to act like a decent friend. I don't put the effort into my appearance to look good for _them_ though.

There's always a bigger prize to be won.

* * *

 **Alastair Brindley, 16**

 **District 7 Male**

* * *

I swing the axe firmly into the small tree, cutting it clean in half in just two strokes. I catch the tree with one hand before it falls and hurl it into a stack of other wood I've collected for the day. I use my sleeve to wipe the sweat off my brow and lean on my axe, taking a second to catch my breath. The stack of wood is better than what I've collected in the past two days. I'm improving, something I'm always happy to find out.

I pick my axe and move to another tree, ready to continue working, but the Peacekeepers march into the clearing and blow a whistle. I can't help but smile with relief. That whistle means work for the day is over. It's over early I may add, but that's only because of the Reaping.

I grab up my pile of wood and put it on my shoulder, keeping a firm grip on it, and file out of the forest onto the street. We walk quietly back to the warehouse where we bring our wood and receive our pay. None of us have a word to say to each other, all of us too worn out to even speak.

The thing is, I don't have to feel so worn out. I don't really have to work, I just want to. Both of my parents were chosen to go into the Hunger Games, and they both came out alive. My father won the year after the first Quarter Quell, my mother followed in his footsteps two years after. My mother and two others are the only remaining Victors in our district.

They received their yearly money for winning, and with both of them being Victors and married that's quite a lot of cash. But that only lasted for a few years since my father died of a heart attack.

My brother would have contributed to bringing in all that money if he had won the Games he volunteered for. He was too confident, too sure that he would win just because our parents were Victors. But he died within the first two days of the Games, causing heartbreak in our whole family. My mother says that it was this tragedy that killed my father.

Unlike my brother, I know better than to volunteer for the Games and go in like I know I can win. My parents are the ones who won the Games, not me. To be honest, I'm not sure if I'd be able to take another person's life. Especially a young child.

I'm pulled from my focused thoughts when I hear quiet murmuring rippling through the group. I blink and glance over to where they're all looking and sigh. An attractive looking girl with beautiful cocoa skin is giving our group a charming smile. The other workers smile back dreamily, they're practically drooling over her. I roll my eyes and look ahead.

I only have one girl in mind, and it's not this stranger. It's my good friend Majesty. I've never told her that I've felt anything special for her of course, I don't think it'd go anywhere. Some people are just closer by simply having a good, solid friendship.

The Peacekeepers then create a formation around us, making sure we don't go anywhere with the wood I guess. I hear muttering of disappointment as the Peacekeepers block the view of the ridiculously flirtatious girl. I keep my mind focused on where were going and what I'm doing after.

We walk all the way to the warehouse, practically panting in the harsh heat of the sun. We get in line to drop our wood off in the boxes that will be sent to the factories to be chopped up.

I dump my load into one of the large boxes and lean my axe against the warehouse in line with the others. I'm now free to go home, take a cold shower and get ready for the Reaping. I walk back to my house, stretching my sore muscles and walk through the door. I'm met almost immediately by my younger sister, Alice.

"Alastair's back!" she grins happily and hugs me.

She quickly pulls away from me though, and makes a face.

"Ugh you're all dirty!" she teases, brushing the loose dirt off her dress.

I laugh and shove her gently into one of the tables. She scowls but then grins and follows me as I walk into our kitchen. My mother is cooking something that smiles delightful and I sit down at the table with a tired sigh.

"Hi mom," I say quietly, running my gloved hand through my hair.

My mother smiles and glances back at me then walks over and sets a sandwich down in front of me. She sits down across from me and helps my little sister into her chair then leans back calmly.

"Hurry up and eat that so you can get to the square in time." she says. "You don't want to have the Peacekeepers come to our door like last year when you were late."

I nod and quickly down the sandwich. Last year I was just walking out the door after realizing I was going to be late, only to be met by a Peacekeeper. Luckily, the Peacekeeper wasn't that angry or anything, and certainly wasn't violent, he was just told to come get me and escort me to the square. I think they thought I was trying to skip out of the Reaping.

Once I finish my sandwich I push my chair back and hurry to my room, messing up Alice's hair as I pass her. She gives a protest but I ignore it and go into the bathroom.

I take a quick cold shower then put on my Reaping clothes, a simple dress shirt and dress pants. I sit on my bed, lace up my boots and stand stiffly. I wish today wasn't Reaping Day so I could just stay in bed and sleep all day like I normally do after a long morning's work.

I walk out of my room and glance at the clock. I'm just in time. My mother and sister wait by the door for me and we all head out together. I glance down at Alice as we walk to the square. She only has two more years until her first Reaping and I can't help but wonder if she'll be like my brother. The thought of her volunteering for the Games just to get killed in the Bloodbath makes my stomach start to hurt.

But I shake the thought. If I can set an example and not go into the Games like the rest of my family, maybe she won't feel the need to volunteer when she's older.

We get to the square and watch as my mother and sister pass through the gates and into the square. Alice looks away when the Peacekeeper pricks my finger to sign me in. She never really was a fan of blood, and neither am I. The Peacekeeper nods and waves to me to go in so he can keep the line moving.

I smile at Alice when she sees that I'm okay after getting signed in and we keep moving to get out of the way of the people still coming in. I look around for my two friends, Majesty and Christopher, knowing that I don't really have much time left to talk with them. I catch the two talking and hurry over to them after waving goodbye to my mother and Alice.

Majesty sees me first and smiles.

"Hey Alastair!" she says happily, hugging me.

Christopher acknowledges me with a quick nod and smiles, walking over to us.

"Late again?" he asks teasingly.

I shrug.

"Hey at least I'm working to earn my money." I smirk.

Christopher makes a face then exchanges a quick glance with Majesty.

"Not that you really need to," he mumbles back.

I'm not really too surprised that Christopher is a little bitter. One could say his family is dirt poor. I've offered him some of my family's money to help him out but he always refused, I think it's a pride thing. I respect him greatly though, the poor families always work the hardest to just barely get by.

Majesty scowls and elbows him sharply, but he only huffs and gives her a glare. I know it's true that I don't really need to work, it just, for some reason, gives me a feeling of purpose.

I'm about to apologize for accidentally offending him when the escort comes up to the microphone and starts the Reaping.

* * *

 **Jordia Pine, 17**

 **District 7 Female**

* * *

I walk with my aunt and uncle all the way to the square and try to hide my discomfort. My ankles are already starting to hurt a little bit even though we got off the gravel a few blocks before. I walk up to the Peacekeeper that's signing everyone in and try not to wobble. I give her my hand and she pricks my finger and waves me on.

I walk steadily into the square and glance down at the blood pooling on my finger and scowl. I rub my index finger and thumb together then shake my hand out to get the blood off. It wouldn't be very proper to use my dress, besides I wouldn't want to stain such a wonderful item of clothing and get it all ruined.

I glance back at my aunt before going to stand in my section. When she catches me looking at her she tilts her head as if asking what's wrong. I gesture subtly to my wig and she smiles, giving me two thumbs up. It would be terribly embarrassing if someone looked at me and saw that my hair was crooked. I would be horrified.

Feeling confident enough, I sweep my gaze across the crowd and spot Jakob standing by the stairs near the stage. He seemingly sees me too and nods, giving a subtle smile. I quickly smile back and wave. I start to walk over to him but the escort comes out of the justice building. I sigh with disappointment. I guess I can still talk to him after the Reaping, or when I'm out past curfew again tonight.

I hurry to my section right as the escort walks up to the microphone and taps it, getting everyone's attention. I ignore his welcoming statements and focus on his outfit. I love his style, and his hair.

He's obviously trying some kind of District 7 style and I personally believe it's working. He's wearing dark brown pants and light green shirt. His brown hair is sticking up in the front, held there with some kind of gel. There are dark green streaks that contrast very nicely with the color of his hair.

I stop focusing on his clothing right as he announces the start of the video. I sigh and once again start to drown out the video as well. It wasn't boring the first time I saw it, but after 5 more years of watching the same video over and over, it got annoying, so I choose to just ignore it. No one wants to hear anything depressing like orphans and widows, it's the end of the video I like, the very end where they show the victor surrounded by gold.

Part of me wants to go the Capitol, but of course never the Games. I appreciate the Capitol, it has very nice style, in fact, my wig came from there. The video fades with a final shot of a man surrounded by riches, then our escort taps the microphone again.

"What a wonderful video, it never gets old!" he says happily.

Actually it does.

"Now," he begins excitedly. "Let's pick our lady tribute for this year!"

I watch as he plucks a name from the bowl, then look down at my dress. It's already starting to wrinkle a little bit and I quickly start smoothing it down. But my hands freeze on my dress when I hear the name echo through the silent square.

Did I hear that right? Was that my name? It couldn't have been.

But it is.

"Jordia Pine?"

I look up when the escort announces my name once again.

No.

* * *

 **Alastair Brindley, 16**

 **District 7 Male**

* * *

I peer past the heads blocking my view at the girls section across from us. The escort announced the name twice and still no one has come up. I silently hope that it's not a terrified little 12 year old like it was last year. Seeing her walk up the stage, then faint right there beside the escort was enough to make me want to cry.

But as I continue to watch it's not a 12 year old. It's a girl from the group of 17 year olds that walk out onto the path to the stage. I quickly identify her as the one flirting with the loggers when we were coming out of the woods. Normally I would think that someone as flash as her deserves something like this, but I don't. Because no one deserves this.

She is clearly frightened, though she's trying hard not to show it. She walks a little unsteadily to the stairs and I'm not sure if it's because she's just so scared, or if her heels are just too high to walk on.

She hesitates when she gets to the stairs, looking around as if expecting something. I fight the urge to roll my eyes as the Peacekeeper by the stairs takes her hand and helps her up onto the stage. I guess she wasn't expecting to get Reaped if she wore those kinds of shoes.

She stops beside the escort and waits, biting her lip. You'd think she would be crying by now but she's not, she has a pretty tough face on. I think I'll learn to respect her once she's put in the arena.

The escort announces her name again then smiles and gives a quick remark about how lovely the girl's outfit is. I scoff and cross my arms.

Capitol people.

The escort seems to refocus and gives an embarrassed smile.

"Why don't we move on to the boys now!" he says quickly, then hastily walks over to the other bowl.

He takes a name from it and walks back, still red. I take a deep breath, ready to feel the pleasant relief that comes when it's not your name that's called.

"Alastair Brindley!"

I quickly release all the air I was holding in, but not out of relief. The quick huff of air sounds more like a choked rasp and I stare at the escort in disbelief. He couldn't have announced my name. I can't go into the Games, I have to show Alice that she doesn't need to follow in our family's footsteps. But I can't.

I quickly walk past the other boys that make a path for me and glance at Christopher's shocked expression. I guess I'm just happy it wasn't him.

I will myself to keep a blank, yet confident expression so when they show the recap later I on, no one will be able to read me as anything but unconcerned. I walk up the steps in two big strides and nod to the escort.

"Alastair and Jordia!" he says happily. "District 7's brave tributes for the 49th Hunger Games!"

I turn and shake Jordia's hand firmly. I try to silently reassure her that I don't have any plans to go after her, but end up glaring at her instead. The small smile she's giving me rubs me the wrong way. Is she already trying to flirt with me? She seriously thinks she can manipulate me?

I let go of her hand and turn, following the Peacekeepers into the Justice Building. I won't allow myself to be manipulated by just another pretty faced girl. I need to come out a victor.

If my parents can do it then so can I.

* * *

 **Jordia Pine, 17**

 **District 7 Female**

* * *

I take a few deep breaths to keep my eyes dry. I'm very pleased with myself that I didn't allow myself to cry like most tributes do. Crying is something that the old Jordia would do. I'm confident, beautiful Jordia now. So I don't cry.

I glance over when the door opens and smile when my aunt and uncle come in, but I also smile at the Peacekeeper holding the door open for them. Jakob. He helped me up the stairs like a gentlemen, and is smiling at me now. But he quickly closes the door and leaves me alone with my aunt and uncle.

My uncle looks very worried and quickly wraps me in a hug, and my aunt looks like she's been crying. Don't they see that I'm perfectly calm and relaxed? I'll make the best of this opportunity and enjoy my time in the Capitol. I'll also be getting to know my district partner on the train. I know what I'll do.

I'll act like I just want to make friendly conversation, then offer to play a game of truth or dare with him or something. Depending on what he says or does, I may learn some of his strengths and weaknesses. My main weapon is manipulation, and I don't even have to wait until I get into the arena to use it.

Only when my uncle hugs me again tightly do I realize he's been trying to say something to me.

"Jordia, try not to draw attention to yourself, okay?" he says quickly.

I'm confused, isn't the whole point of being in the Capitol to draw as much attention to yourself as you can? After all that's how you get support and sponsors. But maybe he isn't talking about the Capitol citizens. Then I remember the careers. They get terribly jealous if you succeed in overshadowing them, even just a little bit.

I remember briefly watching the Reapings for Districts 1 and 2 and the tributes seemed a little intimidating, the boy from 2 especially. But as careers they normally are.

I nod and look to my aunt as she speaks.

"Only get as much attention as you need to get sponsors." she says. "Your uncle and I will try to get you some sponsors in case you can't."

I smile at them. It's wonderful to know that my family will still be able to look after me even after I'm sent away to the arena. I hold both of them close until Jakob opens the door and politely tells them it's time for them to leave. As I watch my worried aunt and uncle go, I wonder if he would have been as kind about asking if it wasn't me who was chosen.

Probably not.

Although I feel crushed that I'm being forcibly taken from my family to go fight to the death, my determined part of me remains strong. I won't allow myself to revert back to the old Jordia, the shy, ugly Jordia. Not even one no one else comes in to say goodbye to me.

That's not me anymore.

* * *

 **Alastair Brindley, 16**

 **District 7 Male**

* * *

I'm already mentally preparing myself for the train. I have no doubts that my snake-like district partner is already plotting to manipulate me in some way. Well it's not going to work, I won't allow myself to be taken advantage of so easily.

I close my eyes and think back to my parents' Games. I've seen the reruns enough to memorize their strategies and know what to do and what not to do. In a way I seem to have an advantage. Not only do I have my parents' Games to reflect upon, but I can also utilize my strength and skills with an axe in the arena. I guess choosing to work as a logger wasn't such a bad idea after all.

But it's this thought that makes me begin to wonder if my mother only approved my working because it would give me experience with a potential weapon. Has my mother only been supporting my work because she views it as some sort of training?

When the door opens, I'm surprised to find that it isn't my family that comes first. I suppose it could be because my mom wants to look like she at least has a little faith in me when she comes in. She probably sent Majesty and Christopher in first so she can pull herself together.

Majesty throws herself at me and hugs me quickly, Christopher is a little less emotional. He stands by the door with his arms crossed while I hug Majesty tightly. I may be wrong, but I also may see a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

"Majesty," I say pulling her away from me. "I can do this, it's not like I'm just another scared, defenseless tribute."

She nods and starts wiping the tears from her eyes with her sleeve.

"I know, I know," she says quietly. "You're just my best friend Al, and best friends are hard to come by."

I notice Christopher shift slightly behind Majesty as she speaks. Then he walks over to me and gives me a smile.

"Just try to come back okay?" he says finally, interrupting Majesty. "You're an amazing friend."

He sticks his hand out to shake mine, but I hug him instead. I know he knows Majesty and I are close. Maybe even a bit too close for his comfort. He can't hide the fact that he likes her, and I don't know if Majesty just doesn't notice, or doesn't _want_ to notice. Either one probably bothers him, and I feel bad that he feels the way he does.

The Peacekeeper then opens the door and Christopher puts his arm around Majesty and leads her out. I watch them leave and sigh, feeling a bit of annoyance creep over me. Maybe this is how Christopher has been feeling.

Luckily, my mother and Alice come in before I have time really think about what just happened. Alice bounces over to me and hugs me, she seems happy.

"Alastair!" she smiles. "You're going to be a Victor now! Just like dad was."

I quickly look up at my mother who laughs nervously and chews on one of her nails. She always did that when she was scared, and she's scared now. Alice doesn't know any better but it still bothers me that she's happy about me being Reaped for something like the Hunger Games. But I don't have the heart to be mad at her. I only have the heart to lie to her.

"That's right I am," I say hugging her tightly. "Don't worry."

Alice grins and hugs me again then steps back so my mother can talk to me.

"Hey Alice, why don't you go and leave a little early so I can have a talk with Alastair?" my mother says softly.

Alice looks at her with a bit of confusion, but then nods, hugs me again, and bounds out the door. She'll probably entertain herself by training to bug the poor Peacekeeper stationed outside.

I quickly look to my mother and stand from where I was kneeled down to hug my sister. Her eyes are more serious than I've ever seen them and her face is void of expression.

"Alastair, no matter what your father said to influence your brother, these Games, aren't games." she says. "The careers can be monsters and the arena is a nightmare. Do not be fooled by what anyone tells you."

I nod quickly, surprised by her sudden change. They say if you come back from the Games, you can't be the same person you were when you went in. I always thought my mother was fine, but I was wrong.

"Listen to this year's mentors, play it smart." she continues. "You're not a career."

I know I'm not. I don't know if I could even hurt another tribute unless they tried to hurt me first. Anything I would do to kill would only be self-defense. I quickly hug my mother tightly, and she starts to cry. I'm about has heartbroken as her.

The Peacekeeper comes in and opens the door. My mother glances back then pulls away from my hug.

"Stay strong," she says as she walks out the door.

Her words echo in my head like the slam of the door echoed in the room. I will stay strong. For her and for Alice. My family doesn't deserve anymore tragedy. She lost my brother three years ago, my father two years ago.

But she won't lose me.

* * *

 **I lied! I said District 7 coming up in a few days but it came in only one day. I'm evil aren't I? :D**

 _ **How's District 7?**_

 _ **Thoughts on Jordia?**_

 _ **Alastair?**_

 _ **Do you think Alastair will follow in his brother's footsteps? Or his fathers?**_

 ** _Do you think Jordia's confidence will break once she gets out of the Capitol and into the Games? Or will she stay determined?_**

 **Thank you all for reviewing! You're great people and reviews keep us motivated!**


	10. Reaping Day: District 8

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing and saying all these nice things. Liz and I really appreciate it when someone comments and tries to help us make us better writers.**

 **Not only do we love it when people comment, but the submitters of the tributes you're commenting about probably appreciate seeing your input too. So thanks again :D**

 **Enjoy District 8 :)**

 **~ Anna**

* * *

 **Alexa Satin, 16**

 **District 8 Female**

* * *

I focus hard at the words on the page, squinting my eyes a little. The words seem to move around on the page the more I look at them.

"Can you write what you see?" the woman beside me asks gently.

I nod hesitantly and pick up the pencil beside my paper. I glance back and forth between the words and the pencil hovering over the paper. The words appear clear the first time I look at them then slowly start scrunching together and mixing around.

I don't know why it happens, but I do know the other people in my class think I'm stupid because I can't read like them. And I don't feel that way because of self-consciousness or anything, I can just see the way they look at me. They try to hold back their amused laughs when what I read is nothing like what's on the page. I'm smarter than they think.

I blink repeatedly trying to focus my eyes on the words. Then I start to copy what I see on the paper.

 _The tac saw_ _runngin trhouhg the field._

I stop, knowing it's not right. It's never right. I look at my teacher out of the corner of my eye, catching her disappointed look. She really does try to help me, but there's something wrong with me. I know I can read, and when I talk, my speech is just a little delayed, but I'm not stupid. I'm not.

"It's alright Alexa," she smiles. "You'll get it next time, see you got the last two words right."

I return her smile shyly. I appreciate everything she does for me, but I just don't think she can help me. Not with this.

"I need to go help my son get ready for the Reaping," she says quietly. "It's his first one so I need to be there."

I nod in understanding and watch her get up and take her hat from the coatrack.

"Come back early tomorrow and I'll work with you again before class." she tells me before walking out the door quickly.

I hope it wasn't me she was disappointed in. That's one of my biggest fears, disappointing the people who try to help me. I quickly dismiss the thought and close the thick reading book. I switch my gray pencil for a colored one and flip my writing paper over to a blank side.

I find the dull creaking of the ceiling fan above me calming and I start to sketch out a flower. I widen the petals and create an eccentric pattern in each one, making it slightly different than the last. When I'm finished I look at it and smile, starting to fill in the petals and patterns with color.

The old wooden clock above the door ticks loudly and I glance over at it. I've spent more time drawing than I meant to. I quickly tuck the page into one of my books and collect my colored pencils. I make sure to take the time to place them back in their case, color coding them accordingly then snap the case shut and put it on top of my books. I grab my belongings and walk out the door.

The gentle strumming of a guitar reaches my ears as soon as I step outside. I look over my shoulder, seeing one of the students leaning against the school, playing the instrument. There is a dirty tin can in front of him that he's using to collect any money someone may throw to him. The song is upbeat and the strumming is very pleasing to the ear, so I reach in my pocket and pull out a few coins.

I drop them in the can and smile at the boy who grins happily and gives me a warm nod as thanks. I recognize him as the mute boy in my class who plays his guitar on the streets for a living. I don't think he has any other way to earn money at the moment, he's probably just supporting his family.

As I turn and start walking away, I wonder if I gave him too much money. I probably didn't, my parents are very successful and manage to bring in a decent amount of money each year. My mother makes clothing for the Capitol, she's one of their best designers, and my father works with textiles in one of the biggest factories in the district.

If anyone needed the money it was that boy. My family gets plenty so I can afford to spare a few coins.

Feeling satisfied with my decision, I walk the rest of the way to my house in peace. I open the front door and place my box of colored pencils on the table and look around.

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and glance over. It's my sister, Yvette, all dressed up in her beautiful Reaping dress.

"Hey Alexa," she smiles happily. "How did your lesson go?"

I shrug and lean back on the table.

"Like the others," I say. "I got the last two words spelled right though."

Yvette gives me a hopeful look and hugs me.

"Well, a little improvement is better than no improvement." she says.

I nod a little awkwardly, confused by her enthusiasm. She's usually not this happy. Then again, she's 18 and it's her last Reaping Day. I too would feel relieved if it was my last year having to go through the Reaping. Though, I don't have the heart to tell her that she could still get chosen, after all her name is in there more than anyone else in my family. Especially since she started to take out tesserae.

Instead I try to act as happy as she and return her hug.

"Where are mom and dad?" I ask, looking around.

Yvette gestures to the stairs.

"They're upstairs getting ready, Brody is too."

Yvette moves to the table and flips through my sketchbook, admiring the drawings. While she does that, I walk upstairs and into the room I share with my twin brother.

Normally he would be in a separate room and Yvette and I would share, but I have a stronger bond with my brother. My parents say it's a twin thing. That and Yvette can become unbearable annoying, all she ever talks about is her latest crush.

If she's not talking about that, then she's trying to fill my head with useful strategies and things in case I or Brody ever got Reaped. On occasion she'd even try to teach me to throw a knife, something she taught herself to do as well. Believe it or not I have decent aim, something that made Yvette feel a little better.

"Alexa?" my brother asks.

I blink and turn red with embarrassment, realizing that he's been trying to get my attention.

"Hey, sorry," I say shaking my head and moving to my closet.

"You zoned out there for a second," he says. "Is something bothering you?"

I shake my head and settle on a bright yellow dress with a lacy flower on it. A dress that my mother made herself. I pull off my sneakers and take out a pair of comfortable flats.

"Are you almost done so I can get ready?" I ask, glancing at him as he combs his wavy chestnut hair.

He ignores me and slicks his hair back then turns to me.

"Now I'm done," he says putting the comb down. "You need to learn some patience."

I scowl as he smirks teasingly and walks out the door, closing it behind him. I pull the dress on over my head and smooth out the wrinkles then slip my feet into the shoes. I wiggle my toes uncomfortably. The shoes are a bit small, and although they're nice, I'll probably have to get new ones for next year.

I pick up my own brush, feeling something unpleasantly slimy and look down at my hand. Brody's hair gel is all over my brush. I huff in annoyance and wipe the brush on his nice dress jacket he'll be wearing to dinner after the Reaping. I then brush my hair out and try not to smirk.

I decide to leave my hair down the way it is, but use the brush to flip it up a little so it lays on my shoulders nice. I set the brush down and walk out of my room.

I hear my parents by the door and jog down the stairs where I find them waiting with Brody and Yvette. My father's face is still a little dirty from coming right from the factory, and he looks a little worried, like my mother.

But the two conceal their worry and stay happy, walking out the door first.

* * *

 **Dye Rollins, 15**

 **District 8 Male**

* * *

I grab my hat tiredly from the rack and put it on. I walk over to the door and lean on the wall, heaving my work bag over my shoulder. A few other workers pass me, giving me hardy slaps on the back and nods goodbye. I smile to each of them and shake their hands as I wait for my step-father.

I spot him lingering by the machines, talking to a female co-worker. I watch them carefully, feeling a bit of distrust, but shrug the feeling off. I know my new father is a kind, honest man, nothing like the man who got my mom pregnant when she was 17 and left. Luckily, I never had to meet him.

Still, I make sure my step-father, Twyer, isn't doing anything that warrants an interruption of his chat with the woman. After a few more moments, my father and the lady start to walk to the door together.

I quickly move to the door and hold it open for the woman as she passes.

"Thank you, Dye." she says with a smile.

I politely smile back when she walks out, my gaze lingering on her for a moment. Then I glance at my father who walks out of the factory beside me. He places a hand on my shoulder and gives me a proud smile.

"She's only a friend of your mother's," he says quickly. "You don't have to worry."

I look down out of slight embarrassment. Was my suspicion really that noticeable? I really hope that the woman didn't notice as well, I'd hate to have made her feel bad or anything.

Twyer gives a small laugh and walks beside me. His face looks worn and tired, so I offer to carry his work bag as well.

"No," he sighs tiredly. "That's alright Dye."

I decide to take his bag from him anyway, despite his protests. I don't have to work as hard as he does in the factory since I'm a little too young to operate some of the machines. He deserves a break after his hard work. It's not like I really have a problem carrying the bags, they're not too heavy and I'm strong enough to carry both.

We walk in silence to our house, even though I occasionally attempt to start up a conversation along the way. Sometimes it feels like he's just a co-worker and not my new father. I wonder if he favors my five year old step-sister Paylor over me. It wouldn't really surprise me if he did, after all Paylor is his actual child, not me.

I glance up from where I was staring at the ground to find my fragile looking mother and Paylor waiting on the steps of our house. Paylor is playing with my mother's long hair, twirling it around her finger then sees us. Her face brightens and he leaps out of my mother's arms and bounds into my step-father's.

"Twyer," my mother says quietly, getting up to hug my step-father.

Twyer puts Paylor down on the ground and hugs my mother.

"How was work?" she asks, moving away from Twyer to hug me as well.

I hug her back, smiling.

"It was fine," I respond. "Loud, tiring, the usual."

My mother cracks a smile which makes me happy since she hasn't been smiling much the past few days. I can't help but wonder if it's because of the Reaping. I really hope it's not that because I don't want her to worry, not for me. If I cause someone worry it just makes me feel guilty.

I glance down at Paylor, who's dressed up all nice. I smile and kneel down in front of her.

"Why are you all dressed up?" I ask, smiling teasingly. "Do you have your eyes on a boy or something?"

Paylor laughs then makes a face, leaning on my legs.

"Ew no!" she says. "I don't like boys. In fact, I don't like anyone!"

I laugh and look up at my mother.

"But don't you like mom?" I ask curiously.

Paylor narrows her eyes at me like I just played a dirty trick on her, then glances up at my mom and sighs.

"She's alright," she jokes.

Even Twyer and my mother laugh at that one. I stand up stiffly, stretching my sore legs then sigh with relief when I drop the bags down in front of the door. I glance back at Twyer and my mother, feeling happy that they're so content with each other, then I walk inside and into the kitchen. I grab an apple from the bowl of fruit my mother set out and lean on the table.

The smell of rotting wood coming from my house would normally take away my appetite, but I'm hungry from working all day. I take a bite of the juicy apple and smile.

This month Twyer got a raise and my mother could afford to buy fruit and some things for more decent meals. I feel like I may even be more grateful for that than Twyer is.

I finish the apple in a few quick bites then curiously glance over at the projector. I walk over and sit down in one of our creaky chairs, then switch it on. Caesar Flickerman's face fills the screen.

They're already showing some of the Reapings. I think I'll watch and start evaluating the tributes, just in case. They're on District 5 already, so I'm slightly disappointed that I didn't get to see the career districts those are the guys to look out for.

The tributes for 5 look pretty average, though the girl is struggling to not cry, I feel so bad for her. I hate it when people cry. But the fact that she pulls herself together pleases me, maybe she'll impress the Captiol too. Then she can get sponsors. My heart also goes out to the boy who was chosen. He has to be pulled away from someone who looks just look him. Twins. That's always the worst.

District 6 is up next and the small 13 year old girl who almost passes out doesn't make me feel any better. Another young tribute. The boy gets chosen, but he doesn't cry, he barely even shows any emotion. But as he stands next to the escort he face twists into a scowl. He's mad.

They don't show anything else and skip right to District 7. Both tributes don't cry, they're determined, confident. Almost like a career would be. But District 7 typically is pretty good. They can do about as good as the career districts. The girl is really pretty, and the boy hardly shows any emotion at all. I can't tell what he's feeling or thinking, and that frightens me a little bit. If he did that on purpose it was a smart move.

If I ever got Reaped I'd try not to cry, if you cry you're dismissed as weak, simple as that. Looking weak is something you can't afford in the Games.

I continue watching the screen but no other Reapings come on, that's because my district is next. I feel a wave of nervousness crash into me and I quickly switch off the projector. Maybe eating that apple right before the Reaping wasn't such a fantastic idea.

I stand and walk to my room, putting on the Reaping clothes my mother set out for me. I look nice for once, and I can only thank my mother for that. I look into the mirror and straighten my jacket then turn and walk outside. I can only hope that I'm able to watch the rest of the Reapings from my home and not from a train.

I find my family right where I left them, talking quietly in the shade. They glance over and me and stand, trying to smile. I'm surprised that Twyer decides to just go right from work to the square without changing into new clothes or anything, but I guess that's just his style.

My mother looks a bit nicer with a raggedy, faded red dress and some nice shoes. Surprisingly Paylor looks the sharpest out of all of us.

I walk over to them, a little bothered that I don't really have anything to say. We walk to the square, walking close together and for the first time we actually feel like a real family. Paylor skips a little bit ahead of us, humming a little, while my mother and Twyer remain as silent as me.

I get signed in but don't go off to find my friends. I decide to stay with my family near the back, after all my mother looks terrified and I want to be there for her.

* * *

 **Alexa Satin, 16**

 **District 8 Female**

* * *

I walk beside Yvette, barely even really listening to what she's talking about. She's rambling on about her new friends and this boy named Raymond or someone. Don't get me wrong, I love Yvette and how extroverted she is. She can make friends so easily and I'm happy for that, but I'm like her polar opposite.

I'm pretty introverted, antisocial you could say. It's not that I don't like people, I just don't interact with them well. They all think I'm dumb anyway. So, why would I waste my time on someone who only pretends to like me?

Yvette finally stops talking when we go to sign-in, smiling kindly at the Peacekeeper who pricks her finger. The Peacekeeper gives her an unsure look, but gives a kind of half-smile anyway, then waves her on. I wince when the Peacekeeper sticks my finger but then walk in behind Yvette. For me, the worst part is over.

Signing in always freaked me out a little bit. I hate the way they have to prick your finger with that thing. I turn around to talk with Yvette before the Reaping starts but she's gone. I look around and spot her with a large group of people, talking excitedly. I sigh. I should have known she'd chose her friends over me. She always does.

But I bury my disappointment and instead decide to stand by Brody. He acknowledges me with a smile then continues to talk with his friends until the escort comes on stage.

I quickly hurry to my spot, not bothering to say goodbye to Brody and stand silently. There's nervous murmuring as the escort welcomes us and plays the video. I don't really have anyone to talk to, unlike everyone else around me. I look through all the faces and see if I can recognize just one, but I don't. I guess I'm just fine on my own.

The video ends and the escort smiles happily, gripping the microphone.

"I love that video!" she squeaks, talking a little too loud.

She receives some feedback from the microphone and let's out a tiny: "Whoopsie!" then steps back a little. She gives a laugh then continues her bright smiling.

"Let's get on with choosing our first tribute!" she announces, stepping away from the microphone.

I clench my fists tightly, since I don't have a hand to hold or a friend to talk to and watch as she picks a name from the bowl. She walks back over to the microphone and unfolds the paper.

"And our brave young lady is... Alexa Satin!"

* * *

 **Dye Rollins, 15**

 **District 8 Male**

* * *

The frightened 16 year old stares ahead blankly as she very hesitantly walks out of her section. Her wide blue eyes are filled with confusion and fear, but she doesn't cry.

She walks up to the stage, her fists clenched tightly. I can see her knuckles turning white and I hope she doesn't hurt herself. The escort congratulates the girl but she's too stunned to even hear it.

I watch sadly as she continues the fight with her emotions, wondering how she keep herself so composed. The escort moves away from the microphone and to the boy's bowl.

I know I'd not be able to control myself if I were Reaped. Not like that. How can she possibly be so calm about having her name chosen? But my curiousness toward the girl fades when I hear the name echo like thunder through the square.

No.. No.

My name.

The words are like knives being stabbed into my heart. There's a pain in my chest and I feel suddenly heavy. Although the tears I would have expected don't come. I'm just completely numb.

I vaguely feel the Peacekeepers grab me and guide me up to the stage, making sure I don't fall flat on my face as I try to climb the stairs. I stumble a bit and sway as I stand by the escort. I don't feel anything but the fuzziness in my head and the dull pain in my chest.

The escort announces our names one more time and I turn to face my district partner. I look right into her wide, doe-like eyes and shake her hand reassuringly. She's scared I can see it. Even though I'm scared as well, I want to make her feel better.

Seeing someone look so distressed and terrified makes me wish I could do more to help.

* * *

 **Alexa Satin, 16**

 **District 8 Female**

* * *

I surprised myself. I actually held it together.

I take a few more calming breaths, all I need to do is make it to the train without showing any sign that I've cried. I can cry all I want on the train ride to the Capitol.

I wish desperately for my sketch book. Drawing something always helped me calm down and take my mind off of my worries. Even just a pen would be fine, I've drawn on my hand before.

The door swings open behind me and shuts. I turn around quickly and run into the arms of my father. Yvette is crying on my mother's shoulder while Brody stands by the door looking horrified. I want to stay with them all.

The Capitol can't just do this! I have a life here, a family! They're taking everything from me.

I bite my lip, willing myself not to cry. I need to keep it together, I've gotten this far without crying I can't now. So I just hold onto my father, afraid that if I let go of him, I'll start to cry.

He starts pulling away from me but I hold on to him tighter until I'm sure I won't cry once he lets go. My mother wedges herself in between my father and I and hugs me tightly, stroking my hair gently. Yvette watches with tear-filled eyes and Brody starts to cry silently. I close my eyes. I can't look at them like that. I can't.

My mother lets Yvette and Brody have a turn hugging me and we stay like that in silence. I'm worried that they're not saying anything, not encouraging me. Do they not think that I can do it? Yvette has taught me to throw a knife, to defend myself, and I have my own strong will. On second thought, I don't need their encouragement when I know that I can.

I'll show them I can.

"Alexa, remember the things I taught you." Yvette says quietly, her enthusiasm long gone.

Brody nods and steps away from me. Yvette still holds on to me.

"You're not just my sister, Alexa." Yvette tells me. "You're my best friend, you're always there for me. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

I hug my sister tighter. No. Don't cry. I won't. Cry. Yvette was there for me, she just didn't realize it because she had so many other friends too. Maybe in her standards she wasn't there for me enough, but in my standards, she's always there. I open my eyes again and smile at Brody, who rubs his eyes to conceal his own tears.

"I promise you, I'll try to win," I say, stepping away from my sister. "I can do this."

Yvette looks at her feet then her eyes flick back up to me. She smiles tearfully and nods.

"I know you can."

My mother clings to my father's shoulder, trying not to cry.

Then the Peacekeepers come in and lead my family out. Luckily, none of them try to fight the Peacekeepers, that would only have caused problems.

And it would only have caused me to finally cry.

* * *

 **Dye Rollins, 15**

 **District 8 Male**

* * *

The initial shock of my name being called begins to wear off and I sit down in one the chairs, sighing shakily. What was supposed to be a calming breath ends up as a choked sob and I quickly bury my face in the pillow. I sit there, trying to quiet my crying, not even hearing the door open.

I only feel a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders and pull me to my feet. Judging by the strength of the hug I guess that it's Twyer. I open my eyes, using my sleeve to dry them and glance up. It is Twyer. He hugged me first, and it actually felt like he cared.

Paylor clings to my sobbing mother's leg, looking scared and confused. The poor guy probably doesn't even understand what's happening. My mother pries Paylor off her leg then hurries over to me, practically flinging herself into my arms. I cry about as much as she does, and I know it might seem pathetic to the careers, or to the Capitol. But it's not to me.

I love my family, and I don't want to leave them. I want so desperately to stay with them, we were just starting to become a family.

"Dye, you're an amazing boy," Twyer begins, startling me slightly. "You can do anything if you put your mind to it."

My mother nods in agreement, her face looking completely broken.

"Please stay safe, Dye," she chokes out. "For me. Stay safe."

I nod, trying to stop my own crying and finally do. I need to stay tough. I know that I won't get sponsors if I can't keep myself together. I need to shape up. I pull away from my mother then kneel down to hug Paylor.

"Where are you going, Dye?" Paylor asks me quietly.

She's so innocent. I can't tell her the truth, I'll let my parents take care of that.

"I'm just going away for a little bit, I'll be back soon though." I tell her, fighting back my own tears.

She smiles and hugs me.

"Okay, as long as you're coming back." she says, wiping away her tears.

I stand once the Peacekeepers come in and watch them escort my parents out. Paylor looks back at me, still looking confused about the whole situation. But for her I need to return, for my mother who will have lost me and my real father. And for Twyer, for being the father I never had.

Not coming home isn't an option.

* * *

 **What do you get when you put two writers together in the same room for an entire day? Two updates in one day.**

 _ **What did you think?  
**_

 ** _Thoughts on Alexa?_**

 ** _Dye?_**

 ** _What do you think of Alexa's disability? Do you think it just makes her more determined to succeed?_**

 ** _Is Dye too nice for his own good?_**

 **XD Thank you all for reading and reviewing and being awesome. District 9 will also probably be up pretty quick because Liz already started on it before. So, you'll be seeing the next update probably tomorrow :D**

 **Have a happy day!**

 **~ Anna ^_^**


	11. Reaping Day: District 9

**A/N: So glad you guys are happy with our writing, part of the reason we update so quick is because of your responsiveness.**

 **Speaking of writing, if you guys notice different styles of writing just remember that's because two different people are writing this story.**

 **Typically I, (Liz) write the odd districts like 1, 3, etc, and Anna writes the even ones. If you want to leave advice for us, just check to see who signed the A/N and that'll tell you who wrote the chapter.**

 **If you find you prefer one of our styles over the other, you can request I write your tribute over Anna, or vice versa.**

 **~And just one more thing you guys probably didn't even notice, but in case you did, Bellamy's last name has indeed changed like twice, because the first time his name was taken straight out of a show and the second time the name just didn't flow right. So we just changed it again and this is the last time it'll change LOL**

 **So now, without further adu, here is District 9, hope you enjoy. ;)**

 **\- Liz**

* * *

 **Juniper Bow, 15**

 **District 9 Female**

* * *

I stare with disdain at the boy lying at my feet. Judging by the force of my punch, his eye will turn black before the Reaping, no doubt. Serves him right. I land a hard kick to his side and he quickly rolls, avoiding the second kick aimed at his face.

"Get away from me!" the boy cries, scrambling to his feet.

I scowl at him and cross my arms.

"I will when you hand over the money, Blake!"

The boy fishes in his pockets frantically then pulls his hands out and shrugs, glaring at me. He already spent the money that he stole from me the other day.

 _My_ money.

If it was possible for me to not get flogged for it, I'd give this boy more than just a black eye and a bruised rib. I growl in annoyance and turn away from him before he can call the Peacekeepers over. Without the money I earned from working in the field, I can't help my mother.

Looks like we're going hungry again.

My stomach growls loudly, a dull ache filling the gap where food should be. I wrap my arms around myself, feeling a wave of nausea. My mother and I will starve to death if I don't get my hands on some food soon. Starvation is what got my little brother Ash two years ago. Just the memory of him makes my stomach ache more and I keep walking.

I wish the terrible starvation my mother and I suffer upon Blake, the infuriating boy who stole my money. Although I blame myself just as much, it was foolish of me to leave my money in my back pocket. Any desperate little thief can get their hands on your money when your back is turned like that.

I stumble around the final corner to get to the shelter my mother and I are staying at, but hesitate when I pass a dumpster. I groan but I'm almost positive it's drowned out by the growling of my stomach. Glancing around carefully, I shuffle to the dumpster slowly and haul the lid off.

I recoil at the sudden stench, but stand on my toes and look into the pit of rotting food anyway. The dumpster has been sitting in the sun long enough already, but I'm desperate for anything that could stop the pain in my stomach. It's humiliating that I have to resort to dumpster diving just to keep myself from starving to death.

I reluctantly sift through some of the trash and find a ripped bag of soggy grapes near the top of the pile. I lift the bag out of the dumpster and look at it, wondering if it's worth it. My growling stomach answers for me. I grip the bag firmly and continue my walk to the shelter, pushing open the door.

The pleasant cool air from the fans they set up by the door refreshes me. I look over the crowd of tired, coughing refugees and spot my mother sitting on one of the creaky beds. I walk over to her and smile when her worn, sunburned face brightens when she sees me. I sit down beside her.

"How are you doing?" I ask her quickly.

She was ill the night before, and if you get sick enough, the people running the shelter can through you out onto the street. Something about not wanting to spread illness.

"I'm doing much better, don't worry." my mother responds with a reassuring smile.

She eyes the bag of grapes in my hand hungrily and I let out a small laugh. I open the bag and pluck a gooey grape from it.

"Are you sure you want these?" I joke half-heartedly. "They're from the dumpster."

My mother gives an unsure look but takes the grape anyway. She pops it into her mouth and fakes a delighted expression. I know it probably tastes awful. The grapes are warm, undoubtedly sour and probably unpleasantly soft. But it's food, and food is something we need desperately. I give a smile and eat one of the grapes as well, managing to keep the spoiled fruit down.

"Do you have anything to wear?" my mother asks, taking my mind off of the food.

I shake my head. We had to sell most of our belongings when we were first kicked out of our home. None of our few family friends could afford to take us in, so we had to move to the shelter and get rid of the unnecessaries. My last nice item of clothing was sold to a wealthy mother of two, and probably given to her spoiled looking daughter.

"This is okay," I say, looking down at my clothes.

My blouse is too small, and my pants are bit baggy, but they go well together and it's the nicest thing I can wear for the Reaping.

My mother sighs and gives a tired smile, standing stiffly. I take her hand and help her stand up, knowing she's sore from working long hours in the fields. I wish she didn't have to, but it's the only way to earn money.

We just have to live with the discomfort until we can eventually get back on our feet. I guide my mother to the door and open it, suppressing a groan when the harsh sun hits us like a train.

I just hope our suffering ends soon.

* * *

 **Bellamy Grey, 17**

 **District 9 Male**

* * *

I keep my eyes glued on the turkey just inside the bakery, using the crowd of harvesters leaving the field as cover. If I can get my hands on a warm meal for my family, I can finally shake the guilt that's been plaguing me ever since my mother and sister went hungry last night. It's my job to take care of them, and if that means stealing then I won't hesitate.

It's not the first time I'd be stealing of course, you stop feeling bad the first few times you do it.

I pull my faded scarf up over my face a little more and slip silently out of the crowd, sticking close to the walls and away from the window. I peer into the window briefly then move out of sight again. The baker is preoccupied with decorating a large cake, most likely one for the post-Reaping party at the mayor's house this evening.

I take a few steps forward, making sure to step on the smooth decorative rocks and not the dirt. If I make even the slightest sound I'll miss my chance. The smell of the fresh food only fuels my determination. Maize would love a big dinner, she's so small. It'd be good for her to get a decent meal at least once a month and unfortunately this is the only way to make that happen.

I make sure that the baker is still occupied with his decorating and start to move toward the window. The turkey is right there, I can just reach out and take it. I keep my gaze on the baker the whole time, not risking to look away for even a second. I get closer.

Then there's loud shouting.

I quickly duck under the window as the baker turns around then swiftly sidestep into the alley by the bakery. I scowl and look around for the source of the fighting that kept me from getting the turkey. I spot an old man and a familiar face engaged in a heated argument over what looks to be a loaf of bread. I growl in frustration and glance back at the bakery.

The baker has moved the turkey away from the window and into a more secure spot. Perfect. But as the shouting grows louder, I become less concerned about what I lost.

I jog over to the fighting and quickly pull the boy away from the old man who's waving a large butcher knife. The man scowls and tries to snatch the piece of bread back from the boy but he's too quick for the old man and keeps the bread out of his reach.

"I should call the Peacekeepers over here and get you flogged, boy!" the old man practically shrieks. "You either pay the full price or scram!"

Harvest Miller, my best friend, turns red with anger and keeps a hold of the bread. He clearly has no intention of paying the price the old man is asking for. I fish around in my pockets and come up with a few coins, holding them out to the man. I just want to defuse the fight.

"Will this cover it?" I ask.

The man flicks his fiery gaze to me and glances at the coins in my hands. He grunts and nods curtly, roughly grabbing the money out of my hand. Harvey gapes at me in disbelief, wanting to protest, but I shoot him a glare to shut him up.

"Be lucky your friend was here Miller," the man snarls. "Or I'd make sure those Peacekeepers would leave you half dead and bleeding in the square."

Harvey glares at the man. If looks could kill the old man would be the dead one. I quickly pull Harvey away from the man before he does something he'll regret, as usual. I make sure to walk quickly so he doesn't get a chance to change his mind but glance back.

"Duck," I tell him as a pot flies over our heads.

Harvest whips around to face the smug looking man, fire burning in his eyes.

"No Harvey," I snap forcefully. "Turn around, walk away. Do you want him to call the Peacekeepers on you?"

Harvey hisses through his clenched teeth and slowly turns around, matching his pace with mine.

"That's right keep walking if you know what's good for you, street rat!"

Harvey curses under his breath and struggles to keep walking beside me. I fear what would have happened if I wasn't there to stop him from getting in yet another fight. Harvey is my best friend but, he can be a bit hotheaded.

He always thinks that it's the other guy who starts the fights, he's too proud to realize it's actually him getting into trouble. Once we're far enough away from the shop I turn and step in front of Harvey.

"Seriously?" I ask, snatching a piece of bread from his hands and holding it in front of him. "You almost died at the hands of Peacekeepers over some bread?"

I throw it back at him and he barely catches it as he glares at me with his intense, fiery eyes.

"He tried to sell it to me for more than it was worth." Harvey snaps back. "It's not my fault I'm starving and have no money."

I can barely believe what I'm hearing. He's not the only one starving, and he doesn't have a family to feed.

"Times are tough for all of us Harvey, not just for you." I say. "Can you think of anyone else but yourself for once? If the Peacekeepers came-"

Harvey growls and turns away from me.

"You're not my mother quit lecturing me!" he hisses.

"Well, your little fight over there cost me a decent meal for Maize!" I growl.

Harvey glances over his shoulder and gives me a pitiful look, crossing his arms. I bite my lip as guilt begins to wash over me. I never notice when I'm being too assertive.

"I need to get back before the Reaping starts, I promised Maize I'd be there..."

Harvey huffs and breaks the bread, handing half to me.

"Tell them I said hi." he says.

Before I can refuse to take the bread, he walks off and disappears around the corner. I watch him go, then look down at the bread in my hand. I'm surprised that I feel like I should give it back, for some reason it makes me sick just to look at it. Guilt is a strange thing.

I sigh and walk back to my small family and my small house, wedged between two wealthier families whose houses seem like mansions compared to mine. The house seems to sag in the heat, giving it the appearance that it'll melt. I walk through the door and place the bread on the table, looking for my mother.

"You're back early,"

I turn around, hearing my mother's tired voice behind me and then smile. She's young for a mother of two, but her pained emerald eyes hold a distant sadness that no one like her should suffer with. That pain has been there since my father was killed 9 years ago. Killed by Peacekeepers for speaking out against the Capitol.

Maize barely remembers it, and I could never tell if that was because she was simply too young or if she chose to try to forget him. But because of that incident Peacekeepers are now one of the many things that scare my little sister.

"Yeah, Maize seemed more nervous than usual. I promised to see her before the Reaping."

My mother smiles and brushes some loose grain off my shirt then walks to the couch and sits down with a long sigh. Maize was terrified of the Reaping. I was nervous. But after 5 years of going through them, I never once thought of how my mother must have felt.

I watch her silently for a moment as she leans back in the couch. She must be as terrified as Maize, as nervous as me. If one of us was reaped not only would she have lost her husband, but a child too. I linger for another moment and then turn and walk to my sister's room. I knock on the door quietly and hear a muffled: "Just a minute."

And a minute later my sister opens the door and grins, twirling in a beautiful dark blue dress. I can't help but smile as well.

"Is it nice?" she asks with her gentle smile. But I can see the fear in her eyes she is trying desperately to conceal.

"It's very nice." I respond, tying a loose ribbon back on her dress for her. "I'll bet anything that Etta Queen will be jealous of it."

Maize scowls at the name for a moment but then smirks.

"I'll bet you're right, she thinks because she's rich she's better than everyone but," she twirls again. "This dress is better than her."

I give a short laugh and ruffle her dark hair earning a loud protest and a slap to my hand. But Maize stops protesting as I start to walk away.

"Where are you going?" she asks, her voice shaking nervously.

I glance back at her. The Reaping really does terrify her.

"I'm only going to get ready too, don't worry so much." I respond.

Maize gives me another strained smile then returns to her room silently. I walk into my room as well and put on the nice white shirt and brown vest my mother put out for me. I slip on some tan dress pants then attempt to comb my curly black hair off to the side. I then finish with my work boots, tying them tightly.

I guess I don't look that bad, aside from some mud stuck on my boots and a little dirt on my face. But I'm not going to worry about it, it shows I've been working hard. That I've been living my life. The Capitol can take us from our Districts but they can't take who we are. They don't deserve it.

I won't let them have that satisfaction.

I walk out of my room and smile at Maize who's still waiting in the same spot by her bedroom. She walks beside me and smiles at my mother as she passes, obviously very pleased with her outfit. My mother gives an amused smile and rolls her eyes at me.

I smirk and walk out the door, holding it open for my mother and sister. I close the door behind me, making sure it's locked, then turn and catch up with them.

Maize falls silent when we get closer to the square, her eyes wide, and I quickly try to think of something that could cheer her up.

"So here's what we'll do after the Reaping," I begin with a smile. "We'll go crash the mayor's party and show off that dress to Etta Queen."

Maize instantly brightens and starts to laugh.

"Then I'll sneak some eggs from the bakery and we can throw a few at her house."

Now I know I've got her happy. She laughs and nods, probably already thinking ahead to it. But her joy doesn't last long when it comes to be our turn to sign-in. Maize has always been terrified of signing in and the Peacekeepers make her nervous. It's probably because of our father's death. She doesn't understand that not all Peacekeepers are the same, they're just doing their jobs and following orders.

The Peacekeeper grabs Maize's hand but I quickly make a funny face at her right as they prick her finger. She laughs, not even showing any signs of discomfort from the quick pain and I grin.

The Peacekeeper who witnessed my bizarre face gives me an odd look as I walk into the square, but I ignore it.

* * *

 **Juniper Bow, 15**

 **District 9 Female**

* * *

I'm practically panting by the time we get to the square, the unmerciful sun beating down on my mother and I relentlessly. I squint and glance up at the sky, seeing a wall of dark clouds, heavy with rain. Hopefully they will pass over the sun soon and give us all some shade.

I let go of my mother's hand and stand in line to get signed in. My mother walks through the gates, glancing back at me then stands with the other parents. I wipe my damp hands on my jeans and wait a little impatiently. I quickly stick my hand out and flinch when the rookie Peacekeeper carelessly pricks my finger. He waves me on, and I ignore the blood dripping from my finger.

I walk over and stand beside my mother since I have a few minutes before they draw the first name. I scan the crowd, watching as the other kids talk nervously to each other, trying to cheer themselves up. Part of me wishes that I had tried to make some friends, but even if I tried I probably wouldn't be able to.

I've been told I'm kind of aggressive, even my mother says I have a violent attitude. But I really do try to be nice to those who take the time to be nice to me back. If someone respects me, I respect them. Otherwise I don't waste my time.

My mother puts her arm around me and holds me close. We both look at each other and smile with relief when a dark cloud does end up passing over the sun. The square darkens a bit, but people look about as relieved as I am. The relief doesn't last long, because the escort hurries onto the stage and starts telling us to get to our spots.

I give a quick hug to my mother and walk to my spot. I watch the escort with critical eyes, taking in his extravagant clothing. The colorful, unflattering outfit even hurts my eyes a little bit.

The escort smiles happily. Is he wearing lipstick?

"Welcome to the start of the most exciting event of the year!" he announces happily.

Everyone is silent. I hold back a laugh when he looks a bit disappointed that no one clapped, but was he honestly expecting us to? I roll my eyes when he announces the start of the video, and I cross my arms when it starts to play.

My eyes wander and land on the boys across from us. I can't help but wonder which one of them will be picked to go in. I hope it's not someone who solely takes care of their family like the boy last year. He oversold his sob story during the interviews, but got a ton of sponsors. They didn't do much good though, since he died anyway.

I pull my eyes from the boys and back to the stage when the video ends and our escort continues. I'm surprised that he doesn't get all emotional over the video like most other escorts do. He just gets right to the point.

"Now, without further delay, let's get started!" he squeaks. "Ladies first."

I wonder what name is written on the slip of paper the escort takes out of the bowl.

But when he announces the name, I wish I didn't want to know.

* * *

 **Bellamy Grey, 17**

 **District 9 Male**

* * *

Maize and I are some of the last people in and our escort is speaking quickly into the microphone, telling us to hurry to our spots so we can begin. I give Maize a quick, tight hug and smile.

"You're going to be just fine, you won't be reaped I promise you." I tell her as she clings to me. "Now go over with the others, okay?"

She still clings to me and starts to cry so I have to pry her off as some of the Peacekeepers look over, expecting a problem. I walk her over to the other 14 year old girls then look back at her and hurry over to my spot, afraid that she'll try to follow me before I can get there. The last of the kids sign in and scurry to their spots as our escort begins to speak.

"Welcome to the start of one of the most exciting events of the year!" he squeaks.

I hate escorts. They're loud, annoying, prudish. Their voices are like nails on a chalkboard. I roll my eyes as he rambles on and on about how amazing the Hunger Games are. Then the video plays. I steal a glance toward Maize who's watching the video, her terrified eyes as wide as dish plates. The video ends and our escort steps back up to the microphone.

"Now, without further delay, let's get started!" he squeaks. "Ladies first."

I freeze, close my eyes and hold my breath.

 _Please not Maize anyone but Maize, anyone... please not her..._

"Juniper Bow!"

I let out all the air I was holding in a loud sigh of relief. Thank God...

Not that watching the terrified girl stumble up to the stage relieves me or anything. She's obviously very scared and I only pity her. It's sick what the Capitol does, and if I could do anything to stop them I would. But I can't. They wouldn't just hurt me, they'd hurt my family, and that's worse.

As I continue to watch the girl, her startled expression twists into an angry way. She doesn't she scared anymore, she's resentful. I shoves the Peacekeepers aside and walks up the stairs by herself. She plants herself next to the escort and shoots him dirty looks. I'm about as surprised by the girl's sudden change of attitude as everyone in the square.

"Ahem, yes now we will finish up with the boys." he smiles and reaches into the bowl, slowly pulling out a slip of paper.

He walks back to the microphone and fumbles with the paper, trying to unfold it, then grins and reads the name.

"Bellamy Grey!"

What?

"Come on up! Don't be shy, don't be shy!" he grins and looks around.

The sympathetic faces of the other 17 year olds look back at me.

No.

The Peacekeepers move in.

I can't be reaped. I can't. Maize needs me. We need to egg Etta Queen's house!

I hear the desperate screams and sobs of a girl. It sounds like it's coming from the 14 year olds section.

The Peacekeepers grab me and drag me toward the stairs, I stumble a few times, not fully aware of what's even happening.

My mother! She can't be left alone. What will happen to them?

The escort announces our names. I turn to my district partner and hazily shake her hand.

This can't happen.

It can't.

* * *

 **Juniper Bow, 15**

 **District 9 Female**

* * *

I stare blankly out the window at the seemingly endless rows of grain, sitting in one of the large chairs. Even though it's a hot, I feel cold. The idea of going back to the shelter and sifting through the dumpster doesn't seem so bad anymore. In fact, I want to do that.

How could I have been so foolish? Complaining about my life so much when I was actually fortunate for what I already had. And now I'm losing all of it. I try to keep myself from crying, but fail when my mother comes into the room.

She starts sobbing as soon as I hug her. We stay like that for a few moments, just hugging and crying, then I step away from her.

"I'm so sorry," I say quietly. "I never once tried to help you, I was too focused trying to make myself feel better."

Once I say it, I only feel worse. How could someone be so stupid? Everything I was doing was in my own interest not my mother's! She only went along with what I was doing because she wanted to make me happy. All I was doing was throwing myself a pity party and telling everyone how horrible my life is. But I have my mother, and that's what makes my life not so horrible.

"Juniper," my mother begins firmly. "Don't you dare say sorry to me."

I look her in the eye, surprised by her response.

"You've worked so hard to keep us both healthy and alive," she continues. "I know I've told you fighting will only get you into trouble, but ignore that. The Games are completely different."

I nod. Maybe my numerous scuffles with Blake and his gang of no-goods was enough to toughen me up a bit.

"Don't stop fighting Jun," she says, gripping my shoulders tightly. "Never stop fighting."

I quickly pull her into my arms again and nod. That's all I can do, because if I try to talk I'll only cry. Not that I won't anyway.

Then the Peacekeeper opens the door and my mother glances back at him. They're taking my mother from me. They're taking the one thing that I hold dearest, the one thing that keeps me fighting. I watch her try in vain to fight the Peacekeeper dragging her out of the room, and I finally snap.

The door slams and I let out an angry shriek, collapsing into the chair by the window. I bury my head in my hands and finally allow all the tears I was holding back to come out at all once.

* * *

 **Bellamy Grey, 17**

 **District 9 Male**

* * *

I sit in the chair staring blankly at the door. What just happened? I'm not supposed to be picked. I was supposed to go home with Maize, help her brag to snobby Etta Queen about her dress. Egg their perfect house.

Tears start to spring to my eyes. What happens to them now? I was the one bringing home the food for them. I sat with Maize when she was scared. I'm always there for her. Always. My mother, I talked with her when she had nightmares about my father. I'm always there for her too. Always.

The door swings open and Maize lets out a broken sob as she throws herself into my arms. My mother follows, seemingly in a daze. Her eyes linger on us for a moment as she watches, the pain in her eyes growing. She walks toward me as Maize moves away and I rise to meet her. I hug her tightly and let a few tears out myself.

But then I pull myself together. I have to be strong for them. I'm still there for them. That's how it is. That's how it's always been and nothing will change. We sit in silence hugging each other when Maize speaks.

"Don't let them hurt you Bellam... don't. You can do this." she says.

She looks at me and grabs my shoulders firmly, looking me in the eye. For once the fear is gone, replaced with burning determination.

"Come back."

I will. I know I will.

My mother pulls me into her arms again and continues to hold me, hugging me tightly.

"I know you can do this Bellamy.." she says quietly.

The Peacekeepers come in, my mother starts to cry, hugging me one last time before they drag her off. A second Peacekeeper comes in and starts to pull my screaming sister away from me but I shove him away from her.

"Don't touch my sister!" I snap, pulling Mazie back from him and ushering her out of the room myself.

The Peacekeeper shoots me a withering glare then pushes me away from the door, slamming it so hard the pictures on the walls shake.

I still watch the door minutes after the Peacekeepers slam it shut. I huff, holding back my own tears and move back over to the chair, expecting no one else. But someone else does come in.

"Who's going to keep me out of trouble now, Grey?" Harvey's sarcastic words don't match the intense worry in his eyes.

I smirk and try to act as nonchalant as he.

"Looks like you're going to have to do it yourself from now on." I respond, leaning on the wall.

Harvey scowls.

"No, because you're coming back. You're going to win."

I shake my head as he speaks.

"Come on Harvey, with the careers? The mutts?" I say quietly, realizing all of this for the first time. "Not likely."

He storms over to me.

"Shut up, you're winning." he snaps. "And you're winning for your sister and your mother and for your friend, that's how it's going to be."

I watch him for a moment then nod. He gives me a slap on the shoulder then starts to walk out before the Peacekeepers come in. He glances back at me once.

"Good luck, Bellam."

The door closes and I am once again plunged into silence. But from the silence comes something that startles me.

An angry scream from the room beside me. I then hear loud, frustrated crying. My district partner. Poor girl... poor me... No.

No my family is right. Harvey is right. I will win. I will come back for them.

The girl cries harder.

And I will help as many people as I am able in the meantime.

* * *

 **These guys were pretty interesting to write. I hope you enjoyed it. Also, if you find that our quick updates are like a little too quick and you feel like it's being rushed, just tell us to chill and slow down lol. But I know I like quick updates when I send SYOTs so xD.**

 **And I apologize if I did a bad job with this chapter. Bellamy had a lot of good info that I may not have gotten all in there, and Juniper was the exact opposite. Her description and backstory was like two words.**

 **{Rant Warning:} I think I may have been trying a little too hard to make District 9 one of the most interesting ones because everyone's usually like: "What's a District 9". Well, a District 9 is the least mentioned district in the books. They're just kind of there. But these characters and D9 are awesome so put that shade back in your pocket before you throw it at this district. ^_^ {Rant Ended}**

 ** _Thoughts on Bellamy?_**

 ** _Juniper?_**

 ** _Do you think Bellamy's protective nature and loyalty to his family help him or hurt him?_**

 ** _Do you think Juniper will change now that her opinion on her life has?_**

 ** _Anything to say about District 9 in general?_**

 ** _{Question for the authors} Do you think the story is getting better? Anything you like/don't like?_**

 **Reviews make our day, you readers are wonderful people ;)**

 **Thank you MusicalTheatreCake and CDinga for your tributes!**

 **District 10 is next.**

 **\- Liz**


	12. Reaping Day: District 10

**A/N: I done screwed up fam. Well technically not me, *cough*Liz*cough***

 ***Liz took down the first chapter because having three intro chapters was kind of weird... she didn't know that it would completely throw off the reviews for the chapters LOL, neither did I, so.**

 ****If you haven't reviewed District 9, just go ahead and write your review for D9 on this chapter along with your District 10 review, because we like to know what you think about the characters.**

 **If you find that you try to review but it won't let you, it's okay to write a review on a different chapter, just make sure to let us know what District you're talking about XD**

 **Now, without further ado... RueThisDay and Josephm611... it's finally here.**

 ***loud happy music***

 **District 10! :D Tadaaaa!**

 **~ Anna**

* * *

 **Grace Urlwin, 12**

 **District 10 Female**

* * *

I gently stroke the cow's coarse fur, smiling as she takes the grass in my hand. She's doing a lot better than last week, looks like her cold is gone. I take her face in my hands and examine her previously dull, cloudy eyes. They look clear and bright today, that's a good sign.

But my smile fades when I see my father approaching from the barn. If the cow's better it means she'll have to be shipped off to the Capitol soon and made into someone's dinner. I sigh, patting the cow's neck. Oriel is the first cow I've raised from a calf. I love caring for her, but just the thought of sending her off to die makes me sick.

"How is she?" my father asks, stepping over the low fence.

The look I give him is enough of an answer for him and he sighs, leaning the pitchfork on the fence. He walks over and runs his hand over the cow then pats her back.

"I know it's hard watching them go," my father begins. "But I'm proud of you for being so agreeable."

I wrap my arms around Oriel's neck and give my father my best pleading look.

"Can't we keep her around for a little longer?" I ask. "The Capitol won't miss just one cow."

My father crosses his arms and shakes his head.

"Yes they will, Grace," he sighs. "You know that, now come on let's get her on the truck."

I lower my head and rub Oriel's neck when she turns to stare at me. Her eyes bore into me, almost making me feel guilty. I'm glad cows don't understand that they're only raised so comfortably just to be killed. I slip the rope over her neck and tighten it, giving it a tug. She grunts and tries to pull her head free, refusing to follow me.

I huff and stare at her a she dips her head down and continues munching on the dry grass. I look around, squinting in the bright sunshine falling on my face and look down. I rip some tall grass from the field and coax her over with it. She glances up and finally starts following me.

I turn around and pull her along, waving the grass in front of her face occasionally. Works every time.

My father watches me from the truck with a look of pride on his face. I know he must feel very happy that I'm finally helping with the farm now that I'm old enough, but I'm not happy. I get to watch the calves be born and help them grow into strong, healthy cows, but then I also watch as they're sent off, not able to do anything about it. But it has to be done, my family needs to get money some how, and this is the only way to do it.

I sigh and lead Oriel to the truck, guiding her into the back. I take the rope from around her neck and wrap it up, feeding her the grass I used to lure her in. I feel like I've just played a cruel trick on her.

She eats the grass gratefully and I run my hand over her back for the last time then walk back outside. I glance over my shoulder when my father slams the door shut. I turn away and dry my watery eyes with my sleeve. It's probably best that she goes now, that way I won't get more attached to her.

I walk past my father, giving him a half-hearted smile and trudge through the mud and tall grass, ducking under the fence. I walk over to the pigs and pick up the bucket full of water, dumping it into their water barrel. I distract myself from the truck and watch the pigs greedily shove each other, each one trying to get to the water first.

A soft mewling at my feet takes my attention away from the pigs. Pip, our calico farm cat, rubs her long body against my mud caked work boots, getting her fur all matted. I sigh and give a smile, reaching down to pick her up. At first she tries to wiggle out of my arms but I scratch behind her ears, holding her close to me and she starts to purr.

I smile at her change in attitude then walk away from the pigpen and into our house. I close the door and watch Pip jump out of my arms and onto the counter. She gets dirty paw prints all over the table, something my mother probably won't be too happy about. But by now we're all used to it.

"Are you coming to the square with me mom?" I ask my mother. "Or are you going to meet us there?"

My exhausted mother looks up from the kitten she's bottle-feeding and sighs. She looks confused for a moment then remembers that today is the Reaping.

"I'll walk with you," she says, getting up.

She places the kitten in it's bed gently and stumbles up the stairs to her room. We all had an early start today, and the heat doesn't help us feel anymore refreshed.

I follow my mother upstairs then turn into the bathroom to take a bath. The cold water feels wonderful, although it stings a little bit when I splash the water over my sunburned face.

I don't get as sunburned as I did when I was younger, I mostly tan now, but I do still get it right under my eyes and on my cheeks. It's bad enough to cause a good deal of discomfort.

I gently wash my dirty feet and legs with a soft sponge then dry off and put on some fresh clothes. Just a plain white blouse tucked into some tight tan pants. I feel cleaner than I've felt all weak. Then again I've been working extra hard to make sure that Oriel was well enough to be sent off today.

I look in the mirror and comb out my hair. I look stronger than I remember, my arms are a bit bigger and my shoulders seemed to have broadened out more. Probably from lifting all that hay and pulling all those cows onto the truck this week.

I most certainly don't look like an average 12 year old but I'm able to laugh a bit at myself which is good. If you take yourself too seriously you'll have some problems in life.

I grab my work boots from where I left them by the door and scrub off the mud and grass clinging to them. I put them on over the pants, lacing them up tightly and stand. My mother walks down the stairs and stands in front of me.

"You look wonderful, Grace." she says, brushing some of my hair away from my face.

I smile and compliment her on her pretty black dress. My mother returns my smile and then walks past me out the door to talk with my father. They're very close, my parents. They met over 20 years ago but act like they're falling in love all over again every time they see each other. It makes me smile.

A loud bang echoes through the house followed by some laughter and I quickly poke my head around the corner. My two little sisters, Mary and Hope, are sitting on the deck with one of the farmhands Lennie. Mary has her nose stuck in a book, trying to ignore Lennie's antics.

Lennie is sprawled out on the deck, trying to shove our huge dog, Mercy, off of him. Little five year old Hope is laughing hysterically at them, attempting to assist him.

Mercy barks and jumps off of Lennie, charging past Hope. She leaps off the porch in one bound then runs toward my father and mother. I laugh and cross my arms.

"What's going on?" I ask in amusement.

Lennie stands, brushing off the muddy paw prints on his shirt.

"I was just talking with Hope, eating my lunch when that animal attacked me!" he explains, jokingly. "That dog is the one that needs to be sent away not the cows."

I laugh at his over exaggeration and pull my sister to her feet, trying to get her to calm down. She continues to giggle even after the whole incident is over.

"Are you going to come with us?" I ask Lennie hopefully.

Even though he's older than me, he and the two other farm laborers, Woody and Doris, are my only friends. They have also treated me like an equal, so I quickly became friends with them when I was younger.

Lennie taps his chin thoughtfully then gives me a smile.

"I guess I could spare a few minutes." he chuckles when I grin. "But Woody and Doris will probably have to stay here to keep working."

I nod. Lennie and I are closest anyway. Mary closes her book when my mother and father call us over and I walk down the steps with Hope. The nervousness I felt last name comes rushing back to me.

My first Reaping Day. What bothers me the most is that even after it's over, I still have to suffer through 6 more years of feeling the same fear I feel now. I hope that my two sisters don't feel as bad as I do right now.

Lennie notices my shift from happy to downcast and walks beside me when we get on the street.

"It's going to be alright, Grace." he tells me with a smile. "It's your first year, you won't get picked."

* * *

 **Kaleb Darton, 17**

 **District 10 Male**

* * *

"You got me again!" I cry, brushing off the chunky milk my sister just dumped all over me.

The milk smells, it feels disgusting but I can't help but grin and laugh.

"You bet I did!" Dara smiles back, looking slightly smug. "You can't escape my traps."

Dara always was a prankster and even after 15 years that's never changed. My mother laughs as well, putting down her sandwich on the quilt. I smirk and flick some of the spoiled milk at Dara before getting up and walking over to the lake we are picnicking by. I kneel down by the lake and cup some of the water in my hands, washing the cool liquid over my face and running a hand through my milk coated hair. I take a deep breath of the clean, fresh air and fall onto my back, staring at the clouds.

It's a beautiful day. Even if it is Reaping Day. My mother, sister and I all decided to have a picnic by the lake, to take a break from worrying over the Reaping. Not that I was actually too worried about it. There's no point in worrying in my opinion. Whatever happens, happens and you just have to go with it. There's that saying, when life gives you lemons make lemonade. And that's exactly what we do. I sigh contently and put my hands under my head, watching the clouds and listening to my mother and sister laugh.

The sun is high in the sky, I can't even spot a cloud. Some might complain that it's too hot, or too bright, but for me, it's perfect.

I do wish my father was here too though, and we both wish that we could be a little closer but he has to work in a factory half away across the District. If he didn't have that job my family would probably starve but... luckily he does have it! And I kind of take over as a father figure for my sister. My mother doesn't mind my company either, we all enjoy spending a good day out together every so often.

"Kaleb!" my mother calls from the hill. "It's time to go, you wanted to meet up with your friends remember?"

"Yep!" I leap to my feet and stretch, taking in the bright sunlight. "Be right there!"

I nearly forgot that I'm meeting my two best friends, Drake and Carl, before the Reaping. I'm also going to meet up with my girlfriend Tabitha at the square. I smile just thinking about her. She's beautiful, a little more orderly than me, I'll admit it, but we go great together. Her sense of humor isn't all that bad either, it's almost as good as mine.

I walk back up the hill and smile at Dara who picks up a pitcher of lemonade and starts carrying it back toward our house. My mother begins to fold up the picnic blanket but I stop her before she gets too far and finish folding it. I pick it up easily and grab the basket so she only has to carry the empty water pitcher.

She does a lot for Dara and I already, and with my dad gone all the time she works harder than she needs to. I don't mind trying to help her out whenever I can. She smiles at me gratefully and walks beside me as we stroll back to our home near the heart of District 10.

I'm slightly surprised when I find Tabitha sitting on the steps of my house, though. We were supposed to meet at the square. I glance at my mother who smiles at me.

"Good afternoon, Tabitha!" my mother calls welcomingly. "How are you today?"

Tabitha gives my mother one of her dazzling grins and stands.

"I'm doing fine, Mrs. Darton." she responds casually. "Did you enjoy your picnic?"

My mother nods tiredly and walks up the steps. I manage to hurry up them before her and somehow get the door open, holding it open for her. My mother gives a quiet laugh and walks inside as I awkwardly keep the door open, then I set the blanket down inside and use the basket to prop the door open. I sigh and give Tabitha a goofy look as I lean against the railing. She smirks and walks over to me.

"How can you keep that smile on your face all the time?" she asks me seriously. "Especially today of all days."

I shrug and glance over at her as she jogs up the stairs and settles next to me.

"Worrying never helped anyone." I say. "I thought we were going to meet at the square?"

She shrugs and leans back, her eyes glistening with worry that shouldn't be there. I know why she's worried though. She's 18, it's her last year having to go through the Reaping but, it's also the year that her name is in the most. Not to mention the fact that she has to take out tesserae a lot. I know she's worried about being Reaped but she shouldn't be.

"I thought that I'd get here a little earlier today," she tells me quietly. "I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

I smile at her reassuringly.

"We'll have plenty of time together _after_ the Reaping." I respond. "You can even come over for dinner tonight to celebrate the fact that you made it through your last Reaping alive."

I laugh at her teasingly but she only rolls her eyes and fixes her, frizzy sun-bleached hair. She starts making a fuss over her hair then her dress, but I grab her wrist gently as she begins to smooth her hair again.

"You look beautiful." I say.

She glares at me for a moment, but a smile begins to creep its way onto her face.

"Thank you, Kaleb." she responds quietly.

"Oooh," I hear a familiar voice call from a little ways down the street. "Do I smell romance?"

I identify the voice as my best friend Carl. I look up to find him, and my other friend Drake, walking toward my house. I wave to them cheerfully, but I can tell Tabitha is less than amused with Carl's lighthearted joke. I've gotten used to Carl's teasing, we've known each other for as long as I can remember.

Even though Carl can be a bit more serious than me, we still get along just fine. I haven't known Drake as long as Carl, but I know that he's considerably more wealthy than me. Normally rich people like that tend to be a bit snobby but he's not. In fact I've heard that he even likes my outlook on life. He's told me on multiple occasions that he wishes it were contagious.

"Hey guys," I say as they reach my house.

Carl glances at Tabitha and I with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, but the fiery glare Tabitha gives him keeps him relatively silent.

"You two love-birds heading to the square soon?" Carl asks with a smirk.

Tabitha stands with a look of contempt.

"That's actually where we're heading now." she says.

I stand and smile, but look back toward the house. I poke my head in the door and make a goofy face at Dara who laughs and joins my mother in the kitchen.

"I'm heading to the square!" I call.

"Alright, we'll meet you there." my mother responds, obviously busy with putting all our stuff away.

I feel the urge to go help her but Tabitha grabs my hand and pulls me away from the door. I roll my eyes at her but smirk when she elbows me.

"So, are we going to go to the barn tonight to celebrate?" Carl asks, walking backwards to face us.

Tabitha shrugs. The barn is.. well a barn. But it's also a hang out and a popular party spot for after the Reaping. Tabitha is not a particular fan of going to the barn, though. She says we could get caught by Peacekeepers and all that. But I really enjoy the time I get to spend with my friends. Who doesn't love a good party?

"I'd love to," I say, earning a sideways glance from Tabitha. "But I may be a little late since I'm going to spend time with Tabitha first."

My girlfriend finally smiles and takes my head. She can be grumpy and little too concerned about what will happen in the future, but I love her anyway. We turn the last corner to the square but Carl trips over his own two feet and falls back. Drake tries to catch him but gets tangled with Carl and they both end up in a drying puddle of mud.

I howl with laughter and Tabitha lets out a short, embarrassed laugh but quickly starts pulling me away from my flailing friends. I tell her we should go help them but she shakes her head firmly and glances back.

"Why are your friends so embarrassing?" Tabitha groans.

I finally stop laughing and get signed in. I give the Peacekeeper who waves me on a friendly pat on the shoulder as I pass. The Peacekeeper glances back in confusion but then turns back around to sign in the other kids. Sometimes Peacekeepers aren't that bad in my district, even though I've hear they're pretty tough in District 3 and 11. They work pretty hard too and just get a bad rap.

I hold back my laughter when Carl and Drake miserably trudge into the square, soaked with mud that's already drying onto their clothes. That mud probably feels terrible in this heat.

But my two friends shrug it off and we talk giddily to one another until the escort comes on stage. I hug Tabitha quickly and smile to her before she walks off to join the other girls. I can tell that she's still nervous about the possibility of her getting picked.

I can't wait to rub it in her face after the Reaping when she's not picked.

* * *

 **Grace Urlwin, 12**

 **District 10 Female**

* * *

Lennie and my father occasionally try to spark a conversation while we walk, but it doesn't work. When I'm nervous or scared, I have this habit of kind of withdrawing from everything. For some reason I feel like if I can hide from it all, it'll just go away eventually. But deep down I know it doesn't help a bit, the bad things are still there whether I like it or not.

The square comes into view, but the Peacekeepers signing in the other kids in does also. I don't even realize I've stopped until I hear my mother gently encouraging me to keep walking.

I blink a few times, snapping myself out of my daze and force my feet to move. I almost trip at first, but I regain my balance and hesitantly walk up to the Peacekeeper. He takes my wrist and I lock my gaze onto the odd looking device in his hand. I can't stop the squeak of surprise I give when he pricks my finger.

My face becomes warm with embarrassment when I notice the Peacekeeper trying to hide his amused smirk. I tell myself that it's not because he finds joy in scaring the first timers. I quickly walk past him when he waves me on and hurry over to my family.

"I hate that," I mutter, looking down at the blood on my finger.

Lennie chuckles and gives me a pat on the back, causing me to smile. He and my parents always know how to make me feel better. I don't know what I'd do without them.

I stand beside them, feeling much more safe when my father puts his arm around me. But then an oddly dressed woman comes out of the Justice Building and walks up to the microphone.

My father releases me.

"Grace, you need to go over there and stand with the other 12 year olds, okay?" my mother tells me, guiding me half way to a group of young girls.

I nod and glance back at my family once before inching my way into the group of girls. I watch the woman on the stage closely. What she's wearing looks ridiculous, how can she be comfortable in all that? And her hair, is it even real? But I have heard from Lennie that the Capitol has an odd way of dressing.

"Welcome everyone! Welcome!" she announces in a singsongy voice.

She's so cheerful when all of us are so scared.

"Now, we're just going to watch a short video and then continue on with the selections!"

The escort gives us all a wide smile then turns around and sits in a chair by the mayor. I turn my head to one of the two large screens beside the building when a video starts to play.

I watch curiously, it's making the Hunger Games look like it's a good thing, but we all know it's not. The Capitol and the Districts really do see things completely different.

The odd video ends, though my eyes linger on the screen for a moment longer. I'm still processing what I just watched even when the escort steps back up to the microphone.

"Isn't that video just wonderful?" the escort asks, obviously not expecting a response as she continues quickly. "Now, let's get to the exciting part!"

I quickly look back at my parents who try not to look as nervous as I am. Lennie gives me a smile and a thumbs up and I turn my head back to the escort as she draws the name. I take a deep breath, trying to get rid of the butterflies in my stomach. Lennie is right, it's my first year I won't get chosen.

The escort unfolds the paper and taps the microphone, giving a warm grin.

"Grace Urlwin!"

* * *

 **Kaleb Darton, 17**

 **District 10 Male**

* * *

I want to feel happy that it wasn't Tabitha Reaped. But I can't. My heart sinks when I see a girl from the 12 year olds section start to break down into tears. The poor girl just stands there and cries, as if unsure what to do, but the Peacekeepers make their way over to her and gently pull her toward the stage. Loud shouting from the back steals my attention and I glance back.

A tall man standing next to a sobbing couple and two young children is being restrained by Peacekeepers.

"It's her first year for God's sake!" he cries, trying to shove the Peacekeepers away. "She couldn't hurt a fly, she doesn't deserve this!"

He's right, she doesn't. She's only 12.

The Peacekeepers have to drag him from the square and I quickly turn away. I can't bear to watch. I glance up at the crying girl on the stage. She doesn't look 12, in fact she's very tall and broad. Not broad in a fat way, she just looks strong.

I don't blame her for crying one bit, but if she stops perhaps she can use her appearance to make a good impression.

The frazzled escort speaks quickly into the microphone trying to get everyone to calm down.

"Alright, alright!" she laughs nervously. "Congratulations Grace,"

Is she seriously congratulating that girl?

"Now, let's just calm down everyone," the escort continues. "And we'll go on ahead and choose District 10's male representative!"

She quickly steps away from the microphone, although a few people still shout loud protests at her. The escort reaches into the bowl and pulls out a name. I cast a worried glance at Carl and Drake, hoping that it isn't them.

The escort reads the name. And it's not one of my friends.

It's me. She just read _my_ name.

An unpleasant feeling I can't identify washes over me. My hands start to shake and my stomach feels tight. What's happening?

The Peacekeepers start to walk into the crowd but I force myself to move and they back off a little. They still escort me to the stage, but they don't have to pull me there.

I stand blankly beside the escort, trying not to look at Tabitha, I know she must be devastated. But I have to remain hopeful, if I allow myself to fall into the depression and despair tributes normally fall victim too, I'll surely fail. I have to stay true to myself.

The escort announces our names and I turn to my district partner. She's still crying and I give her a reassuring smile, squeezing her hand. She looks up at me with surprisingly dark eyes. She seems to calm down a little bit and I smile, happy that I could help her. Then the Peacekeepers escort us into the Justice Building.

I hope her family comforts her.

* * *

 **Grace Urlwin, 12**

 **District 10 Female**

* * *

I can't stop the endless tears that spill from my eyes. I keep rubbing them, hoping that they'll just stop in their own, but it feels like I have no control. I just want my family. I stand by the window, hoping that looking out at the fields will calm me, but they don't. They only remind me of what I'm being taken from, and what I may never see again.

The door swings open and my mother and father come in, without my sisters. I quickly run over to them and bury my face into my father's shoulder. Both of my parents cry with me, even though I've never see them this upset before. Seeing them cry like this only scares me more. Why can't I just stay here? Why do I have to be taken from them?

My father starts pulling away from me but I cling to him, too frightened to let go. My mother then starts to hug me, so I let go of my father and hug her instead.

"Grace," I hear my father say. "You're a strong girl, I know you can do this."

No I can't. I can't do this and he knows it. Why is he lying to me?

But I nod anyway, just holding onto my mother.

"Come home, Grace." my mother tells me quietly. "Have faith."

I try to even out my breathing but just end up crying more. I'm exhausting myself, and the tears sting my sunburned cheeks.

The Peacekeepers then come in and start to take my parents away from me. I watch as they try to fight them off at first, but end up walking out. I watch the door close, but then swing open again and my two little sisters I thought wouldn't show up, come in.

"Grace!" Mary exclaims, running into my hug.

Hope follows, and I wrap my arms around both of them, holding them close. I know Hope probably doesn't really understand what's happening. Even I'm still a little confused. But Mary is smart enough to know what the Hunger Games are and what happens to the people that go in.

"Lennie wanted to come," Mary begins quietly. "But the Peacekeepers wouldn't let him because of what happened in the square."

I feel my heart break. I wanted desperately to see Lennie before I left, so he could encourage me. He's my best friend, he always knows what to say. And the last memory I have of him is of him devastated and desperate to get to me.

Mary pulls away from my hug and gestures for Hope to give me something. I look at her and force a smile onto my face when she gently places something into the palm of my hand. I examine it closely and try to choke back more tears.

It's a braided straw bracelet with beautifully handcrafted charms weaved into it.

"Lennie made those charms." Hope tells me, pointing them out.

I can only stare at the bracelet then slip it onto my wrist and hold my sisters close again.

"Thank you," I say quietly.

Mary starts to cry, and so does Hope, but only because she doesn't know what's happening. Only one Peacekeeper comes in to to retrieve my sisters, and he guides them out kindly. I'm thankful for that, the last thing they need is to be traumatized by a bunch of Peacekeepers dragging them away from me.

I sigh, finally able to stop my crying and settle into one of the soft chairs. I'm a little disoriented and confused. I have no idea what's going to happen now. But a thought comes to mind.

I think I know how the cows feel.

* * *

 **Kaleb Darton, 17**

 **District 10 Male**

* * *

I manage to keep myself calm and sit down in one of the chairs, looking out the window. I'm pretty sure that was the first time I've ever panicked. My stomach is still a little upset from the Reaping, that's the one thing I haven't been able to get over. But my head feels clearer and my hands don't feel as clammy anymore. I got myself to stop shaking and took some deep breaths, which worked believe it or not.

If I can stay positive and calm, I can get through this, I can get home to my family. Maybe if I make it back my father won't have to work in the factory anymore, he can come home. But only if I can be the Victor and get the reward from it.

The door creaks open and I glance up. My mother and sister quickly rush in, and hug me.

"Kaleb." my mother whispers tearfully. "My only son.."

She holds me tightly, and I wish for her to stop crying. I don't want her to cry, I'll be okay, she'll be okay too. Dara watches, looking completely devastated, part of me wants to tease her that she won't have anyone to prank for a while. But for some reason my usual giddiness seems to have disappeared. I hug my mother then step back and smile at her.

"It's going to be alright," I tell her, gripping her arms tightly. "I promise you, it's okay."

My mother presses her lips together tightly and tries to smile back, but I know she can't. Dara does crack a smile though, probably because she thinks it's stupid that I'm so full of hope when they aren't. I turn to her and bend down a little bit so I can hug her.

"Stay out of trouble, got it?" I say with a smirk.

Dara smiles back and shoves me playfully.

"No promises." she responds with her usual sarcasm.

I grin and take my mother and sister back into a warm hug. The Peacekeepers come in and escort them out. I mentally tell myself over and over that they're going to be okay with out me.

But then I laugh at myself. I really have turned into my father.

The door then bangs open loudly and Carl, Drake and Tabitha charge in. Carl and Drake, obviously very upset, are shouting things at the same time, things I can't make out with them talking so fast.

I look past them at Tabitha, sobbing quietly behind them. I walk past my two bumbling friends then pull Tabitha into a hug. We stay like that, completely silent until she steps away from me.

"I thought this would be happening the other way around." she jokes quietly. "What are you going to do now that you don't have anyone to keep your head out of the clouds?"

I laugh and shake my head.

"I guess I'll just have to enjoy the view while I'm up there." I respond.

She gives a small laugh and looks down, then to my surprise, she kisses me. Not that I wish she didn't or anything.

What surprises me the most though, is that Carl and Drake aren't making any jokes, in fact now they're relatively silent. Just watching. I sigh and turn away from my girlfriend, hugging my two best friends. Then I glance at the three of them.

"I'll come home," I tell them. "I'll really try."

Drake scoffs.

"You better." he says.

I smile and watch silently as the Peacekeepers open the door and guide them out. I watch the door for a moment longer then turn and sit back down in the chair by the window. I will myself to stay hopeful, to look on the bright side. If I don't do that then I'll be lost in the dark, lost in my own fear. If I have hope I can do anything.

Because hope is the only thing stronger than fear.

* * *

 **So I definitely did _not_ steal that line straight out of the HG. I don't know what you're talking about. :D **

**I hope you all enjoyed District 10! Writing a kind girl and such an optimistic character was a nice change from all the sadness ;-;**

 _ **General thoughts on District 10?**_

 ** _Grace?_**

 ** _Kaleb?_**

 ** _What did you think of Kaleb's optimistic attitude?_**

 ** _Do you think it will help him in the Games?_**

 ** _What do you think Grace will do since she was dependent on her family for support?_**

 ** _How do you think she will handle the Games?_**

 **Again thanks for the reviews! And make sure put your your review of D9 with this one so we can hear your input, if you're having any other trouble with reviews just post them to a different chapter.**

 **Again sorry for that little accident XD**

 **And thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing every chapter, it makes us feel like all the work we put into our writing is paying off. It's kind of disappointing when someone reads the one chapter their tribute is in then just like stops reading, because if no one is actually reading the story what's the point of writing it you know XD?**

 **So thanks again! Specifically to: ThomasHungerGamesFan, *Josephm611, dreams and desperation, *RueThisDay, tracelynn XQueen-Of-ApplesX and pandabear145.**

 **District 11 coming up either (probably not) later today or (most likely) tomorrow!**

 **Love you guys :D**

 **~ Anna ^_^**


	13. Reaping Day: District 11

**A/N: You guys are awesome! Thanks for reviewing and keeping up with the story, I know our updates might be a little too fast but XD, We like to keep the story moving.**

 **Yes, I'm aware that some of you probably didn't get the notification that we posted District 10. We actually updated too fast so it didn't send out the email that it was put up XD. But we did post it and it's there and awesome, so give it a read if you haven't already.**

 **If you had/are having review problems, it should be fixed with the posting of this chapter, just post your review(s) for D9/D10 (if you haven't yet) to this chapter along with your review for D11 if your all the into reviewing and stuff.**

 **I'm going to stop talking now so here's District 11.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

 **\- Liz**

* * *

 **Mirabelle Crimmond, 15**

 **District 11 Female**

* * *

I glance up from harvesting a melon when I heard loud shouting. Another rebel no doubt. Sure enough a broad shouldered man and a Peacekeeper are exchanging heated words, then the Peacekeeper ends it by hitting the man across the face. I flinch and look away. Unfortunately, violence like this occurs often after a few hours of hard labor.

Just long enough to boil the blood and spark exhausted frustration. The rows of melons I still have left to harvest seem endless and for once I'm somewhat thankful that it's Reaping Day. At least we get to go home early to get ready.

I cut the melon from the vine with one fast swipe of my knife.

I slip the knife back in my tool belt and struggle to lift the large melon. I manage to lift it and dump it into the wheel barrow beside me. I roll the melons over to the truck and load them on with the rest of the workers. When we're finished we are allowed to go home to meet with our families before the Reaping. I finish with my part and jump off the truck, shielding my eyes from the sun.

Sometimes I wish I didn't have to work so hard, but ever since my mother died, I've had to take over the role of moneymaker. She brought in most of the money from her job, but when she died giving birth to my little sister Norabelle, we ran short on money. I was four then and watched her die, I guess that's what motivated me to take care of my siblings.

A cloud of guilt still hangs over me even though I'm trying my best. My sister Larabelle died when she was 10 due to starvation, my younger brother Citron almost did too, but I was able to help him. Still, I lost a sister, almost lost a brother and I blame myself.

My father has a job too, but he was so distressed by my mother's death that he withdrew from everything and became distant. I wish he wasn't though, he used to be a hard worker and could help out a little bit, but I guess I can't blame him.

I sigh and turn the corner to get to our sad looking house. The wood is starting to rot and fall apart, it'll need to be fixed soon. We probably won't be able to afford it though. I open the door, flinching when a screw pops off the door.

My three siblings are sitting at the table talking quietly, while my father sits away from them, not participating in their conversation.

Citron looks up and smiles.

"Hey Mirabelle," he says tiredly.

Looks like he just got home from the fields too.

"Hey yourself," I smile back, sitting down with a sigh in the chair beside him.

It looks like he would have laughed if he wasn't downing a large glass of water. It looks very cool and refreshing, so I get up and get myself a tall glass of water as well.

I sit down again, absentmindedly watching my two younger siblings, Quince and Norabelle. I worry about them, the one thing I can't protect them from is the Games. Norabelle's first Reaping is next year, but by the time she actually has a good chance of being Reaped, I'll be over 18. I won't be able to help her. And Quince, being 14, this is his 3rd year, he could be chosen, but I wouldn't be able to volunteer for him. I can't tell if Citron would or not.

I blink and look away from them, trying to take my mind off of the nauseating worry of losing them to the Games. I realize that I worry more about my family than myself, something I should probably look out for. If I'm too busy worrying about their wellbeing, I won't be able to take care of myself as well.

I sip the water slowly, not wanting to get a stomach cramp from drinking too fast. Something I learned the hard way.

"Is Dad coming with us?" I ask Citron quietly.

My brother glances over his shoulder at my father who is staring blankly out the cracked window.

"I don't know," he says. "If one of us gets Reaped I'm afraid he might finally snap."

I bite my lip and nod. The painful reality of my father's crushing depression finally hits me. I know that if he has to go through one more heartbreak, he might go crazy with grief. But still, it's comforting to know that your father is there with you in the square. But my father probably won't go.

I finish the rest of my water and stand, feeling slightly feverish. I place my glass near our rusted sink and lean on the counter, stretching out my sore back. I sigh, glancing out the window. The fields are endless, still filled with workers desperate to fill the quota before sundown. I watch with disappointment. Seeing the workers and trucks only reminds me of my tiring routine.

Work. Sleep. Work. Sleep. I can never escape the slow moving loop that is my life. Even though there's no chance of me ever escaping District 11, even when I'm older, I still wish to fulfill my silly childhood dream of becoming an engineer in District 3. The thought of creating something new and unique is thrilling.

But I have to keep myself tethered to the ground. I can't afford to try to chase a dream that will never come true, not when I have a family to help support. I crack my stiff back then start walking to my room. I don't really have anything else to do besides get ready for the Reaping.

"Come on you guys," I say, plucking a picture book from Norabelle's hands. "We have to go get ready."

"Aww but Mira.." Norabelle begins, but I silence her with a glare.

She sighs and gets up, using Quince as support. I never noticed how thin and weak she is, I'll need to work harder so I can afford some better food for her. Quince huffs and gets up from his spot, then disappears into his room without a word. I'm worried about him, I hope he isn't using my father as a role model. My little brother used to be so much more talkative.

I glance back at Citron and can tell by his expression that he's concerned too. I ignore it, he's probably just nervous for the Reaping, like all of us. I go off to my room, leaving Citron alone to try to coax my father into coming with us.

I close my door then look in my closet and pull out the closest decent looking thing. A faded violet dress. I slip it on over my head and run a brush through my tangled, curly hair. Then I pick up the headband lying on my bed and use it to keep my hair out of my face.

I walk past the mirror, and out the door, not bothering to look at myself. I know I'm not the most attractive girl, but the dress and headband should make me look pretty average. I slip on some white flats, something easy to walk in, then return to the back of my house where my father is.

Citron is gone, probably getting ready or waiting outside. I'm surprised that he gave up so quickly with trying to talk to my father. I know it's probably futile, but I move to his side and gently place my hand on his shoulder. His dull eyes remain glued to the fields out the window.

"Dad," I almost whisper. "Come on,"

I give his shoulder a small shake and he finally glances at me. He looks worn, his face sags and his wrinkles are more prominent, he looks like he's aged 20 years in only 2.

"We would really like it if you could come to the square with us," I tell him.

His eyes look unfocused but as he continues to look at me, they become a little brighter.

"Alright," he responds quietly.

I notice that his voice is more quiet, raspy, probably because he rarely talks.

I smile and offer my hand to help him stand. He stands, not bothering to take my hand and gives a long sigh. I'm happy that he's coming, sometimes the Peacekeepers come to people's houses and force them to the square. I don't know what my father would do if that happened.

Citron emerges from his room, looking quite nice in his dress shirt and pants. He glances up from buttoning his shirt and stops, looking surprised. I can't help but laugh a little bit.

"Dad's coming," I tell him happily.

Citron grins and walks over to my father, giving him a much needed hug. My father returns it hesitantly then shuffles toward the door. I follow him through the door, letting Citron be the one to actually lead him out of the house. Norabelle and Quince get up from where they were talking on the stairs and watch my father in almost awe.

I guess they don't remember the last time my father has been out of the house. I smile, and put my arm around both of them as we walk together to the square.

Together. As a family.

Once again I smile, I don't think I've ever smiled so much in one day. But it's only normal. My father is finally out of the house, all my siblings are together and not scattered around the district working in some field.

Nothing could ruin this day.

* * *

 **Dominic Waters, 18**

 **District 11 Male**

* * *

I am unable to look away from the picture frame in my hand. The painful memory of the girl in the image is too much, I have to get over her. But I can't. She was the only girl I've ever loved who's loved me back, and now she's dead. I guess that's what I get for finally opening myself up to someone, love just isn't for me.

I hear my father shouting outside so I put the picture frame back down on my desk and stand. He's always mad and overtired when he returns from work, it doesn't help that he's tough on me anyway. Sometimes I feel like I'm just his personal punching bag.

I walk out of my room and start heading outside to see what my father needs. He probably just wants me to help him fix the house again. I open the door but run right into my mother. She lets out a surprised laugh and steps to the side to let me through.

"Glad to see your finally up!" she says, giving me a hug.

I smile half-heartedly and return her hug. She steps back and grips my arm before I continue walking into the yard.

"How are you doing?" she asks me softly.

I look down but smile anyway. My mother is the complete opposite of my father, loving, kind and she actually cares about how I feel. I can't lie to her and tell her that life's perfect, because it's not. I'm hurting.

"Still upset," I respond honestly, not needing to say much more.

My mother wraps her arms around me, having to stand on her toes to reach me.

"It'll take time," she says.

I only nod. Time does heal, but it also leaves scars to remind us of what hurt us in the first place. My mother looks slightly disappointed when I walk past her, not saying anything else. I don't mean to hurt her, but sometimes I just don't know how to handle her kindness. I'd rather not say anything at all than say something I'll regret.

My father is struggling to lift the stack of boards we are using to repair our home. Part of our brittle roof collapsed during the last storm that blew threw, and judging back the dark clouds looming ominously over the fields, we're going to have another nasty one soon. I want to tell my father that we should wait for the next one to blow over, that it'd be a waste of time to fix what will only break again, but he'll ignore me. He doesn't care what I think, he only does what's easiest for him.

He looks up and waves me over.

"Don't just stand there, get over here and help me!" he snaps.

I try not to roll my eyes as I walk over and take the boards from him effortlessly. I have half a mind to just leave them here and let him do all the work for once, but I don't. He'd only take out his anger on my little brother James.

James is the only thing that holds me back from giving my father what he deserves. If it wasn't for him I'd probably retaliate. The one time I did talk back to my father, it didn't end well.

I walked away, leaving him to carry a bunch of tools himself, only to come home and find James crying in his room. My father had told him to help him, but when my baby brother refused, my father threatened him with everything under the sun.

James was only about 7 then, but he's still nervous around my father even though he never did any of the things he threatened to do. That's how he is. Empty threats.

I glance up at the sky and place the slabs of wood near the door, taking a break for a second. My father places another stack beside mine, a stack that's considerably smaller than my own.

"Why are you stopping?" he asks. "Put those boards inside."

I take deep breath and try to contain my anger. But my sadness of the loss I've experienced must show through.

"I understand that you're sad you lost your girlfriend," my father begins. "But she shouldn't have bothered those Peacekeepers, it's her own fault. Now get over it and get those boards inside."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. I want to scream at my father, punch him, make him pay for everything he's put me through. But I don't. I've learned that it only makes things worse.

I pick up the stack, hissing through my clenched teeth and carry them inside. My mother watches silently as I pass. On the rare occasions that my anger takes over entirely, I blame her. She married this terrible man, then stayed with him.

She's told me time and time again that he's only so tough on me because he cares for me. He wants to make me strong. But I made myself strong, he hasn't done anything to help me.

But my anger fades and I look away from my startled mother. Was I looking at her like my father looks at me? I quickly set down the wood. I have to pull myself together, my emotions can't get the best of me.

I glance up at the large hole in the ceiling to take my mind away from my anger. It's going to take some time to fix it, time that we don't have. The Reaping starts soon, and we still have to get to the square. My father catches me look at the clock then huffs in annoyance.

"Go." he sighs.

I glare at him as I pass, then walk into my room and slam my door. He's infuriating.

No, calm down.

I take a deep breath and go through my drawer. I don't have anything decent to wear. But now that I think about it, why should I try to look my best? If I'm reaped I'm going to the Capitol as myself, not as some fake kid trying to win the hearts of the Capitol through looks.

I grab a nice looking pair of jeans, but leave my mud-smeared tank top on. I put on the boots I wear when I go to work in the fields then walk out of my room. My mother stops me before I walk out the door.

"You're wearing that to the square?" she asks me unsurely.

I give a curt nod and make my way out the door and onto the street. My mother quickly follows, running her hand through her hair.

"But, you look all dirty." she continues.

I guess she's worried. If I get Reaped, the Capitol will be watching, watching for people to sponsor. I suppose they don't want to waste their money on tributes just being themselves.

I remain silent, just looking ahead. My mother quiets down too and just walks beside me. I know my father won't follow us, he'll probably stay at the house to work on the ceiling. A little part of me hopes it rains again so the roof will fall in again and bury him.

What am I even saying?

I quickly shove the thought out of my head, surprised at myself when I realize that I was smiling a little bit. James is still in the house, of course I don't want it to collapse.

James.

I glance back over my shoulder, desperately hoping that my father won't force him to help him. My brother is only 10, he's not able to lift the wood yet. He could get hurt. But I can't go back. I have to go to the Reaping first.

But as soon as the Reaping ends I'm going straight home to make sure my father hasn't done anything to hurt James. I quicken my pace, as if getting to the square faster will make the Reaping itself speed up. My mother struggles to keep up with me then walks through the gate into the square and waits for me to sign in.

I stick out my finger and don't even flinch when the Peacekeeper signs me in. He waves me on and I walk into the square. I walk past my mother, giving her a quick smile then go to my section to wait for the escort to come out.

This is the last time I'll ever have to do this.

* * *

 **Mirabelle Crimmond, 15**

 **District 11 Female**

* * *

The square comes into view and I release my hold on Quince and Norabelle so I can get signed in. My father takes Norabelle's hand and leads her through the gates, although my little sister watches as we get signed in.

Her eyes grow wide when she sees Quince start to bleed after the Peacekeeper pricks his finger. My brother gets the bit of blood off by wiping his finger on his pants. Then he turns to Norabelle and grins reassuringly, showing her that getting signed in is no big deal. Hopefully Norabelle won't be as scared when it's her turn to go through this next year.

Citron gets signed in before me then walks through the gates and glances back at me. The Peacekeeper sticks my finger and I flinch slightly. Blood I can handle, no sweat. The things that cause the blood? That's the problem.

The Peacekeeper waves me on and I meet up with my family in the square. We linger around each other for a few minutes, then start to slowly move away to talk with our friends.

Quince goes first, then Citron then I finally spot my friends and decide to go talk with them. Norabelle stays with my father, something I'm relieved about because my father would probably feel a little uncomfortable being alone.

"Mirabelle over here!" my friend Cindy calls.

I smile and jog over to her. My other friends, Terra, Nicca and Cindy's sister Hanna are with her.

"Hey guys," I smile.

"Well you seem happier than usual," Nicca says with a laugh.

I shrug.

"Well, it's not every day my whole family comes together." I respond.

Terra and Hanna exchange a quick glance.

"Even your dad?" Terra asks curiously.

I nod then gesture to Norabelle and my father standing in the back. Cindy grins and peers around me.

"That's great!" she squeaks. "I thought you said he was all depressed and stuff."

I glance down at her and shift a little uncomfortably.

"Well, he is, or.. was." I stutter. "It's a little complicated right now, some days he's fine, some days he's not."

My friends nod in understanding but Cindy looks like she wants to ask a question. Hanna quickly looks at her sister and elbows her before as she starts to talk. Cindy scowls and crosses her arms.

We continue to talk for a few more minutes until Nicca notices the escort coming out of the Justice Building.

"Alright," Terra says. "I'll see you guys after."

Nicca and I wave to her as she walks off to join the other 16 year olds, then Hanna takes Cindy's hand and walks her to the 13 year olds section. We watch as they hug then talk for a brief moment, their words lost in the escort's peppy talking.

After another hug, Hanna walks back over to join us, looking worried. Nicca smiles reassuringly as the video starts to play.

"She'll be okay." she says.

Hanna nods shakily then turns to watch the video, clearly lost in her own thoughts. I sigh and fiddle with the button on my dress until the video ends.

"I love that!" the escort grins.

His long shirt and tight pants look very feminine, I think he's even wearing eyeshadow and heels. Weird.

"What do you say we get back to picking our tributes, though?" he continues. "Ladies first!"

The square is relatively silent, aside from a few frightened whimpers coming from the 12 year olds. He walks over to choose the girl's name, picking a slip of paper from the bowl then returns to the microphone.

I hold my breath.

"Mirabelle Crimmond!"

* * *

 **Dominic Waters, 18**

 **District 11 Male**

* * *

I turn my head to look at the girls. None of them appear to be moving yet, that's pretty normal. But then there's slight movement from the 15 year olds. A small, shocked looking girl emerges from the crowd and starts walking to the stage.

Is she even 15? She can't be more than 5 feet tall and she's thin as a rail, but to my surprise she keeps a cool face. The look of shock is gone, and she just stares straight ahead as she mounts the stage.

The escort's shrill voice congratulates her but the girl only blinks.

"Now we'll just continue on to the boys, shall we?" he asks, already making his way across the stage.

I keep my eyes on the bowl his hand is hovering over. My name has got to be in there more than 30 times by now. This year my name is in there more anyway, but I've taken out tesserae since I was 12, and I did it frequently. I wouldn't be surprised if my name was in there more times than anyone else.

The escort picks a name, then walks back to the microphone, unfolding the slip.

"Dominic Waters!"

I'm not surprised. I expect it. But as I walk to the stage, I feel my stomach start to ache slightly.

I'm scared.

I refuse to show it. I keep a stoic face, not allowing my true emotions to show. The escort's smile fades slightly as I walk up the steps, he's probably not too impressed with my dirty shirt and ripped jeans. But I don't care. He can think what he wants.

My district partner watches me with wide eyes as I plant myself next to the escort. She stares at me, seemingly in awe over my size. To anyone watching, she probably looks like an ant next to me.

The escort announces our names and I turn to face her. I grab her hand and shake it, maybe a little too hard. She winces and quickly rips her hand out of my iron grip, staring at me as I'm escorted into the Justice Building.

I enter the tribute room and notice I'm smirking.

Was I doing that the whole time?

* * *

 **Mirabelle Crimmond, 15**

 **District 11 Female**

* * *

I shudder, still trying to get the imagine of the frightening boy out of my head. He shook me up, made me drop my cool looking demeanor. I wasn't expecting someone so intimidating to be my district partner, and the way he looked at me. I didn't like it.

Once I'm finally able to get him out of my head, the realization of what just happened hits me. I've been reaped for the Hunger Games, essentially chosen to die. I can't fight! I can barely lift a watermelon and they want me to go fight 23 other kids? What am I going to do!

Suddenly the room seems smaller. Is it shrinking?

I look around frantically. I have to get out of here. I can't stay! I'll die!

I hurry to the door, not thinking straight, but it swings open almost hitting me in the face. For a moment I think it's a Peacekeeper, but the strong arms that wrap around me are familiar.

"Citron," I choke out, embracing my brother.

"It's alright Mira," he says, crying himself.

Norabelle and Quince follow him in, and my father closes the door. His eyes look wide and distraught, but since he's here he must have held it together. I pull away from my brother's hug and quickly take my younger siblings into my arms. Quince is trying hard not to cry, while Norabelle isn't making any attempt to hold in her tears. She's crying hysterically clinging to me.

I realize that whether I die or not, when I come home my little sister will still be in danger. I won't be able to volunteer for her. The thought only makes me cling tighter to my little sister. Quince squirms out of my grip, allowing me to hug only Nora. I can't go.

I have a family to take care of.

My father starts inching toward me and I finally let go of Nora. I stand up and try to dry my tears. I don't want him to see me cry, I've always tried to stay strong. For him. He shakes his head and takes me in his arms, his warm hug breaking the wall keeping my tears in.

I cry, almost as hard as Norabelle, but I pull myself together after a few moments. My father lets me go and I look around at my family. They'll be fine without me. I know they will.

"Citron," I say, turning away from my father.

My brother only nods, and I know that I don't need to say more. He will take my place, he'll support the family while I'm gone. When I'm gone.

"Mirabelle," my father's voice startles me. "I love you, I've always loved you. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

I glance back at my father, silent tears sliding down his wrinkled face. He doesn't need to apologize. I want to say that it was my pleasure, that I didn't mind taking care of him. But I find myself unable to speak, so instead I walk over and hug him again. I don't ever want to let go.

But I have to when the Peacekeepers come in and start pulling my family away from me. Citron walks out, his head hanging, and Quince puts his arm around my sobbing sister. My father looks back at me desperately.

The door slams shut.

I flinch, keeping my eyes closed. I love my family too much to not at least try to get back to them. I have to try.

To my surprise the door opens again, and my four best friends run into the room. Cindy looks confused, as if unsure what to do, but Nicca runs over and gives me a firm hug.

"You can do this Mirabelle," she tells me, then moves away so my other friends can hug me.

Hanna gives me a hug, but Terra doesn't, her face is serious and her eyes are cold.

"Mira," she begins. "You've stayed strong for your family since your mother died. So now you need to stay strong for yourself."

Hanna steps away from me and I stare at Terra for a long moment.

She's right.

I nod, and quickly give my oldest friend and tight hug.

"I'll try." I say.

That's all I can do, because I can't stop what will happen in the arena. I can only hope that what does happen will happen in my favor.

Terra smiles and gives me a warm smile. But before Cindy can say goodbye to me, the Peacekeepers open the door.

"Hey, we still have time left!" Cindy protests as the Peacekeepers usher her out.

But they ignore her and shove my protesting friends out the door. Cindy glances over the Peacekeeper's arm.

"Good luck, Mira-" The Peacekeeper slams the door shut, cutting her sentence short.

I watch the door for a moment, but when it doesn't open again, I sit down and sink into one of the chairs. I dry my eyes and try quell my growing fear. I want to look as determined as I can when I get to the train. I won't let my district partner scare me again. I won't let the Games scare me, or the careers or anything. I need to be brave.

It's time I stay strong for myself.

* * *

 **Dominic Waters, 18**

 **District 11 Male**

* * *

I sit alone, enjoying the silence of the room. I told the Peacekeepers that I didn't want any goodbyes. If James and my mother came in here, I'd probably cry and crying is something I can't be caught doing. I have to look my best, and feel my best if I want to get through the Games. Allowing myself to embrace my family, my weakness, will only make me confused.

But it will also make me nervous. It seems that I'm having trouble controlling the emotions that I've been holding back since I was little. But a pleasant thought comes to mind. I only held back because I was worried my father would do something to my brother, or my mom. But my father isn't here to dictate what I do. My mother will take care of James.

I'm free to let myself feel anger. The anger that's been burning inside me for years, the anger that's turned into a raging fire that will burn anything in it's path. Even though I don't want to take it out on the 23 innocent kids in the arena. But I don't know if I can control myself. Because for the first time I feel free, free to do what I want.

Free to let my frustration out. Free to let my anger go.

* * *

 **There's District 11 everyone!**

 _ **What did you think?**_

 ** _Thoughts on Mirabelle?_**

 ** _Dominic?_**

 ** _How do you think Dominic will do in his time in the Capitol/Games?_**

 ** _Do you think it's a good thing that he's letting his anger out all at once? Or is it bad?_**

 ** _Do you think Mirabelle will be able to embrace her inner strength?_**

 ** _How far do you think she can make it?_**

 **Again sorry for the review problem, that was my bad, hopefully you guys can figure it out or just post your reviews as a guest or something** **#Josephm611**

 **Up next is DISTRICT 12 Wooo almost there guys. Soon we'll be done with the Reapings and we'll actually be able to get into the story a little :D.**

 **I really hope you guys are enjoying the story and thanks so much for sticking with us through the Reapings xD**

 **District 12 should be up tomorrow :D**

 **Have a good one ;)**

 **\- Liz**


	14. Reaping Day: District 12

**A/N: Finally made it :D District 12 everyone!**

 ****{And my apologies to TranscendentElvenRanger and anyone who's a fan of Commander Paylor.}**

 **{This time I'm actually the one that screwed up, not Liz. Oh karma. PAYLOR IS A GIRL EVERYONE. A _girl!}_**

 **Her being a boy in Dye's chapters was the result of me not thinking when I first read Dye's family XD. SO That little mess up is fixed :'D #Embarassment**

 **Enjoy District 12 :D**

 **~ Anna**

* * *

 **Eleanor Brightwood, 12**

 **District 12 Female**

* * *

The smell of fresh bread fills the air and lures me to the bakery. I stand on my toes to peer through the open window at the busy baker inside. My stomach churns painfully while my head screams for me to just crawl through the window and grab the freshly baked food. I wish it were that easy, but I know it's not.

I've been on the streets since I was 7, abandoned in the Hob by my parents. They never wanted me. I guess they couldn't afford to keep feeding me when they couldn't feed themselves.

I tried to go home, but when I finally found my way back, they were gone. It's miracle that I'm still alive, I don't know what keeps me going. I don't really have any friends. I'm not wanted, not even by my own parents. My only friend is Ace.

Ace is a dog.

I'm desperate for food, I haven't eaten anything other than an apple a kind woman gave to me. Two days ago. The baker hasn't noticed me standing by the window, if she did she would probably send Peacekeepers after me.

My fear of being flogged overpowers my hunger. So I move back onto the street. If I don't find food soon I'll surely starve to death.

I walk a little unsteadily to the small shack that used to be my house before my parents left me. Normally, the Peacekeepers would check houses to see if they're still being paid for. But the Peacekeepers in my district typically don't care, they know we're all desperate.

I crawl through the loose wooden board in the back that I use as a door. I'm too nervous that someone will spot me using the front door. As far as my neighbors know no one lives in my house anymore, and I'd prefer to keep it that way.

"Hey Ace," I say quietly.

The old dog lifts her head and pants. She stiffly gets up and hobbles over to me, licking my face gently. A feel a dull stab of pain in my chest when I see her cloudy eyes. She's old, really old. She probably doesn't have that much time left, when she's gone I'll be all on my own again.

But once I get over her I'll probably find another dog the same way I found her. I like helping the stray animals, I don't want them to feel the way I do, even if they are just animals.

Ace's ears prick up and she limps over to the window, looking out. I follow her, keeping myself low to the ground, not that I really have a problem with that. I'm kind of short. I look out the window and the pale looking group of kids walking together. They're dressed very nicely, but all look scared. Then I remember.

Today is Reaping Day! I nearly forgot.

It's not like I can skip the Reaping though. People used to for a little while but that only lasted a few years. The Peacekeepers caught on when the crowd kept getting smaller every year. So now they search ever house in the district for anyone trying to skip. That means I have to go today, whether I want to or not.

I'm not too concerned however, I'm only 12, my name is in once. There are lots of people who take out tesserae more than me, older people whose names are in more. I probably won't get picked.

Ace nudges my hand with her nose and I sigh tiredly.

"Sorry girl," I tell her quietly. "I don't have food today."

I wish I did, poor Ace looks almost like a skeleton. You can clearly see her ribs through her short gray fur. It doesn't help that she's old and needs food for strength, she can barely get up on her own. Unfortunately, I'm starting to feel like her.

I look down at my raggedy clothes, thankful that they're baggy enough to conceal my own skinniness. Sometimes, I feel kind of embarrassed by how small I am and now I have to go stand in the square with everyone in my district. I wish I was brave enough to say I'm not nervous.

I get up slowly, hissing quietly when my knees buckle slightly. I accidentally slap Ace on the head when I almost fall over, using her for support. She only groans and licks my hand. I smile shakily and stroke her oily fur. I walk toward the board I used to come in and bend down, crawling through it. Ace growls and starts to follow me, but I quickly turn around to stop her.

"No Ace," I command firmly. "Stay."

The old dog growls again and nudges my hand.

"I'll be back in just a little bit, okay?" I tell her, kissing her on the nose. "Stay,"

I stand straight again and start walking toward the gravel road that leads to the square. I glance back once, pleased that Ace is staying. She pants, her once pink tongue now covered with black splotches. Her eyes beg for me to allow her to follow but I don't let her. So she stays put and watches me for a little bit, then turns and disappears into the house.

I sigh. Maybe I can build up enough courage to steal something from the bakery. It's either that or garbage. Although the last time I went dumpster diving and ate what I found, I was sick for almost three days. Ace wasn't too well off either. Since then I've preferred not to take stuff from the trash, but if there's no other option, I have to. Thankfully, it's not the most embarrassing thing in the world, I know people from other districts probably do it too.

I can't help but look back one more time. I see Ace's head from the window, still watching me. I'm worried that if I don't get food to her soon she'll die. I'd be devastated.

I hope the Reaping doesn't take too long so I can get back to her.

* * *

 **Burton "Burt" Meloro, 18**

 **District 12 Male**

* * *

The satisfying sound of a pickaxe meeting coal causes me to crack a rare smile. I dig out the pieces and throw them into the mine cart behind me. I turn back to continue mining but the merciful sound of the work bell echoes through the tunnel. I sigh tiredly, trying to brush some coal dust off of my shirt.

I push the cart toward the entrance of the tunnel and leave it there so I can continue after the Reaping. I lean my pickaxe on the wall and step onto the elevator with the other miners. Everyone's dirty faces are blank and covered with coal dust. I glance over at the man beside me. He has terrible burn marks all over his face from the explosion three years ago.

That same explosion caused the deaths of my father and two older brothers. It also permanently damaged my lungs, I've had a terrible racking cough that hasn't gone away since the accident. It was because of that incident that I'm now withdrawn from my family. I still love and care for them, but I'm afraid to get too attached. Too many things could happen that could tear me apart again.

I quickly tear my gaze from the man when he notices me looking. I'm thankful for the coal dust that's concealing my red face, burning with embarrassment. I probably offended him. I know if I had a scar like that I wouldn't want people staring at me.

The doors to the elevator open and I quickly walk out, setting my hardhat on the rack. I push open the doors, quickly squinting and shielding my eyes from the sudden bright light. My head quickly starts to ache but I try to ignore it as I walk hastily to my house. I always hate coming out of the mines during the day.

I slow down when I feel myself getting out of breath, but it's too late. I cough dreadfully and try to take in as much air as I can in between the coughs. By the time I reach my house I'm already exhausted. I collapse onto the steps to let the coughing fit pass.

I hear the door open hurriedly and feel my mother's arm over my shoulder. She sits down beside me and waits with me while I continue to cough. I finally stop, trying not to gasp, as it would only cause another fit. My older sister Gemm emerges from the house with a tall glass of cloudy water.

I take the glass gratefully and down it. It's very soothing on my dry throat, and I quickly lean back on the steps, finally able to relax.

"Are you alright now?" Gemm asks, sitting on the other side of me.

I nod and rub my hand over my face. I'm just fortunate I didn't cough up blood like the last time.

"Maybe you should stop working for a little while," my mother suggests quietly. "Take a break."

I glance over at her. She knows if I stop working we'll barely get enough money to put food on the table.

"You know I can't afford to take a break." I tell her, my voice surprisingly hoarse. "Not even for a few days."

My mother sighs, and removes her arm from around my shoulder. She nods and stands, walking back into the house. Gemm huffs and crosses her arms.

"Don't worry, Burt, _I_ understand." she reassures me. "Mom's just worried that there'll be another accident..."

She trails off when she notices my downcast look. I hate talking about the incident, I'm worried that talking about it too much will send me into depression again. That wasn't fun.

I suddenly feel a bit uncomfortable, as if someone is watching me. I glance over my shoulder and see my little siblings, Winter and Bennett. They're watching with wide-eyes. My violent coughing fit probably startled them.

Winter quickly steps away from the window, knowing that I get uncomfortable being watched. Bennet continues watching for a moment, then follows my sister.

I sigh and stand, shaking my head at Gemm when she starts to help me. I'm not _that_ weak, I can stand and walk on my own just fine. Gemm gets the idea and purses her lips, then walks inside. I follow her slowly, and pass Winter sitting in one of the chairs.

"Well you look very nice," I tell her with a small smile.

She grins, looking down at her light blue Reaping dress.

"Thanks," she responds.

I turn away from her before she can continue talking, then I walk into my room and close the door. I'm worried about the Reaping, not just for myself, but for Winter. Sure she's only 13, but the odds haven't been exactly in the young kids' favor lately.

Last year the male tribute was 14 and the female tribute was 13, they were the first two kills. The year before that the boy was 12 and the girl was 14, the boy died in the bloodbath, and the girl only lasted one day.

I just hope this year is different, I hate it when young kids are chosen. It's not fair that they're Reaped so young to begin with, but it's only worse that they were reaped from District 12.

We've only gotten one victor. And she won the 12th Games by luck.

Since then almost every tribute reaped from District 12 has died in the bloodbath or in the two days following it. I desperately hope that Winter isn't reaped. Luckily Bennett is safe from the Reaping for another 6 years, but that only means I can't volunteer for him if he's chosen.

I quickly try to get rid of these thoughts and throw on a nice dress shirt and some jeans. I put my shoes back on then walk out of my bedroom. I sit down silently at the table with Winter while the rest of my family gets ready. She looks at me when I sit down and I can tell by the look in her eye that she wants to talk. She's always been energetic and talkative, but I'm not.

I look away from her, hoping she'll get the hint that I just want to enjoy the silence, and she does. She sighs and leans back in the chair, crossing her arms. Bennet charges out of his room and smiles, practically leaping on Winter.

"Why is your dressed ripped?" he asks with a grin.

Winter scowls and looks down.

"Probably because you keep jumping on me!" she says, shoving him off of her.

She carefully examines the small tear in her dress and shrugs.

"You're lucky," she growls teasingly. "It could have been a lot worse."

Bennett sticks his tongue out at Winter and hugs my mother when she comes out of her room with Gemm. It's sad that our family looks our best on a day when the worst things happen.

My mother leads us out the door and onto the gravel street. I walk silently, even though Bennett and Winter are engaged in an upbeat conversation. Winter is probably just trying to distract herself.

Gemm and my mother talk much more quietly, and it looks like they're glancing at me. I scoff, I don't want my family worrying and talking about me. It's annoying.

We turn the corner and walk up to the Peacekeepers to get signed in and Winter's smile fades. She hates signing in. The Peacekeepers frighten her and she can't stand the sight of blood. But to my surprise she walks up bravely and gets signed in like it's no big deal.

I smile. She's learning to toughen up.

I stick my finger out to the Peacekeeper who pricks it and waves me on, I can't help but sigh with relief. This is the last time I ever have to go through this. The last time I have to face the fear of not knowing if your name or your sister is going to be picked.

I walk into the square and join my family, hugging Winter as she walks off to meet with her friends. Hopefully she'll find comfort with them and not be so nervous.

I glance back at my family and decide to go to my section as well. I wave to them then walk off without saying anything else.

What is there to say anyway?

* * *

 **Eleanor Brightwood, 12**

 **District 12 Female**

* * *

I follow the other kids from far away, not wanting to appear creepy to them. Although with my messy hair and ripped clothes that's kind of hard. Watching them talk makes me wish that I had a friend other than a dog, but I'm not that social and Ace is probably more reliable than any person I could meet.

I look around the group curiously when they start to get in line in front of a Peacekeeper. The Peacekeeper appears to be pricking their finger with some kind of device I've never seen before. It looks like some kind of scanner.

One of the little kids starts crying when he sees the blood on his finger. I try to tell myself that it's not pathetic but it kind of is. It's just a little blood.

I get in line uncertainly and wait my turn. I get a better look at the device when the Peacekeeper uses it on me. I jump slightly and bite my lip to keep from crying out in surprise. It only stings for a second then the pain is gone and there's only a bit of blood left on my finger. I wait curiously as the Peacekeeper looks at the scanner, then he waves me on.

I walk into the square and look around, there are people rushing around to meet family, and friends, talking nervously in groups. It's almost a little overwhelming.

I have no one to guide me so I find myself wandering aimlessly until I recognize a few other 12 year olds I've seen around. They're standing in a large group, so I assume it's the right section. I slip into the crowd and wait awkwardly for the escort to come onto the stage.

My heart beats painfully in my chest when she does. I'm terrified, I have no idea what's going to happen and that's the worst part.

The escort smiles brightly and grabs the microphone.

"Welcome everyone!" she exclaims. "This is an exciting day! So why don't we get started with playing our video!"

The escort steps away as the video plays, and I catch her smile fade when she starts to turn around. She looks almost disgusted, or disappointed. Maybe she thought she was going to be assigned to a different district. It's probably disappointing when you expect District 2 where all the excitement is but get plain old District 12.

She puts on her fake smile again and turns to face us again when the video ends.

"Wasn't that just great?" she asks.

But she's a lot less appealing now that I know she's faking her happiness. She frowns when no one does anything then starts walking to the girl's bowl.

"Ladies first," she says, almost to herself.

She stops by the bowl and quickly snatches a name off the top, marching back to the microphone. I guess she's not in to the suspense thing.

She starts to unfold the paper and I feel myself start to become dizzy with worry. But I force myself to stop. It's not me. It can't be me. It's only my first year and there are hundreds of other names to be chosen. But she reads the name.

And it is me.

* * *

 **Burton "Burt" Meloro, 18**

 **District 12 Male**

* * *

I'm not too surprised when a girl from the 12 year olds lets out a small scream and starts sobbing. Instead I'm just disappointed. I guessed that it was going to be some more young kids this year and I was right.

In District 12 if anything cruel and unfair can happen, it does. That's just how it is.

The distraught girl tries to run, thinking it would work but she runs right into the Peacekeeper who grab her and start to drag her up the stage. I scan the back of the sympathetic crowd for any devastated looking parents. But I don't see any.

The Peacekeepers shove the girl toward the stairs. The girl starts to climb them but her legs give out and she falls right on the stage. She just cries harder then gets up and stands next to the escort who looks at her like she's crazy. I really hope the escort doesn't do anything idiotic like ask why she's crying. I hate it when they do that.

But the escort doesn't say anything and instead looks back to us with an awkward smile. She's probably new because she doesn't look like she knows what she's doing. That and she's been assigned to District 12.

"Well now!" the escort laughs unsurely. "That was certainly eventful... but let's move on to the boys!"

The poor girl puts her face in her hands and tries desperately to dry her tears. I feel bad for her, she's a bloodbath for sure.

The escort lingers by the boy's bowl a little longer than she did with the girls, and picks a name from the bottom. She walks back over to the microphone and sloppily unfolds the paper, almost ripping it in half.

"Burton Meloro!"

My eyes widen and suddenly feel like I can't breathe. Me?

The escort scans the crowd of boys and I quickly walk out of the crowd before the Peacekeepers have to come get me. I force a calm expression onto my face and remain completely silent. I won't cry, or make a scene or anything.

I walk smoothly up the steps and stop beside the escort.

"District 12's tributes!" the escort announces.

I wonder if she already forgot our names.

I turn to shake my district partner's hand and make sure to do it gently so I don't frighten her more. She just looks up at me with her bewildered dark brown eyes and barely even grips my hand.

Rather than applause, the crowd of people gives the traditional three finger salute. The escort looks around, obviously very confused and then shakes her head and walks back into the Justice Building. If I wasn't terrified I would probably laugh at her.

The Peacekeepers lead the girl and I into the Justice Building, but I glance back to look for my family.

I don't see them.

* * *

 **Eleanor Brightwood, 12**

 **District 12 Female**

* * *

So much for looking tough. I couldn't even stop myself from screaming and crying like some weak little kid. But that's what I am. I sit in the chair, pulling my knees up to my chest and stare blankly at the wall. I know no one is coming to see me, I don't have anyone. I only have Ace, and they wouldn't allow dogs in here.

Ace.

She'll surely die without me! She has no one to feed her, or take care of her! She doesn't even know where I am and I told her to stay. She'll die waiting.

Waiting on a person who will never come back.

I wonder if she'll feel like I abandoned her. She's always been there for me. She's been there since I woke up and found her sleeping at my feet my first day alone on the street. And now I can't be there for her. No. I can't just leave her!

I quickly get up and walk to the door, knowing there is a Peacekeeper on the other side. I grab the handle, but it's locked.

"Hey!" I shout, pounding on the door. "Let me out! My dog is alone! She's alone!"

The door remains closed, even though I continue to pound on it, kick it and ram my shoulder in to it. I can't stand the fact that a creature that was there for me when I needed her, is dying alone, expecting me to come back.

"My dog!" I shout again. "I need to get her!"

But I don't even hear the Peacekeeper I know is standing right outside. I start crying again, not sure what else to do.

I've abandoned the one thing that ever cared about me.

* * *

 **Burton "Burt" Meloro, 18**

 **District 12 Male**

* * *

I try to drown out the shouts of the little girl across the hall from me. She's shouting something about a dog. The poor girl is so scared she's probably lost her mind. It breaks my heart to know that she'll probably die. She might even be the first one to die.

I growl, shoving the thought away. More death. More heartbreak, tragedy, injustice. I kick the chair beside the window, knocking it over with a loud crash. I hate the Capitol. I hate Snow.

The door opens quickly, and at first I expect a Peacekeeper, but it's my family. My mother is crying hysterically and runs over to hug me. Gemm is comforting Winter, trying hard not to cry herself, and Bennett just looks confused.

"Burton, I'm so sorry..." my mother rambles. "This isn't right, I'm sorry this is happening to you, I'm sorry."

Why is my mother blaming herself? If anything I should be the one saying sorry, I've shut out my family for three years. I can't even remember the last time I told them I loved them. But here's my mother apologizing to me when it should be the other way around. She shouldn't be, it isn't her fault. This is the Capitol's doing.

Winter watches my mother with her own terrified eyes, she turns her face away and clings to Gemm. I release my mother when Gemm starts to cry and quickly walk over to her. I wrap her in a warm hug, trying to reach Winter as well. My sisters hug me back, and I feel my heart sink. I can't believe I've been so terrible to them. All they've done is love and support me, and I ignored them.

Gemm shakes slightly trying to keep herself under control, but Winter just cries as hard as my district partner. I hug them tighter then feel a small hand tap me. I look down and smile at my little brother.

I let go of my sisters and kneel down, hugging him as well.

"Are you going to be alright, Burt?" Bennett asks quietly.

I smile at him and nod.

"Of course I am," I respond. "I'm going to be home soon."

Bennett grins and hugs me again. I then stand and look at my family, not needing to apologize. The expression on my face says everything I couldn't turn into words.

"We love you Burt," my mother says softly.

I smile.

"I love you guys too," I choke out. "Even if I never set it before now."

Gemm smirks and puts an arm around Winter, comforting her.

"We know," she says.

Then the door opens and the Peacekeeper pokes his head through the doors.

"Time's up." he says curtly.

My mother glances back at me, giving me another hug then walks out as the Peacekeeper starts to come in to get her. I watch my family go and sigh when the door closes.

Even though I know I will probably die, I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. My family loves me and I love them back, and now that they know it, feel lighter. I'm filled with new determination.

Maybe I can make it back after all.

* * *

 **Yaaay District 12!**

 **But guys... The Reapings are over :D! *happy dance***

 **We can finally actually get into the story more ^.^**

 _ **Thoughts on District 12?**_

 _ **Eleanor?**_

 _ **Burt?**_

 ** _Do you think Burt will do well now that he feels supported?_**

 _ **Do you think Eleanor will be able to pull herself**_ ** _together?_**

 ** _Does District 12 have a chance?_**

 **We love it when you guys review! Thanks so much for your input on the story and the characters, we really appreciate it.**

 **Again sorry to TranscendentElvenRanger and Paylor fans, again Paylor's a girl, not a boy. That chapter is fixed XD.**

 **YOU GUYS ROCK ;D**

 **~ Anna ^.^**


	15. The Train: Districts 1 and 2

**A/N: Thank you all for voting on the poll and reviewing and being awesome people in general. It helps when we get reviews because then we know people are reading the story :P.**

 **The poll was great because the POVs are 6 girls and 6 boys, so it's equal and we won't appear biased or sexist or anything. Some people are sensitive with that kind of stuff. :P**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the District 1 and 2 trains ;)**

 **\- Liz**

* * *

 **Nathaniel Silver, 18**

 **District 1 Male**

* * *

The train is magnificent, it's about as nice as our Justice Building. Right when you walk in there's long tables of exotic looking foods of all different colors. Some of it looks appetizing but some looks like it was pulled out of the garbage. I decide I'll try some of it a little later. The breathtaking luxury of the train has stolen my appetite.

I easily conceal my impressed expression and continue, glancing through the window at the waving crowd. I give a small wave and then turn away to continue exploring the train. I don't really like too much attention, and the huge crowd is just a bit much.

I walk to the back of the train and into the room assigned to me. The bed is huge and luxurious, but I don't stay long. The room is nice but it's like what I have at home. And since it won't be a long ride to the Capitol, I want to use my time here to talk to the mentors and watch the Reapings.

I want to know what the Games are really like, what it feels like to actually kill a tribute. The mentors have the answers to my questions and if I remember correctly, my mentor this year will be Calix. He won the Games a few years ago.

He always won every fight someone picked with him and even took out the other career tributes like they were little kids from District 12. I'm interested in hearing what he has to say. Surely he has a lot of good advice and tips.

I walk out of my room but run right into my district partner.

"Hey!" she growls. "Watch where you're going please."

Please? I find myself beginning to smirk.

"Well, aren't you polite?" I tease lightly. "You're Hera aren't you?"

Hera rolls her eyes, and my smile fades. For some reason she seemed a lot more respectable when we were shaking hands. But maybe that's because she thought she would be able to pull that ditzy blonde act on me. Even though she seems a little more frustrating, it's a good thing she realized that her little strategy wouldn't work on me.

Unfortunately, that little strategy was my own and since we're both not buying into each other, it's looking like there may be some tension. But I guess we have to get along for now, I don't want to be her enemy yet. She would probably try to kill me early, and I don't really want to be stuck in a career pack of 3 or 4.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be friendly." I tell her flatly.

She crosses her arms and looks up at me with critical eyes. Her gaze lingers on me for a moment then she nods, as if figuring something out.

"Yeah, I'm Hera," she replies finally. "Nathaniel?"

I nod and continue to watch her suspiciously. Now I'm a little hesitant to say or do anything that might come off as weak. She's clearly very observant.

"Are you going to watch the Reapings?" she asks.

"Actually, I think I'm going to go talk to the mentors first," I respond, catching the subtle amused look in her eye.

"Nervous?" she asks smugly.

I don't respond this time, I only glare. She should know that talking to the mentors is as important as training. She shouldn't be so overconfident, I rarely ever saw her in the academy so obviously she didn't train that often. I doubt that she just has a raw talent with spears and daggers. But it's possible.

"I'm not nervous, I'm being smart." I finally say. "And since I don't really have a desire to see you fall flat on your face in the Games, I suggest you talk to them too."

Hera's jaw drops slightly.

"Well I appreciate your _concern,"_ she hisses. "But I'm more than capable of knowing what's best for me. I don't need your 'suggestions'."

She whips around and storms off before I can respond. I probably didn't have to be so harsh but, she needs a reality check. Sure, she's pretty skilled and knows what she's doing, but she and I both need to learn more. Although, maybe she knows a bit more than me already. She obviously knows what she wants, so I guess I won't try to help her out anymore.

I shouldn't be worried about her I should be worried about what I'm going to do. There's only going to be one victor and helping her won't help me.

I walk back to the front of the train and look around for the mentors. I don't see anyone other than the escort who's too busy staring into a mirror to notice me. I roll my eyes and walk the other way. I guess Calix and Hera's mentor are resting or something.

It wouldn't surprise me since they probably haven't met any careers smart enough to actually ask for advice. I decide not to worry too much about talking to them right away. Now that I think about it, it probably wouldn't be such a bad idea to take some time for myself and think or watch the Reapings.

I walk back to my room and sit on the soft bed, clicking on the projector.

I'll start with District 2, any weakness I can pick up from the other careers is crucial.

* * *

 **Alenia Duprix, 15**

 **District 2 Female**

* * *

I'm only slightly embarrassed when I examine the food first. The train is great, the chandelier, beautiful. But the food is nothing like I've ever seen before. Normally, my meals consist of things that are healthy, with lots of protein. Greens and fish mostly. But this food is most certainly not healthy, and I'd bet it doesn't really have any protein.

Might as well try it.

I walk closer to the table but glance up when my district partner, Oscar I think his name was, walks by. He gives me a sort of smug look, his eyes filled with doubt and disapproval.

I know he thinks I'm too young, too small. But I don't mind, I have some time before the Games to think up ways to slap that smirk off his face. I watch him disappear into one of the rooms then sit down at the table. He's probably going to watch the Reapings, something I plan on doing later on.

But for now I'm going to take some time to relax and fill my empty stomach.

I pick up a soft circular pastry with some icing poured over it. It looks like all it is is just dough and sugar. I pop it into my mouth anyway and almost laugh. It's probably the most amazing thing I've ever eaten, and for some reason it just makes me happy.

It's either the food or the realization that all my hard work is finally paying off. Both contribute to my giddiness.

Without even really thinking, I start to eat some more of the deserts, savoring the magnificent flavors and marveling at their unnaturally bright coloration. The food they serve in the academy is either green or gray, but the table of food is like a rainbow.

I eat a cookie type thing, and start to reach for another but look over when I feel a pair of eyes on me. The escort is watching from a chair on the other side of the table. She looks a little uncomfortable, maybe even disgusted. I guess my table manners aren't what she expected.

"Can I help you?" I almost snap.

The escort blinks and looks slightly panicky. I don't even think she was paying attention, just staring.

"Oh, I just noticed you using your hands to pick up the food." she smiles.

She gestures to some utensils used for picking up the food and I glance at them, then look back at her.

"Is there a problem with using my hands?" I ask curtly.

The escort shrugs hesitantly then shakes her head.

"I suppose not, it's just a little impolite and-"

"I'm from District 2, not the Capitol," I interrupt. "So you and I have some different opinions on what's acceptable and what's not."

The escort's cheeks turn red and she quickly stands and hurries out of the room. I scoff and put the cookie back down on the platter. I've lost my appetite.

I stand, pushing my chair back from the table loudly then start to walk to my own room. I look over at one of the doors that's propped open slightly and peer inside. Oscar is focused on the Reapings, silenty assessing each tribute critically.

I move away from the room and walk into my own, closing the door quietly. Something about him makes me a little nervous, I need to be careful of him.

I sit down on the bed, running my hand across the soft blanket, then turn on the Reapings. Oscar isn't the only that can figuring out the other tributes. I want to get to know my enemies, pick up on anything. Who's insecure, who's too confident, who's too nice, who I need to take out first.

Even the smallest quirk could still be something that I could use against them.

I skip District 1, since I've already seen them. They're not your typical flashy, overconfident show-offs, they actually might be a threat.

District 3 was pretty average, despite the girl's age I see her not making it too far, she seems weak. I better not judge her on appearances though, I need to see how she fights. The boy is... different, he has a distinct aura of confidence and defiance that makes me curious. I can't really figure him out.

District 4 surprises me a little. The girl was reaped, she didn't volunteer, not to mention she's a mess. It's pathetic how much she's crying, but I guess she was expecting a volunteer, I'd be a little shaken up too I suppose.

The boy, however, did volunteer. I don't quite know what to think of him, he's confident, and somewhat muscular. But he's slim, and only about 5'8 which is a bit small for a career, but then again I'm smaller than him. Even so, he looks to be built for speed and agility. He's probably quick, I'll have to watch him carefully when we get to training.

District 5 is average, the girl starts to cry, but then she pulls herself together and I find myself feeling a bit of respect toward her. She's young and probably has no chance, but she still managed to get herself together. Good for her.

The boy looks surprised, but he doesn't really cry, not even when he's forcefully taken from what looks like his twin brother. Again, I'm a little impressed that he held it together. Being taken from my family would be enough to make me cry.

District 6 has no chance at all. I feel sympathy for the girl. She's too small, too scared looking, and the boy just looks mad. Typically tributes powered by rage make stupid mistakes that lead to their deaths. I wouldn't be surprised if they both dropped during the Bloodbath. That's probably the case, unfortunately.

District 7... I guess the girl thinks she's from District 1. She struts to the stage like she's some sort of model then has to be helped up the stairs by a Peacekeeper. Watching her stumble and wobble on her heels is the reason why I wore my academy boots.

Her overconfidence will surely get her killed. In fact, I wouldn't mind taking her out myself, but I remember Oscar mumbling something about killing District 7 when we were getting on the train. I don't really want to cross him so I'll leave the girl to him.

The boy is who I'm concerned about. He looks confident, but that's all I can really pick up from him. His face is void of any expression aside from confidence. But his name sounds familiar...Brindley. Of course, both of his parents won the Games. The kid of two victors. I can't think of him as anything but a threat.

The tributes from Eight are surprisingly composed. The girl doesn't cry, although she looks like she will. She just walks right up to the stage and stands there. The boy looks completely dazed, but doesn't cry either. I guess if they can keep themselves together then they must have some strength.

The girl from Nine is surprised at first, but then she looks angry, like the boy from Six. But her anger is different, she's determined, tough. I smirk a little. We'll just have to see how tough she is in the Games.

The boy looks a little confused at first, then stumbles to the stage and stands, looking pale as a ghost. But there's something about him that makes me think there's more to him than meets the eye. Normally I would just dismiss him, but there's determination and mystery in his deep emerald eyes that makes me uneasy. I'll have to see what he does.

The poor little girl from Ten is the first 12 year old. Although she looks pretty strong, she's tall and broad shouldered. If she was a little older I might be worried about her potential strength. But looks can be deceiving and I think in her case it is. She probably couldn't hurt a fly.

The boy's attitude confuses me. Why is he so perky? Sure he looks terrified at first but by the time he gets to the stage he's got a small smile on his face and his dancing brown eyes are bright and alert. Weird.

District 11 has me a little concerned. I'm not too worried about the girl though, she's really small, smaller than me even and she's too skinny. Although, she does look determined. Determination can only get you so far in the Games though. It's the boy that's worrying me. He's massive, about on par with Oscar and his haunting smirk sends shivers down my spine. But I don't think Oscar will let him get too far, he doesn't seem to like competition.

The girl from Twelve is cringeworthy. She starts screaming, she tries to run away, she falls on the stage, she's crying. She'll die in the bloodbath for sure. Although I find myself not wanting to be the one that kills her.

I try not to target the younger kids, it's not like they're going to hurt anyone.

The boy is similar in size to the Eleven guy. He's tall and well muscled, but his eyes are soft. A hard exterior doesn't mean anything if you have a soft interior. I would know.

I sigh and switch off the projector, flopping onto my back. Overall the tributes look pretty average, aside from a few of them, but they're all kind of big this year. For the first time today, I feel nervous.

I quickly try to stop the feeling from spreading. I need to stay confident, I can't afford to look weak, especially not in front of Oscar and the District 1 careers. I refuse to be viewed as insignificant, I'm tired of being ignored.

Fortunately, I'll be able to show them just what I'm capable of.

* * *

 **Alright there you have the trains!**

 _ **Do you think Hera and Nathaniel's argument will lead to an ongoing problem?**_

 _ **Will it effect them in the arena, or will they try to get over it?**_

 ** _Do you think Alenia's assessment of the other tributes is accurate? Or did she underestimate some of them?_**

 ** _Do you think Oscar will still judge Alenia by her size even after she shows off her skill?_**

 **Thank you all for staying with the story and reviewing regularly, you're awesome for keeping up XD.**

 **We'll probably be able to get the trains done pretty fast.**

 **So with that said, a notification may not go out if we update like once or twice a day because it only notifies you of chapters that are posted 24 hours between each other XD** **Don't be afraid to tell us to slow down tho.**

 **Districts 3 and 4 will probably be posted tomorrow ;3**

 **\- Liz**


	16. The Train: Districts 3 and 4

**Yaaaay :D**

 **Districts 3 and 4!**

 **~ Anna**

* * *

 **Techalea Rose Cable, 18**

 **District 3 Female**

* * *

I wonder what I did wrong. My district partner, Velnor, has barely said a word to me. Just because he's angry doesn't mean he has to take it out on me. I just want to get to know him, I think I'll need an ally if I want to get past the bloodbath.

But now that I think about it, he doesn't look like the type that would accept me. I decide not to ask him.

Maybe my mentors this year will be a bit more welcoming.

Suddenly all those thoughts fade from my mind when I step onto the train. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The train is fancier than the Justice Building and it has more food than I've ever seen in my life. I take a deep breath of the surprisingly fresh air and smile. I can actually take a full breath, there's no smog, just clean, fresh air.

It's all so overwhelming. I don't really know what to do with myself.

I sit down numbly at the table, trying to comprehend how all this beauty could conceal so much evil. Then one of the doors slides open and Velnor steps out of the room he was just looking at. He glances at me but surprisingly stops when he starts to pass the table. He looks at me for a moment then hesitantly sits across from me.

"Hi," I say unsurely, my voice is still hoarse from crying.

Velnor continues to look at me curiously then casually leans on the table.

"Hey," he responds.

I shift a little in my seat, feeling awkward and I can tell he feels the same.

"I'm Techalea Rose," I tell him, not really sure what else to say to him.

"I know," he responds. "The escort introduced us before, so I'm guessing you remember my name."

I nod, but don't say anything else. My awkwardness has faded into curiosity as I wonder why this boy is talking to me. Before it looked like he didn't want anything to do with me, and to be honest I didn't really want to talk to him either. But maybe he has the same idea as me, flying solo in the Games doesn't typically work out.

"You look confused, so I'll just get to the point." he says. "I wanted to talk some strategies with you. It's better to get an early start."

That's what really confuses me. Does he actually want to be my ally? I didn't think anyone would, after all I probably don't look very strong. Velnor leans back in the chair, looking a little embarrassed.

"I mean, only if you want to.." he trails off.

I quickly nod. There's no way I'm going to pass up a chance to make an ally. And he's right, getting an early start on strategies is the best thing to do. Then during training you can change them according to what you see the other tributes doing.

"I was only confused because you chose to talk to me," I say with a little laugh. "I bet I look pretty pathetic."

Velnor hesitates for a moment then shakes his head.

"Not really," he responds thoughtfully. "I mean you didn't cry,"

I know he's just trying to make me feel better, he knows I cried when I said goodbye to my family. And I can just barely notice the slight redness around his eyes that shows he's been crying too. I'm surprised, he didn't seem like the type that would get too emotional.

I smile slightly.

"Maybe we can talk to our mentors together then," I say.

Velnor nods and I think I almost catch him start to smile, but then his face turns serious again. He gets up from the table and looks back at me.

"We better watch the Reapings first though," he says. "Anything we can get from the other tributes could help us strategize."

I nod and get up too, still surprised that he wants to keep me around. I would have thought for sure after seeing me start to scream during the Reaping that he'd dismiss me as useless. I guess not, it's nice to know that someone already has faith in me.

I follow him into one of the largest rooms in the train and sit down on the fluffy white couch. It's so soft. Velnor sits down in a chair, seated slightly away from me, and I switch on the Reapings.

Caesar Flickerman appears on the screen first. He's excitedly talking about the events of the day, then his face fades into the District 1 seal and I lean forward slightly.

We're barely finished with District 1 and my confidence has already disappeared.

* * *

 **Whale Isaacson, 17**

 **District 4 Male**

* * *

I wave happily to the mass of people crowded around the train then sigh with content as we pull away. I'm finally going into the Games, after years of hard training. But there's something wrong. My hands are still shaking and my legs wobble slightly when I walk. There's a gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach, like I've done something wrong.

Am I really ready?

I laugh quietly at myself and shake my head. Of course I'm ready, it's just a little bit of nervousness. I remember feeling the same way before I sparred someone in the academy. It always passes, and I'm sure the feeling will be gone before the Games start.

Someone sniffs quietly behind me so I curiously glance over my shoulder. It's my district partner. I'm still surprised that I felt even a little sorry for her, I'm usually not one to care about crybabies. That appears to be what she is. But still, the uncomfortable sympathetic feeling comes creeping back.

No! I can't afford to be distracted and feel bad for someone who probably has no shot at the Games. Why should I help her if she can't do anything to help me? She's most likely going to cry the whole time in the Capitol and not have any focus. Someone like that will end up dying in the Bloodbath, so she's obviously no use to me.

Yet I still feel like I want to talk to her. Maybe it's because I'm a social person and I'm not used to all this silence.

"Andromeda Whitmore." I say and walk over to her.

She looks up from her hands but her eyes glisten with fear when she sees me.

"Geez, we're not in the Games yet, no need to be so emotional." I tease.

Clearly this girl can't take a joke as she only looks down again and tries not to cry harder. Kind of reminds me of Dolphin. I huff in annoyance and sit down at the table across from her, stuffing some sort of pastry into my mouth.

"You should really try this, it's good stuff." I say, covering my full mouth.

Andromeda looks up unsurely and glances at the platter of colorful deserts in front of me. I pick up a few more of them and eat them quickly.

"Better hurry before they're gone." I laugh.

I feel like I've succeeded at a great challenge when she smiles slightly. She picks up one of the pastries and eats it. Her eyes light up instantly and she reaches for another one, then another.

"Told you," I smirk.

Andromeda's face quickly turns red and her rapid chewing slows down. I can't help but laugh at her, she's obviously embarrassed for eating so many of the little deserts. I lean back in my chair, still smirking, but to my surprise she looks up at me, her eyes narrowed fiercely.

"What are you playing at?" she asks, a hint of venom lacing her voice.

The smirk disappears from my face.

"Sorry?" I ask.

She puts both hands on the table and leans forward.

"Stop play games with me, you're trying to mess with my head." she snaps.

I stare at her, uncomfortably speechless.

"Look, the only game I'm interested in playing is the Hunger Games," I laugh awkwardly. "And they haven't even started yet. Can't I be friendly?"

Andromeda stares at me for a moment longer then sighs tiredly and sinks back down into her chair. I watch her warily for a few moments. I really underestimated her, I didn't think she had the guts to get aggressive. I guess I was wrong.

I smile again and give her an impressed look. She only glares.

"You're _Whale_ aren't you?"

I nod.

"That's my name," I respond casually.

She scoffs, then laughs a little. I frown.

"Got a problem with it?" I ask threateningly.

Her laughter stops instantly when she sees the menacing look I'm forcing onto my face.

"I didn't mean to make fun of it... your name is just fine, you just don't look like a Whale..."

She starts turning red again, but I manage to keep the serious expression. I toy with her for a moment longer, letting her babble incoherently about how she's sorry, then I slowly allow myself to smile again. The look of confusion on her face is priceless.

"I'm just kidding." I tell her, eating another pastry. "Lighten up."

She relaxes slightly and chokes out a a laugh of relief. I don't know whether to feel offended or honored that she's so scared of me.

"Well," I say after a bit of awkward silence. "I'm going to go watch the Reapings,"

I get up from the table and start walking to the back of the train.

"You can come with me if you want," I call back.

I hear her say something about staying to talk with the mentor, but she's honestly too quiet to hear.

"Suit yourself," I respond before walking into my room.

I shut the door and sit on the soft bed, almost sinking into it. Then I turn on the Reapings. I sigh, and lean back, not fully paying attention to all the drama. I find myself mentally jumping ahead to training, what I should do, what allies I should make. The other careers are my first choice.

But I'm already making a back-up plan.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed Districts 3 and 4!**

 _ **Do you think Techalea is being too eager to trust Velnor?**_

 _ **Do you think they will actually end up allies?**_

 _ **Do you think Andy will get over her fear of the careers?**_

 ** _What do you think Whale's back-up plan is?_**

 _ **{Question for the Writers} Are the train ride chapters okay in length so far? Or do you guys want longer/shorter chapters?**_

 **Thank you all for continuing to read these! We try to make the chapters as interesting and enjoyable as possible xD.**

 **Districts 5 and 6 should be coming out (probably not) later tonight or (more than likely) tomorrow ;D**

 **Have a loverly day!**

 **~ Anna :D**


	17. The Train: Districts 5 and 6

**A/N: Hope you enjoy Districts 5 and 6.**

 **\- Liz**

* * *

 **Michael Comstock, 14**

 **District 5 Male**

* * *

My mind is in other places by the time I step onto the train. Normally, I would probably marvel over the luxury of the train, but it's expected of the Capitol to cover their evil with beauty.

I follow my district partner's lead and just go straight to my room. I guess she isn't in the mood to talk to the mentors either. But I know I'll need to at some point if I want to at least survive the bloodbath.

I slide the door shut and sit down on the bed. I feel too overwhelmed, I'm not sure what to do first. I guess I could probably start watching the Reapings so I know what I'm up against.

I locate the projector and click on the Reapings. Caesar Flickerman fades into the District 1 seal and the frightening looking tributes volunteer. The nauseating fear I felt during the Reaping returns to me by the time District 2 finishes. The girl easily took out someone 3 years older than her with one strike, and no one even tries to fight the boy to the stage. That has to mean something.

I quickly shut off the TV right as the District 3 seal flashes on the screen. I can't continue watching, it's only making me more nervous. I take a shaky breath and sit on the bed, getting my thoughts together. I've come up with a few strategies on my own, but I still need to talk to the mentor, and maybe my district partner.

I think her name was Wren, she seemed fairly nice, even though she hasn't said a word to me yet. But still, I'm worried to start a conversation, just because she looks nice doesn't mean she is. I need to try for allies though.

I hop off the bed, annoyed with myself over my own warring thoughts. Getting allies is my top priority for now, so I decide to go talk to Wren anyway. I walk out of my room quietly and walk across the narrow hallway to her door. I hesitate for a moment then knock softly.

A moment later the door opens quickly. Wren leans in the doorframe, wiping her red eyes hurriedly.

"Yes?" she sighs.

I hesitate again, struggling to find the right words to say.

"I'm Michael," is all I can manage.

She blinks at me and looks a little confused, I'm already embarrassing myself.

"Were you watching the Reapings?" I ask her.

She looks back into her room for a moment then nods and walks out into the hallway, sliding the door shut behind her.

"I don't think you came over here to ask if I was watching the Reapings." she says.

I shake my head awkwardly and lean on the wall across from her. At least she's not trying to ignore me or yelling at me to leave her alone. If I was as upset as I was during the goodbyes I might have acted that way.

"I can't make it through the Games on my own..." I begin but trail off when Wren presses her lips together and looks down.

I'm asking too suddenly, she's probably as overwhelmed as I am. Why did I expect her to be ready to make an ally? She doesn't even know me, and I don't even really know her.

"Look," she begins quietly. "I appreciate you asking me, really... but I'd just prefer to do this alone...I'm sorry."

I nod in understanding, even though I'm a bit confused. She doesn't want any allies? Doesn't she know flying solo will probably get her killed? But then again, she seems strong willed and smart, maybe she could make it.

"But..." she continues. "I'm going to need your help with something later on... I'll tell you more about it during training, when I have it planned out."

Now I'm intrigued, but as I begin to ask why she would ever want my help, she smiles at me and turns back to the door.

"I said I'll explain later," she almost laughs, then she disappears into her room and closes the door.

I quickly retreat toward the front of the train. I can't believe I asked her so soon, I probably freaked her out. But she still said she needed my help, and I haven't stopped wondering why.

Wren has successfully managed to puzzle me.

I sit down at the table with all the food and pick up an exotic looking fruit. I take a bite of it, savoring the sweet flavor, and withdraw into my thoughts once again.

Being rejected by Wren isn't the worst thing, I still have all the other tributes to pick from and ask, besides the careers of course. I sigh and finish off the fruit in a few more bites, not realizing how hungry I was.

I lean back in my chair and stare out at the window, mentally tweaking my strategies.

Any errors could be devastating.

* * *

 **Corinth Lopez, 13**

 **District 6 Female**

* * *

I already miss Mordecai and Maggie, I wish desperately that they could be here with me. I don't want to be alone, but I know no one would ever ask me to be their ally. I'm too young, too small, too useless. Tears spring to my eyes again and I quickly try to wipe them away. I've cried so much that it's starting to hurt my eyes.

A rush of pleasantly cold air washes over me when I step onto the train and I glance up from where I was staring at the ground. I gasp in amazement, taking in all the beautiful interior of the train. The carpet is covered with an intricate design and the furniture is incredible. What really catches my is the beautifully carved wooden table stacked with pounds of food.

I gravitate toward the table, feeling oddly lighter and sit down. I scan the table, it all looks so delicious and my stomach growls hungrily. But I don't want to try the jelly looking things, I never liked the squishy foods. I decide on a loaf of bread and pick it up, starting to eat it quickly. My eyes wander up to the escort watching with a disgusted look.

"You're eating a whole loaf of bread like _that?"_ she squeaks. "You're supposed to cut it and put spread on it."

I feel a growing lump in my throat and I lower the bread back onto the plate I took it from. I look down, feeling my face turn red but glance back up when I hear a sharp voice.

"We don't care how we're supposed to eat it," my district partner growls. "It's food not a decoration."

The escort huffs and stands from her chair.

"Well, I was just trying to teach you two some manners," she responds.

My district partner gives a short laugh and stands as well so he's eye level with the escort.

"What for? Manners won't keep us alive in the Games," he snaps. "So leave us alone if you're not going to say anything helpful."

I don't even notice that I'm smiling until my escort glances at me and gasps with indignation. Then she turns and glares at my district partner.

"I should walk off this train right now and leave you two without any help when your in the Capitol." she hisses.

My district partner gives an unconcerned smile.

"Well, since you clearly won't actually be any help, feel free to leave whenever you want," he says. "Preferably while the train is still moving."

The escort gasps again then whips around and marches to the back of the train, stumbling on her heels. I laugh a little and watch her go, then steal a glance at my district partner. He catches me staring and I quickly look away.

"Don't listen to her," he says, his voice sounding a little more soft. "She's just a stuck-up prig,"

I try to nod, still watching him with wide eyes. No one besides Mordecai has ever stood up for me like that.

"Thank you," I say quietly.

He looks at me for a moment then narrows his eyes.

"I wouldn't be thanking me yet," he responds.

I'm about to ask him what that's supposed to mean, but he continues to stare at me and I decide to stay quiet.

"What's your name?" he asks curiously.

"Corinth," I reply. "Aren't you Damion?"

He nods curtly, his gaze lingering on me for a moment, making me feel a little uncomfortable. Then he looks away from me and walks to a room down the hall without saying another word. The door closes a little loudly, and I'm left alone again. I look down at the bread on the plate but I'm suddenly not so hungry.

I get up from the table, leaving the half eaten loaf where it is and walk down the narrow hall my self. I slowly slide open one of the doors and walk into the room, leaving the door open a little. I sit down on the bed, enjoying the soft blanket and stare blankly at the ceiling. Mordecai and Maggie aren't with me and the pain of leaving them still weighs down on me. But I don't feel as bad as I did when I first got on the train.

I don't even feel that alone anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go, Districts 5 and 6**

 _ **Do you think Michael will eventually succeed in getting an ally?**_

 _ **Why do you think Wren wants to be solo?**_

 ** _Why do you think Damion stood up for Corinth?_**

 ** _Did anything surprise you?_**

 **Thank you all for your reviews and kind words, it really motivates us.**

 **Districts 7 & 8 will be coming up probably tomorrow **

**\- Liz**


	18. The Train: Districts 7 and 8

**A/N: Hey guys! :D Just so you know, Liz and I are both going to be a little busier starting next week because we're both in the same show together. (Yes we actually have a life now XD) So our updates might not be** ** _every_** **day, but we'll still try to update like two or three times a week, if not more. ;3**

 **Just a little heads up :)**

 **Enjoy 7 and 8**

 **~ Anna ;D**

* * *

 **Jordia Pine, 17**

 **District 7 Female**

* * *

I make sure to walk smoothly and confidently as I make my way to the train with my district partner. I know that there are probably still cameras watching our every move, and I want to make sure I look my best. I know I can make a good impression on the Capitol if I'm always keeping my mind on my image. But I know that looking good for them isn't the only thing I have to focus on.

There are still strategies and things like deciding what weapon I'll use, and who I need to look out for or target. I need to keep my head in the game if I want to make it home.

A grin spreads across my face when I step onto the train. Now _this_ is luxury. The carpets are phenomenal, the wood is of the highest quality, it even looks like the chandeliers are real crystal. It's amazing.

I flick my gaze over to my raggedy looking district partner. He looks less than impressed and keeps a neutral expression on his face. It looked like he was almost annoyed with me at the Reaping and still looks it. Perhaps he caught on to my strategy, he's no fool.

I sigh and sit down into one of the comfortable chairs by the window. I take off my tall heels and rub my feet gingerly. I didn't really expect to actually get Reaped, wearing these shoes was a mistake on my part. But Jakob seemed to take a liking to them and the rest of my outfit for that matter, so I'd say it was worth it.

I hear the loud clattering of a plate and look up as my district partner snatches a pastry from the table of food and eats it quickly. He appears to be trying to drown his emotions with food, something the old me used to do. But I've learned to control those tendencies, maybe he should to. The escort looks on disapprovingly and starts to walk toward the back of the train.

"You pull off the District 7 look just fine," I say with a quick smile.

The escort looks over at me and his scowl turns into a smile. He runs his hand through his gelled hair and turns to me.

"Thank you," he says shrilly. "At least one of you has some manners."

He casts a dirty look at Alastair who's like a mirror, reflecting the scowl back at the escort. The escort huffs and sits down across from me.

"I believe your name was Jordia, correct?" he asks.

I nod and sit a little straighter in my chair. He gives a subtle approving look and I try to conceal my smirk. I've been trying to pinpoint by his expressions what he deems acceptable.

"I'm sorry," I say politely. "What did you say your name was?"

Of course I remember his name, it's Leto Idum, but I know if I try to be polite he'll respond better.

"Leto," he responds. "I just want to say I think Jordia is a very nice name coming from District 7."

I only smile. I know it was meant as a compliment but it felt a bit like an insult. He likes my name but clearly doesn't think highly of my district, that bothers me a little. Sure District 7 isn't the fanciest place to live, but it's still my home and I don't appreciate people talking down about it. But then again perhaps I'm being too sensitive.

Leto then launches into a long rant about Capitol clothing and pristine boutiques that he thinks I would love. But I'm only half listening even though I am genuinely interested in hearing what he has to say. I'm more focused on subtly watching my district partner, Alastair.

I noticed he stopped eating and started watching as soon as I complimented Leto. His dark eyes are judging my every word and move. I feel like I'm being watched more now than I was when I was broadcasted live all over Panem. Maybe he's mistaking my politeness for trying to manipulate the escort.

I don't really blame him though, manipulating Leto was my intention at first. The escorts can get a good word around to their friends at the Capitol that could score their tributes some good sponsors, even though they may not be officially allowed to.

But Leto seems like a pretty nice man, and his style is wonderful. I've lost interest in trying to manipulate him, I only want to get to know him now. But Alastair doesn't know that. I don't think he likes me for using my act on him and that makes me uncomfortable. The name Brindley is a well known one in Seven, both is parents won the Games. I don't particularly want to be on the bad side of someone so potentially lethal.

"Jordia?" Leto asks suddenly. "Am I boring you?"

I quickly look back at Leto, not even realizing that my gaze had drifted onto Alastair. He was staring right back at me.

"Not at all Leto," I say quickly. "I apologize, I just got distracted."

Leto grins and waves his hand at me like it's no problem.

"I understand," he chirps. "We can talk later if you want to."

I shake my head. I want to keep talking, it's the only thing distracting me from my nervousness. And Leto is so surprisingly comforting. He's not all that prudish for a Capitol escort, I like him.

"Can you tell me more about the spas there?" I ask, still feeling Alastair's critical gaze on me.

"Of course!" Leto sings. "There's this one that I think you'd love,"

I actually listen this time as he speaks but my attention is once again stolen by Alastair when he gets up from the table. He drifts over to one of the rooms then glances over his shoulder at me and glares. I quickly tear my gaze away from him and give Leto a strained smile, relieved when Alastair disappears into his room. But then I realize something.

What if Alastair is trying to intimidate me? Make me a victim of his own strategy. Just the thought has me fuming, he didn't fall for my act so why am I falling for his?

I refuse to be afraid of my own district partner.

* * *

 **Dye Rollins, 15**

 **District 8 Male**

* * *

The Capitol already has me fooled. If I didn't understand the horrors of the Games, I bet I would be as brainwashed as the Capitol. Everything on the train is so overwhelmingly beautiful, I can only imagine what the actual Capitol looks like.

I hear a small gasp beside me and glance over at my district partner Alexa. She's staring around the train with wide-eyes, trying to take it all in. She lets out a long sigh then notices me looking at her. She opens her mouth like she's going to say something but then quickly scurries toward the back of the train.

I guess she's pretty shy and I feel a little guilty as I watch her door slide shut. I didn't mean to embarrass her or anything, but it looks like that's what I did. I absentmindedly watch the closed door for a moment, then pull a chair from the table over to the window. I sit down and glance out at my district right as we start to pull away.

There's only a small crowd that remains, they don't wave or clap or anything, they all look sullen and quiet. I don't recognize many of them, and I wonder if they're friends or family of past tributes that have ridden this very same train and never returned. Unfortunately, it's not uncommon, I know people that have lost someone in the Games and still watch the train depart, remembering when their own family was on it. The thought still breaks my heart.

Those people out there could be looking at Alexa and I, and see the face of someone they once loved.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when my district disappears and the train enters the long, dark tunnel. I sink back into the chair and close my eyes. The broken faces of my family are still fresh in my mind. If someone could die from missing their family I may be the first tribute to go.

I hear the quiet clinking of dishes and open my eyes, glancing over at the table. A small curly haired woman with her back turned to me is downing a glass of some sort of beverage. I fear that it could be alcohol.

But there's a familiarity to the woman's dark curls and I quickly remember. She's Dressal Flax, the mentor for this year. She won her Games by chance, the mutts took out the District 1 kid before they could kill her, but they still attacked her. Even though she's wearing a turtleneck and long sleeves down to her wrists I can still see scars running across her hands.

She turns back to the table unsteadily and places the glass down loudly, then notices me. Her eyes are harsh at first and I feel a stab of fear. There's nothing more dangerous or unstable than a drunk victor.

But to my relief her eyes soften and she sighs. Maybe she's still a little sober.

"It's rude to stare." she tells me sharply.

I blink and quickly look down. I didn't realize I _was_ staring. I need to be more aware of what I'm doing. Dressal grabs the edge of one of the chairs and drags it over to the window, placing it across from me. She sits heavily and looks at me.

"What's your name?" she asks.

I continue to look at the ground, a little nervous to actually look at her. But I glance up for a moment and scoot my chair back a little so I don't appear to close.

"Dye," I respond quietly.

An amused smirk creeps across her face, then she starts to laugh.

"Well that's a pretty fitting name for a tribute in the Hunger Games, isn't it?" she chuckles.

I frown. I thought the mentors were supposed to encourage us. The train suddenly rattles and the lights flicker a bit. Dressal stiffens and looks around. Her icy blue eyes are surprisingly more alert than they were a few moments ago. The rattling stops and the train continues to move smoothly, but Dressal's eyes are still wide and have a violent look about them.

"Are you alright?" I ask carefully.

Dressal blinks slowly and leans back in the chair.

"No," she replies rather calmly. "I never was and never will be, but thanks for the concern."

I look down again, not wanting to make her uncomfortable by staring. She seems self conscious and I know it's because of her scars. I feel sympathy for her. Sympathy and strong respect.

"You seem like a good kid," Dressal says suddenly.

I glance up at her but before I can even respond she pulls her chair back to the table and grabs a small bottle.

"We'll talk when I'm sober," she tells me, taking a long drink from the glass.

With that she gives a small smile and shuffles into the next compartment. I watch her go sadly. She never struck me as the drunk type, and she's probably not. I can understand if she needs time to have a drink and do what she wants.

I'm suddenly aware of the smile on my face. I look back out then window and feel a sense of relief. I may actually get some help from the mentor. She's not ignoring me, or telling me that it's futile to try. She's actually going to talk to me.

Maybe I do have a shot.

* * *

 **A/N: Yaaay Districts 7 and 8! And yes we finally brought in** **people other than the tributes :O! I hope you guys liked them tho xD.**

 **Oh yeah just one thing, don't feel like we're being biased if some chapters seem longer than the others, (like this one is probably a little longer) the reason why some chapters may be longer is because we feel there's a little more story to tell for that specific tribute.**

 **If your character's chapter is a little shorter, don't feel like it's a bad thing, we're just spacing out the in depth stories of each tribute so the trains don't contain everyone's plans or everyone's thoughts. If that makes sense it probably doesn't but oh well LOL.**

 _ **What did you think of Jordia and Leto's interaction?**_

 _ **Did you like Leto?**_

 _ **What do you think Alastair is thinking?**_

 _ **What did you think of Dye and Dressal's**_ ** _interaction?_**

 ** _Did you like Dressal?_**

 ** _Do you think Dye will try to reach out to Alexa later on?_**

 **The questions are really bad, oh well.**

 ***Guys, you're all fantastic human beings. So I don't want any of you to feel like you have to answer every single question or you have to write the world's longest review. We're not the type of authors that will like threaten to kill your tribute if you don't review XD**

 **For me personally reviewing doesn't really weigh a ton on deciding the fate of your tribute, we just like to know that your reading the story. We also just really love all the support because it honestly truly does motivate us to write and update so fast, that's why we encourage reviews.**

 **All that to say, don't freak out about writing a long or review. xD**

 **Wow I talked a lot LOL,**

 **Districts 9 and 10 coming your way fast :D**

 **~ Anna ;D**


	19. The Train: Districts 9 and 10

**A/N: You guys are the sweetest people ever xD**

 **To those who asked: The show Anna and I are in is the stage adaptation of...**

 _ ***High School Musical***_

 **Yep, that one show everyone either loves or hates, or loves to hate. xD**

 **And I know you guys will also love Districts 9 and 10. Money back guarantee.**

 **\- Liz**

* * *

 **Juniper Bow, 15**

 **District 9 Female**

* * *

I've never seen anything so magnificent. The train is shockingly gorgeous, I'm almost reluctant to touch anything. Just the gold trim around the walls is probably worth more than my entire existence.

But then I see the food. Piles and piles of it, there's so much. I've never seen anything like it. Just looking at it makes my stomach growl loudly, and I quickly walk over to it. I notice the escort watching suspiciously from the door, but he quickly turns around and walks out when I pick up a tiny sandwich with my hands. I take an experimental bite. The pleasant flavor explodes over my tongue and I quickly reach for another before I even swallow the first.

Within a few moments the tray of sandwiches is gone and I'm already moving over to the pastries lined up on a metal platter. Everything is so good! They even have chocolate, a delicacy I've only seen through the window of the bakery, and have only actually tasted once. I eat a few squares of the soft chocolate and find myself displaying a silly grin.

If my mother could just see all this food! My mother would love the train, she'd love the food, and love secretly talking about the escort's ridiculous clothing. I love her. I miss her.

Just like that my hunger disappears. I put down the desert in my hand and lean on the table feeling suddenly sick to my stomach. It feels wrong relishing in all this luxury without her. She's back home crammed into a small little shelter, starving, ill, devastated. I was the only person she had left, and now I may never come home.

A groan escapes my lips and I sink into one of the chairs, putting my aching head in my hands. I rub my eyes and sigh, staring out the window. As much as I long to be with her again, I have to get her out of my head. She's making me too soft and I have to stay tough if I want to make it back to her.

I catch a sudden flash of movement out of the corner of my eye, like a shadow. I turn my head and look down the hall where it came from, wondering if that's all it was since I didn't hear anything. But the sound of a door starting to slide close confirms that it was a person. I get up curiously and silently walk down the hall, peering into the slightly open door.

It's my district partner. His worried eyes are glued to the hologram that displays the Reapings. For some reason I want to talk to him, and that surprises me. I've always been the type to keep to myself, but I feel like a completely different person. I've felt that way since my crushing goodbye with my mother. I guess facing impending doom does that to you.

I quietly slip through the door and step into the room. I look at the boy focused on the two tributes on the screen, deciding if I actually do want to talk to him. Just because I feel different doesn't mean I am, I'm probably still really bad at this being social stuff.

"Do you need something?" the surprisingly gentle voice of my district partner scares the living daylights out of me.

How did he even know I was standing there?

I quickly struggle to find the write words to say to him, feeling awkward enough already.

"What are you doing?" I say finally.

But I flinch, my voice is way sharper than I intended.

My district partner glances at me with an unsure expression. He looks at the TV then back at me. Ugh, "What are you doing?" More like what am _I_ doing.

He blinks owlishly, looking a little uncomfortable and glances back at the hologram.

"I'm Juniper," I say, trying again.

This time he clicks off the Reapings and leans on the couch, looking back at me. He looks only slightly annoyed, probably because I'm interrupting him while he was trying to get a glimpse at what we're up against.

I find myself starting to back away, without even realizing it. Trying to make friends still isn't really my thing. I quickly turn and start walking out of the room when I hear something unexpected.

"Bellamy," he says from behind me.

I stop and turn to look back at him. He had gotten up and moved to the other side of the room to get some water and I didn't hear a sound.

"That's my name." he continues when I don't reply.

I lean back on the wall and smirk.

"Sounds a little like a girl's name." I say, without even thinking first.

His face darkens a little and he stays silent, taking a long sip of the water.

What am I doing?

"Sorry that's... That's not what I meant to say." I stammer.

Bellamy watches me for a moment and looks a little less annoyed.

"That's alright," he says, putting down the glass quietly.

I know it's not though. I'm not good at being social. Some things will never change, even if I do.

I sigh, feeling a bit discouraged and flop onto the ridiculously comfortable couch. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, leaning my head back on the cushion.

When I open my eyes, Bellamy is no longer standing by the door, instead he's sitting in the chair across from the couch.

He's very phantom-like... If I wasn't about to ask to be his ally, I'd be mentally categorizing him as a threat. He's the type you'd never see coming.

"I'm guessing you didn't come in here just to chat." he says finally.

I sit up on the couch and smirk.

"Well actually I did." I respond lightly.

He tilts his head slightly, his haunting emerald eyes bright with curiosity.

"But, well, I was also... I was kind of hoping to ask you if... you know..."

"You want to be allies." he cuts in.

I quickly nod, feeling my cheeks burn with embarrassment. I just need to stop talking. I was wrong to ask him to be my ally, he doesn't want someone like me holding him back. I start to get up to leave, I've already made a fool of myself.

"Okay," Bellamy replies suddenly.

I ease myself back onto the couch.

"What?" I ask.

"I said okay," he repeats with another shrug.

I can't help but gape at him. He actually said yes?

"What?" he asks, seemingly mimicking me.

I shake my head, speechless. I would have thought he would see me as just some hot-headed street rat with Bloodbath written all over me. I was wrong. Then again, I'm starting to get a new impression of him, maybe he too, sees something he didn't see before. There's more to both of us than people first see. I guess that's the first thing we have in common.

"I just... thanks," I say quietly.

He looks amused, but doesn't laugh. His eyes linger on me for a moment, like he recognizes me. Maybe I remind him of someone. But I tell myself to stay cautious no matter how genuine he seems, I don't want to just be falling into a trap. It seems a little odd that he'd accept so fast, but then again, I did ask really fast myself.

He gets up from the chair and clicks on the Reaping as he walks over to the couch. He sits on the other end of the couch and leans a little on the arm rest, as if wanting to put as much distance between me and himself as possible. I guess he feels as uncomfortable as I do. It's a little weird and sudden to be forced to spend so much time with someone you don't even know.

But I don't really mind anymore.

* * *

 **Kaleb Darton, 17**

 **District 10 Male**

* * *

I sit silently in one of the chairs on the train, still mentally calming myself from the Reaping.

I'll get through this. It'll be okay, no reason to get worried, I can't change it. I sigh, blinking back tears and glance out the window as we pull away from my District. A few people from the small crowd offer encouraging waves, I halfheartedly wave back. What if I never come home?

No.

I have to stay hopeful. If I allow myself to become discouraged, I won't have the drive to work my hardest, and that's what it'll take to come back. But I know the hardest part for me won't be trying to get sponsors, it won't be trying to impress the Capitol, or show off in training. It'll be killing someone. I don't know of one victor so far that's won the Games without killing someone, whether it be intended or on accident.

I keep telling myself that there's some way I won't have to do it, that there's some way I can avoid killing someone and still come home. But deep down I know that's probably not true.

Then again, I could be the first victor to win without having to take the life of another innocent kid. It's possible, with mutts and traps, tributes could get killed without me doing anything.

I turn my head away from the window when I hear crying. It's the 12 year old girl. She's sitting in a chair near the corner of the train with her knees pulled up to her chest and her face in her hands.

I hate that she's crying... I get up slowly and walk over to her, sitting down in the chair next to her. She looks up, her face stained with tears. I smile at her and she gives me a look of disbelief. Maybe she's surprised that I want to help her. That only makes me feel worse. I sigh thoughtfully and lean close to her.

"I'm guessing you're crying because of our escort's wig?" I whisper to her loudly enough for the escort to hear.

Our escort gasps dramatically and storms away, her face turning red.

I grin when the girl, Grace, smiles and gives a small laugh. I feel bad for her, but I also feel the overwhelming urge to want to protect her. In truth, someone as young and innocent as her couldn't last long in the Games alone. But that's only if she's alone, and she won't be.

"Your name is Grace isn't it?" I ask, still smiling.

The girl nods, although her own smile starts to fade.

"Grace is a very nice name," I continue.

She continues to look at me, still seeming a bit confused. I know she has people who care about her since that one man seemed to be very upset when she was reaped. But even so, it seems like she would never expect anyone to talk to her. I can't see why though, she seems sweet and gentle, I'd be surprised if she told me she didn't have friends.

The girl sniffs and rubs her eyes then sits back in the chair. She seems like she wants to ask me something, but I think I already know what it is so I ask her first.

"What would you say if I asked you to stick with me during the Games?" I ask with a grin.

Grace's face lights up, maybe it's because she's realizing she doesn't have to go through this alone.

"I would say yes." she replies quickly. "Please."

I laugh a little then grab a sweet looking pastry from one of the platters and break it, giving half to her. She takes it gratefully and starts to eat it. The food here is great, but I still enjoy my mother's cooking better. There's just something about a home cooked meal.

I only worry slightly. If I want to protect Grace and still keep myself alive, I'll have to be smart. Typically allies that stick too close during the Games end up dying together, so I have to be alert. We also have to be aware that we could be targeted by careers. Even though we're probably a pretty weak alliance, we still pose a threat as long as we're together.

I refocus on the girl in front of me, who continues to stare, slowing enjoying the pastry. Her eyes look curious, but the look of confusion is gone.

"You seem really happy about this." she says quietly.

I hesitate. I wasn't expecting that.

"Well, I'm not really happy about being reaped," I explain. "I'm just hopeful. And that's what's making me happy."

Grace nods, seemingly understanding, but I know she probably doesn't. My feelings are complicated, even I don't really know what to feel. I sigh and put my feet up on the table even though our escort would probably disapprove. Might as well make myself feel at home while I still have the chance. There won't be any chairs to make myself comfortable in during the Games.

But at least I can still feel comfortable knowing that I won't be alone. Grace won't be either.

* * *

 **There's Districts 9 and 10 :)**

 **I know Anna already said this but don't feel bad if your chapter is shorter than another. It just means we're saving a more in depth look into your tribute at a different time so we don't tell a character's entire story in just one chapter. We like to space it all out ;)**

 **OH ALLIES**

 ** _What do you think of the alliances?_**

 _ **Is Juniper right to be suspicious of Bellamy?**_

 _ **Why do you think Bellamy agreed to be Juniper's ally so quickly?**_

 _ **Do you think their alliance will actually last?**_

 _ **Do you think Grace will last longer now that Kaleb is trying to protect her?**_

 ** _Do you think Grace will end up being Kaleb's downfall? Or could she help him win?_**

 **You guys are awesome, thank you for all your reviews and stuff.**

 **Districts 11 and 12 actually might be out today, we'll have to see. :o**

 **\- Liz**


	20. The Train: Districts 11 and 12

**Hey guys! Here are the trains for 11 and 12 :D!**

 **Alright let me just, *breaks out the golden cookies***

 **RueThisDay, you just. I just. Yes. I approve. Your pun in your review made me actually LOL. I almost died choking on my chocolate milk so thanks for that.**

 ***Gives golden cookie***

 **To everyone: Thank you all so much for your awesome sauce reviews and for just sticking with the story XD. We really appreciate it.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter of traaaaains ;D After this we're going to actually get into the story.**

 ***Actually, we're putting a poll up for you guys to vote on 4 parade tribute POVs. 2 for pre-parade and 2 for post-parade. This would include how the tribute feels about their costume, their stylist, the Capitol. All that good stuff. These POVs will be in the same chapter as the actual parade so.**

 **Note that these POVs are before and after the parade, and the actually parade itself will feature every tribute :) You'll see how.**

 **Just remember to vote.**

 **Enjoy the last train POVs ;D**

 **~ Anna :D**

* * *

 **Mirabelle Crimmond, 15**

 **District 11 Female**

* * *

I've managed to keep a straight face the minute I started walking to the train. My district partner walks beside me, his stride smooth and frighteningly confident. But then again, if I were his size I would be confident too, he has a good chance. But so do I.

I probably would have reacted differently when I stepped on the train if I wasn't trying to keep myself in check. I won't allow myself to show any of my true emotions around Dominic. He must be thinking the same thing since he's keeping the arrogant looking smirk on his face. I narrow my eyes as I watch him, he's trying to intimidate me, that's obvious.

I have two options. I can let him think that it's working on me, or I can show him I'm not afraid of him. If I try to trick him back, he may not see me as a threat, then I can strike when his back is turned. But if I show him I'm not afraid, he could gain respect for me.

I can't decide. There's too many strategies, all with their own pros and cons. Although, there is a small part of me that wonders if it's only an act to fool himself, not me. Maybe that's what I'm dong.

No. I know I'm confident.

The food should be the first thing I go to. But it's not. I'm not hungry, even though my entire life has been dedicated working so I don't starve. My stomach is tied in a painful knot, and I'm still shivering even though it's pleasantly warm on the train.

Dominic continues to stare at me with his cold, dark eyes. I stand from where I was sitting in one of the chairs and glare back at him. Then I turn and walk to the back of the train. I refuse to just sit there and let him think he's winning. But maybe that's what I've unconsciously chosen to do. He's not fooling anyone.

I slide my door shut forcefully then sit on the bed, running my fingers over the soft blanket. It's so wonderful here, I wish my family were able to enjoy it with me. But instead they're starving and working themselves half to death.

I'm sick with worry. I don't know how my father is going to be able to support my siblings if he's not focused. At least I know Citron will take care of them. I sigh and lay back onto the bed. It's so comfortable, I wonder if I'll actually get a good night's sleep. Back home, I normally slept on the floor so Norabelle could have the bed.

The few occasions where I was able to use it, I slept like a rock. Maybe it'll be like that tonight. But the more I think about it the more I doubt. If I'm too worried to even sit still then I'm definitely too worried to fall asleep.

What's making me worried isn't the thought of the Games. Not yet. I'm worried about Dominic.

How is it even possible that he already doesn't like me when we haven't even spoken? Maybe I'm just overthinking it. We really don't know each other, so how am I supposed to know looking so arrogant and rude is just his personality?

The thought makes me wish I felt comfortable trying to get to know him. But it would probably be a mistake to even try.

Now I'm frustrated, I have no idea what I want to do. What I want to think. I'm confusing myself, creating my own worries. Maybe I should try talking to the mentor, to help me get my thoughts in order. If they can help me actually think straight, help me come up with a strategy that actually makes sense, then maybe I can feel more at ease.

I stiffly get off the bed, rubbing my sore shoulder and walk out of the room quietly. I hear faint voices coming from down the hall and walk toward the sound curiously.

The door labeled: "District 11 Male" is propped open slightly. I peer through the small crack in the door and see Dominic watching the Reapings. His eyes are focused and his face is twisted into a scowl.

Maybe some of the tributes he's seeing are making him worried. And that makes me worried. Dominic doesn't seem to be the type to get nervous easily, so whatever he's seeing must be bad.

He starts to get up so I quickly move away from the door, continuing down the hall. I'm not ready to talk to him yet, even though we'll probably be forced to by our escort when we have to eat dinner with the mentors. Maybe they'll let me stay in my room so I can continue thinking.

I'm yanked from my conflicting thoughts when I pull open one of the doors and crash into someone. They let out a startled cry and start to fall backwards. I instinctively grab their arm before they can fall, helping them balance, then start babbling nervously.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," I say. "Are you alright?"

The tall man I had run into lets out a small laugh and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, I'm alright," he replies. "I've dealt with worse."

I wince and glance up, looking into the warm eyes of Nairn.

My mentor.

My eyes widen in embarrassment and I find myself speechless.

"Impressive reflexes," he adds. "That makes up for not paying attention."

I bite my lip nervously and shake my head. This day couldn't get any worse.

"You seem embarrassed." Nairn laughs.

I shrug and smile sheepishly.

"I was kind of hoping to make a better first impression." I admit quietly.

Nairn smiles and shakes his head.

"It wasn't that bad," he tells me, gesturing for me to follow him. "It's actually the best I've seen for a few years."

I shuffle after him as he starts to walk toward the front of the train. He turns into a large room with a long wooden table, then sits down. He looks to the chair across from me, indicating that he wants me to sit.

"We still have about an hour until dinner." he says. "Is there anything I can help you out with?"

I sit down across from him and smile. For a victor, he's surprisingly kind. I've heard stories that victors typically tend to be drunks or drug addicts. But he seems perfectly healthy, content, and genuine. I have no trouble starting a conversation with him.

"Actually, yes." I grin. "I have a lot of questions."

The questions seem dumb when I first ask them, and I fear Nairn thinks the same, but he answers them anyway. He doesn't look doubtful, or bothered. He actually looks pleased to be helping me.

For the first time today, I feel at ease.

* * *

 **Burton "Burt" Meloro, 18**

 **District 12 Male**

* * *

I've never seen anything like the train. And I thought the Justice Building was fancy.

I walk into the room with the soft carpet, feeling like I'm not supposed to be there. I don't touch anything yet, I just look. And then I hear the clattering of plates behind me and I turn.

There is a beautiful table piled high with food, and I start to walk forward, but then stop. The little girl, Eleanor, is also sitting at the table. Her focus is on the food in front of her, she's quickly eating large portions. She's already gone through two platters of the food and she's working on a loaf of bread.

I don't really want to bother her, since she seemed a little intimidated by me when we first shook hands. She should know that since I haven't threatened her, or even talked to her, that I'm not a bad person. I linger by the door for a moment, just looking. But the more I watch her eat the more I'm reminded of my own hunger. I walk over to the table anyway, hesitantly at first, but then I sit in one of the chairs.

To be honest, I'm more focused on all the food than on her, but I feel her nervous gaze flick up to me when I sit in the chair. I grab a loaf of bread, not bothering to meet her teary eyes, and take a quick bite of the food.

The bread is delicious, better than anything District 12 could offer. It probably came straight from the Capitol, that's why it's good. I finish off the bread in a few bites then devour a few pastries before getting up from the table.

Eleanor had stopped eating once I sat down, even though I know she's probably starving. I didn't know that I could make someone feel so uncomfortable. It kind of makes me feel a little awkward that I have that kind of presence. But it could just be her opinion. After all, she's so young and small, I'll bet a lot of things intimidate her unfortunately.

I'm a little annoyed with myself when I find myself already labeling her as a bloodbath. But realistically, she couldn't really make it past the first day. It's not mean if it's the truth. Besides we're District 12, we had no chance to begin with. I just hope she goes fairly quick.

I sigh and push my chair in. I think for the first time in my life, I'm full. It feels good actually, warm, and the awful pain in my stomach that's been there since i was young is gone. I'm not hungry for once in my life.

I look over toward the door and see our grumpy escort fixing her make-up in the mirror. Even though I don't really have a desire to talk to her, I need to ask where the mentor is. I haven't seen her and we've been on the train for a little while now, I would have expected the mentor to be out.

I reluctantly walk over to the escort and clear my throat.

"Um, excuse me?" I say, a little forcefully.

The escort sighs and puts on her fake smile, turning around to face me.

"Yes?" she huffs.

I try to make myself look more appealing to her so she's not so disinterested. I quickly straighten my posture and smile back politely.

"You wouldn't happen to know where our mentor is, would you?" I ask.

The escort seems to appreciate my change in posture and the polite tone of my voice and brightens.

"I'm afraid not," she responds. "Perhaps she's in her room."

I nod and sigh, turning away from the escort and let my shoulders relax a little. If the mentor really is in her room then she probably doesn't want to be bothered. At least not now. I remember her though, she has a reputation for being kind and gentle, and she isn't a drinker. But she is a little shy, maybe that's all it is.

Or maybe she just doesn't want to give empty advice to two kids she knows won't return home. If that's how I felt I'd probably stay in my room too. I still hope she comes out to talk to us at some point them. A little advice is better than no advice, and I'd like to know at least one way to get out of the bloodbath alive.

I already know running for even a few minutes isn't a good idea for me, so I probably won't be able to grab anything from the Cornucopia unless it's close to the pedestals. Maybe I could grab a little bit of food then run and find shelter. I'm not one for hiding and appearing cowardly, but it's probably the only way I can survive the longest.

I cast another glance at Eleanor, who's still eating at the table, then walk down the hall toward my room. One of the doors is cracked open slightly and I know it's our mentors room. I feel myself beginning to curiously walk toward the door, then stop. I don't want to seem too eager or desperate, and if she really is trying to avoid us then it's for a reason. I don't want to intrude.

I turn away from the door and continue down the hall into my own room, and shut the door. I know I'm expected to come out for dinner later on, but I don't know if I will. If our mentor can shut everything out then so can I.

After all, it's what I'm best at.

* * *

 **Yay! There's Districts 11 and 12! Hope you enjoyed them.**

 _ **Do you think Dominic is actually trying to intimidate Mirabelle? Or is she just being too cautious?**_

 _ **What did you think of Nairn?**_

 _ **Why do you think the mysterious District 12 mentor is avoiding Burt and Eleanor?**_

 _ **Do you think she will eventually be able to help them?**_

 _ **Is there any tribute you want to see more of?**_

 _ **Do you have a favorite District so far? (besides your own character's XD)**_

 **Remember we're putting up the poll so be sure to vote on the 4 pre/post-parade tributes you want to see (2 for pre, 2 for post) ^.^**

 **The poll will be on our profile.**

 **YAAAYAAYAYA Pre-Games stuff :D**

 **The next chapter will be up either tomorrow or Sunday! (Probably Sunday tbh XD)**

 **Keep being awesome human beings!**

 **~ Anna ;D**


	21. The Parade

**A/N: The first pre-games event...**

 **So thank you all for voting, from what we could see the 4 tributes you guys wanted to see were:**

 **Jordia,** **Wren, Dye and Whale!**

 **If your tribute wasn't picked, don't worry about it, they'll be plenty more POVs later on ;3**

 **Just remember these POVs won't be nearly as long as the Reapings or the trains, simply because it would probably get a little boring, but we're still going to have them :)**

 ***The idea of telling the parades from a Capitol citizen's POV wasn't really... an original idea by us... heh. We got the original idea from TranscendentElvenRanger, who told the parade from the Head Gamemaker's POV. Now I'm not going to just take exactly what she did, so we're telling it from...**

 **Leto's POV C:**

 **You all seemed to be pretty chill with him so, I figured it was a good idea. TranscendentElvenRanger I hope you don't mind us using the idea of telling the parade from a Capitol citizen's POV xD.**

 **So without further adu... here they are...**

 **\- Liz**

* * *

 **Jordia Pine, 17**

 **District 7 Female**

* * *

I wait patiently in the small room my stylist left me in, wearing nothing but a silky bathrobe they gave me. They decided to make some adjustments to my costume, so I don't know whether to feel excited or nervous.

The parade costumes tend to be hit or miss. Your stylists can make you gorgeous, or they can make you look like a walking tree branch, like last year. Still, I have faith that my stylist, Clio I think her name was, will make me look good. She seemed like a completely reasonable woman, and she had wonderful style.

I sigh and look around the room, even though it's a little gray, it's still surprisingly nice. The train is nothing compared to the astonishing grandeur of the Capitol. I was in awe while being escorted from the station to my stylists. The buildings actually sparkled in the sun. The only thing the wooden buildings in Seven do is rot and fall apart.

So, at least for now, I'm already enjoying the Capitol. The whole experience with the stylists was a little less than dignifying though, but I'm hopeful that it'll all pay off with my costume.

The door slides open behind me and I quickly turn and smile nervously. Clio grins and holds something behind her back, then shows me the costume. It actually takes a bit of effort for me not to squeak.

It's not dumb, it's not embarrassing, it's a little original, but also traditional. But most importantly, it's beautiful.

It's a lovely jade dress with sleeves that have forest green tassels hanging off of them. The bottom off the dress is a little more brownish in color, so it represents a tree, and the tall heels look like they're actually made from real wood.

"Clio!" I exclaim happily. "Thank you so much, it's wonderful!"

I quickly hug her and she gladly hugs me back, then smiles.

"Well, put it on!" she squeaks.

I throw the bathrobe aside and put on the costume, then look in the mirror. I'm stunning. I grin and twirl a little, gasping quietly when the tassels hanging from my arms and the end of my dress twinkle when I move.

Aside from my joy, I can only really feel relieved. I won't be an embarrassment to my district, even though I'm still technically dressed as a tree.

So sure, I'll be a tree for the parade, but I'll be the most beautiful tree the Capitol will have ever seen.

* * *

 **Wren Kieling, 14**

 **District 5 Female**

* * *

I stand alone and quiet in the grey room, pacing a little. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't comfortable, the bathrobe is luxurious, but I still don't feel right. I don't know if it's the subtle guilt I feel for rejecting Michael, or the ache of missing my family.

Either one is enough to almost bring tears to my eyes again, but I don't cry. Crying won't do me any good, and it's time to toughen up. I've had my time to be sad and miss my family, so I need to get over it.

I sigh deeply and sit down on the table. I focus my whirling thoughts on what's going to happen in just about an hour. The tribute parade, where you get shown off to the entire Capitol in an embarrassing costume that makes you look like an idiot.

Thrilling.

I can't really help but feel bitter, I'm already embarrassed enough. The stylists were too quick to start criticizing my looks, and it didn't feel too good when they started discussing all the ways to "rid me of my unattractiveness". So I can't really say I'm too keen about them. Still, I suppose they are trying to help me look a certain way that's appealing to the Capitol.

Even if I look pretty to my district, the Capitol could see me as appalling. That's what makes it so hard to pinpoint what's acceptable here.

I glance up from where I was staring at the floor and meet the excited eyes of my stylist, Prine. She holds up my costume and I can't feel anything but surprise.

"Don't you just love it!" she squeals excitedly.

I nod and smile, carefully taking the costume from her.

Maybe I won't look like an idiot after all.

* * *

 **Leto Baxwoll**

 **District 7 Escort**

* * *

I sit in the reserved section above the excited crowd and look over toward the start of the parade. I'm as excited as everyone else! But some nervousness mixes with my excitement. I hope Jordia makes a good impression, sometimes the crowd can be a little tough, and District 7 has been dressed like trees for the past few years.

The exciting shouting of the crowd intensifies when the announcer speaks.

"And here they are everyone!"

I grin and sit forward in my chair, peering over the people who are now standing up and cheering. I stand as well and get my first look at District 1.

They look very much like a king and queen, it's phenomenal! Hera is dressed in a long, sparkling golden gown with all different kinds colored jewels around the bottom. The crown on her head holds back her beautiful golden hair that's lined with jewels as well. Her tall silver shoes make her almost as tall as Nathaniel. I love his costume too! It's impressive. He's wearing a black tunic with gold metal clasps around his wrists and a seemingly transparent cape that floats behind him. His tight, gold leather pants match nicely with the silver boots that cover his knees. What tops off his costume is the eccentric platinum crown, a bit taller than Hera's, that spikes up in the front. The knife like points actually look sharp, I wonder if they are.

I don't know how District 2 could possibly top them.

But they come pretty close!

Alenia and Oscar appear to be dressed up in the classic roman gladiator style that the stylists have used in previous years. Yet it looks just a little different, I actually like it! I think their costumes are made of actual metal! Oscar's costume resembles some kind of armor, his tunic reminds me of a diamond studded shield and his pants are made of what looks like moveable steel! Alenia is wearing a similar tunic, but with shorter sleeves and her skirt appears to be made of the same material Oscar's pants are. Her tall heeled boots reach up to her knees, and she waves confidently. Her arms shimmer and I realize that her sleeves are made of a very subtle transparent fabric lined with some kind of glitter. Impressive!

What really surprises me is how interesting District 3's costume is. Velnor is dressed up in what looks like a regular tuxedo, but when I look closer I realize that it's made entirely of bronze wire. The wires flash occasionally electricity and I can't help but grin at his tough-looking expression. He's sure making a good impression. And it looks so cool! Techalea looks a bit more miserable, but I can see why. Her long dress is made of wire too, but it's not a solid bronze like Velnor's tux, the wires are blue, green, and red, and wrap around her tightly. But she manages to smile sheepishly and stiffly wave at the crowd. I feel happy for her when the crowd cheers supportively.

District 4's a real sight, though. Andromeda wears a long baby blue dress that reaches her feet like ocean waves. As she moves, the dress appears to be changing colors, as if mimicking the ocean's currents. To top it all off she's wearing a lovely headdress made of seashells and sea glass. Andromeda is the ocean, Whale is the fish. He's wearing an odd suit, it's white in the front but dark gray in the back. He's wearing long, dark blue sleeves that extend down into his hands, I think they're supposed to resemble fins. His headdress isn't made of shells, but it's some sort of dorsal fin made out of the same sea glass Andromeda is wearing. Then I realize how ironic it is. Whale is a whale, how so very creative.

The crowd cheers for Four, but they only get louder for Five. It's actually impressive.

They're both appear to be dressed as glowing filaments. Wren's costume is particularly nice. She's wearing a yellowish orange dress that fits her tightly and bright sparks drift off her hair. Her tall heels pulse with the same glowing current as her dress. Michael is wearing a similar get-up, his suit is glowing brightly as well, and his tall pulsing boots reach past his knees. They're both wearing odd headdresses that crackle with electricity, it makes it look like the headdress is powering the glow of their costumes. Now _that's_ impressive! I cheer just about as loud as the rest of the crowd.

The cheering dies down a little bit when we get a glimpse at District 6. Their costumes are pretty good, well at least Corinth's is alright. She appears to be painted in a silvery glitter that makes her appear to shimmer in the lights. Her dress is the same shade of silver as the paint, and it's very sleek, as if resembling a train. She has a long headdress that hangs down to her knees, they seem to resemble train tracks. Damion however, _is_ a train track. His face is twisted into an unappealing scowl and he's pulling at the tight collar of his suit with the hand he's not half-heartedly waving with. He's painted silver as well, but his sleeves are striped and brightly colored. I guess he's supposed to be the track and Corinth's the train? Their facial expressions don't sell the costumes, Corinth looks terrified and Damion just looks mad. Oh well, I guess they look nicer than they did at the Reapings.

My grin widens when District 7 emerges from the tunnel. I cheer as loud as I can and stand on my toes to make sure my view isn't blocked.

Jordia looks stunning! Even though the costumes aren't the most original ideas. Jordia's jade dress and sparkling sleeves are beautiful. The tassels hanging from her arms sparkle when she waves, and she starts to spin a little on the chariot, earning excited screams from the crowd. Alastair, dressed as a lumberjack, glances at her with disbelief. If Jordia is supposed to be the tree, I guess Alastair is the lumberjack. Again, it's not the most original but the stylists pulled it off well. Alastair doesn't look nearly as good in a baggy plaid shirt and sparkly tan pants, but if I recall, he didn't even need the costume to look like a lumberjack.

I grin and wave to Jorida, aware that the she probably can't even see me, but I don't care. The rest of the crowd is waving so I guess I will too. I keep my eyes on Jordia's chariot for a moment longer, then look over at District 8.

Their costumes are pretty original this year, even though the colored fabric is a bit overdone. Alexa and Dye are dressed in colorful baggy pants and shirts that look a bit like patterned carpets. But there is thread wrapped tightly around their wrists and midsections that resemble spools. Long capes flow from their shoulders, and that's what intrigues me. The patterns on their capes and costumes look like their changing whenever they move! It's probably one of the most interesting costume I've seen from District 8!

Surprisingly, District 9 looks pretty good this year too. The top of Juniper's long dress is colored a soft shade of gold, and her skirt is made entirely of grain, held up by a big bronze belt. She has long golden sleeves that stop at her wrists, but tassels looking like the same grain used in her skirt almost conceal her hands. Bellamy is wearing a sleeveless golden tunic with a tight high collar. The grain-looking stuff is wrapped around his arms and hangs off his wrists as well, and his pants are a bit baggy on him. But he wears the same belt and tall, dark brown boots as Juniper.

It's an improvement from last year. The tributes then looked like big bunches of dried grass. I cheer a little more for Nine then focus my attention on District 10.

I'm a little surprised that the 12 year old girl is dressed in a tight, form-fitting dress made out of cow-skin. She looks a little mortified, but I think the costume is amazing! She's wearing brown cowboy boots and a headband with small horns to resemble those of a cow's. Her strong build and the costume truly make her look like a cow! Her district partner Kaleb, is dressed in a similar way, but the cow skin on him is darker and the horns on his headdress are longer than Grace's, and his boots are a bit higher. He wears a white shirt underneath a cow-skin vest and his pants are made of leather, like Grace's tights. Grace still looks scared, but surprisingly Kaleb's kind, perky expression from the Reaping is gone. His face now has a certain tough seriousness to it, it makes him seem a lot more appealing to me. Grace should try to follow his lead.

I shift my gaze to District 11 and smile in amusement. The girl, Mirabelle is wearing a tight green and red top and large hoop skirt of the same coloration that makes her look like a watermelon. I think the stylists put actual seeds all over the dress and a few on her face. But they're glittery so I guess that choice was fine. Dominic looks a lot more serious and menacing than his district partner. His stylists left him topless to show off his muscles I guess, and he's wearing what looks like tight farmer's pants with tall black boots. His leafy headdress looks to be made of vines from a melon. They look alright, but I think the stylists could have been a bit more original.

And then there's District 12. At first I'm a little afraid to look, their costumes have been horrific every single year. But what I see doesn't make me cringe, or laugh, it makes me cheer. Both the massive boy and the tiny girl are dressed in tight, black jumpsuits covered in beautiful shimmering diamonds. Eleanor's long blonde hair sparkles with the same diamonds, and both their faces are speckled with a few of them. They seem to be spray painted with glitter too, it gives the appearance that they're sparkling as much as the diamonds. At first I think it's a little too glamorous for tributes coming from 12, but then I get it. Diamonds are made from coal. What a brilliant idea from the stylist.

In fact, the stylists from all the districts were great this year! Aside from a few little things, I think all the tributes made a great impression. I hope Jordia made the best one though.

I just can't wait to see them all in the arena.

* * *

 **Dye Rollins, 15**

 **District 8 Male**

* * *

I can barely feel my tingling hands by the time I make it onto the elevator. The thread is so tight around my wrists and waist that I feel like my hands and legs are just going to pop off. I see Alexa shuffling her way toward the elevator, but she can barely move in the tight dress, so I make sure to hold the door for her so she can still get on. She gives me a grateful look and I quickly let the door close when I see the District 2 tributes heading toward us. I don't particularly want to be on an elevator with them.

I hear a loud sigh of relief and glance over to see Alexa stripping off the thread around her wrists. She shakes her hands and rubs her forearms for a moment then bunches up the thread and throws it in the corner of the elevator. She looks a little upset, but I think we looked okay for District 8. Maybe that's not what she's worried about though.

"Are you alright?" I ask quietly.

Alexa quickly looks over at me and looks like she may cry.

"No, I'm not alright," she replies quietly. "How could you be?"

I blink, a little speechless, then shrug.

"Maybe it's not now," I begin slowly. "But I know that in the end it will be."

Alexa continues to look at me for a moment, then turns her head away, staring at the floor. She hurries out when the elevator doors open, but I don't follow her or try to keep talking to her. I understand that she needs to be alone.

I start to unravel the thread around my own wrists but then look up and stop short. What I see is even more stunning than the train. Marble floors, huge carpets, beautifully carved pillars. It's amazing.

I snap myself out of my stupor and remove the rest of the thread then throw it into the garbage can which looks like it's made of solid gold. I turn toward the long hallway and walk to my room.

It looks pretty similar to the room in the train, but the covers on the bed are so much more soft. I sit on the edge of the bed and stare blankly out the window at the city lights. The loud roar of the crowd is faint, but I can still hear it.

How could they possibly cheer and support something so terrible?

* * *

 **Whale Isaacson, 17**

 **District 4 Male**

* * *

I feel like an idiot. I huff and quickly strip the tight gloves off of my arms and throw them onto the floor in my room, shutting the door a little loudly. Andromeda looked perfectly fine in her dress, they could have matched us. But nope, I was a whale.

I glance into the long mirror by the door and look at the ridiculous suit, but I guess it could've been worse. I could have been actually dressed up in some baggy costume with a mask or something. That would have been unbearable. I move to the sink and turn on the warm water, sticking my head under the faucet to get out the dark blue streaks of hair dye.

I grab one of the silky towels and dry my hair then absentmindedly watch the blue stained water swirl down the drain. I sigh and lean on the sink, feeling a little sick now that the excitement of the parade is over.

I shuffle out of the bathroom and unbutton the tight collar of my suit and flop onto the bed. For a moment I just enjoy the soft covers and the faint cheering of the Capitol, staring at the ceiling. But then I decide to get some sleep.

I get up from the bed and put on the silk pajamas, then get under the covers. I huff and sit up a little, still feeling wide-awake despite the luxury. Tomorrow is the first day of training, I'll meet the other careers. They look pretty tough, but since I'm the same I don't really feel that nervous to meet them. They looked to be sizing me up tonight, as if they were a little unimpressed, but they were doing the same to the District 2 girl, and she really seemed like a fighter. They can't really make assumptions based on size. My eyes finally start to feel a little heavy and I sigh contently.

Only a few more days of actually sleeping in a bed, so I might as well sleep while I can.

* * *

 **There you have the first** **pre-games event. Actually this chapter was probably kind of bad XD, It was a lot of telling, but it's our first one so I don't feel too bad about it. ;3**

 ** _What were your favorite costumes?_**

 ** _Your least favorite?_**

 ** _Is there a tribute you want to start seeing more of?_**

 ** _What do you think the first day of training will be like?_**

 **The first training day should be out tomorrow or the next day, thank you all for sticking with it even though this was a bad chapter XD**

 **\- Liz**


	22. Training: Day 1

**A/N: Hey guys! :D**

 **HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY ^_^**

 **Instead of fireworks, I'll give you guys Training Day One, hopefully it's as good.**

 **Again the POVs are going to probably be a little shorter, but idk :3**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

 **~ Anna ;D**

* * *

 **Techalea Rose Cable, 18**

 **District 3 Female**

* * *

I wake up with a jolt, for a moment confused about where I am. I look around the beautiful room and cling to the silky covers of the bed, sitting up. I'm not in my bed at home. My family isn't here. I'm in the Capitol.

The nauseating ache of the realization weighs me down and I sluggishly get out of the bed. I pick up a jewel encrusted brush and run it through my hair, wincing a little. All the hairspray they used on me last night still lingers in my hair, making the knots painful to get out. I eventually give up and look into the mirror, trying to smooth my frizzy hair.

I sigh and move to the door, opening it quietly. The pleasant variety of smells coming from the kitchen motivates me to move a little quicker. I could barely eat a thing yesterday since I was so nervous, but now my hunger dictates my emotions, not the other way around. I peer around the corner hesitantly and see the escort and two other people talking quietly with Velnor.

I smile with amusement, realizing that my district partner is about as tired as I am. His hair is all over the place and his eyes are blank and staring absentmindedly at the escort sitting across from him. I can tell just by looking at his exhausted, disinterested expression that he's completely ignoring whatever the escort is talking about.

The woman sitting at the end of the table notices me and gestures for me to come over. Velnor blinks and shifts his bored gaze to me, and the escort turns around.

"Oh Techalea!" the escort squeaks. "We were just talking about how the training clothes are made!"

I offer a smile and sit down next to the woman, who looks oddly familiar to me, then I cast my glance over to the ashen skinned man sitting beside Velnor. Of course! They're our mentors this year, I was shut up in my room for almost the entire train ride and only saw the man and woman right before the parade.

"I'm Linux," the woman says shortly. "Your name's Techalea Rose, correct?"

I nod and shift a little in my seat.

"You can just call me Techalea though." I respond quietly.

Linux offers a small smile and takes a long sip of some sort of beverage. Velnor slides me a plate of bacon and what looks like colored eggs, then takes a big bite of his own breakfast, seemingly avoiding conversation. I hesitate for a moment then start to devour my breakfast.

"So today is the first day," Linux begins, breaking the silence. "It's important to make an impression on the tributes you want to ally with."

I look up at her and listen intently, not wanting to miss anything she may say.

"But you also don't want to draw too much attention to yourself." the male mentor interrupts. "Or you may find yourself targeted and without an ally."

Velnor glances at the man as he finishes his sentence.

"Exactly, Cray." Linux agrees.

"I thought the point of training was to show your skills to the Gamemakers." Velnor says a little sharply.

I put my fork down and sit back in my chair a little uncomfortably.

"In the private sessions yes," Cray responds.

Velnor stares at him for a moment, still looking a bit confused, if not annoyed. Then he gets up and pushes his chair in loudly.

"Excuse me," he says.

Then he walks off, leaving us sitting alone in silence. Cray huffs and throws his napkin onto his plate, leaning back unhappily in his chair. One of the stylists, Trienna, gets up and hurries after Velnor, probably to make sure he still looks okay in his uniform. I'll never understand stylists, trying to make us look good even in training.

"I think I'll go get ready too..." I say a little hesitantly.

My stylist, Regina, gets up with me but I quickly shake my head.

"I can put my own clothes on, thanks." I say, but it sounded ruder than I intended.

Regina looks a little appalled but sinks back into her chair and nods. I catch the amused smirk on Linux's face and the muffled chuckling coming from Cray. I can feel my face get a little red and I quickly hurry back to my room.

The training uniform is laid out nicely on my bed, probably put there by one of the Avoxs. I get out of the comfortable silk pajamas and put on the tight fitting uniform. It's just a plain dark gray shirt with sleeves that go down to the elbow and an elastic black jacket with highlights of gray and gold. The pants are the same black but with a gray waistband and gold stripes running down the sides. I have to walk around the room a little bit to get used to the feel of the clothes then I walk back to the bed and slip on the black boots. I tie the gold colored laces quickly and stand, stretching my arms out.

I hate the feeling of elastic. You can move around easily but it still feels tight.

I walk out of my room silently, and meet up with Linux who's standing by the elevator. I look around and notice Cray and Velnor are gone. Cray's probably in his room and I'm pretty sure Velnor already left. We were supposed to meet up and talk about our training strategy, I guess he's not so excited about being my ally anymore.

"Alright, just remember what we told you," Linux continues, straightening my jacket a little. "Don't draw attention to yourself yet, it's only the first day, get used to the other tributes."

I nod and feel a bit of fear blossoming in my stomach. I turn to the elevator and walk into it, keeping my gaze to the ground when the doors close behind me. I take a deep breath then walk out of the elevator and into the training room.

A few of the other tributes are slowly walking in as well, but my eyes settle on the careers.

Who are already demolishing the dummies.

* * *

 **Bellamy Grey, 17**

 **District 9 Male**

* * *

I glance up from the trap I was working on and rest my gaze on the Careers. The huge boy from Two plunges a sword into the head of the dummy then rips it out and knocks the head off of the second one with a powerful roundhouse kick. I tear my gaze away from him and watch the boy from Four fight smoothly with one of the Trainers, he has really good technique, but I notice a little bit of hesitation.

I watch all of them, trying to pick up on their strengths and weaknesses. Anything that I can use against them. If I know what their weaknesses are, then I know what to train. Training for something that won't help me is useless.

I suddenly feel a little uncomfortable, like someone is watching _me_. I look over subtly toward the spears and see both careers from One staring at me. The girl is glaring but the boy looks emotionless. He's the first one to return to his training, but the girl's eyes linger on me for a few more moments. They must have saw me watching the others. Maybe they caught on to my strategy.

I quickly refocus on my trap, intentionally taking longer to finish it up. And glance back over at the One girl. She's returned to throwing spears at the targets with deadly accuracy. All of the careers seem to be good at long distance weaponry, so I'd probably be best off practicing agility.

I finish the trap and stand, leaving it there for someone else to tweak. Then I can see other tributes' styles of trapping.

I look around for something else to do, and hesitantly glance at the machetes leaning against the wall. I know I can use one of those, that or sickle. And I can fight, but I can't show off my true skills to the careers, it'll put a target on my back. I just have to keep a low profile until the private sessions. The Gamemakers like surprises anyway.

I look away from the weapons and sigh, then look longingly at the obstacle course. I wouldn't even have to work to get through that. It's laid out in a surprisingly simple way. Yet, the boy from Five seems to be having some trouble with it and trips over one of the blocks. He rolls to his feet, looking embarrassed and finishes the rest of the course kind of slowly.

I glance at the rest of the tributes in line for the course. The optimistic boy from Ten, the mysterious girl from Five, and at the end is Juniper. She glances over at me then gestures for me to come get in line. I hesitate but walk over. I could clear this course easily if I wanted to, and that's what worries me a little. I don't really want to show off my best skills, but I guess it wouldn't hurt. That gives the Gamemakers a little more to look at I suppose.

Juniper smirks a little when I get in line behind her and I begin to wonder if it was a good idea to ally with her. She seems like the type that would betray me when I least expect it. Then again, I'm that type too. But as long as she doesn't do anything too suspicious I should be fine.

I glance past Juniper at the Five girl who clears the course quickly. She only tripped once, but other than that it was pretty good. Normally I could see her as a bloodbath since she's so young, but there's something about her subtle confidence and determination that makes me think otherwise. That and I saw her ace the plant identification in just under a minute.

I glance around a little and catch the careers glaring at Juniper and I again. I quickly look away, hating the feeling of being watched like that. It looks like they already want to kill us.

So much for being subtle.

* * *

 **Hera Dansen, 17**

 **District 1 Female**

* * *

The kid from Nine is starting to tick me off. I only just realized why he was subtly watching us all morning. He thinks he can get an advantage over us if he knows our strengths and weaknesses. But I'm smart enough to know not to do anything to risk showing off my weaknesses, especially not on the first day.

I huff and hurl a dagger at one of the targets, smirking when it strikes the middle. Nathaniel watches me too, but he seems to be a little more comfortable with me. The tension between us is still there, but it isn't as bad as the train. He turns away and starts slicing away at a dummy with a sword.

I yank the dagger out of the target and narrow my eyes as the boy from Nine ghosts through the obstacle course effortlessly. His movements are smooth and confident, he doesn't even trip once. To make it worse he handsprings over the last block and sticks the landing, even though it's a bit wobbly. I clench my teeth and look away from him.

Great. Its only day one and I already hate some of the tributes. I have to say it is kind of amusing to see the looks on their faces when they see me staring right back at them though.

The girls from Six and Ten are particularly fun to toy with. I don't actually threaten them or anything, my practiced glare says enough.

I place the dagger back on the rack and strip off my jacket, tying it around my waist. I stretch out my arms and head to the archery station, it may not be my best weapon, but I have no idea what I may be able to get my hands on in the arena. Might as well practice everything.

I would go train with the axes, but the Seven boy is there and he's already destroyed the dummies. No point in going there until the trainers get everything set back up. I grab a bow and one of the sleek arrows from the rack and look at the targets, measuring the distance.

I draw back the arrow smoothly, getting a feel for the weapon then release the arrow. The arrow doesn't hit anywhere near the middle, and I scowl. I've not really used a bow before back home. I prefer daggers and spears, but almost everyone here can use a bow to some extent. I keep practicing and get closer and closer to the middle each time.

I smile when I finally hit the middle of the target and lower the bow, taking a little break. I glance over beside me to see the boy from Three picking up one of the crossbows. I narrow my eyes and scoff a little. But my smirk disappears when he hits the target in the middle on his first try.

Where did he learn to shoot like that? I place the bow back on the rack, and keep watching Three. He has good accuracy, good posture. I almost consider asking him to join our alliance, but I quickly decide against it. He's not _that_ good, and the only thing that's really impressed me so far is his aim. He's not guaranteed his weapon of choice in the arena, and if he can't do anything else then he's pretty useless.

I decide to return to the spears, practicing with what I'm good at is my best option.

I can't afford to slip up and look weaker than the others.

* * *

 **Alastair Brindley, 16**

 **District 7 Male**

* * *

I throw my axe at one of the dummies swiftly, watching as it embeds itself into the head dummy with a satisfying thud. I walk over and pull the axe out, then swing it firmly at the second dummy's head, chopping it clean off. I get ready to throw it again, but hesitate.

I lower the axe with a sigh and lean on heavily. It feels wrong using such a helpful tool to kill someone. My gaze flicks up to the Gamemakers who are watching each tribute with an amused smile. Some even appear to be laughing at some of the kids who are failing at their station. I feel a spark of rage and pick up the axe again, swinging it wildly at each target, chopping off an arm here, a head there, then I finally hurl the axe into the chest of the final dummy.

It helps when you imagine each target as one of the Gamemakers. How dare they laugh at us? I understand they think of training as some sort of entertainment, but it's nothing more than an embarrassment for most of us.

I pull the axe out of the target and glance at the District 1 girl who walks past the station. She gives me a menacing glare then walks over to the archery station. I watch her go and can't help but roll my eyes. The careers think they're so intimidating, maybe to some people. But most certainly not to me.

I watch her for a moment then glance over at the girl from Two as she viciously fights with one of the trainers. She beats him in almost under a minute, then walks off before he's done talking to her. She glances at the daggers, and unsurprisingly walks there next. I huff and glance at the trainer waiting in the corner.

I wonder if I should actually start training combat soon. I can swing an axe, but I've never actually fought a moving target before. I lean the axe against the wall and nod to the trainer who walks over onto the mat.

"Do you have any fighting experience?" he asks, looking a little bored.

I shake my head and begin to wonder if this was such a good idea when the trainer makes a face. He tosses me one of the training axes, they aren't lethal, but they can still pack a punch so I immediately take a defensive stance.

The trainer doesn't even give me a sign before he charges at me, swinging the training axe swiftly. I quickly duck under it and use my own axe to sweep his feet out from under him. The trainer falls, but throws the axe at my chest.

The axe hits me with surprising painful force and I fall onto my back with a loud grunt before I even realize what happened.

"You would be dead." he says, offering me a hand up.

I don't take his hand and get up on my own, picking up the training axe. I notice the tributes from Two watching me with smirks on their faces. I quickly shove the axe at the trainer and stalk away from the station, heading toward the traps.

I can't wait to knock all their smug little smirks off their faces.

* * *

 **Damion Baskerville, 16**

 **District 6 Male**

* * *

I growl with frustration when the weight slips from my hands once again. It lands dangerously close to my foot but I quickly jump back. I refuse to look up, knowing the loud clang attracted the attention of the other tributes. I only huff and struggle to pick it up again, putting it back on the rack. I pick up a slightly lighter one and lift it for a few minutes, leaning against one of the stone pillars.

I hate training. It's pointless. Half of the tributes don't even know what they're doing, even though the trainers try their best, they too have to know it's hopeless. The only ones who have a shot is the careers. They win it almost every year and the rest of us are only put here to compare us to the careers. The worse we are the better they look.

I catch the boy from Eleven smirking slightly, a teasing glint in his eye. I narrow my eyes but look away from him. I'm not going to get into a fight with him, not on the first day at least. But his smug expression annoys me to no end. If I were a career I'd target him first, not just because he's an arrogant jerk, but because he's unfortunately a threat.

I wish he wasn't, it's a little amusing to see the tributes who think they're all that get cut down in the first few days of the Games. But he seems like he's going to stick around for a while. He might even get accepted by the careers. If that happened, I'd probably step off the pedestal before the Games even started.

I huff and put the weight back on the rack when my arm starts to get a little tired. I don't even really see a point in trying anything else. I'd only fail and embarrass myself, and I'm pretty sure that's what the Gamemakers like seeing. They want to be entertained, so to be noticed you either have to be really good or really bad.

I contine leaning on the pillar, keeping a disinterested expression on my face. I look around, watching each of the tributes, some succeeding and some failing. But my eyes linger on my young district partner.

She's talking quietly with the girl from Eight over by the throwing knives. Corinth watches as the girl from Eight, Alexa I think, mimics throwing one of the knives. Corinth nods hesitantly and takes the knife from Alexa's hands. She turns to the targets with a worried expression on her face, then weakly throws the knife at the target.

The knife doesn't even reach the target, and if it did it wouldn't even be close to the center. Still, Alexa smiles and seems to encourage Corinth to throw another one. I look away before she can though, then hear the clatter of a second knife as it hits the floor again. She has no chance.

None of us do.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, on that note, YAY Training Day 1!**

 **The next 2 chapters should be much longer than this one with a few more POVs than this one.**

 _ **What did you think of the first day?**_

 _ **What was your favorite POV?**_

 ** _Do you think there will be more alliances formed?_**

 ** _Is there something you want to see happen in the next two training days?_**

 **Thank you all for reviewing! And again Happy Independence Day ^_^!**

 **Training Day Two should be out tomorrow or Wednesday!**

 **~ Anna :D**


	23. Training: Day 2

**A/N: Alright guys, here's the second day of training :3.**

 **So today is Anna and I's first day of rehearsal so if we don't get updates out every day don't think we're giving up on the story or anything, we definitely plan to finish this. xD**

 **Just keep in mind (especially to those who don't live in the U.S) chapters may be out later in the day :3**

 **With that said, enjoy the spiciness of Training Day Two...**

 **\- Liz**

* * *

 **Oscar James, 18**

 **District 2 Male**

* * *

Alenia and I are the first ones down in training again. No surprise. Not only is it really early, but some of the younger tributes looked terrified of us yesterday, something that amused me just a little. By the end of the training it looked like some of them didn't even want to come back today. I'm guessing the no-shows will be that little girl from Twelve, maybe the girl from Ten.

I smirk a little just thinking about it. It's not like they really need the training anyway, it doesn't matter what they do they have no chance at all.

Alenia glances over her shoulder and elbows me when the door slides open behind us. I look back as well and see the boy from Four, Whale, walking in casually. We accepted him into the pack yesterday, kid can really use a trident. But there's something about him that still makes me feel a little weird about letting him into the alliance.

I can't quite pinpoint it, but there's something about his deceitful smile and dishonest eyes that makes me wary of him. His district partner is the same way. But then again I know she doesn't like us because she rejected Alenia's offer to join pretty early on yesterday. Not that I really wanted her in the pack. She can't even really fight. All she did was traps.

"What?" Whale asks when he catches me staring.

I only smile.

"Nothing." I reply and turn away.

Alenia follows me then glances at me suspiciously, twirling the dagger in her hand.

"Come on," she says quietly. "Nothing?"

I roll my eyes at her and pick up one of the swords that's leaning on the wall. I turn my back to her and begin stabbing and slicing the dummy in front of me. Alenia watches me calmly and crosses her arms, not moving from her spot by the pillar. If she's waiting for an answer she's not getting one.

"It doesn't matter," I snap. "Get training or you're out."

I turn away from her again and continue cutting away at the dummy. Something sharp suddenly whizzes past my ear and impales the dummy's head. It's a dagger.

Alenia scoffs at me and rips the dagger out of the dummy's head then turns to glare at me.

"You're not a trainer, Oscar." she says, sounding surprisingly calm. "Don't tell me what to do."

I watch her turn slowly and walk away. I glance around for a trainer, but it looks like none of them saw the incident. I stab the sword into the floor and lean on it, then watch her fight with a trainer for a moment. I growl in annoyance and rip the sword out of the mat. She's tougher than I initially thought, although anyone could have hit the dummy's head from her close position.

She's done more to annoy me than impress me. But I don't want to be her enemy.

Not yet.

* * *

 **Andromeda "Andy" Whitmore, 17**

 **District 4 Female**

* * *

I tie the knot on the trap a little too tightly, letting my frustration fuel the way I train. I thought I had an ally, but I guess I don't. Whale said he would help me out in the Games, then accepts the One boy's offer to join the career pack. When I confronted him, he said it was complicated.

I can't believe I allowed myself to trust him, you can _never_ trust a career.

The thread snaps in my fingers and I growl in frustration, tossing it into the pile of the other broken thread. I don't need an ally, I can do this just fine on my own. I sigh and get up, brushing the synthetic dirt off my pants. I look around and observe each tribute and their training. Everyone is good at one thing at least. And all I can do is tie a knot.

My mentor Khalil, told me not to do anything that would draw attention to myself. And right now it seems to be working. I've only stuck by traps and the survival skills station, although I did try to pick up some knife fighting techniques. I wasn't too good at that one.

I really want to go try to fight, or learn some weaponry, but that would draw attention, that's what most tributes are doing after all. I want to do what Khalil says, after all he did win it once and I'm sure he knows what he's doing. Even if he doesn't seem that helpful right now.

What I really want to do is make an ally. Whale isn't an option for me anymore, he's too unpredictable, I kind of want to ally with one of the younger tributes. The girl from Twelve, Eleanor I think, is a candidate for me. But she seems so timid, from what I've seen she hasn't spoken to anyone. I better not scare her or anything, I may ask her tomorrow. The last day is when the most alliances form anyway.

I walk over to the plant ID station and begin to match the plants. I get a few wrong, and I'm a little slow. The girl from Five made it seem so easy yesterday.

I get another wrong and huff. But before I can walk off I feel someone tap me on the shoulder gently and I turn. I was expecting one of the younger kids, maybe from Ten or Six, but it's actually the girl from Three, Techalea Rose.

"Hi," she says a little shyly.

"Hi," I reply, not really sure what else to say.

She glances over my shoulder at the screen and smiles a little.

"Do you mind if I..." she begins and gestures to the screen.

I shake my head and step aside, allowing her to get to the keyboard. She looks down at all the plants and begins to fly through the exercise. I watch her with wide-eyes, she really knows what she's doing.

She finishes up with only a few wrong, but she was much faster than I was.

"How do you know all that?" I ask her when she turns to me.

She grins and shrugs.

"The only book I could get my hands on in Three had a lot of plants." she jokes.

I laugh as she turns back to the screen and clears all of her work.

"I could help you if you wanted." she says with her back to me.

Wait. Does she really want to be my ally? After seeing me fail like that? I blink in confusion but nod, not really aware that she can't see me.

"Yeah," I respond with a smile.

Techalea turns back to me.

"Alright, can you sure me how to tie knots like you do though?" she asks.

I nod and glance back at the traps station. My pile of snapped thread is still there, but everything else looks undisturbed. I guess everyone is too busy trying to learn how to fight. They don't realize that they wouldn't need to fight if they could just make a decent trap. I walk over and grab some rope, sitting down against one of the fake trees. Techalea sits beside me and watches as I firmly tie the rope.

"You're not like the other careers." Techalea begins.

I don't know why, but that bothers me a little. I keep my eyes on the knot.

"Do I have to be?" I ask sharply.

Techalea quickly shakes her head and tries to tie the knot like I am with the other end of the rope.

"I just thought that.. since you were from Four..." she continues.

"Not everyone from Four is trained to be a murder." I snap, finally looking up at her. "I don't want to kill anyone, why is that so hard for people to understand?"

Techalea looks a little startled and begins to apologize but I shake my head, feeling a little guilty. She silently returns her gaze to the knot and continues tying it.

"I'm sorry," I say finally. "It's just annoying when people stereotype me."

She nods in understand, but doesn't say anything else, keeping her gaze on the knot. I can't believe I lashed out at her like that. I didn't mean to, I just got frustrated. It almost scares me how angry and annoyed I'm getting.

But what scares me more is the realization that the Games are already changing me.

* * *

 **Grace Urlwin, 12**

 **District 10 Female**

* * *

Kaleb is trying to teach me how to use the staff. He's fighting pretty well with it with the trainer, but he told me to watch so I could see what the trainer was doing. He also told me that there may be a pitchfork in the Games, both of us can use one of those.

But I don't want to use one to hurt someone. Even if I wanted to I doubt I could do any real damage. My attention is stolen by a loud clang and I glance past Kaleb to see the boy from One fighting fiercely with a machete. The trainer is knocked over in a matter of seconds and I quickly look back to Kaleb. The careers honestly terrify me, but I try not to focus too much on them.

I need to learn to survive, that's my main priority. Like Kaleb says, I just have to stay optimistic and hopeful. But sometimes that's just a bit hard to do.

The trainer sweeps Kaleb's feet out from under him and I watch worriedly as my district partner falls flat on his back. He looks a little annoyed for a second, but he sighs and gets up like it's no big deal.

He's done this twice already.

The trainer suddenly turns away from Kaleb to look at me.

"Are you going to try, or are you going to just keep watching?" she asks.

I glance at Kaleb who grins and holds the staff out to me, encouraging me to take it. I hesitate and then take it and step onto the mat to face the trainer. For some reason she looks a lot bigger now that I'm standing in front of her. She twirls the bow in her hand and nods to me.

"Whenever you're ready," she says.

I wait for a moment longer, not sure how to go about using the weapon, but then remember something the trainer did. I quickly swing the staff at the trainer's legs but she easily blocks it with her own weapon. The two staffs meet with a loud smacking sound, then she quickly shoves me back. I feel a quick rush of air by my ankles and before I know it, I'm on my back the same way Kaleb was.

I watch as the staff rolls off the mat and wince, as I get up. I glance back at my leg and I can already tell there will probably be a nasty welt there by tonight. Someone gently pats me on the back and I look up to see Kaleb shrug and give an encouraging smile. I didn't even last five seconds, and he knows how bad it was.

At least he's not laughing or rubbing it in my face like a career would. I don't even bother trying to look over at them, but I know at least one of them saw it. How embarrassing.

Thankfully, the bell letting us know it's time for lunch, rings loudly through the room. I pick up the staff and put it back on the rack then quickly hurry away from the trainer. No one else appears to be looking at me, so I guess I'm thankful for that. My gaze wanders around the room and I see the girls from Five and Eleven talking quietly to each other. The girl from Eleven smiles slightly and nods, while the other girl simply smiles back.

It almost looks like they made some sort of deal. I wonder if the two are allies. The Five girl then drifts into the line and stands beside the boy from Eight, starting to talk to him too. It's enough to make me curious.

I suddenly feel very grateful. I have my own ally, and no one appears to be targeting me or staring at me. I may make it past the Bloodbath after all.

I walk through the line and take only a bowl of soup and a small piece of bread. I don't want to eat too much, or else my stomach will get all messed up like yesterday. I nearly threw up when I first saw the careers fighting. I've gotten a little more used to it though, but I'm not going to take any risks.

I nibble on the bread a bit and savor the warm, pleasant taste of the soup. Kaleb sits down next to me and sighs.

"You weren't that bad," he tells me.

I feel suddenly embarrassed again. How can he say that? He has to know that I wasn't any good. I just can't use a weapon, I can't hurt anything. But maybe he noticed I stopped talking to him and guessed I was feeling bad about it. He's just trying to make me feel better about myself.

"Well thanks," I respond quietly, eating another spoonful of the broth.

He looks at me for another moment then starts eating his own lunch. I'm kind of glad that no one else sat at the table we're at because it may be a little awkward. I don't really do well with other people, I get too nervous.

Some shouting suddenly fills the room and I quickly look over my shoulder. The boys from Eleven and Six, Dominic and Damion I think, are shouting at each other, but once one of the trainers starts to come over, Damion turns away.

"Watch it next time," the frightening boy from Eleven snarls.

Damion mumbles something that only the boy from Eleven can hear. It's apparently something nasty, because Dominic grabs the back of Damion's jacket then pours hot soup all over him, causing him to curse loudly.

My jaw drops when Damion's fist suddenly flashes up and connects hard with Dominic's nose. I can hear the loud snap from my seat. Dominic's eyes flash with fury but the trainers quickly pull the two away from each other. Someone is blowing a loud whistle but the loud threats and curses coming from the two boys almost drowns it out.

I exchange a worried glance with Kaleb and quickly look back down at the soup, staring into the dark liquid. It's only be a day and a half and people are already fighting. My stomach suddenly flips and I quickly cover my mouth, but the feeling passes. I slide my bowl away and stand.

"I'm not so hungry anymore," I tell Kaleb as he glances up worriedly. "I think I'm going to go keep training..."

Kaleb finishes his bread and stands, crossing his arms.

"Don't overwork yourself," he says, then picks up my bowl of soup and leaves it for one of the Avoxs to get.

I quickly turn away from him and walk back into the training room. I'm not overworking myself.

I just want to make it home.

* * *

 **Alexa Satin, 16**

 **District 8 Female**

* * *

I'm very glad I decided to skip lunch when I see the two boys from Six and Eleven get dragged out of the room. The huge boy from Eleven is covering his nose, but I can still see the blood running down his hand. The boy from Six is in better shape, but he's covered in soup.

I can't believe they got in a fight already, don't they know they'll get in trouble in the Games for breaking the rules? I huff and turn back around to face the target, gripping the throwing knife in my hand. Yvette's little training games actually succeeding in improving my accuracy. I can almost throw as good as the girl from One. Almost.

Then again, she uses spears and I use knives. Surprisingly none of the careers seem to be very good at throwing knives, just spears, daggers, swords and machetes. It's not a bad thing though, at least they're not over here to see me throw. If they did I'd probably be targeted.

I quickly measure the distance between myself and the target then get a good grip on the knife. Then I hurl the knife and smile when it thuds into the target. It's not quite in the center, but then again it doesn't have to be. I don't really care about killing the person, I just want to hit them. Odds are if they're hit they'll probably die anyway.

I walk over to the target and pull the knife out, glancing over my shoulder. I see Dye and the girl from Five, Wren, sitting at one of the tables. They're with the girls from Nine and Eleven, and the boy from Twelve. They seem to be deep in conversation about something I wish I knew about. I huff and absentmindedly start to balance one of the knives on my finger.

Corinth, the girl from Six I met yesterday, starts to walk over to me. I smile at her but inwardly feel my heart break. She's too young for this, and realistically won't make it very far. She couldn't even hit the target yesterday, but I still want to try to teach her.

"Are you okay?" I ask when I see her eyes glisten with tears.

She nods but glances over her shoulder at the door where her district partner just was. I wonder why she seems so worried about him, he seemed like a jerk. But I guess I don't really know either of them, the two could be close.

"Did you practice?" I ask with a smile.

Corinth smiles back then nods, picking up one of the knives. I step aside so she can get a good position to aim, then watch as she holds the knife a little too loosely then throws it. The hilt of the knife strikes the leg of the dummy, then clatters to the floor. On the bright side, she actually hit the target this time.

"Not bad!" I say encouragingly.

I walk over to the knife and pick it up, tossing it gently to her. She looks startled for a moment but manages to catch it and I smile. She sighs and stares at the target then puts the knife down a little angrily.

"I'll never get it," she whimpers quietly.

I quickly shake my head and walk over to her.

"It just takes time, Corinth," I tell her.

She shakes her head and glances back at the other tributes, specifically the careers. I know how nervous she may feel, but she doesn't understand that everyone shares the same feelings. She's not alone.

I want to continue to encourage her, to keep her training, but a small part of me knows it's no use. And it just wouldn't be fair to her, she obviously doesn't want to learn how to fight, so I don't want to force her.

But if she doesn't learn, she has no chance.

* * *

 **Eleanor Brightwood, 12**

 **District 12 Female**

* * *

I growl angrily to cover up my squeak of pain when I fall from the tall climbing course. I quickly stand and glance up at the other tributes in line. They all watch me with sympathetic eyes, but the girls from One and Two smirk. I get out of the way of the girl from Eleven who's next up in line. I walk past the other tributes, and Burt gives me an encouraging slap on the shoulder as I pass him.

But when I look back I see that the Eleven girl has already cleared the course and is moving on to the next one. I don't know why I ever thought that I could make it home. I don't know why I still want to. Even if I did make it back, Ace would be dead anyway. I would have nothing.

I know that it's nothing I have to worry about, I know I'm going to die. I look around as I make my way over to the traps station. Not one person has spoken to me yet, even my own district partner has barely said a word and it seems like almost everyone has an ally. I'm the only one that doesn't, but I'm not really surprised. I'm weak, useless. The point of an alliance is to keep each other alive, but I'd probably only kill anyone who'd team up with me.

Still, I've seen the way the others look at me. If they felt so bad for me then why isn't anyone saying anything? Why isn't anyone trying to help me feel better? People are supporting the girls from Ten and Six. It's just not fair. I haven't done anything to deserve any of this, yet it's still happening to me.

I huff and sit down near one of the fake trees and spot a pre-set trap, stepping over it carefully. I quickly take it apart and begin to rebuild it to make it into my own trap.

I glance up and see the boy from Five watching me, but when I look up he returns to doing the plant ID. It looked like he was about to come over here, like he was going to ask me something. But of course he didn't. Why would he?

I huff and finish off the trap, then test it, watching with satisfaction when it works perfectly. I quickly take apart that one and start to construct a new one. I don't need anyone. I don't know why I keep thinking I have to rely on them.

I'll be fine on my own.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have training day two. Yes, a lot of saltiness in this chapter.**

 _ **What did you think of some of the conflicts?**_

 ** _Thoughts on the alliances?_**

 ** _What's your favorite alliance so far?_**

 ** _Has your initial opinion on some of the tributes changed?_**

 **Training Day 3 will be out either tomorrow or Thursday, stay cool :3**

 **\- Liz**


	24. Training: Day 3

**A/N: Whoa final training day :O**

 **Yeah I know this wasn't really our fastest update but we haven't really gotten a chance to just like sit down and write so LOL. Sorry about that :3.**

 **But thanks for your patience, we really appreciate all of you sticking with this story and being so awesome and stuff. I hope that we're still writing your characters the way the you like and we aren't messing anything up.**

 **Also... Wren's plan is revealed in this :O... nothing too surprising, but still :O**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **~ Anna :D**

* * *

 **Dominic Waters, 18**

 **District 11 Male**

* * *

I easily beat the trainer with one swing of the training sword. The trainer falls with a grunt then stares at me with slight surprise, getting back to his feet. He looks at me suspiciously but I turn away from him and lean the sword against the wall, moving over to the obstacle course.

I didn't get as much time to train yesterday since I was forced to stay in my room for the rest of the day. Thanks to that kid from Six. My nose is still swollen, but luckily it isn't broken. I wish I could've killed him right there, but the Gamemakers would probably punish me for it in the Games. They still could, but I don't know if they will. Honestly, I think they like all the drama.

Besides, if I can kill him in the arena I think they'll forgive me. They just want a good show, and I plan to give them one.

The other tributes in line for the course glance back at me nervously, as if I might jump at them right here. I have no intention of harming any of them, not really, but maybe I could use this tough guy act to my advantage.

I see the girl from Seven staring at me from the front of the line, looking nervous, yet a little arrogant. I stare her down and watch her turn away uncomfortably. Her district partner scowls at me but looks away as well.

I scoff quietly then glance around the room. I decide to pick out the threats while waiting.

The careers for sure, they're all lethal this year, besides the girl from Four. She's not that bad. The girl from Five is smart, her district partner is the same way but he's not too lethal. The boy from Six is obviously pretty tough. Kid from Seven can use an axe better than the careers, and the girl from Eight has good aim. Both kids from Nine make me a little wary. The girl is great in combat and the boy is running circles around all of us in the obstacle course. From what I've seen they're allies and they could be trouble.

The non-threats... definitely the girls from Six, Ten and Twelve, they're all too young and clearly have no idea what they're doing. The girl from Six couldn't even hit the target from five feet away, and the girl from Twelve is trying, but she's not doing so good.

At least the girl from Ten has a pretty decent ally, but I don't count her district partner as much of a threat either. He's pretty good with a staff... probably better with a pitchfork, but he seems too... optimistic. My own district partner isn't _that_ tough. But she could be a threat.

I return my gaze to the course and watch Mirabelle stumble through it. She goes through a lot smoother than the others though. I can't even get through it that fast. I can't say I don't feel a bit of jealousy.

But I know Mirabelle is scared of me so she probably won't be that much of a threat. To me of course. I could see her being potentially deadly to one of the younger kids, but she wouldn't attack them anyway.

And if she can't be brave enough to kill someone then she clearly doesn't understand the concept of the Games.

* * *

 **Michael Comstock, 14**

 **District 5 Male**

* * *

Ive stuck to traps and plant ID for the past two days of training and so far it's worked out well for me.

I haven't seen the careers look at me once so I know they probably don't think of me as a threat. I've seen the District 2 girl looking at Wren though. Especially when she does the obstacle course or makes a trap. It makes me a little worried.

Even though Wren isn't my ally I don't want to see her dead.

I sigh and glance over at the camouflage station, seeing the girl from Eight there. I kind of wanted to go try out some new things today, but to be honest that girl makes me a little nervous.

She's not like the other outer district tributes since she can actually throw a knife. And she doesn't miss too often. But maybe she isn't all that bad if she's working on camouflage.

I quietly step away from the trap I set and walk over to the camouflage station. I peer at the Eight girl's hand and see that she has mimicked the texture and coloration of the fake bushes by the trees. I'm surprised at how beautiful it looks.

She notices my presence and glances up then to my surprise, she smiles. She sets down the paint brush then slides some of the paint cans out of the way to make room for me beside her.

"You're Michael, aren't you?" she asks.

I nod and silently pick up one of the brushes.

"I'm Alexa." she says.

Then, without another word, she continues to gently paint her hand. She mixed some of the greens together to get the almost exact shade of green the bushes and leaves I can barely figure out what color to use.

I eventually decide on a dark shade of dirt brown and begin to paint my hand. I spend about ten minutes just painting. It's actually very calming and I can think while I do it.

After a while I glance over my shoulder, but see Alexa is gone. She's back at the knife throwing station.

I sigh and lean against the table. I was going to ask her if she wanted to ally with me. But I've felt a little too nervous to ask anyone after Wren turned me down, and I don't want to see too desperate.

I thought about asking the girls from Ten and Twelve, but it looks like they're already allied with their district partners. And I can't say that I trust their other allies.

I sigh and continue to paint but I hear someone quietly settle beside me. I glance up quickly and I'm surprised to see Wren. She's looking at me with a hint of guilt in her eyes then smiles.

"Remember when I said I'd need your help?" she asks quietly.

I nod and place the brush back down on the table.

"I actually... I do want to ally with you." she begins awkwardly. "Sort of."

I glance over at her in confusion then turn to her and lean on the table.

"Only for the bloodbath, I have a few of the other tributes in on it too." she explains. "We all get supplies, split it evenly then run. We don't go after each other until the recap on the first night."

I can't help but feel relieved. If I accept her offer to join this bloodbath alliance, I'll be safe for the first day. Well, safer than I would have been. I've got to say it's a genius idea.

"Are you in?" she asks.

I nod quickly and smile.

"Thank you..." I add quietly.

Wren smiles a little then looks down.

"Well... I kind of felt bad for what happened on the train.." she continues.

I scoff and shrug like its no big deal. But for some odd reason I'm a little happy she felt kind of bad. At least I know she's not heartless.

"So who did you ask?" I wonder curiously.

Wren hesitates and thinks for a moment.

"The boys from Eight and Twelve and the girls from Eleven and Nine." she says. "They're the only ones I feel we can trust."

I nod in understanding. She feels the same way I do. Excluding the careers, I thought everyone seemed relatively harmless until I saw them in action. Now almost everyone seems threatening.

Wren smiles again then turns and walks away, glancing nervously at the careers as she makes her way over to the traps station. I quickly refocus on painting when the girl from Two glances at me as well.

But I'm not as worried as I was. As long as I stick to the plan I should be fine.

* * *

 **Velnor Essex, 16**

 **District 3 Male**

* * *

I glance over at Hera as she continues to practice with a bow. She's not a terrible shot, but it's obvious a bow isn't her first weapon. But if she's practicing with different weapons I guess it means she's not as flirty and air headed as past District 1 girls.

She's actually thinking realistically. If she limits herself to one weapon and doesn't end up with one she can use, then she's pretty much useless to the other careers.

I glance down at the crossbow in my hands. I guess I'm being a bit hypocritical. I've only really practiced with a crossbow and traps myself, but then again I'm no career. Even though the Hera looked like she was going to ask me something earlier. I kind wish she would've, I'd obviously turn them down, but their reactions are kind of funny when you reject them.

I give the girl from Four credit for turning down the District 2 girl, Alenia. I didn't see a huge reaction from her but, you could tell she obviously wasn't very happy about being told no. I bet it's not a word they hear often where they live. Glad they're getting a wake up call.

I sigh as Hera growls in frustration loudly. She's kind of distracting, it's hard not to criticize the way she's practically slouching.

"It's your stance," I finally snap. "Your feet are too far apart and your shoulders are too tense."

The girl narrows her eyes then glances over at me.

"Angle your shoulders downward and stand up straight." I explain further.

She looks a little annoyed, but she still seems confused by what I'm saying. I huff and walk over to her, taking the bow from her hands.

"This." I say sharply.

I make sure my feet are shoulder width apart and then glance over at her and raise the bow. I stand up straight and narrow my eyes at the target then pull back the arrow carefully, keeping my grip on the bow firm. I fire the arrow.

To my relief the arrow thumps into the center of the target. That's actually my first time having a perfect shot. Maybe it's because I was actually focusing on aiming and not just hitting the target wherever.

The girl glares at me with indignation then snatches the bow back from me. Although there's a small glint of gratefulness in her eyes. I smirk and walk back over to the crossbow, picking it up carefully. There are differences between a crossbow and an actual bow, but if you can figure them both out then they're not that hard to use.

I start to aim the crossbow at the target but my gaze wanders to the Gamemakers facing us, and they're watching Hera and I. My grip on the weapon tightens and I can feel myself glaring. The arrow is practically aimed at them, it would be so simple to just shoot one of them dead right now. They're honestly idiots for making it so easy.

I catch the Head Gamemaker glance over at me a few times, a look of suspicious unease written on his face. I can only smirk and fire the arrow, striking the target near the center. He glares back at me then looks away, talking quietly to the woman sitting next to him.

I roll my eyes and retrieve the arrow from the target, casting a glance at Hera as I pass. Her posture has improved dramatically. She nocks an arrow then aims at the target, releasing it quickly. My gaze follows the arrow until it embeds itself into the center of the target. Funny how your aim could be completely messed up if your back is just not straight enough.

I smile and applaud her mockingly. She only turns and glares at me, then picks up another arrow to keep shooting. I finally set down the crossbow, leaving it on the rack then wander over to the traps station.

I expect to see the girl from Four working on a knot like usual, but I don't see her. I glance over at the weapons training curiously and find her practicing with a spear. It's always a little disappointing when the one person holding out from training with a weapon finally cracks and goes for it anyway. Almost everyone has practiced with some kind of weapon by today.

Technically we're all our own weapons now.

* * *

 **Jordia Pine, 17**

 **District 7 Female**

* * *

I'm not so good at using a knife, or a bow, or a sword. Not even an axe. I sigh and sit down near the medicines station, learning all I can about how to help heal others. Of course this isn't to benefit anyone I may be able to help, it'd only really benefit me.

If I ever did come across someone in the arena, I could offer to help them. Heal them if they're hurt, or just act like a friend. That'll lower their guard. Then I'll strike when they least expect it. A good majority of the tributes are pretty young this year, and that means they're naive. It's a good strategy, but unfortunately wouldn't work on the careers, they're the ones that really need to be taken out. And even I am not capable of doing that.

But if there was a way to separate them, or make them turn on each other, then they would tear themselves apart. None of us would have to deal with them. They'd be too distracting trying to take each other out. Now that's something I may be able to do.

I smirk to myself while making my own medicine, I'm very happy that I'm able to come up with something like this. I use the two different medicines to make a type of poison I learned about. It's slow acting but causes pain on contact. Apparently it's a favorite of the Gamemakers, I've seen it in use. Sometimes they'll put it in the Mutts and when a tribute is bitten, they'll die of poisoning if they don't die from the injuries.

It's pretty brutal, but they taught us how to make it anyway. I guess the Capitol is bored of venomous mutts and wants to see venomous tributes.

Well, what the Capitol wants the Capitol will get. If I do get my hands on a weapon I'll be able to lace it with this poison. If I can't kill them with the actual weapon I'll surely kill them with the venom.

I smile and shake up the bottle watching the venom change colors inside the glass. It's actually kind of pretty and looks fairly harmless, but looks are very deceiving, especially in the Games.

I glance up to see if any of the tributes are watching me. Yesterday a few of them were, especially the careers. I think they were trying to see if I was as threatening as my district partner. They're probably underwhelmed, they won't see a lot from me. Not only because I don't really know how to use a weapon, but I wouldn't actually show my real strengths in training. Everyone knows they shouldn't do that.

The careers were watching me a lot, they seemed to be targeting Alastair already. I've seen all them glaring. But the boy from Two keeps staring at me, his eyes are hauntingly menacing. I don't know why though, I've barely even looked at him, and I never spoke to him. Yet he's looking at me like he wants to kill me right now. I didn't even do anything to him.

Maybe it's just me though. I've tried to become more alert since the Reaping, and it's paid off, but I may be making myself nervous. I'm sure all the careers look at the tributes like that. To try to intimidate them, but I won't be like the other tributes.

I won't be intimidated.

* * *

 **Mirabelle Crimmond, 15**

 **District 11 Female**

* * *

I can't believe that I've been able to learn all that I have in just a few days. I'm lucky that I'm a fast learner. Even though I've picked up on a lot, I know I'm still probably not a threat. Not even close to the careers, or Dominic.

I'm still a little frightened by the fact that he started a fight with someone before the Games even started. Considering the fact that he's two years older than the kid he fought with doesn't help. It means he won't hesitate to hurt someone, not even someone younger. The fight seemed like it happened for no reason, but I could be missing something too.

Still, it makes me nervous to know you can't even trust your own district partner. You'd think you would be able to.

I carefully kneel down and finish up the snare I was working on. Then start to set up another trap. My eyes wander up to the District 2 girl who's training hard with a long dagger.

I made sure to leave lunch early so I could practice with daggers too. I had to make sure she wasn't there to see me using them or to see what kind of skills I had. It worked and I left as soon as I saw her start to get up.

I'm okay with daggers, but they're the only weapons I worked with. Working with a weapon that I have a natural talent for probably wouldn't help me. The only thing I may be able to use is a pitchfork or trident, but I doubt they'll have those in the Games unless someone shows a real talent for them. Even if that person did, there would probably only be one. That's how the Gamemakers work, that's how they get a good show.

Daggers seem to be the most common weapon found in the cornucopia, so I decided I'd work on those. I may actually have a chance of getting one that way. No point in practicing something that I might not get. If I did that then I'd be stuck.

Luckily, I can still set a snare and I've worked on traps. If anything I'd be able to keep myself from starving to death, as long as the arena has animals. It seems that the arenas tend to be natural. I don't think I was even born yet the last time they did anything urban. Too many tributes live in urban areas, they want to make it so no one has an advantage.

Even though it's obvious some tributes do. They just want to give the appearance of being fair.

I glance up at the one clock set above the elevator. The day is almost over. Some of the other tributes are scrambling around, none sitting still at one station for too long. They all want to get in as much training as they can before it's finally over.

However, the girl from Twelve is just sitting at one of the stations, not really do anything. I think she's already given up, I wish she wouldn't think that way. If she does she'll have no chance, she has to at least have a little hope.

But as I watch her cry, I can see why she doesn't. Everyone here is bigger and older than she is, it's unfair for her. I know that she's probably a bloodbath too. I want to help her but I probably won't be of any help to her. Maybe if she makes it past the bloodbath I'll run into her, then maybe I'll help her out. But I need to focus on surviving myself before I can help anyone else. I'm surprising myself with my selfish thoughts, but this is the Games.

Only one person comes out of that arena and it needs to be me.

For my family's sake.

* * *

 **A/N: The last day of training... :O**

 _ **Which tributes seem the most prepared to you?**_

 _ **The least?**_

 ** _What do you think of Wren's plan?_**

 ** _Do you think it will go well?_**

 _ **Do you think any of the outer district tributes will get high scores? If so which ones?** _

**Private sessions are next, hopefully that'll be out in the next day or two ^-^**

 **Again sorry for the lateish update that was my fault. :3**

 **Have an awesome sauce day!**

 **~ Anna :D**


	25. Private Sessions

**A/N: Ah private sessions... I personally like the private sessions to be detailed and wonderful so that each tribute is featured and looks as awesome as possible. So yes each tribute will end up with a somewhat detailed session.**

 **If you get bored I most certainly won't be offended and you can skip to where the actual scores will be revealed, but as I said before it's sort of like a treat for each submitter to see their tribute's skill written a little more in depth. And I know a few readers like detail and stuff so :3**

 **Hope you all enjoy c:**

 **\- Liz**

* * *

 **Nathaniel Silver, 18**

 **District 1 Male**

* * *

I glance around at all the other tributes sitting around me and only smirk at those who look back. The only ones who really stare back at me though, are the Nine kids and the boy from Three. Everyone one else glances up at me, then quickly looks back down. It's kind of funny actually.

Hera catches me smirking and rolls her eyes but smiles. We're both too excited to really have an issue with each other. I sigh and lean back against the wall, waiting a little impatiently for the Gamemakers to call me in.

I'll finally be able to show off my skills after three long days here in the Capitol and hours of training in One. I can barely sit still in my seat, but manage to appear expressionless and collected.

I'm sure almost all of these tributes are nervous, but all the careers are just excited. This is part of what we've been working for our entire lives. I consider this the first challenge of the Games. A good score could mean good sponsors, which could mean life or death in the arena.

If you get a bad score you're lucky to even be noticed. I doubt any Capitol citizens would even consider sponsoring anyone who got a score lower than a 7 I'd say.

Which is why I won't settle for anything less than a 9. I know Hera is shooting for a 10, I think she may be able to pull that off. I kind of hope she does, but then again I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she outscored me.

I've just barely relaxed against the wall when the speaker crackles slightly.

"Nathaniel Silver." the electronic voice chimes.

I smirk and stand, glancing back at the other careers, then walk in as smoothly and confidently as I can.

* * *

 **Corbinus Hale**

 **Head Gamemaker**

* * *

I take a long sip of my drink before the sessions start. I glance over at the other Gamemakers who are settling into their chairs with drinks in their hands as well. We all know it's going to be a long couple of hours trying to get through all the tributes.

It's interesting at first, and we would never admit to being bored, but after awhile it does get a bit tedious, especially if all the careers use the same weapon. A few years ago before I was promoted, I remember all the careers specialized in the same weapon with almost identical fighting styles. It was kind of hard to score them well since there was little individuality.

However, I do remember that this year each career used something a little different. If that's the case then I'm hopeful that we'll still be awake by the time we get to District 12.

I glance over at the other Gamemakers, and they all meet my gaze and nod. Then I look back at one of the Avoxs standing by the door and nod to her.

"Alright, send the first one in." I sigh.

The Avox nods and pushes a button which activates the electric voice that summons the first tribute.

I lean back in my cushioned chair and watch as the District 1 boy enters confidently. His face is expressionless, yet the small smirk never leaves his face. He turns and nods to us politely before grabbing a machete off of the rack near the mat. The trainer steps onto the mat to meet him and the boy instantly engages in a brief fight with the trainer. Nathaniel swings the machete at the trainer's head, but she ducks swiftly, almost appearing to stumble. Nathaniel instantly takes advantage of her slip up and quickly sweeps the woman's feet out from under her while she's distracted. The trainer hits the ground hard, then quickly scrambles to her feet again.

The two go at a few more times, and Nathaniel only lost once. He eventually moves on and begins to throw some daggers with surprising accuracy. He hits the targets in the center nearly every time, then retrieves the daggers and sets them back up onto the rack neatly. He starts to go for the climbing course, but he's out of time. I didn't really need to see him climb anyway, I saw him on the second day of training.

The career doesn't look disappointed when we let him know he has to leave. He only smiles slightly and walks out. Overall, I'm impressed. He's very good for District 1.

His district partner, Hera, is next, and at first I expect another flashy District 1 show-off. But this girl is different, her stride is certainly confident, but she doesn't seem too arrogant. She instantly heads for the spears and I'm relieved she's not trying to throw daggers. Some variety is nice.

She hurls spear after spear, each one thudding into the center of the target. She grabs the last spear, then twirls around and hurls it at one of the dummies, knocking the head clean off. She stares at the dummy for a second and I can see a small smile begin to spread across her face. But she quickly catches herself and continues, grabbing dagger off of the rack.

She spars with the trainer, but compared to her district partner, her fighting is a little choppy. It's still impressive, but it seems like spears are her only mastered weapon. I can tell that she's trying to show off her skills rather than actually fight. That seems to be her only flaw, but it's a flaw nonetheless. However, she too continues to fight until the very last second. She turns to me when I clear my throat and I gesture to the door.

She only smirks and tosses one of the spears back onto the rack, and walks out.

Oscar from Two is next. He enters with a stoic expression, but his malevolent eyes flash with menace. He immediately makes for the swords and grabs one quickly, flipping it in the air and catches it again. Rather than going to spar with the trainer, he first goes to the dummies. He practically destroys each one, slicing them viciously until there's barely anything left of them. He decapitates the dummy behind him then whips around and hurls the sword into the last dummy, successfully impaling it.

He yanks the sword out then finally strides over to the uneasy trainer. Oscar easily wins the fight in under a minute. The trainer gets up tiredly, ready for another round. But to my surprise Oscar places the sword back onto the rack and goes over to the survival skills station, successfully creating a common pain relieving medicine used for infected wounds. I have to say the choice to demonstrate survival skills really surprised me. But in a good way.

He stands and looks to me. I scribble a few things into my notepad and signal for him to leave. He nods respectfully and leaves without saying anything.

Alenia, his young district partner, enters silently. She casts us a glance and smiles, then walks over to the daggers. I'm a little disappointed that she hadn't trained with much else, but then again, daggers are pretty common and she seems to have mastered every way to fight with them. She picks up one of the daggers and twirls it in her hand for a moment, then walks over to the trainer.

Alenia fights passionately and as mercilessly as Oscar did. She's very focused and obviously worked very hard. I remember her practicing survival skills in the training center as well.

I quickly lean forward in my chair when the trainer manages to disarm her. The dagger clatters to the floor, but Alenia continues to fight even without a weapon. She knees the trainer in the abdomen then grabs his wrist, twisting it sharply. The trainer gasps in pain and releases the dagger. Alenia quickly snatches it out of the air, striking the trainer hard in the shoulder with the hilt of the weapon.

The trainer jerks backward and falls. Alenia stands over him, then hurls the dagger into the chest of one of the dummies, offering her now free hand to the beaten trainer. The girl effortlessly pulls the trainer to his feet then shakes his hand and turns to me.

I can't help but smile slightly and dismiss her from the room. I see her eye the survival skills station nervously, and I can tell she wanted to show us. But I've seen what she can do, and quite frankly I've seen all I need to from her.

The boy from Three is next and I sit forward, resting my elbows on my legs as I watch. This one is the rebellious type, I can just tell. In training it appeared like he was purposefully aiming at us. But since he never actually tried anything I suppose he's alright. He just needs to watch it in the arena if he doesn't want us to interfere.

I snap myself back into the moment when he picks up a crossbow. I've seen him shoot in training, and he's not bad with a regular bow either. He's a pretty good shot and hits near the center almost every time.

He aims the arrow at the target and adjusts his posture a bit before firing. His stance is near perfect, I can't help but wonder where he learned how to use a weapon.

The arrow thuds into one of the inner rings of the target. The boy seems content with that and fires a few more times, then places the crossbow down and picks up the more traditional regular bow. He grabs one of the sleek silver arrows and nocks it, then draws it back and aims. He releases the arrow and to my surprise, manages to hit the target right in the middle. The boy smiles and places the bow back down, then heads over to the survival skills station and sets up a rather nice snare. He glances up at the throwing knives a little longingly, and I'm sure with his shockingly impressive accuracy, he could use them with no trouble. But he decides to use the rest of his time to make a few traps instead.

I watch him walk out, but I catch the menacing glare he gives us before he leaves. I'm actually kind of impressed by this boy, even if he is dangerously rebellious. For a non-career he's pretty skilled, not only did he earn a good score, but if I can bump it up a little bit, the careers may get a little jealous.

I lean back in my chair again and take a sip of my cold beverage as the girl from Three reluctantly inches into the room. She wastes about a minute just glancing around at each station as if unsure what to do first, then she finally walks briskly to the traps station. She kneels down carefully and hastily constructs a surprisingly impressive trap that could potentially be lethal. I can tell by her expression that making such a trap distresses her somewhat, but I'm content that she's making it anyway.

She stands a little unsteadily and glances at the trap then looks around awkwardly. Her face turns a little red when she notices my impatient stare, but she eventually decides on the survival skills station. I watch approvingly as she looks over each material carefully, then picks out only the driest leaves and sticks. She lays them out on the ground then starts a fire. The amount of smoke is minimal due to the dry material, which is good if she needs to make a fire and wants to stay hidden.

Like her district partner, she makes traps until I signal for her to leave. She gets up quickly and walks out, her lip quivering slightly as if she'll cry. I actually didn't think she was all that bad, especially sense she didn't really attempt to use a weapon. She's very clever and seems like she has some commonsense, something a majority of the other tributes lack.

The door slides open a moment later and the boy from Four with the unforgettable name strides in.

Whale looks about as confident as the other careers did, but he doesn't seem as intense and his jade eyes carry a comedic lightness. In training, he seemed like the type that embraced his weaknesses and tried to improve. Unlike the tributes from One and Two who just tried to cover up their weaknesses with their strengths.

I watch as he instantly walks over to the large rack and grabs a trident. I've seen him fight with one and he's very impressive. One of the trainers steps onto the mat at the same moment he does, but Whale doesn't launch into a series of aggressive attacks like the other careers. Instead, the trainer makes the first move. Whale weaves and dodges swiftly, missing every strike. He then dive rolls to the side and forcefully swings the trident at the back of the trainer's legs, flipping the trainer into the air.

The trainer falls on his stomach hard, obviously winded and pulls himself to his feet, grabbing the trident he was fighting with. Whale watches and waits for the man to catch his breath then the two engage in another spar. He's very good, he fights very smoothly, almost flawlessly, but I don't miss his slight hesitation. It's as if he's afraid to attack. As if he's afraid to do harm.

However, Whale does continue to fight and wins once again. He decides not to continue fighting with the trainer and instead proceeds to destroy a couple of the dummies with the trident. He ends his combat demonstration by throwing the trident into the last stationary dummy which snaps it clear off the stand. He picks up the trident and places it back on the rack, then moves on to making colorful fish hooks. I'm a little disappointed that he didn't try any other weapons. But the hooks look very good and if he makes them like that in the arena then he's sure to catch something with them.

The girl from Four enters next, looking as flustered as the girl from Three. I watched her the first day of training and she didn't even try to approach the careers. I think she even rejected Alenia's offer to join the pack. Although, I'm surprised the careers even bothered asking her seeing as how she only worked on knot tying and traps. She did end up being very good at whatever she practiced though. She never left a station until she nearly perfected anything she was working on.

And now she's back at the traps station, tying a very nice knot. She includes the rope in a trap that doesn't look too deadly, but it's still a nice trap regardless. She then sets up a few snares, nervously glancing up at us every so often. Her gaze settles on the two Gamemakers beside me, both looking a little bored. She hesitates and glances at the spears for a moment, but to my surprise doesn't go to them. Instead, she continues to make more traps, snares and knots. All of which look nice, but she may not get supplies to make traps as good as she is here.

I'm worried that she can't use a weapon, but she may be holding out a little until the Games. I did see her in training working with the spears though. After what seems like ages she finally finishes her last trap right as her time runs out. She stands then bows a little respectfully before exiting.

I write down a few more notes then glance up as the boy from Five walks in. He quickly locates the survival skills station and walks over to it. He first shows us some camouflage, I remember him practicing that yesterday. He's actually pretty good considering there's not a lot of nature in District 5. He tries to paint with detail but it's obvious he's not done it much. He eventually puts the brush down and kneels by a bush showing us that his hand almost disappears with them. He glances over at us, as if nervous that he didn't do it right. I for one nod approvingly, encouraging him to continue.

I am being honest in showing my approval though, even if the young ones don't always get it quite right. He smiles sheepishly then quickly washes off his hand and demonstrates some of his other survival skills. He builds a fire, but doesn't pick the best materials for concealing smoke like the girl from Three did. I let that one slide though, not everyone would know to do that.

He then moves from the survival skills to the rack with all the small knives on it. He picks one up and fights a little with the trainer. It's clear he wouldn't win the fight but the trainer doesn't really go all out and only uses true force to defend herself from being knocked over. The boy's time runs out and he looks a little startled by the sudden buzz, then glances over at me. I nod to him and signal for him to leave.

The girl is next, walking in with a humble confidence. She's the one I was watching a little in training, she's actually pretty clever for someone of her age. She first walks to the survival skills station, that seems to be a popular choice this year since half the tributes are showing off their _impressive_ fire making skills. But to my relief she doesn't choose to make a fire, instead she goes to the plant identification and glances back at us, as if making sure we're actually watching her.

I know I am, I've seen her do this before and she's actually really good. The screen flickers to life and she instantly launches into the exercise, separating the poisonous plants from the edible ones in a flash, then she finishes up by matching the types of berries to the certain bushes they'd be on. I can say I'm thoroughly impressed. She steps away from the screen and I expect her to try to start a fire as well. It seems like the tributes will do that if they're unsure of what else to do with their remaining time. But this girl, Wren I believe, seems to know exactly what she wants to show us.

She grabs a knife from the same rack her district partner did, then walks over to the mat. The trainer steps up to meet her there and the two go straight into a spar. But the trainer doesn't have to hold back for Wren, she actually seems like she picked up how to fight with a knife. The girl comes so close to winning the fight, but the trainer does end up beating her. I don't think it's a very bad thing, after all the trainer has specialized in fighting with a knife for his job, but this young girl has probably never touched one. Regardless of her loss I'm still impressed.

Next in is District 6. The ill-tempered boy who got in the fight with the boy from Eleven is first. I've seen his spirited fighting style already, but he doesn't show us that. In fact all he does is go over to the weights and picks one up from the middle of the rack. He starts lifting the weight, his angry glare stays on us for the entire time, then he finishes and puts it back on the rack. All he does next is walk over to the survival skills station and just sits on a log, glaring at us the whole time. If a dirty look was a weapon he'd probably have a 12/12, but it's not so he's lucky if he gets a 3.

The small girl walks in next, still sniffling and wiping her red rimmed eyes, then she starts to pull herself together and shuffles over to the throwing knives. I remember her from training, only because the sound of clattering knives stole my attention from the other tributes. If I recall, she never even hit the target once. But she's still trying so I'll give her credit for that. She picks up one of the knives and throws it at the dummy, she actually hits it, but in the leg. I'm pretty sure she was aiming for the chest. I cringe when she tries throwing a few more but misses every time then starts to cry again.

"It's alright, try something else." I say, nodding to her.

I want to give her some kind of score and right now she hasn't really shown us that she can earn even a 1. But she goes over to the climbing net, still crying pitifully then rubs her eyes. She takes a deep breath and starts to climb the net. I nod to myself as she does. She's not at all bad at climbing, looks like I'll be judging her on that. But then she can't get back down after climbing swiftly to the top. One of the trainers has to help her down and escorts the sobbing girl out of the room.

I smile when the the boy from Seven is called in. He's the one I've been waiting to see. He's very impressive with an axe, almost to a career level. I bet he acquired his skills by doing some work back in his district. I watch as he grabs up one of the training axes and jogs to the mat to meet the trainer. The two then launch into a spar, each one demonstrating wonderful skill and strategy. The boy easily overpowers the trainer then throws the axe down by the trainer's head, missing him, but only slightly. He rips the axe from the mat then goes to the dummies next.

He practically tears them up the same way he did in training. He decapitates them and knocks almost each one off of their stands with the force he puts behind his strikes. When he finishes off all of the dummies, he strides over to the targets, gripping axes in both of his hands. He hurls the first, nailing the dummy in the head, then throws the second with the same amount of force, watching as it thuds into the chest of his second target.

He possesses strong power, and impressive accuracy, not only that but he learned to actually fight with an axe in only three days. Initially, I wasn't impressed with what he could do, but by the third day, he mastered it. Still, he doesn't look as malicious as the careers or anything. I've seen the way he talks to the younger tributes. I wonder if it really came down to it, if he could actually kill someone.

His stunning district partner is next, walking in with a dramatic hair flip. I give a long sigh and fill up my glass to the rim with wine, then smile 'encouragingly' to her. I already know she can make deadly poisons frighteningly well, and I've seen the way she's manipulated other tributes to get what she wants. She'll be a dangerous one in the arena if she stops being such a peacock. However I do see her nervously glance at the torn up dummies.

I lean back, taking a sip from my glass as I watch for what she will do first. But what happens next surprises me. She doesn't show off any skills, instead she grabs a stool from the survival skills station, sets it in the middle of the room and sits. Then, she starts to talk. She tells us her entire strategy, seemingly not missing a detail. I can tell the other Gamemakers are starting to get a little bored, but I don't think any of us have ever seen anything like this. So we're kind of paying attention anyway, even if we don't really want to.

I have to say, her strategy is really good, but only if she can make it past the bloodbath. Maybe she could manipulate a tribute to not kill her right away, but even that would be hard. Especially since it looked like Oscar had it out for her. She brings up how she can make medicines and splints, but that just about finishes up her time. This girl literally sat and talked to us for her whole session. I guess I'll just have to go off her strategy and what I saw her do in training to score her.

The boy from Eight walks in hesitantly, looking around. His gaze settles on the demolished dummies as well, but he doesn't seem too bothered by them. He first goes for the climbing net, showing off the way he can climb with ease. He's better than the girl from Six, and manages to get himself down as quickly as he climbed up. I don't remember him practicing much with weapons, but I think I saw him trying to pick up on some knife fighting tactics. Judging by his small stature I doubt he could handle anything bigger than a sword anyway.

He tries survival skills and isn't too bad with it, he gives the plant ID a try, but compared to Wren from Five, he isn't too impressive with it. He finishes up by trying to make a trap. It's a little sloppy but it would work, I just doubt it would do much harm. Overall he's alright.

His district partner walks in next, she always looked kind of gentle and sad to me. But then I remember her skills with knives. She has phenomenal accuracy, almost hitting the center every time. And since the careers didn't practice much with throwing knives I don't think any of us would mind seeing her show off her skill.

Sure enough, she heads for the knives and grabs a handful of them. She gets into a firm stance and watches the targets for a moment. Then she hurls knife after knife, seemingly too afraid to stop and look if they met their target. But each knife does hit the target either in the center or in the inner ring. I'm shocked really, for an outer district tribute she has some skill. I wonder where she learned to throw, but I guess anyone could try to train themselves if they have access to a common kitchen knife. I think that's technically illegal, like the careers' training, but as long as it gives us a good show I couldn't care less.

Apparently she's done with throwing knives and moves over to the camouflage station. I saw her there a lot in training too, and she has a natural talent for it. I guess she's an artist because she gets the shades and textures spot on. She finishes up painting on her hand in a matter of minutes then walks over to a flowering bush. Her hand and forearm blend in perfectly. I guess she taught the boy from Five how to do that. I'm honestly very happy with this girl.

I scribble in my notebook, finishing up my note then glance up, not even hearing the phantom-like boy from Nine enter the room. I remember him being very good at the obstacle course and he's extremely stealthy. He knows how to not draw attention to himself that's for sure. I watch with interest as he flies through the obstacle course. To my surprise he actually uses the blocks and fake trees to display his stealth as well. One minute you'd see him in the middle of the course, then he'd be ahead of where he was the next moment and you wouldn't even see him get there.

He finishes off the course with a flawlessly executed flip off of the last block. I don't remember him doing anything else in training besides agility and traps, so I wonder what he's going to do next. He starts to walk toward the survival skills station, but walks right past it. I set down my drink when he picks up one of the plastic training machetes and goes to the mat. I don't remember him practicing weapons at all in training, but maybe it was a strategy to stay subtle.

The trainer steps onto the mat but the boy waits for the trainer to make the first move. The trainer swings the weapon but the boy ducks and the spar eventually gets started. The trainer swings the machete with precise movements, but her opponent evades each strike effortlessly, using his light feet to his advantage. Eventually, the trainer starts to get frustrated and her strategic strikes become wild, she's now desperate to get at least one hit in. A smile of amusement spreads across my face when I see the playfully taunting look in the boy's eyes.

The boy finally decides to switch to offense and lashes out quickly with the weapon. He hits the trainer hard in the abdomen with the hilt of the machete then lands a quick strike to her side, sending her to the ground. The trainer scowls but the boy quickly helps her back up to her feet. Wasn't a bad fight at all, but there was too much defense, if he was up against the careers they could probably take him out. Regardless, I can't believe District 9 actually made a good impression on me this year.

I lean back in my chair when his fiery district partner enters the room. She keeps her head high and her gaze sharp. I wonder if she'll manage to be as skilled too. She ties her hair up out of her face with what looks like a rubber band, then steps onto one of the mats. Now I remember her training in hand to hand combat. She actually wasn't that bad and she fought fiercely.

One of the trainers steps up and glances at her with a small smirk, seemingly unconcerned. The girl's bright green eyes flash with fury and she quickly slides her foot around the trainer's ankles, sweeping him off his feet. He hits the ground hard but quickly gets up again, his face twisted into a shocked scowl. I try not to laugh and lean back in the chair, sipping at my drink.

The trainer makes the first move this time, throwing a strategic punch, but she catches his fist and twists his arm sharply, kicking him in the stomach then flipping him onto his back. Now it's the girl's turn to smirk, she cracks her neck and smiles when the young trainer clambers to his feet. The two then launch into a fierce fight. I no longer think this is a spar, but an actual fight, both of their eyes are filled with rage and their strikes are very forceful. The trainer sweeps the girl's legs out from under her but the girl doesn't stop fighting.

She kicks out at the trainer's leg, hitting his knee and causes him to topple over. The girl then pins the trainer down with relative ease but continuously punches him, even after the other trainer blows a whistle. Two other trainers have to drag the furious girl off of the trainer who scrambles to his feet and covers his bloody nose.

I honestly admire the girl's passion with her fighting, but even if she can fight like that, she never tried to learn a weapon. That may take away from her score just a little. She wouldn't be able to punch her way out of a fight with a skilled tribute with a weapon.

The boy from Ten comes in next, glancing at the uneasy looking trainers. But he eventually looks to us and gives a friendly grin, then nods his head respectfully. He finishes with his formalities and instantly moves to the survival skills station. He creates a fire with dry material, keeping in mind that too much smoke would draw attention to himself. He puts out the fire, stepping on the dry leaves and twigs carefully, then proceeds to make a wonderful trap. It looks like it could catch a tribute, or an animal.

The trap doesn't appear lethal at first, but I look closer as he carefully dips the sharp stick into a small bottle then ties the stick to the trap. He just poisoned it. That's very clever, he went from hunter to killer with just one decision. Poisoning the trap was a nice touch. He stands and walks from the skills station over to the combat mat, and picks up a staff from one of the racks.

One of the trainers does the same and the two engage in a quick spar. The boy is surprisingly aggressive, a focused expression replaces the previously jolly look on his face. The trainer loses. The boy grins happily and helps the trainer up, then picks up the staff and hands it to him. He says something quietly to the trainer, it almost looks like an apology. The trainer shrugs, then the two spar a few more times. Unfortunately the boy's movements are a bit repetitive and the trainer picked up on his fighting pattern. The boy lost all the other times.

The two finish fighting and the boy places the staff back on the rack and asks us if there will be a pitchfork in the arena. I smirk a little and shrug. He was fairly impressive with a staff so I can only wonder what he can do with a pitchfork. Maybe I'll put one in there.

The broad shouldered little girl from his district enters next. Her dark eyes are wide and frightened, but she composes herself and looks around. She settles on the staffs as well, I think I remember her district partner trying to teach her to fight with one. But like training, the trainer beats her out in just one swing.

She hits the ground pretty hard, but gets right back up and keeps fighting. I give her credit for trying even though she keeps losing. She finally stops fighting and puts the staff back on the rack, rubbing her arm. Then she notices the weights.

She walks over to them quickly and picks up one of the heaviest ones. I'm surprised that she's even still standing straight, she must be incredibly strong. And she is. She hurls the weight almost half way across the room and hits one of the dummies. The dummy sways slightly on the stand, but doesn't fall over. I gape at her with surprise anyway, then smile. I'm happy to say that she earned a good score for herself.

The girl leaves and the giant boy from Eleven takes her place. I believe his name is Dominic, the other boy who participated in the fight. I saw him fighting hard and trying to learn the best he could during the past three days. He actually improved a lot since the first day, and chooses to display his strength and skills with a machete.

He grabs one of the training swords and steps onto the mat, barely allowing the trainer any time before he quickly attacks. The trainer is obviously taken aback, trying to keep up with the vicious strikes from the frightening boy. On the first day he seemed hesitant, and didn't seem like he quite knew how to handle weapons, but I see that all his training paid off. He seems much more fierce and passionate than he was. Even his demeanor has changed, the confident smirk never leaves his face.

Yet he turned down the careers.

The trainer loses each time, barely able to even get up before the boy knocks him back down again. And he's not being gentle either, each strike is hard and is clearly doing some damage. I'm surprised when the trainer finally stumbles off of the mat, shaking his head. He glances over at the other trainers to take his place, but the boy appears to be done with fighting. He shoves past the trainer and places the machete back on the rack, then he sees the heavy weight still lying on the ground. The girl from Ten didn't bother to pick it up.

The boy grabs the weight and tosses it into the air a few times, catching it with ease. Then he throws it almost half way across the room at one of the dummies. The weight pops its head off when it makes contact with it, then the whole thing topples to the floor. I glance back at the boy and nod with approval, not that he's looking anyway. He's staring at the dummy with a small smile on his face, as if the dummy was an actual person. He finally glances back at me and I signal that he can leave.

The small girl enters next, she eyes the beaten trainer and then the fallen dummy. Her eyes flash with unease but she keeps walking to the survival skills station. I remember her always keeping her distance from Dominic, never really getting too close to him, and I don't think the two ever actually talked. She was either too engrossed in her training, or she was purposefully avoiding him. Either way I did see that she managed to pick up quite a few skills and I'm eager to see which ones she decided to show us.

She decides on the edible plants station first, and clicks on the screen. She starts sorting out the poisonous and edible ones, but she's not all that fast at it. But I guess speed doesn't really matter if you get the plants right, and she does. She finally finishes and gets everything correct, but she doesn't try to do it faster like I saw her do in training. Instead she goes for the daggers next, interesting choice especially considering the fact that she knows most of the careers use that weapon too. I guess she's just hoping there will be enough to go around.

She picks one off the rack then walks over to the trainer hesitantly. She looks like she doesn't quite know how to use it though, and the trainer overpowers her. But she manages to stay on her feet. The two go at it for a few more minutes, and neither of them fall, but eventually the girl realizes that her time is running out and she needs to move on to something else. She steps away from the trainer and walks off the mat, placing the dagger onto the rack.

I notice her look at the pitchforks too, but she decides not to train with it. Besides, I already saw her use one enough. It seems like a good group of the tributes use something like a pitchfork or trident, perhaps I should put one or the other in the cornucopia and see who gets it first. She starts to set up a snare but her time runs out and she has to stop. Although it does look like just a common snare. She glances at us with a respectful look then walks out.

I have to admit I don't even really look up by the time the boy from Twelve walks in. It's starting to get a little boring and I think I've had a little too much to drink. I can't really focus on him very well. But I do take the moment to acknowledge him and tell him to start. He nods and glances at the dummies that have been left alone. I don't really remember him or his district partner from training, so maybe they're good at stealth. That or I just wasn't paying attention, either are pretty possible.

But the boy doesn't do any survival skills like many of the other tributes have done, instead he walks over to the swords and picks one up. He walks over to the remaining dummies then to my surprise, begins skillfully slicing them up. His movements are smooth and confident, even if his swings are a bit wild. If he really doesn't know how to use a weapon then he does a pretty good job of showing it. The dummies are practically demolished by the time he's done with them. I'm actually kind of impressed, but then something happens.

As he starts making his way over to the trainer he breaks into a violent coughing fit. He drops the sword and stumbles toward the door as if he wants to leave. He still has time left and I kind of wish he'd finish up, but by the looks of the coughing I'd say he wouldn't be able to finish even if he wanted to. I'm too afraid he's going to drop dead right here and having a dead tribute before the Games won't look good for me.

I nod to my fellow Gamemakers and then gesture for the Avox to open the door for the boy. He staggers out, gasping and coughing. If something like this happens in the arena he's done for. I make sure a few of the trainers go to see if he's alright, then call in the last tribute.

She looks like she's been crying then glances back at the door. I'm pretty sure she thinks we somehow caused her district partner to cough like that. We didn't as far as I know. She stops staring at us then quickly walks over to the climbing net. She climbs it quickly and swiftly, as if she's been climbing that net all her life. I do remember her falling from it once I think the second day of training, but she seems fine now and she's climbing it beautifully. She gets back down just as smoothly then looks around.

She rushes to the survival skills station, I guess afraid that she'll run out of time before she can make a good impression, but she also rushes too much trying to make a trap. It's sloppy and realistically wouldn't be that effective unless she was catching an animal that's already injured. The second one isn't much of an improvement. I think she knows it and stands, quickly stepping away from her traps. Her eyes rest on the knives, but to my surprise she doesn't go over to them. I guess she doesn't want to show off a weapon, maybe she's too afraid she'll get it wrong. I'll take that as a sign that she has no idea how to use any sort of weapon.

She spends the rest of her time going from station to station, trying to decide on what to show off next. She can't decide on anything else so she's basically just walking in a big circle around the room. I guess her climbing and traps weren't terrible, but that's all I have to score her off of. Mercifully, her time runs out and I quickly get her attention. I signal for her to leave, and she does, quickly. She keeps her head down and rushes out of the room.

I sigh and stand up, stretching my sore legs. Then I finish off my notes as I walk around the box a little. Private sessions are always the most boring and the most tedious, but they can be pretty entertaining. This year though, there was a lot of skill, it wasn't really entertaining as it was interesting.

I think these tributes could really make the Games good this year.

* * *

 **Eleanor Brightwood, 12**

 **District 12 Female**

* * *

I try not to cry as I sit silently on the couch, waiting for all the scores to be announced. I know that my score was probably the worst, all I did was climb a net and make a trap. It wasn't even a good one and all the materials I used probably won't even be accessible in the arena. If I don't get a decent score, I'm done for. Not that anyone would sponsor me anyway.

I'm just a scared little girl from Twelve. Nothing new.

I glance up when Caesar Flickerman suddenly announces that he's going to announce the scores. I grab the small remote and turn up the volume, glancing at my escort nervously. She gives a somewhat strained smile then returns her attention to the screen.

I lean back and see Burt easing onto the couch as well, looking about as discouraged as I am. And then the scores start. The District 1 seal flashes across the screen for a moment. Then the picture of the huge boy from One shows up.

His score of 10 matches his confident smirk. I remember him practicing with machetes and hand to hand combat. He was really good. His pretty district partner shows up on the screen next, flashing a very misleading smile. She looks happy and nice, but the dishonesty in her eyes and her score of 9 is anything but.

District 2 is next, both the frightening boy and cunning girl get a 10. That doesn't really surprise me, both of them were very skilled from what I saw in training. And they didn't just practice with weapons either, they did survival skills.

I watch a little nervously when an 8 flashes on the screen next to the unfriendly looking boy from Three. His district partner, the gentle girl that tried to talk to me during training, gets a 6. And I feel happy for her, I wish I had accepted her request to ally, but it probably wouldn't do me good. She seemed really too kind.

The career boy from Four with the funny name gets a 9, the same as the girl from One. It's odd, I would've thought he'd get a 10, but maybe the Gamemakers saw something in his fighting that I didn't. Although, what really surprises me is the fact that his district partner only gets a 5. But then again, she didn't really practice much with weapons and turned down the careers. I actually respect her for that.

The girl's face fades into the District 5 seal, and the nervous looking boy appears on the screen. I didn't really see him train much with weapons in the center, but he manages to get a 6. He must have been pretty good in his private session. The smart girl, Wren, replaces his picture. She's not smiling, and looks a little worried in her picture, but I know she's extremely clever. She gets a 5 to show for it, which I think is a good score for her, she'll probably be happy with that.

I wince when the angry looking boy from Six only gets a 2. I thought he'd get something much higher since he fought so hard with the boy from Eleven. His district partner only improves by a slight margin with a 3. Even though I feel kind of bad for them, I can't help but be relieved. Maybe I won't have the worst score after all.

The District 7 seal fades away into the face of the confident boy. His score of 10 eclipses District 6 entirely. I sink back a little bit in the couch and draw my knees to my chest. He's frightening, but the beautiful girl from his district gets a 5, settling my nerves a little. She looked a lot more intimidating in training, the way she would manipulate the other tributes. But I guess she must not be able to use a weapon well. Still, I bet she's a Capitol favorite already, no doubt she'll have lots of good sponsors.

The kind boy from Eight flashes on the screen and gets a 5. He really is very nice, he tried talking to me in training, but I think I ignored him. I never realized how many people I pushed away. An 8 appears beside the girl, but it doesn't surprise me. She was very skilled with knives and had good aim. Her score may hint that the careers didn't show off throwing knives. Otherwise they probably would have given her a lower score, that tends to happen if the Gamemakers see too much of the same thing, they get bored.

The quiet boy from Nine gets an 8, that was unexpected. It seemed like all he did was the obstacle course, but maybe he was hiding his true skills. Something that I tried to do, but I was too bad at everything else. I had to train with the stuff I was already good at in order to look my best. Not that I was impressive anyway. The boy's hot-headed district partner gets a 7, I remember her being really good with hand-to-hand combat, but I don't think she did anything else aside from a few traps.

The small optimistic smile from the boy from Ten replaces the Nine girl's scowl. He earned himself a 6, a score that solidly backs his perky attitude. Not too high but not too low. I have noticed that he can be pretty serious too though. The girl from his district that I wanted to ally with gets a 5, which I think is really good. I'm happy for her, even though she probably outscored me.

The frightening boy from Eleven gets a 9. I knew he'd get a high score though, he was practicing hard all three training days. The fight with the boy from Six probably made him look better honestly. Even if it is against the rules. The nice girl from Eleven gets a 7, I smile a little. I'm glad she earned a score as good as a 7. She seems very determined and hard working, I really respect her. I actually did want to be her ally, but I was too afraid to ask her. Too afraid of the rejection.

My mind suddenly snaps back into reality when the seal of my district appears on the screen. I glance at Burt, hoping that he gets a good score. I remember him telling me that he couldn't practice too hard in training because he would start coughing and wouldn't be able to continue. But he got into a coughing fit during his private session, I really hope that didn't effect his score at all, he worked so hard and he deserves a good score.

He gets a 7. I grin and turn to him.

"Good job!" I say happily.

He smiles back at me with appreciation, but doesn't say anything. His eyes are tired and his throat is probably still sore from his coughing. Our escort eyes him with a look of approval then looks to me when my picture appears on the screen. My chest tightens and I take a deep breath to calm myself down. Caesar takes his time reading off my name.

Then announces the score of 4.

Burt looks at me encouragingly, offering me a smile. I smile back half-heartedly and look to the escort but she's already gotten up. Her eyes are glued to the ground and she sips a blue colored beverage slowly. I know she must be disappointed, I am too, but only a little. To be honest, I thought I'd get something worse.

The escort and our stylists file out of the room silently, leaving Burt and I only. After a few more moments of silence, Burt gets up as well then starts to head to his room. But he stops beside me and kneels in front of me, placing his hand on my shoulder. His eyes shine with sympathy and care.

"Stay strong, Eleanor." he says hoarsely.

I blink and nod a little shakily. I watch him as he then gets up and disappears into his room. My eyes linger on his closed door for a moment longer, then I stare blankly at the floor, turning off the TV. No one has ever even tried to be nice to me before, yet Burt is.

I notice myself smiling as I curl up in the corner of the comfortable couch. I then begin to drift off, not wondering what each tribute did to get a good score. Not fretting over the careers. Not worrying about my low score. Not nervous about what tomorrow will bring.

I only fall asleep thinking about how wonderful it feels to have someone actually care.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow this chapter was certainly long. But I really enjoyed highlighting each tribute and this gives you guys a chance to really see what each of these magnificent characters are capable of. Both physically and emotionally, so I really hope you guys enjoyed this even if you just skimmed through it :3**

 **And thank you to the people who reviewed and asked us to post a list of the alliances, that's something Anna and I completely forgot to do. Again this is our first SYOT so we won't be offended or feel bad or anything if you guys notice we missed something and want to tell us. So I will be posting the list of alliances below :)**

 _ **Do you think the scores are okay?**_

 _ **Were there any surprises?**_

 _ **Who would you be most scared of at this point?**_

 _ **Who would you want to have as an ally?**_

 _ **What score do you think you would get?**_

* * *

 ***If you would like you can PM us and request alliances, we'll listen to you***

 **Alliances: **

_**The Careers**_ **: (D1) Hera Dansen, Nathaniel Silver, (D2) Alenia Duprix, Oscar James, (D4) Whale Isaacson.**

 **(What even is this name?) _Bloodbath Buddies_ :(D5) Wren Kieling, Micheal Comstock, (D8) Dye Rollins, (D9) Juniper Bow, (D11) Mirabelle Crimmond, (D12) Burt Meloro **

**_Misunderstood_ : (D3) Techalea Rose Cable, (D4) Andromeda "Andy" Whitmore **

**_To Trust or Not to Trust_ : (D9) Bellamy Grey, Juniper Bow **

**_Hope and Happiness_ : (D10) Grace Urlwin, Kaleb Darton **

* * *

***cringe***

 **Literally have no idea how to come up with alliance names. Feel free to laugh at me, I know I did.**

 **Some of these are definitely just for giggles though. "Bloodbath Buddies" What even? I've hit a new low. Help.**

 **Expect those names to change LOL**

 **Interviews are next, thank God Anna is doing it because honestly I'm probably really bad at them. Anna will make your tribute look good, if I tried to do interviews it'd basically be:**

 **Caesar: Hi.**

 **Tribute: Hi, kay bye.**

 **So yeah, be thankful it's not me doing interviews, and that update should be out within a few days.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, keep being great people!**

 **\- Liz ;3**


	26. Interviews

**A/N: Oooh interviews!**

 **These are always fun... hah... I'm sorry if these seem like bland or uninteresting XD I'll try to make them as fab as possible ^.^!**

 **Again Credit to TranscendentElvenRanger. I used the idea to tell the interviews through family members or friends of the tributes. :)**

 **Also completely forgot to ask you guys about interview quotes! So there isn't going to be a ton of** **dialogue unless I somehow come up with something or I know some of you guys included a quote anyway which is fine. Just a lot of telling and describing in this :3**

 **Hope you all enjoy anyway!**

 **~ Anna :D**

* * *

 **Corinth Lopez, 13**

 **District 6 Female**

* * *

I stand quietly in front of the mirror hanging on the door. I can hear the crowd even from in my room, Caesar Flickerman is trying to get them as excited as they can be for the tributes.

I was happy when the stylist decided to listen to my request. She was going to leave my hair down and put glitter in it or something, but I asked if she could put it up in a nice bun instead. And to my surprise she did, she didn't even try to argue or tell me that the other style would look better. But really with the dress I'm wearing I don't know how I possibly could look better.

The stylist did a fantastic job, I'm not a train like I was in the parade, but I am still wearing a color similar to the costume. It's a long silver dress that goes down to my ankles and it shimmers when I move. The stylist actually pierced my ears first thing this morning so I could wear the rivet earrings dangling from my ears. They still hurt a little, and I wondered why she couldn't just give me the ones that clip on, but I guess she wanted me to look authentic.

I glance back around the empty room wondering if she would notice if I ditched the heels. I can barely walk in them and I don't want to risk falling on the stage. Not only would it be horribly embarrassing, but I might hurt myself the night before the Games.

I stumble over to one of the chairs and flop down on it, taking off the tall heels. I rub my ankles and wince, then grab the white flats off of the vanity. I slip them on and sigh with relief. They feel much better, they don't pinch my toes like the heels did and I can actually walk. I spin the chair around to face the mirror and can't help but stare. I look completely different, older, more confident.

I appear to be everything that I'm not.

My gaze drifts away to the mirror and settles on the door, in just a few more minutes my stylists will come back in and usher me out in line. Then I'll have to wait through five other districts for my turn. I'll have to stand in line and struggle to keep a straight face even though I know there's a possibility that I'll cry.

It's almost unbearable, I don't want to do these interviews. The Capitol doesn't like me anyway, I only got a score of 3, I'm not all that pretty even though the stylist tried her best. I can't even do anything to give them a good show. The only thing I'll be doing out there is embarrassing myself. I'm scared.

And I just want Mordecai.

* * *

 **Edison Comstock, 14**

 **Twin Brother of Michael Comstock**

* * *

I lean back on the couch next to my father when he calls me over. I exchange a worried glance with him and sit down, trying not to seem too nervous. We both need to be brave. For Michael.

My father offers me a small smile and I try to return it. But I haven't smiled since Michael was reaped. Since Reaping Day it feels like a part of me is missing, feels like I'm not all myself without my brother. It's painful knowing that he may never come back. I know my whole family shares my pain, my father hasn't spoken much, and my sister refuses to watch anything having to do with the Games.

She's not even watching the interviews, she didn't watch the scores. But I can't help but watch, it's reassurance that I know he's still alive, even if it's only for now.

The screen flickers on and the song they play every year for the interviews echoes through the small room. Caesar Flickerman is seated comfortably and flashes an excited grin to the loud, cheering crowd. I hear my sister's door slam shut.

Caesar greets the crowd and gets them to quiet down, then he grins and loudly announces the girl from One. The girl practically bounces across the stage, smirking and waving to the crowd. Yet her eyes are cold and mischievous. I bet the Capitol overlooks that though. They're probably too focused on her looks. She wears a very short puffy blue dress with a shockingly low neckline and tall heels to match her dress. Her blonde hair is in an extravagant up-do littered with sparkles and jewels. She even wears glossy blue lipstick, on anyone else it may look ridiculous, but to be honest, she makes it work. She's actually very pretty.

She takes a seat beside Caesar and laughs at every single joke he makes. She even laughs at some of the stuff that I don't think was supposed to be funny. The girl seems to be pretty ditzy, but I bet that's an act, I've seen this every year. She's probably way smarter than she's acting. But the crowd loves her anyway, cheering at everything she says, laughing along with her. She probably got herself some good sponsors.

Caesar takes her hand and helps her to feet when the interview is over. The girl walks off the stage and waves almost tauntingly at the crowd when she leaves. Her district partner is next, striding confidently across the stage. He leaves his pastel pink blazer unbuttoned and his crisp white shirt is tucked into his pants of a slightly darker shade of pink. He gives a wide smile and waves to the crowd. I think this is the first time I've ever seen him actually show some sort of emotion. Although when he sits, he ducks his head a little and I think I catch a scowl before he looks back up and flashes a charming grin again.

I wonder what that was about. Caesar doesn't give it a second thought and neither does the crowd. The boy seems to be pulling the same strategy as his district partner. He too, seems pretty much brainless and playful, yet his answers are confident and he has an icy, ambitious look in his eyes. Surely no one can be buying this act. But they do, and they seem as crazy about him as the other girl.

When his interview ends, Caesar grabs his wrist pulls him up, laughing at the boy's confident waving. Then the boy walks off with stormy eyes, not looking back like the girl did. I wonder if he was told to act dumb an charming. That would explain what looks to be his true feelings.

The young career girl from Two walks smoothly and slowly across the stage, glancing at the boy with a quick smirk. The boy appears to scowl then disappears off the stage. The girl's outfit isn't as flashy as the District 1 careers. It's a short, simple gray and black sleeveless dress that goes down to her knees with tall black combat styled boots. All of it appears to be some sort of leather. Her wavy chestnut hair lays flatly on her shoulders, her bangs held back only with a shiny, silver headband. Although she does have sparkly silver eye shadow with thick eyeliner that's anything but subtle. Still, it somehow makes her look more menacing.

Caesar is quick to compliment her then takes her outstretched hand. The girl smiles and shakes his hand firmly, then sits down before him. She glances at the crowd and I can tell by her rapidly reddening face that she's not really the type that likes too much attention. However, she doesn't show it and answers the questions smoothly, confidently. She comes across as cocky, like the other careers, yet there's something mysterious about her.

The crowd applauds and cheers as she stands and begins to walk off. She too decides not to look back though. She passes her district partner and he grins, grabbing her hand and giving her a quick pat on the shoulder before walking out. The girl briefly shakes his hand then nods to him before walking off the stage. Even if the careers are untrustworthy, vicious and frightening, they have a unique camaraderie that can't be duplicated.

I think that was part of his act though. He walks over to Caesar enthusiastically. His outfit isn't as attention grabbing as District 1 either, he wears a simple black tuxedo with a white shirt and purple bowtie. But I think he can still make an okay impression on the crowd. He shakes Caesar's hand and sits down, smirking at the crowd that responds with loud cheers. Caesar laughs and gets them to calm down a little bit then turns to the boy to begin the interview.

Like the other careers he has a specific confidence, if not arrogance, that grabs the attention of the crowd. Yet there is a certain vengefulness about him. Caesar asks a little knowingly if everyone has been getting along in training. The career mentions a small scuffle, but he shrugs as if it was nothing. However, he proceed to talk bitterly about a girl that's made him unhappy. Caesar asks for details but the boy smirks and shakes his head.

"You're going to have to wait for the Games," the boy says.

Caesar turns to the crowd and makes a sort of pouting face, then nods to the boy respectfully.

"Well, alright," he responds with a laugh.

The boy smirks and stands when Caesar thanks him for a wonderful interview.

"I'm just proud to be apart of it," the boy grins as he shakes Caesar's hand again.

The crowd applauds as he walks off, but their clapping quiets slightly when the gentle looking girl from Three takes his place. You can definitely tell who the crowd favors. Her gown is a little more noticeable though. It's a pure white with what looks like clocks and gears imprinted onto it. Her hair is tied to the side with an array of colorful wires and she wears a necklace that resembles a pocket watch.

She practically shuffles over to the chair though, looking uncomfortable in her tall heels. She wobbles a little but stays standing and smiles shyly. Her shoulders are obviously tense and she sits stiffly without shaking Caesar's hand. As she answers the questions Caesar launches into, she twirls her hair slightly, almost a little flirtatiously. I guess even the moral tributes have to act unlike themselves to get sponsors. Although, I don't know of anyone who would really sponsor her. She seems like a great girl, but good people tend to not last very long in the Games realistically.

She finishes up her interview and does a little curtsy when she gets up. Then she glances nervously at the crowd and walks off hurriedly. She almost bumps into her district partner who's walking out at the same time. But manages to miss him, stumbling a little on her shoes. The boy glances back at her, looking almost embarrassed then walks over to the chair. He wears a simple silvery tux with plain black slacks, not really enough to get a reaction from the crowd at first. But once he gets to Caesar, who mentions his score, the crowd erupts into loud cheers.

The boy tells Caesar that he can't say what he did to get an 8, even though a few people in the crowd call out for him to tell. The boy hesitates, glances at the Gamemakers' box but stays silent. He does this a few times, hesitating, looking angry as if he may start yelling at every question Caesar asks, then looks at the Gamemakers. But he eventually answers each question normally, and manages to get the crowd to laugh a few times.

Caesar seems a little suspicious though, but only subtly. However, once the time is up, he grins and helps the boy to his feet quickly, ushering him toward the back of the stage. The boy glances back and glares for a moment, then smiles to the crowd and walks off as smoothly as he entered.

The shy looking girl from Four enters next, she doesn't have that classic career look, but her dress draws attention. It seems to be made out of the same material she wore at the parade that shimmered and appeared to move like water. Except this dress is dark green and she wears tall golden heels. She sits slowly beside Caesar and gives a very small smile. She leans back, looking aloof at first. She answers the questions curtly, with just simple yeses or noes, but then Caesar brings up her family.

The girl's eyes shimmer with tears for a moment then she blinks them away and smiles. She describes her family fondly and talks about her two younger siblings that she wants desperately to get back to. But her expression begin to turn cold the more she speaks and Caesar quickly decides to change the subject. He asks the girl her opinion on the Games, I think that question is just something to fill time and take her mind off of the last question. But the girl remains looking a little annoyed.

"My escort told me we came here for a reason, and 'if we die then we die for glory'." she begins sharply. "Where is the glory in dying?"

The crowd goes silent, and Caesar's smile falters a little, he's seemingly speechless. He tries to ignore her question then gets up quickly saying that her time is up. He kisses her hand, but his eyes are filled with worry. Probably not for the girl but for himself for letting her say something like that. Still I find myself smiling. Glad someone tried to wake up the Capitol a little, not that it worked in the slightest though. The girl hurries off the stage, brushing away her tears in a frustrated way.

The boy from Four walks on stage, and glances back once at his district partner.

"Does that mean you guys are a tough crowd?" he asks.

The crowd roars with laughter and cheers loudly, Caesar simply looks relieved that someone is distracting them from the girl's brief anger. The boy grins and walks over to Caesar, although I see a brief flash of concern, but it disappears. He's obviously going the comedic route. He wears a simple dark blue tux with black shoes, this also reflects his parade outfit. Luckily, he doesn't have the dorsal fin headdress. He sits down next to Caesar, the humorous look and wide grin never leave his face.

He answers each one of Caesar's questions in a comedic fashion so that the crowd laughs almost every single time he talks. He cracks jokes basically the whole time though, I can see why the Capitol would like him. He seems like a decent person, even if he is a career, and he just seems very funny and likable. Everything the Capitol wants to see.

"Let's try this again," Caesar begins a little nervously, but with his signature smile. "What are _your_ thoughts on the Games?"

Silence falls over the crowd once again. The boy sighs and leans forward, rubbing his hands together and seemingly thinking hard.

"Well, yeah they can be a little cruel I guess," he begins, but then he shrugs. "But I think they're necessary, and we all enjoy them."

Caesar grins and nods with approval, but the boy only laughs timorously, his smile fading slightly as he looks out at the cheering Capitolites. Caesar smiles and grabs his hand, shaking it firmly and returns the boy's respectful, comedic grin. The boy glances out at the crowd as he leaves then winks, earning more calling and applause.

The applauses dies down a little bit when Caesar gestures for them to quiet down a little. I lean back and glance at my father. Michael is coming on soon. I wonder if he feels as nervous as we do. He's probably scared actually.

I watch silently as the girl from our district walks onto the stage, appearing confident at first. I can see why she would feel that way, she actually looks really good. She's wearing a sheer-skirted silver dress with a gathered top and her light hair is put up in a nice style with some kind of silver. She looks unhappy in her tall heels though, but I don't know if District 5 has ever looked this good before. The stylists have really done a good job, even if the tight-fitting dress does make her look a little too skinny.

Caesar takes her hand and sits down, gesturing for her to sit as well. The girl does so, a little hesitantly, she doesn't look concerned at all and wears a humble smile. But the moment she finally looks out at the crowd she looks like a deer in headlights. Her eyes widen slightly and she blinks a few times. She asks Caesar to repeat his first few questions and she answers a little robotically at first, but then she starts to get a hang of it.

The more questions asked, the more comfortable she appears to become. She's finally at the point of getting the crowd to chuckle a few times. Her time is finally up and Caesar takes her hand and helps her up. She walks off the stage and passes Michael.

I lean forward and grip the arm of the couch tightly. He looks different, not like the brother that left on Reaping Day. He looks confident, like a whole different person. Yet, he's still familiar. He's wearing a silver tux with a black bowtie, I guess to match up with his district partner. He walks across the stage quietly and glances at the crowd, looking as nervous as the girl, but manages to compose himself.

He shakes Caesar's hand and sits, then doesn't say anything else until he's spoken to. Caesar asks him questions that I wouldn't know like, how he was doing and does he get along okay with the other tributes. I would hope he does, but apparently he doesn't talk much with the others. That doesn't really surprise me. Then, Caesar asks if he has a good strategy. This is his first Games related question.

"Well yes, I do have a strategy." Michael begins quietly. "I don't really want to reveal it though..."

He looks back at the cameras, but for some reason the crowd starts to cheer. I guess they like it when a tribute hides something that can only be revealed in the Games. It gives them something to look forward to. But then Michael continues, he starts to recite the weapons that each tribute uses, as if he's exposing them. Maybe that's his strategy.

I hear an odd choking sound and glance over at my father when Michael stands to walk off the stage. Tears fill his eyes and he's desperately trying not to show them in front of me. He looks over at me and now I give a reassuring smile, even though I realize I'm crying myself. Michael's smart, and he could win, he could.

My father and I both look away from each other and back to the screen when we hear some crying. The District 6 girl is answering her questions, though the answers are strained as she's trying not to cry herself. Still, it's obvious she was before she even got on stage, and she is now. Maybe the crowd will pity her. Sure enough when she answers some of the people clap encouragingly. I feel bad for her, she's probably not going to last too long and I doubt anyone would sponsor her. I think her and her district partner got some of the lowest scores ever. Still, everyone loves an underdog I suppose.

She walks off the stage and the angry boy takes her place, hastily walking across the stage to Caesar. He sits in the chair, ignoring Caesar's outstretched hand, then the announcer looks at the crowd and subtly makes an offended face which causes them to laugh. He too sits down next to the boy and asks how he's doing.

"How am I doing?" he asks sharply. "I'm one day away from being sent off to my death, how do you think I'm doing?"

Caesar looks slightly taken aback and smiles a little nervously. But before he can ask another question to change the subject, the boy continues.

"Doesn't anyone know how sick this is?" he snaps. "Doesn't anyone care that they're _killing_ innocent children?"

Then he looks at the Gamemakers box and stands up. What happens next terrifies me but also makes me laugh a little. The boy loudly curses out Snow, the Gamemakers, and the Stylists right in front of the entire Capitol.

"How about we take you from your home, Snow?" he yells. "How about we stick a sword through _you!_ "

The furious boy is hastily dragged off the stage by two Peacekeepers and Caesar is desperately trying to calm the outraged crowd. I sneak a glance at my father who's smirking slightly, watching with interest. But a thought comes to mind, wiping the smile off my face.

That boy will probably be the first to die tomorrow. For just standing up for himself. I really hope Michael is careful and doesn't do anything to make the Gamemakers mad.

But what if he dies tomorrow anyway?

* * *

 **Tabitha Pollock, 18**

 **Girlfriend of Kaleb Darton**

* * *

I shamelessly laugh out loud at the boy from Six. I've never seen anything more amazing in my life, and the look on Caesar's face is priceless. It's good that someone's trying to knock Snow down a peg. I hope he feels embarrassed for being the target of the nasty words the boy is shouting as he's dragged off.

I probably would be so why would the president feel any different? Unfortunately, the camera doesn't focus on Snow, it's probably like that so no one can see his reaction. Well, he wanted a good show and that was a pretty great one.

Caesar eventually gets the crowd to calm down a little bit and asks if they want to see District 7 next. The crowd responds with a cheer, the boy from Six already forced from their minds.

"Alright then.." Caesar begins. "Then let's see the lovely Jordia Pine!"

The alluring girl from District 7 struts onto the stage with as much flirtatious enthusiasm as District 1. She starts blowing kisses at the crowd then laughs when they cheer louder. Some of the men up front even jump out of their seats and applaud for her. She flashes a bright smile and sits. She still looks amazing even though her dress is very plain compared to the other girls. It's a crisp white with gold heels and matching gold nails to go with it. Although, she does wear a head wreath of golden leaves which compliments the rest of her outfit.

I lean back and roll my eyes when it looks like she's starting to flirt with literally everyone in the room, including Caesar. But when Caesar brings up some of the other tributes, she starts talking a little dirty.

"Well I personally think that my district partner and that boy from Eleven are only trying to get attention," she says matter-of-factly. "Their little tough guy act is just that. An act. Take it from me they're not that bad."

The crowd cheers and applauds her honesty. But I just gape at the screen in disbelief. She has no idea what she's doing to herself, both of those tributes got career level scores. And here she is trash talking them. Does she _want_ to get herself killed? I've never seen anyone so overconfident and naive. I can't wait to see what her district partner says about _her._

Caesar asks about a love interest and the girl says that no one in her district interests her enough. But then she mentions the boy from One and how handsome he is. She gives the crowd a knowing look and earns a roar of laughter. Yep, she definently wants to die. But the crowd loves her anyway and she's probably the favorite so far.

Caesar helps her up and kisses her hand. The girl smiles and waves to the crowd again as she walks off. Her large district partner takes her place, wearing a plaid blazer and black slacks with a red tie. Looks like the stylists really wanted to highlight his whole lumberjack vibe. I can tell by the cheering of the crowd that he's a favorite too, probably because both of his parents are victors.

The boy shakes Caesar's hand then sits and answers each question patiently. For the son of two victors, he's surprisingly humble. He's not arrogant looking, he's not bragging about his score or anything like that. It's admirable to say the least.

But then Caesar slides to sit on the front of his chair, leaning close to the boy.

"You parents both won by hiding until the end, what about you?" he asks, folding his hands.

A surprisingly frightening smile spreads across the boy's face.

"Hiding? Why would I do that? I'm not weak, the exact opposite in fact." he states confidently. "I'm going to fight and I'm going to kill. I'm not afraid to do so. I'm here to win and only win."

The crowd erupts into loud cheers and Caesar laughs over them.

"That's what we like to hear!" he says.

The boy smirks and stands with Caesar, then walks off the stage giving the crowd a nice nod. I hope Kaleb stays away from him.

I watch as the girl from Eight smiles shyly and walks onto the stage in a lovely red gown. When you look closer it looks like it's made out of the same materials used to make carpets. Maybe it is.

Caesar smiles and sits down next to the nervous looking girl. Her dress is a little tight around her torso, and I can see the slight look of discomfort on her face. But she keeps a pleasant smile and sits up straight, I guess trying to appeal to the crowd with good posture. Still, I can see in her wide blue eyes that she's terrified by the number of people watching her.

The girl, even though appearing confident, answers the questions with slight hesitation. I don't think it's because she has to think about the answer, but her words are just a little delayed. Maybe it's just some kind of disability. Whatever it is obviously doesn't effect her too negatively if she managed to get herself an 8.

The girl shyly stands up when Caesar announces her name to the crowd again and she looks genuinely surprised when they cheer so much for her. She smiles and quickly walks off the stage, keeping her head low.

Her district partner walks on next, wearing a simple black suit and tan shirt. His eyes are vaguely puppyish, in a sweet, innocent sort of way, just making him look like a good person. He smiles politely at Caesar and I actually listen when the interviewer calls him Dye. It would be a nice name if it wasn't so ironic.

He sits down beside Caesar and answers each question softly and politely.

"Now, do you have any allies to help you out?" Caesar asks.

The boy glances at the crowd, then leans back in the chair.

"Yeah, actually I do." he says with a slightly secretive smile. "But it wouldn't be a surprise tomorrow if I told you now."

The boy hesitates when he says tomorrow, as if choking on the word. Things really have been moving fast since the Reaping, but I imagine it's been a whirlwind for them.

Caesar sees him starting to tear up a little bit and grins, turning to the crowd as if trying to distract them. That's what I like about Caesar, he really does seem to help people out.

"You're absolutely right!" he exclaims then stands. "It was wonderful to meet you, Dye."

Dye quickly stands as well and shakes Caesar's hand, giving him a grateful nod then turns and walks off as hastily as his district partner.

The tough looking girl from Nine walks across the stage confidently in a tight-fitting dress appearing to be made of real gold. I guess the gold represents grain in a field or something like that, it's a recurring color for Nine.

The girl nods to Caesar, gives a confident smirk to the crowd then sits down in the chair. She seems very unhappy though, and doesn't try to keep smiling like the other tributes did. It shows she's just being herself, something I respect.

Each answer she gives is sharp and has a slightly venomous edge to it, but the crowd still seems to love her. I know that they're partial to the more violent tributes, the ones that are sure to put on a good show for them.

Caesar seems to be encouraging her answers as well, happy that she's being honest and not rebellious. I saw him look a little apprehensive when he saw her scowl. The girl comes across as snarky and sarcastic, something everyone loves, I can tell the Capitol already really likes her, she could probably get some sponsors.

The girl stands and smiles at the crowd again then walks off briskly. But I see her smile brightly at her district partner who walks past her toward the chair. He glances back at her and returns the smile then makes his way over to Caesar. He's wearing gold too, a white long sleeved dress shirt and matching white pants with a gold vest and tie.

"Well you two seemed friendly," Caesar mentions when the boy reaches him.

The boy glances at him then shrugs, as if afraid to speak.

"W-Well um, that's probably because we're friends." he stammers a little.

The crowd laughs loudly and he looks out at them unsurely, then blinks and returns his gaze to Caesar.

"So you two are allies then?" Caesar asks.

The boy nods hesitantly then pales a little, maybe he wasn't supposed to say who his allies are. Caesar notices his nervous expression and quickly changes the subject for him. He compliments the boy on his impressive score, then continues to ask about family.

The boy seems to perk up a little and tells Caesar all about his little sister Maize, who he loves more than anything, and his hardworking mother. But he also tells about his father who was killed by Peacekeepers.

Caesar cuts him off before he can elaborate on why the father was killed. It probably had something to do with rebellion. The boy runs out of time and stands up, glancing at the crowd nervously. Then he shakes Caesar's hand again and walks off, glancing back once.

I lean forward slightly when the young girl from my district comes on next. Kaleb is right after her. I have to be honest, I'm not really listening much when Caesar asks the first few questions to the girl. I'm thinking ahead to what Kaleb may look like. Will he be changed? Will he be a different person?

I refocus my attention on the girl though, feeling a little disrespectful for partially ignoring the first half of her interview. But she's so young and it honestly makes me sad to see someone like that have to go through this. She looks beautiful though, all dressed up in a yellow, princess looking dress. She seems happy to be wearing such a thing too.

At first she seems to be going for a cute angle, using her age to her advantage. But to be honest she can't really pull off cute, she's just not the type. I think she knows that too because then her attitude shifts slightly. She answers the questions more confidently, and comes across more as gentle and gold-hearted rather than cute. I really admire the girl for her bravery. She must be terrified but she doesn't show it.

Unfortunately some of her answers show off her naive side. I'm honestly worried for her. Caesar takes her hand and helps her out of the chair, then she walks off the stage, passing Kaleb when she does.

My breath catches in my throat when I see him and the tears I was trying to hold back start to fill my eyes. He's so handsome, in a way I've never seen him before. I long to meet him after the interview and just hug him, just be with him. But I know I can't. So I just lean forward and grip my pillow tightly, taking in every moment of being able to see him.

He shakes Caesar's hand and I smile slightly. His happy-go-lucky grin is still plastered on his face, and he looks rather relaxed for being up in front of the whole country. He sits and I can't help but laugh quietly to myself at every optimistic answer he gives, every joke he makes. It's almost unbearable for me to watch him without being able to be with him.

Unsurprisingly, he tells Caesar that his young district partner is his only ally. I knew he'd probably partner up with one of the younger ones, I just hope she doesn't get him killed.

He begins to finish up the interview and I silently beg for it to not end. I want to see him for as long as I can, before he goes into the Games and undoubtedly starts to change. No one stays the same after they go in there. But the interview does end, and the dull ache in my chest gets worse. I watch him walk off the stage with one final wave to the crowd. He looks straight at the camera, and it feels like he's looking right at me.

A choked sob escapes me and I quickly look down, taking a deep breath and brushing the tears away. If he can be hopeful then so can I, and crying won't help anything.

By the time I've composed myself the girl from Eleven is already half way through her interview. Her sparkly green dress is attention grabbing, but much like the girl from Five, it's too tight fitting and makes her look a really skinny.

Her answers are a little short and bland, she's obviously very nervous. But it kind of makes her look endearing, she's pulling off what the girl from my district couldn't. She still seems honest though, which is good. But the Districts and the Capitol view things all too differently, being honest is respected in District standards, but it's probably boring for the Capitolites. Stuff like that bothers me.

Still, the crowd cheers when she finishes up and seems to like her well enough. But they cheer even louder for her district partner. The intimidating one who earned the 9. Someone like that is bound to get good support from the Capitol, and he's dangerous.

He passes the girl giving her a hardy pat on the back as she passes. The girl quickly glances back, the terror in her eyes evident, but then her expression grows cold and she quickly turns around, disappearing off the stage.

Caesar grins and shakes his hand, quickly complimenting him on his high score. The boy only shrugs as if earning such a score was a piece of cake. I narrow my eyes and lean back a little on the couch. I hate arrogant people, especially ones from the outer districts. Sure, I always root for anyone who's not a career, but it really ticks me off when a kid from a district that's not from One, Two or Four, acts like they're so skilled and awesome. In all truth that probably just makes them targeted.

The boy just smirks and leans back casually, answering questions simply and curtly. I huff and roll my eyes, he's unbearable, like the girl from Seven. Luckily he isn't flirting with every person he makes eye contact with. Even if I don't like the way he's showing off, he's still very threatening, no doubts about that. He finishes up his interview and stands, not bothering to shake Caesar's hand again, then glances at the crowd once and walks off without looking back.

There's a brief pause before the girl from Twelve finally stumbles on to the stage. She regains her balance and glances at the crowd, turning a ghostly white. Caesar laughs, encouraging the crowd to do the same then walks over to her. He takes her hand and the girl jumps slightly, not expecting it, but allows him to lead her over to the chairs.

She sits in one of them, her wide eyes still fixed on the crowd. Caesar comedically waves a hand in front of her face and the crowd laughs. The girl blinks, snapping herself out of her stupor and glances at him, her cheeks turning slightly red. Caesar quickly helps her out by asking the first question, which she struggles to answer without stammering.

The crowd doesn't really react much to her, probably knowing she has little to no chance at all of winning. But when Caesar mentions her family that's when she finally tears up. Apparently she only has a dog. No parents.

However, I can tell by the subtle mischievous gleam in her that she's either lying, or using her tragic life story to earn sympathy from the crowd. Whatever she's doing it works, the crowd finally begins to react to her. She blinks back a few tears when the crowd cheers for her as she stands up. Caesar smiles encouragingly at her and tells her he's not planning on counting her out just because she's from Twelve.

The girl seems touched by this, and if her reaction is an act, then it's a pretty good one. She breaks into a wide grin and thanks him then quickly turns and hurries off the stage, almost tripping over her heels.

Her district partner gets slightly more applause when he comes out, probably because he's a lot bigger and has a better shot than the girl. He sits down beside Caesar, fiddling with the button on his shirt as he listens to the questions. He's probably as nervous as the girl but just knows how to hide it better.

Caesar senses his nervousness and tries to ask him about his family, but for some reason the boy doesn't really go into depth about his family. In fact he barely really answers at all, when he does he's quiet, reserved. Not really the best angle if you're trying to get sponsors. But the crowd still cheers as he walks off, whether it's out of pity or not.

But Twelve only has one victor, I doubt this boy will be their second. The Capitol has to know that. Besides, he has to die in order for Kaleb to come home.

All of them do.

* * *

 **Dye Rollins, 15**

 **District 8 Male**

* * *

My heart is still thumping painfully in my chest even after I've made it back to my floor. I've never seen so many people in one place like that. And I stood up in front of them and talked about myself. It was thrilling and terrifying all at the same time.

I take a calming breath and loosen the tie around my neck. I'm finally able to calm myself down, but not for very long. I know I ended my interview kind of poorly. I only really realized then how close the Games are. How close the end of my life could be.

It's all too much to handle. I frustratedly hurl the tie onto the floor of my room and close the door a little loudly. I can't afford to think so negatively, besides I have Wren's alliance. I don't really feel as threatened knowing I have some of the more clever tributes on the same side as me. And Wren seems very smart herself, she seems to have really thought this through very well.

I admire her for being able to pick out the trustworthy tributes, the ones that will probably stick with the plan loyally. I don't think any of them seem like the type to betray us.

But that District 11 girl seemed a little apprehensive, maybe she's plotting with her district partner. Or maybe that girl from Nine is just trying to take advantage of us to get stuff then kill us when our backs are turned. What if Wren just tricked us all into getting our help to just keep herself alive? She's perfectly capable of sticking a knife in us when we're not expecting it.

Or maybe I'm just overthinking this.

Wren's kind, clever, trustworthy. She wouldn't betray us, and clearly she's put a lot of thought into picking these tributes to join the alliance. She wouldn't pick just anyone, I'm sure of it. This plan has to work, we'll get all the stuff we need, maybe one of the bigger tributes could take out a career. Or we could steal some of the good supplies so they can't have it.

There are too many good things about this plan that overshadow the bad possibilities.

But still the thought of tomorrow sends a terrible shiver down my spine. I practically collapse onto the bed and stare at the ceiling, feeling unpleasantly nauseous. It looks like the room is spinning, and I close my eyes quickly.

It's tomorrow. The Games are tomorrow. I could die _tomorrow._

Or I could live. No, I _will_ live. I have a whole group of tributes to help me get a head start. And I'm able to help them too.

That's the important thing.

* * *

 **A/N: Ayeeee! Interviews are over... and the Games... are going... to start.**

 **Wow, weird as heck to think about considering it's only been about two months of writing and we're already here... huh...**

 **Well anywho, let's get to asking them questions.**

 _ **What was your favorite interview?**_

 _ **Any surprises?**_

 _ **Who are you rooting for? (Besides your own tribute XD)**_

 ** _Seeing any Bloodbaths? If so, who?_**

* * *

 **Alliances: **

_**The Careers**_ **: (D1) Hera Dansen, Nathaniel Silver, (D2) Alenia Duprix, Oscar James, (D4) Whale Isaacson**

 ** _Bloodbath Buddies_ : (D5) Wren Kieling, Micheal Comstock, (D8) Dye Rollins, (D9) Juniper Bow, (D11) Mirabelle Crimmond, (D12) Burt Meloro **

**_Misunderstood_ : (D3) Techalea Rose Cable, (D4) Andromeda "Andy" Whitmore **

**_To Trust or Not to Trust_ : (D9) Bellamy Grey, Juniper Bow **

**_Hope and Happiness_ : (D10) Grace Urlwin, Kaleb Darton **

* * *

**Fun Fact of the Day : Liz brought up how we unintentionally made this arena much like Zootopia. So have fun picturing that when your tribute's in the arena LOL **

**Love you all, golden cookies for everyone, be amazing wonderful people.**

 **Launch either tomorrow or the next day... *Finnick Voice* Have a good day...**

 **~ Anna :D**


	27. Launch

**A/N: Oh. Hi Launch. Sorrryyyy. This one is brief and I'm really evil because this is not the Bloodbath just the launch.**

 **Part of this is so that Anna has time to work on the Bloodbath because she's decided to take a ton of time on it and it might not be ready for another day or so xD.**

 **But hey that means it's probably going to be detailed and such lol.**

 **Hope you enjoy the launch,**

 **\- Liz**

* * *

 **Corbinus Hale**

 **Head Gamemaker**

* * *

The small smile of excitement has not left my face since this morning. It's thrilling, my first Games as Head Gamemaker. There's just something about it, knowing you could be the end or the savior of a tribute.

However, I still feel a twinge of fear. The Head Gamemaker takes the fall for anything that may go wrong in the arena. I know that I'm the successor of many others who have slipped up and had to face the president for it.

I'm excited, yes, but there's still tension. I lean on the railing of the balcony overlooking the other Gamemakers. They are still working on doing what I asked of them. Normally who a tribute ends up next to on their pedestals is random. But I decided to have a little fun and place them in my own order. Just a few of them.

The mouthy boy from Six is placed next to Eleven, no doubt the two will end up fighting and my hope is that Six gets killed. The two little allies from Nine are placed the farthest away from each other, and the careers are between the two from Ten, effectively separating them. In the middle of all the careers is the rebellious boy from Three.

Mixing up allies and placing the tributes strategically is an interesting thing to do I think. It shows who's really loyal, the ones who wait and try to find their allies, or the ones who leave them in the dust. And if you do it right the rebellious ones are taken out early.

One of the Gamemakers looks back to me and nods her head, signaling that they're done. I nod back and drift down the stairs, gesturing for one of them to dispatch the hovercraft.

* * *

 **Whale Isaacson, 17**

 **District 4 Male**

* * *

I lean back in my seat, appearing as relaxed as I can. But my hands tremble with excitement. I glance over at the other careers, taking in their confident demeanors. Hera from One is smiling like crazy, her eyes scanning over the other tributes. Though, her eyes turn cold when her gaze settles on the boy from Nine who's getting his tracker. For some reason it looks like she's had it out for him since training. She smirks when the boy flinches away from the large needle.

Oscar's harsh gaze is settled on the girl from Seven, who's twirling her hair absentmindedly. She has no idea what kind of danger she's in. All Oscar has been talking about is how he's going to take out Seven singlehandedly. And I believe him. I cringe when the girl smiles at him. Oscar scowls then smirks viciously, causing the girl to shrink back in her seat. Her flirtatious acting won't be working on him.

Nathaniel and Alenia seem indifferent about who they may be going after. I don't think they're really planning on targeting anyone, just going for the closest person, like me. Although, I'll be careful not to get in the way of Oscar and Hera, the last thing I want is to cause a conflict by killing the one they wanted to get.

The woman injecting the trackers makes her way over to me and grabs my arm, telling me she's just giving me a tracker. I already knew that.

What I didn't know was how much it was going to hurt at first. I don't flinch though, instead I bite my tongue and don't show my discomfort as a dull ache spreads across my forearm.

I'm relieved that I was able to keep a straight face, as I noticed the other careers watching me closely. They watch each other, as if showing any sort of pain would be a sign of weakness. I was already aware of that kind of mindset, as I kind of think that way myself.

If you can't handle a tracker then you won't be able to handle the Games.

* * *

 **Grace Urlwin, 12**

 **District 10 Female**

* * *

I cling to the armrests of the metal chair, trying to take calming breaths. Tears already sting my eyes. I was supposed to be with my family today, as tomorrow is my birthday. Sure we never actually really celebrated, we never could, besides no one ever really does, but sometimes Lennie would make me a mud cake. We pretended that it was made by the baker, one time I think Lennie even tasted it.

That was a bad idea, he was sick the next day. The thought almost brings a smile to my face, but the fear I feel extinguishes any happiness I may have felt. I may never turn 13, I could die today.

Even with Kaleb. What if we get separated? What if we can't find each other?

I could die and he may not know it, he could try to find me, get himself killed.

No.

He wouldn't do that. If anything he'd abandon me. He has a life back home too, why would he care about me? He wouldn't. He doesn't.

He was just trying to make me feel better, like everyone else who was ever nice to me. Because they know I'm going to die. No one ever really had any hope for me, _I_ never had any hope for me. I can no longer hold back the tears that slip down my face.

I'm going to die.

* * *

 **Alexa Satin, 16**

 **District 8 Female**

* * *

I hear a choked sniffling sound and glance over at the girl from Ten who's staring blankly at the wall, turning red from trying to hold back her tears. I curiously look at the girl from Twelve to see if she's crying too, but she's not. Her eyes are blank and fixed on the ground, her face as white as a ghost.

I take a deep breath myself, I never really thought about crying. The only time I really did was right after the interviews, but I mentally prepared myself then so I wouldn't cry now. And so far it's working. I've already thought over every single thing that could go wrong, every thing that could get me killed.

There's a lot, but for every bad thing there's a positive thing. I could avoid the careers, not get killed by them. I could get a knife, not end up with nothing. I force myself to think positively.

Thinking negatively will make my actions negative.

I _have_ to stay focused.

I can't panic, I won't.

The Games are soon. I know that.

I also know I am prepared to kill if necessary, but the thought terrifies me anyway. Yvette's training was like a game for me, although this isn't the same type of Game. It's one where skill and luck are everything. And if you make even one mistake.

It could all be over.

* * *

 **Burton "Burt" Meloro, 18**

 **District 12 Male**

* * *

The windows of the hovercraft darken, hinting that we are getting closer to the arena. But I don't feel scared, or nervous, or worried, or excited. I don't even really feel anything. However, I do know that feeling hopeful is a mistake, filling your head with useless optimistic ideas will only confuse you and make you feel like you're invincible.

I for one am not.

I have a feeling that as soon as I step off the pedestal and run, I'll cough. Once I cough it takes me a while to stop, but it weakens me anyway, I wouldn't be able to keep running. Anyone could take me out.

I swallow hard, trying to rid myself of the growing lump in my throat. I can't afford to let my emotions dictate my actions. Not like I did when half of my family died. Not like I did when I pushed away my family.

That all made things worse, I don't want to keep making things worse I want them to be better. But that's impossible, I know that.

Things will only get worse from here.

* * *

 **Wren Kieling, 14**

 **District 5 Female**

* * *

The hovercraft lands and the lights flicker on again. My stylist leads me away to the dark launch room. I notice myself shaking uncontrollably and I glance at the tube that will send me into the Games.

That could send me to my death.

No, the alliance is strong. The people I picked, trustworthy and I refuse to be brought down and overpowered by fear.

I focus my attention on the arena clothing, you can usually tell what the arena will be like by the clothing. I take the clothes from the stylist, shaking my head at him when he wants to help me get into it. I can dress myself without anyone's help.

I first slip on the breathable tank top with my district number printed on the front. The fabric is light, as if indicating that the arena could be hot. But then there's a dark green jacket, it feels a little heavy. Oddly, the inside is colored a crisp white. I turn it in my hands a few times and see that it's reversible, although why anyone would want to wear such a bright white confuses me. I thought at first it was supposed to be camouflage, but either the dark green or the bright white color would give anyone away.

But I still pull it on. Then, I pull the cargo pants up and click on the utility belt provided for us. The loose pants feel warm, cold resistant almost, yet I notice a few buttons running down the side, I'm guessing so that you can adjust the length.

I slip on a pair of warm, tall socks and lace up the heavy boots that reach about half way to my knees. They feel insulated, yet I can move around easily in them.

I thought the clothing was supposed to give hints, but it seems to be a mash up of all different things. I don't know if it's going to be hot or cold, natural or not. If this is some tactic by the Gamemakers to confuse us then it's working.

My stylist steps back to look at me, then moves closer and starts adjusting the way the clothing fits. He pulls up my pants a little higher, then straightens my jacket, zipping it up a little bit. I'm about to go off and fight for my life against 23 other kids, why am I letting him care about how I look?

But at this point I'm really too trapped in my own whirling thoughts to care. Someone announces for the tributes to enter the tubes. I start to walk forward, glancing back at the stylist who waves me on encouragingly. Yet he says nothing.

I wonder if he really cares, or if I'm just another a dress-up doll for him.

I step onto the tube, glancing back when the door slides shut behind me. I suddenly can't breathe, my chest tightens painfully and a wave of dizziness and nausea washes over me. I clutch my stomach and involuntarily let out a choked sob.

But then I take a deep breath. I have to stay strong.

The tube starts to lift me up.

Stay clever.

A slight breeze begins to fill the small area, but I don't smell trees or any kind of nature.

Stay focused.

I squint in the sudden bright light, but see dark clouds floating ominously above the high, vine covered skyscrapers.

Stay alive.

* * *

 **Bellamy Grey, 17**

 **District 9 Male**

* * *

I look around frantically, standing steadily on the pedestal. I'm careful not to make any sudden movements that could send me over the side. I look around, taking in my surroundings.

We're in an arc around the cornucopia, in the middle of what looks like an abandoned city. Huge cracks are in the street and large puddles of dirty water cover the ground. Vines climb to the top of the tall, crumbling buildings, and old colorful cars like nothing I've ever seen before, line the streets. Some are overturned, some of the windows shattered entirely, the paint faded and chipped, covered in plants. The sidewalks are virtually nonexistent, covered in grass and vegetation.

The skyscrapers and buildings cast tall shadows that fall over us. The air kind of reminds me of what the air was like whenever I got too close to the factories back in Nine. I can't tell if it's dark clouds or smog and pollution blocking out the sun.

A cold breeze sends chills down my spine as I scan the tributes around me.

I don't see Juniper.

25... 24... 23...

I see the sobbing girl from Six.

22... 21... 20...

The boys from Eleven and Six glaring menacingly at each other.

19... 18... 17...

The girl from Five looking around at a few of the other tributes knowingly.

16... 15... 14...

The girl from One smirking viciously at me.

13...12... 11

I tear my eyes away from the careers and keep looking. Then I see her. I'm on the pedestal that ends the arc, and Juniper is on the other side, diagonal from me. She eventually sees me too and relief fills her eyes.

10... 9...8

But then I realize the time we have left.

7... 6... 5

I settle my gaze on the sword and machete leaning against the side of a crate.

4...3...2...

The boys from One and Eleven use them too.

1.

No time. Don't think.

Just run.

* * *

 **A/N: Whoa! Look at all that suspense! You all probably hate me now!**

 **Welp, as said before, we won't be evil gremlins and like make you wait days and days for the Bloodbath. Anna will have that out to you guys probably tomorrow!**

 _ **Anyone that you really just don't like and want to see die?**_

 _ **Anyone you really want to see live?**_

 _ **What alliance do you think will break first?**_

 _ **Who do you think will be the first to die?**_

* * *

 **Alliances:**

 _ **The Careers**_ **: (D1) Hera Dansen, Nathaniel Silver, (D2) Alenia Duprix, Oscar James, (D4) Whale Isaacson.**

 **(What even is this name?) _Bloodbath Buddies_ :(D5) Wren Kieling, Micheal Comstock, (D8) Dye Rollins, (D9) Juniper Bow, (D11) Mirabelle Crimmond, (D12) Burt Meloro **

**_Misunderstood_ : (D3) Techalea Rose Cable, (D4) Andromeda "Andy" Whitmore **

**_To Trust or Not to Trust_ : (D9) Bellamy Grey, Juniper Bow **

**_Hope and Happiness_ : (D10) Grace Urlwin, Kaleb Darton **

* * *

***Evil laughter***

 **\- Liz**


	28. The Bloodbath

**A/N: I can't even. I can't.**

 **Help**

 **The Bloodbath is finally here but omg DX These tributes are all too good to kill off whyyyyy.**

 **~ Anna :D**

* * *

 **Corinth Lopez, 13**

 **District 6 Female**

* * *

I leap off of the pedestal hurriedly, the tears in my eyes blurring my vision. I can barely see! The smog from the city feels like it's burning my lungs as I gasp for air.

I see a plain black bag sitting on top of one of the boxes. That's all I need. Just a bag. I have no allies so I won't be able to last long on my own if I don't have some kind of supplies.

Terror grips my heart as I lunge forward, grabbing the bag off of the box. I whip around quickly, heaving the bag over my shoulders. It's a little too heavy and I almost fall over at first, but I run, feeling more weighed down than before.

However, there's a large crack in the middle of the street, blocking my path so I quickly turn around to find another way. But what I see when I turn isn't an alternate escape route. It's the girl from One clutching a spear.

I hear a loud, terrified scream and drop the backpack, quickly backing away to run the other way. I realize the scream belonged to me.

But I barely get a few feet away when I feel a sudden explosion of pain across my back. A quiet gasp is all I can manage before the girl's spear is pulled from me and I feel myself fall over.

I don't feel the impact of falling though, and the pain inflicted by the spear is now dull. My hands are wet with something warm and I painfully roll over onto my back, looking at the clouds like I would always do with Mordecai.

There's a flash of light, then my vision blurs and I think I see someone collide with the girl from One.

The sky and clouds fade to a calming black.

* * *

 **Grace Urlwin, 12**

 **District 10 Female**

* * *

I quickly run toward the Cornucopia, despite the warnings from my mentor and from Kaleb. I know that even if I make it past the bloodbath, I'll still die if I don't have supplies.

I hear a loud, surprised scream to my left and glance over to see the girl from One hurl a spear at Corinth from Six. I don't even try to stop the sob of fear that escapes from me when I dart past them. I don't stop running. I can't.

My chest burns and my legs feel numb, I stumble a few times, tripping over the large cracks in the street. Then my feet tangle together and I fall hard, landing in a puddle of warm, muddy water. I scramble to my feet, trying to keep my balance and almost fall again.

But I keep going, something inside me is pushing me forward. Forcing me to keep my eyes glued on the backpack in front of me. It's small, probably only containing empty bottles or a small package of crackers. But maybe Kaleb will be able to get something better.

I reach the inside of the Cornucopia, seeing someone quickly enter, snatch something off a crate and dart away. I look over my shoulder and see the boy from Nine with the machete he just took. He glances back at me and slings a small pack over his shoulder, his eyes seemingly pleading for me to run.

I snap out of my stupor and quickly grab the pack, wrapping my fingers around the strap tightly.

I hear a furious shout of anger and frustration, then nothing.

I quickly turn to run but I'm suddenly jerked backward when the pack gets snagged on the sharp edges of the Cornucopia. I turn around and yank on it, trying to tear it free.

But I suddenly feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me, lifting me off my feet for a moment. I shriek loudly in fear as the person hastily pulls me away from the backpack I was trying to pull free.

But it's not the tribute that caused me to scream, it's the District 1 girl's axe embedded in the backpack where my head would have been.

"Grace! Come on, come _on_!" the tribute shouts.

I identify the voice as Kaleb. He grabs my wrist and runs, dragging me along with him. I glance back at the District 1 girl yanking the axe out of the wall with one hand and clutching a spear in the other. She turns and glares at us, her eyes flashing with fury. To my great relief she doesn't follow.

Kaleb just risked his life for me. He could have died. _I_ could have died. I would have been the first one to go if it hadn't been for him. He just saved my life.

I'm actually alive.

* * *

 **Damion Baskerville, 16**

 **District 6 Male**

* * *

I quickly dart toward the Cornucopia, going for the nearest bag. Items are littered all over the street, some teetering precariously on the edges of gaping cracks in the road.

The cracks don't look deep enough to kill if someone fell in there, but it would get someone trapped. I make sure to avoid all the stuff by the edges.

I see a bright blue bag sitting right there on a crate. I smile to myself, glancing back at Dominic who's hurrying for a machete in the Cornucopia. I see the boys from One and Nine heading for the same one, but the one from Nine gets there first and grabs it, then darts off.

I can't help but smirk at Dominic's annoyed expression. But I quickly refocus and grab the bag off the crate, snatching the knife beside it. I quickly stick the knife in my belt and turn to run.

But a terrified shriek pierces the air. I whip around and see the girl from One pulling her spear from Corinth. My young district partner crumples to the ground in a pool of blood.

The overwhelming rage I feel is nothing like I've ever felt before, Corinth was innocent. She did nothing, she didn't deserve this. And the girl from One doesn't deserve to live.

Without even thinking, I charge at the girl and tackle her away from Corinth. We both tumble to the ground and I grab the knife from my belt quickly. The girl stares at me with a mask of fury. I ignore the glint of fear in her eye and raise the knife to stab her, but someone firmly grabs my wrist, stopping the knife inches from her chest.

Before I can even see who it is, the knife is viciously yanked from my hand and I'm dragged off of the One girl. I lash out at my attacker but find myself pinned against one of the stone buildings before I even register what's happening.

"You shouldn't have messed with me," a menacing voice growls.

I try to knee my attacker in the stomach, shouting furiously at him.

But the next thing I know I'm violently slammed against the side of something hard. Sudden bright light explodes across my vision and I'm aware of a dull pain spreading across the back of my head. I blink, realizing I'm now on the ground, and think to myself that I want to get up. But I feel confused, my thoughts seem all wrong.

I can't move. And the pain gets weaker until I can barely feel it.

The bright light gradually fades to darkness.

* * *

 **Burton "Burt" Meloro, 18**

 **District 12 Male**

* * *

I sprint away from all the fighting, swiftly making my way toward the back of the Cornucopia where we will meet. I don't bother trying to slow down to get other supplies. The whole point of this alliance was to split all the supplies we could carry then go.

I'll just say I didn't have time to grab my own bag.

I quickly scramble around the side of the Cornucopia, waiting for a moment, gasping for air. I'm the first one to arrive, I hope I'm not the only one. I questioned Wren's plan at first, thinking that it was just some plot to get us caught by the careers and killed. No one really likes to stay at the Bloodbath.

My chest starts to get tighter and icy fear grips my heart.

Not this.

But sure enough the loud, terrible hacking coughs come to me. I stumble toward the Cornucopia and lean against it, gasping and trying desperately to stop my coughing. It's no doubt drawing attention. I just hope the others get to me before the careers do.

But do I really?

I know that even if they come, so will the careers, and they could get killed. I can't win anyway so why bring anyone with me? I keep coughing, my lungs screaming for air that I can't get in. I try breathing in but choke, sliding to the ground. I hear light footsteps rush around the side of the Cornucopia then stop. I manage to glance over my shoulder, seeing the confused boy from Four staring at me with a small version of a trident in his hands.

The trident isn't as big as the ones in the training center, and probably isn't all that reliable, in fact it looks more like a spear. But it's no doubt very lethal, especially in the hands of that boy.

For some reason, I'm glad it's him and not anyone from One or Two. They'd try to make a show out of my death, this kid from Four seemed to have at least some morals.

I know I'm going to die. Why suffer through the Games and try when I know it's no use?

"Please," I rasp, gasping and coughing.

I want to die now. Quickly and hopefully painlessly. I don't want to live like this anymore.

The boy looks even more confused, but glances over his shoulder toward the fighting. Then he nods and steps forward without hesitation. He was probably going to kill me anyway.

"I respect you." he says quietly.

Bright spots flash across my vision. I feel a quick pain in my chest, my coughing stops abruptly and the boy quickly steps back. I try to breathe in but it's still as hard as it was when I was coughing.

Still, the pain begins to fade slightly and I fall to the side. The boy glances at the trident for a brief moment, as if with disbelief then he blinks quickly and dashes off to join the other careers.

For a very brief moment, I can get a full breath in.

But then I sigh and drift into the growing darkness.

* * *

 **Michael Comstock, 14**

 **District 5 Male**

* * *

I stare in horror as Dominic viciously slams the boy from Six into the cracked building. The Six boy collapses heavily and Dominic turns to me, but grabs the dead boy's bag and knife then darts away, leaving me alone. I step back in horror then snap myself out of my stupor.

I'm just standing in the middle of all the fighting!

Someone suddenly sprints right in front of me, shoving a bag into my hands then pulls me forward slightly before hurrying toward the back of the Cornucopia. I stare at the bag in surprise then recognize the retreating figure as Mirabelle.

I quickly swing the pack over my shoulder and dart forward after her, glancing over my shoulder to make sure we aren't being followed. For a moment, I hesitate before continuing to follow Mirabelle.

The boy from Four sprints around the other side of the Cornucopia, I wonder if he just killed Mirabelle. Or Wren. What if he killed all of them?

I urge myself forward and turn the corner to the back of the Cornucopia but what I see next causes me to gasp sharply in surprise.

One of our allies, Burt, is laying on the ground, dead.

My stomach flips and I quickly step back, my vision darkening. Wren suddenly grabs my shoulders and shakes me, her face serious and her voice distant. Her eyes however, are filled with pain.

"Michael?" she hisses. "Michael! Listen to me. Don't look at him."

I focus my attention on her, my breathes coming in shallow gasps.

"Don't look at him." she repeats, her voice shaking slightly.

Tears fill her eyes but she lets go of my shoulders quickly and turns to the others. I groan and clutch my stomach, forcing myself not to look. The girl from Nine, Juniper, is waiting impatiently in between Mirabelle and Dye. She looks over her shoulder toward the buildings worriedly, as if looking for someone.

"Here's what we have." Wren says, quickly laying out the supplies. "Take what you want."

She keeps her large bag but picks up some wire. I'm content with the bag Mirabelle gave me, but I take one of the smaller knives, placed beside two larger ones. The girl from Nine snatches up the biggest knife, then grabs a small pack, backing away from us.

"We don't go after each other until tomorrow?" she asks, eyeing us carefully.

Wren nods uncomfortably.

"Only if you want to come after us." she adds.

Mirabelle's eyes darken and she looks at all of us guiltily. She shakes her head and takes the second knife.

"I won't be..." she says quietly.

It looks like she might say "Not yet" but she stays quiet. Juniper looks at us all again, giving us a grateful look, then darts away with her supplies, not looking back.

Dye watches her go then hurriedly gathers up his backpack and the sword he managed to swipe from inside the Cornucopia. I find myself backing away, clutching the knife tightly, then turn my back as Wren and Dye start to run off.

Mirabelle runs West, like me but then disappears behind a tall building.

I hear more shouting and screaming coming from behind me, and I quickly cover my ears, just running. Tears sting my eyes, but I don't stop.

I'm alive.

* * *

 **Dye Rollins, 15**

 **District 8 Male**

* * *

I run North with Wren, sprinting a bit ahead of her. I know we're not supposed to stick together and actually be allies, but I wish we could. At least I know I can trust her and I don't want to go through the Games alone.

But I'll respect her choice of going it solo. I keep running, leaping over the wide crack in the road, but hear a terrified cry of pain. I whip around and see the girl from Two standing over Wren, holding a dagger.

Wren is clutching a long cut across her torso, her hands covered in blood. It doesn't appear to be a deep wound, but she's bleeding heavily. Before I even know what I'm doing I hurry towards her, blocking the Two girl's next strike.

Wren gasps quietly and scrambles away from us, grabbing her knife and pack.

"Run!" I shout to her. "Run!"

I struggle to swing the heavy sword at the girl from Two who ducks under it quickly. She growls in frustration when Wren gets up and darts away.

I slip my heavy backpack off my shoulders and hit the girl over the head with it. She roars in pain and anger and falls over, getting back to her feet quickly. But I never saw the boy from One coming to assist her.

I lash out at him quickly, nicking his arm with the weapon. The boy hisses in pain I try to swing the sword at him and run, but he grabs the weapon and rips it out of my grip. I quickly back up to run after Wren, but the boy thrusts the sword at me.

Fiery pain spreads through my abdomen and into my chest and I fall onto my back heavily. I roll over, clutching my stomach, feeling my hands become wet with my own blood. But seeing Wren escape, knowing that I helped her.

It's all worth it. Dying is worth it.

Giving an ally a chance is worth it.

I gasp a few times, still trying to breathe normally, but I know it won't do any good.

My family I know will be okay with this end. They wouldn't want me back a different person anyway.

I get to die as myself, not even the Capitol can change that.

Bright light starts to creep around the edges of my vision, then everything fades out of focus.

* * *

 **Alastair Brindley, 16**

 **District 7 Male**

* * *

I hurriedly run for the axe leaning against the side of the Cornucopia. Others rush beside, in front or behind me. But I can't make out anyone specific.

There's a loud scream to my right.

I refuse to look and ignore it to keep running for the axe. That's all I need, if I can get an axe and cut down the careers before they reach the Cornucopia and get their weapons, then I could win this thing easily.

My district partner runs for the bag next to the axe, grabbing it quickly, but fumbles with it for a second, then she runs off. I grab the axe and start to run for the careers, at first not noticing that the girl from Four has a firm grip on the axe as well. But once she looks up and sees me she quickly lets go and scrambles back, tripping over her feet.

I approach with the axe in hand, but the girl from Three quickly darts in front of me and I feel a quick pressure on the back of my ankles, sending me to the ground.

The Three girl quickly hauls the girl from Four to her feet and the two sprint off together, the girl from Four glancing back at me fearfully. I growl and look down finding that my feet are tangled up in some sort of wire that the girl tripped me with. I cut the wire with the axe quickly then leap to my feet only to run right into the boy from Two.

He scowls viciously, gripping a long sword in his hand then swings it at me. I quickly bring up the axe and block the forceful blow, then I try to go for his feet with the axe.

The boy jumps over the axe and his foot flashes up, then bright spots float across my vision, pain blossoming around my nose and mouth. It takes me a moment to register that he just kicked me in the face and that I'm now on the ground, the axe a few feet away from me.

I try to reach out and grab it but before I can someone else already snatches it up and sneers at me. The girl from One.

She sees someone else though and jumps over me, rushing back to the Cornucopia with my axe and her spear. I'm then aware of Two still standing over me with the sword and I quickly roll out of the way, barely avoiding the strike. The sword nicks my shoulder, I try to get to my feet.

But the career brings the sword down on me.

I don't feel any pain surprisingly, just a brief pressure in my chest, then it goes away and I tumble back to the ground. Black spots swarm across my vision, I try to refocus my eyes, but I can't move. For a moment I don't feel anything.

Then I feel disappointment. I let my district down.

I let my family down.

Then everything goes dark.

* * *

 **Eleanor Brightwood, 12**

 **District 12 Female**

* * *

I try to run to the Cornucopia, but I trip over almost every crack in the road. Everyone is already in front of me, grabbing things, fighting, killing. Corinth is already dead, so is Damion.

I quickly look away, feeling tears sting my eyes but I don't stop running. I see a bag and a small knife, right there on the ground, right on the edge of a large crack. No one else is going for it so I will.

The careers are already inside the Cornucopia, grabbing their weapons and spreading out to start fighting with anyone they can find. Maybe I can grab something from in there while they're preoccupied.

I can't. The girl from Two snatches a dagger from off a crate and stays near the good supplies, guarding it from anyone who may try to get any of it. I run for the bag, grab it in my hands then snatch the knife, stuffing it into the large pocket of my coat. Then I run.

For a brief moment, fear overwhelms me when the girl from Two sees me. But she doesn't pursue, she instead stays by the supplies, just watching me go. I sight with relief, leaping over a large crack, almost making it past the pedestals and into the city. I'm in the clear.

I try to jump over another crack, but suddenly someone grabs the backpack and yanks me back, throwing me to the ground. I let out a scream of surprise and try to run, but whoever it is grabs me again.

I quickly slip myself free from the backpack and fumble with the knife in my pocket, taking it out. I whip around just in time to dodge the One girl's spear. The weapon whizzes past my ear and clatters to the ground behind me. The girl growls and lunges at me, trying to rip the knife from my grip. I keep a good hold on it, and in a moment of pure panic, kick the girl in the knee. Hard.

She shouts in pain and stumbles back. But then she glares and leaps at me, sending us both to the ground. I fall onto my back painfully, desperately trying to keep my hold on the knife. But the girl is older, much stronger, trained.

She shoves me away and grabs the knife, rolling on top of me. I can't help but scream in fear, trying to get away from her, but she brings the knife down.

It hurts for a second, but not for as long as I would think.

The only thing that flashes across my mind is Ace, and our old home. The thought of being able to see her again, actually makes me happy. I don't have regrets like I thought I would.

And I don't really have anyone to miss, or anyone who would miss me.

So I'm okay with this. I guess it was inevitable anyway.

A bright white flashes in front of my eyes, and then the blurry street fades.

* * *

 **Alexa Satin, 16**

 **District 8 Female**

* * *

The throwing knives attached to the bright yellow bag sits against one of the large crates the girl from Two is now guarding. But if I don't get that I can count myself out.

The careers have already spread out, tributes already lay motionless on the ground, one of them being my district partner. Guilt grips my heart but I quickly shove the feeling away. There was nothing I could have done to help him.

I slow down, hesitating slightly the closer I get to the knives, but I still keep running. The girl from Two could kill me if I go for them. Why am I being so stupid?

But I keep sprinting for them anyway. Suddenly, someone darts around the back of the Cornucopia and hurries past the girl from Two, diverting her attention. I recognize him as the boy from Three. The girl scowls and turns, hurrying after him.

I seize the moment and force myself to move faster, I try to not to breathe so loudly, but I can't help it. I grab up the backpack and the knives then quickly turn, glancing over my shoulder every few feet in fear that I'm being pursued.

The girl from One is busy fighting the girl from Twelve, and the boy from Two finishes off the one from Seven. I rush past them, glad that I haven't stolen their attention.

I see the two from Ten disappearing down the street, and the pair from Nine I saw meet up earlier are long gone.

I glance back once more and see that the boy from Three has narrowly escaped with a bow and a small pack, but only a few arrows are held in his hand. He must not have been able to get the whole quiver. The girl from Two starts chasing after him, but she stops after he leaps over a large crack and disappears behind a building.

I quickly turn back around and keep running, by now I'm surely far enough away. They won't chase after me, but they might remember what direction I'm headed. But why would they go after me first?

They won't.

I quickly turn the corner, splashing over a deep, murky puddle. The tall skyscrapers line the wide, dirty street, and pieces of the crumbling buildings litter the sidewalk. My foot snags on the mass of vegetation that covers the ground and I fall.

I glance over my shoulder, but to my surprise, I'm further than I thought. I don't see the Cornucopia anymore, I turned enough corners to throw off the careers if they did decide to come after me. It felt like every time my back was turned they were chasing me. That they were only a few feet away from me. But they weren't.

They never were.

I let out a shuddering sob and bury my face in my hands, quickly brushing the tears from my eyes.

I'm alive. I'm okay.

I take a few minutes to catch my breath then look around and up. A soft drizzle has started, the clouds drift lazily over the sky, blocking the sun. I shiver slightly, whether from relief or from the chill of the soft rain.

I glance further down the road and see that there are numerous street signs and other streets leading away from the main road. There are many directions that the streets go, and I feel like I'll just get confused if I try to follow them right away.

Instead of continuing on, I look across the street at a boarded up building with shattered in windows. The planks of wood block the door and most of the windows, but there appears to be large enough gaps between the wood for a person of my size to slip through.

I grab one of the knives attached to my bag and use it to cut away the plants tangled around my ankle. I get to my feet, my legs shaking so hard that I feel I may fall over again.

But I keep my balance and stumble over to the building, squeezing through the boards. Broken glass crunches beneath my boots when I get into the building. The room is dark and empty, the damp air smelling of dirt and mildew.

The ripped furniture is overturned and broken, but I manage to push the wobbly table over to the door, using it to create a sort of barrier until I am ready to leave.

Then I collapse in the corner, gripping the knife and watching the door carefully. My hands shake and my ankle throbs painfully from when I tripped.

But I'm alive.

* * *

 **A/N: Whoa! I think I died a little inside. I can't believe I just killed tributes. huh. wow. Well anyway.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed, as it was a little difficult to kind of capture the moment of the bloodbath, hope I did it okay. I know only 6 tributes died, but hey :3**

 **I decided to respect that some of you guys were like: "Well they could be bloodbath but I don't really want them to..." so yeah, if you were expecting your tribute to die but they didn't that's just because I wanted to actually listen to you guys xD**

 **Now this... ;-;**

* * *

 **{ Eulogies}**

* * *

 **[24th Place]**

 **District 6: Corinth Lopez, 13**

 ** _AAAARRGGHH!_ Corinth was so adorable and wonderful. She was submitted as a bloodbath, although I really kind of grew attached to her while writing. She had a tragic background, but with a brother and a Maggie that still wanted to see her come home. Writing her death was pretty hard, and we almost considered having her make it past the bloodbath, but then we decided that she couldn't win anyway. Having her go through the arena and witnessing the bloodbath would have just been kind of cruel ;3;, so we had her die first so she didn't have to actually see much violence. We all love Corinth and will miss her but she's in a way better place now. **

**Thank you to the wonderful _{_ _QueenOfAsgard } _for sending us Corinth.**

 **{ Family Fact: Mordecai never got into drugs, he was of course very devastated to see Corinth die, but Maggie helped him and the two became very close and helped each through their loss of (the amazing) Corinth.}**

* * *

 **[23rd Place]**

 **District 6: Damion Baskerville, 16**

 **Alright I'm pretty sure we all saw this coming. The pessimist, the ill-tempered one, the one submitted as bloodbath that everyone secretly loved and was awesome. Damion was really awesome to write, I actually really enjoyed it because he had so much potential for character development. I personally believe, that Damion was a character that had some of the most character development throughout the story, and you really saw that with his interactions with Corinth. Some authors don't like the pessimistic bloodbath tributes and just kind of use them as fillers, but I didn't really feel that way with Damion since he had a lot more depth than people saw. He wasn't just a hot-headed jerk face with a terrible outlook on life. Well maybe he was in the beginning, but in the end he turned out to be a really decent guy, with just an tragic, unfortunate background. But he finally gets to be with his family ;-;**

 **So, thank you so very much to the fantasteriffic _{ pandabear145} _for sending in a character with so much potential.**

 **{ Family Fact: Damion doesn't have any family, but he did have Tori who he thought hated him. In truth, Tori felt very guilty that she didn't go to say goodbye to Damion, so she started raising money to see if she could sponsor him to get a message to him in the Games. Unfortunately, he died before he could get it. But Tori did actually care very deeply for Damion, even though he thought she didn't.}**

* * *

 **[22nd Place]**

 **District 12: Burton "Burt" Meloro, 18**

 **I think you knew he was going to die... I just didn't know some of you knew he'd die this early. Some of you did though, you called it right away so, *gives golden cookies*. But Burt was a tough choice, he was one of those guys that could go either way. He was strong, but also had a pretty bad disadvantage with his cough. Liz and I went back and forth on whether we wanted him to live or not. He was such an awesome guy too, and his family was really dependent on him. But he was never capable of killing, he was a gentle giant to those who didn't threaten him. I feel really bad seeing him go, as he was a really fun character to write. But at least he doesn't have to suffer through life anymore.**

 **Thank you once again to the still wonderful _{ Queen Of Asgard} _for sending in Burt, he was awesome to write :) **

**{ Family Fact: Burt's family obviously grieved over the loss of Burt, but it still really brought them together. Burt's mother finally ended up getting a job, and was able to keep supporting her family. Burt's nightmare of his family dying of starvation without him didn't come true.}**

* * *

 **[21st Place]**

 **District 8: Dye Rollins, 15**

 **Okay, Dye was pretty much the most amazing person ever and I really enjoyed writing him. He was submitted as a bloodbath tribute but I really loved him anyway, and I think all of you did too. He was so kind and chivalrous, writing him was just a joy. He was so great but in reality he probably couldn't have won anyway :( He was too caring and gentle to have done any real harm to anyone. I would have loved to keep him around as, once again he was just such a solid tribute, but him saving Wren was probably the best possible way for him to go. Born a hero, died a hero ;-;. Ily Dye.**

 **Thanks a ton to the phenomenal _{_ _TranscendentElvenRanger}_ for submitting him. **

**{ Family Fact: Dye's mother and step-father Twyer's shared pain of losing Dye brought them much closer together. 5 year old Paylor, _{SHES A GIRL } _watched Dye... die... and became inspired to get involved with the rebels. She obviously grew up to be Commander Paylor.}**

* * *

 **[20th Place]**

 **District 7: Alastair Brindley, 16**

 **We're evil gremlin-authors aren't we? I bet only one or two of you saw this coming. Alastair was great in every way, he was a fantastic, hardworking guy that lived an honest life. He wanted to actually earn his money and everything he got. He was really skilled, smart, he could use an axe, both his parents were victors. He seemed like the obvious victor, right? That's part of the reason why he ended up dying in the bloodbath. All those things that made him so fortunate and actually gave him a shot in the Games, but also put a huge target on his back, the Careers would not have let him live very long, nor would anyone who's smart This was for sure a hard choice for Liz and I, but it seemed like the right one. Although I didn't really write Alastair all that much, when I did he was fun. RIP fam ;-;**

 **Thank you to the wonderful _{ Queen Of Asgard} _for sending in a character that we all enjoyed. **

**{ Family Fact: Alastair's mother was devastated by the loss of her son, but grew a stronger bond with Alice. Alastair succeeded in keeping his sister out of the Games, but not exactly in the way he was hoping for. Alice saw the true horrors of the Games, and never volunteered to go in. She was never Reaped either.}**

* * *

 **[19th Place]**

 **District 12: Eleanor Brightwood, 12**

 **Oh Eleanor. Why do you have to be so tragic? Even though she was kind of depressing to write, I still found myself really interested by her backstory. She was a fighter and didn't do anything but survive, even though she had nothing and no one to survive for besides her dog. She was very puzzling, and Liz and I both found ourselves really immersed while writing her because she just had so much depth and potential. She was fiercely loyal to anyone who stood up for her, probably because she felt like she needed to return to favor. She was so adorable and I really grew on her while writing, I really don't want to see her go, but realistically, she couldn't have made it past the bloodbath... Sorry District 12 ;-;.**

 **Thank you to the awesome _{_ _Avery Silverwood_ _}_ for submitting Eleanor! **

**{ Family Fact: Eleanor's parents are the most terrible people ever for abandoning her. Ace the dog waited for Eleanor to come back, but she eventually went out to look for her. She was then taken in by a nice family who took care of her. A few weeks later, around the same time as Eleanor, she died peacefully from really old age with a family who loved her.}**

* * *

 **[ Kill** **List ]**

* * *

 **District 1:**

 **Hera Dansen: 2 { Corinth Lopez and Eleanor Brightwood} **

**Nathaniel Silver: 1 { Dye Rollins}**

 **District 2:**

 **Oscar James: 1 {Alastair Brindley}**

 **District 4:**

 **Whale Isaacson: 1 { Burton Meloro} **

**District 11:**

 **Dominic Waters: 1 { Damion Baskerville}**

* * *

 **Alliances: **

_**The Careers**_ **: (D1) Hera Dansen, Nathaniel Silver, (D2) Alenia Duprix, Oscar James, (D4) Whale Isaacson**

 ** _Misunderstood_ : (D3) Techalea Rose Cable, (D4) Andromeda "Andy" Whitmore **

**_To Trust or Not to Trust_ : (D9) Bellamy Grey, Juniper Bow **

**_Hope and Happiness_ : (D10) Grace Urlwin, Kaleb Darton**

* * *

 **A/N:** **(You don't have to answer all if you don't want to LOL)**

 _ **Any surprises?**_

 ** _Who will you miss the most? The least?_**

 ** _Anyone you wished would have died?_**

 ** _Anyone you're happy didn't die?_**

 ** _Where do you think the surviving tributes will end up?_**

 **Welp uuuh... we'll try to get the next day out to go guys when we can :D It'll probably be within the next two days ^-^**

 **There will be a poll posted in the next few days asking about some of your favorite tributes :D, we'll let you know when it's posted, but just something to think about in the meantime :)**

 **Have a great day!**

 **~ Anna :D**


	29. The Games: Day 1 Afternoon

**A/N: Hey guys, so hopefully this will be an okay chapter XD, it just kind of shows where tributes are off to and stuff. C:**

 **We've really been getting called a lot for rehearsal so if updates are a little slower than usual thats why. Plus we're like plotting. Plotting a lot. And it takes us a bit to actually put those plots into motion.**

 **But still :) Got some fun things in store.**

 **Plotting is cool.**

 ***There is a poll on our profile for you guys to go ahead and vote for your fav tributes, you'll be allowed to vote for 5, you can vote for two people in the same district, and your own tribute you want :P**

 **\- Liz**

* * *

 **Kaleb Darton, 17**

 **District 10 Male**

* * *

I don't even risk glancing back at the careers. I just run, pulling Grace along beside me until she's finally able to keep up with me herself. Light, cold rain has started to spill from the sky, splattering on the street in front of us. Thunder rumbles in the distance and the sky only gets darker.

Grace still hasn't stopped crying, but she's been able to keep up with me for this long. We've been running for a few minutes, I glance over my shoulder to make sure we aren't being pursued.

We're not, as I predicted.

I start to slow down when Grace stops.

"Kaleb," she gasps, trying to catch her breath. "I can't..."

I nod and look down the road at the many other paths that we could take, there's too many to choose from. I glance back at one of the buildings and see a small opening in the ground, it almost looks like a staircase.

A fallen sign blocks the small opening, but I quickly pull Grace over to it. I stop a few feet away from the tunnel and carefully move forward.

"Stay there," I tell Grace.

She nods and takes a step back.

"Be careful..." she says, watching with wide-eyes.

I make it to the sign and crouch down, brushing away some rubble and dirt that's smeared across the letters.

 _Subway_

 _Uptown_

 _142 Street Station_

It's the entrance to a train tunnel, although the sign isn't something I'm used to seeing. I grip the edge of the sign and push it forward a little, wincing when it scrapes loudly against the concrete. I carefully peer down the dark staircase then pick up a loose brick that fell from one of the buildings. I toss it down the staircase, listening intently for any noise after.

The brick clatters down the stairs and echoes back up. But then I hear a splash and a thud. The tunnel is probably flooded with water. Though I could hear the brick hit the ground after it entered the water, so it's probably shallow. The staircase didn't seem to go that far down either.

I wait a few more moments, reaching for another brick in case something comes out. But nothing does.

I glance back at Grace and wave her over, assuming that it's safe since I didn't hear or see anything moving. She shuffles forward, looking absolutely terrified and pale. I turn to her and offer a smile.

"Stop worrying so much." I say with a laugh. "We're alive. We're unharmed. And we're going to stay that way, alright?"

She nods and brushes away some of the raindrops that land on her face. I pull the hood of my jacket over my head when the rain starts to get heavier. If we keep walking and stay out in the rain like this there's a chance we'll get sick. Or we could slip and fall into one of the cracks in the street. There are too many things to go wrong, exploring the arena now would honestly be a terrible idea.

And although I don't know if anything is down in the tunnel or not, it's still better to go down there than to stay up here to be found by the careers. I start pushing the heavy sign away from the entrance so we can fit. Grace comes over and assists me and when she does the sign easily moves. I grin at her, honestly surprised by her strength.

She smiles back then glances down the dark stairs.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" she asks quietly.

I hesitate. The uncertainty of what could be down there frightens me a little. I don't know if there are mutts or another tribute down there. But I doknow that there are careers, cold rain, strong wind and possibly dangerous animals up here.

"Right now it's our safest idea." I respond. "I'll go first."

I grip my the backpack tightly in my hand then start to creep down the stairs. I look around, watching a few bugs scatter out of my way or shift on the walls. Then I stop halfway down, watching the dark water smack against the bottom stair softly. I don't know how deep it is, and I don't dare disturb it again in fear that something will come out.

I then glance back at Grace and sit down on one of the steps, leaning against the wall.

"We'll just stay here for now." I tell her.

She nods then hesitantly follows me down, settling across from me. I place the backpack in between us and start to go through it. Grace watches intently when I look inside, probably hoping for something good.

The pack contains a hunting knife, a single sleeping bag, a rolled up rain poncho, some dried fruit, a package of crackers, a box of matches, and a small white box. I lay the items out in front of me, then give Grace the sleeping bag and the crackers. She quickly tries to wrap the sleeping bag over herself, shivering slightly.

I look back down at the items, then pick up the white box curiously and shake it gently, it has some weight to it. A few things rattle inside it and I look it over, trying to find a way to open it. Then I notice the tiny clasp and open the box. It's a first aid kit.

I smile and show Grace, who looks confused at first. Sure it doesn't seem like much, but something like this could be extremely useful. Inside are a few bandages, a roll of gauze, a pair of tweezers and a small vile of what appears to be antiseptic.

I close the box and set it back down for Grace to look at. Then I pick up the knife next, examining it carefully. It's about five inches long with a serrated edge, so good for cutting things. I wish I was able to get my hands on a pitchfork, maybe even a spear would do. But it would've been too big of a risk. Saving Grace was a much better choice, anyway.

I set the knife back down quietly, then start to put the supplies back into the backpack, but leave the knife and poncho out. I start to give Grace the poncho but she shakes her head and gives a small smile.

"You keep it," she says quietly. "I have the sleeping bag."

I grin and slip the poncho over my head, not realizing how cold I was myself.

"Thank you," I respond.

She shrugs then gets into the sleeping bag, almost disappearing inside of it. We're both chilled from the rain, but starting a fire wouldn't be smart. The careers would either see or smell the smoke. It's probably too damp to start one even if we wanted to.

I sigh and lean my head back onto the wall, staring out at the cloudy sky from the small opening. For a brief moment I tense, hearing strange birdcalls, but then I see a flock of colorful, almost tropical looking birds fly overhead, then disappear from view. They seem harmless, and they aren't coming after us, so I relax again.

But why would there be tropical birds in the middle of a city?

* * *

 **Juniper Bow, 15**

 **District 9 Female**

* * *

I still haven't caught my breath, my backpack feeling heavier on my shoulders the longer I run. Bellamy and I have probably gotten about a mile away from the Cornucopia already. The tall buildings, misleading signs, and numerous, winding streets make the arena feel larger than it probably is.

I slow down, my breath coming in ragged gasps and glance around. What if we're just going in circles? The next turn I take could be my last. The careers could be right around that building.

But that's not true, I know we've only gone straight, took one left and one right. We're not anywhere near them. I glance over my shoulder to see if my ally wants to continue or slow down, but I don't see him.

I take a few steps forward, looking around.

"Bellamy?" I call, my shaking voice sounds more frightened than I actually feel.

Even though I was relatively quiet, my voice echoes up the large buildings. I wince and back up, someone could've heard me! How could I be so stupid? I quickly turn back around, clutching the seven inch knife I was able to get through Wren's alliance.

Wren... I saw her being attacked by that girl from Two. I wonder if she made it, I feel a little bad that I didn't stick around to help her. But this is the Games and only one can come out anyway.

I huff and pull the backpack higher up onto my shoulder, taking one last long look around. I knew I shouldn't have trusted my district partner, he didn't get an 8 for just clearing an obstacle course. But we talked a lot, planning strategies back at the training center. And if he wanted to kill me he would've done it while we were running, while my back was turned.

I start to walk forward but then I hear fast footsteps behind me. A turn, for a moment thinking it's Bellamy, but the footsteps are too heavy to be him, too loud. I look around quickly, trying to find the source of them, but suddenly someone grabs my arm and pulls me through one of the broken windows of a shop.

I whip around, raising the knife to stab whoever it is, but find myself looking into the frightened eyes of my ally. I lower the knife and sigh with relief.

"There you are, I thought-"

Bellamy quickly makes a gesture for me to stay quiet, then crouches down, pulling me with him. He stares out the shattered window, looking very alert, and the footsteps get closer. But I can't tell from which direction they're coming, I just hear the echo. Then someone skids to a stop a little too close to the window, their back turned to us.

I grip the knife and start to stand to stab whoever it is, but Bellamy grabs my wrist, yanks me down and takes the knife from me shaking his head quickly. I briefly peer out the window and see why.

"Are you sure they went this way?" the impatient girl from One sighs.

I now identify the boy standing in front of us as the girl's district partner. I lower myself closer to the ground and lean against the wall under the window, just listening.

"I'm positive, one of them grabbed the machete, now what am I supposed to use?" he huffs.

The girl scoffs and shoves a weapon at him.

"Quit whining and use a sword," she says. "It's close enough."

The boy growls and takes the sword from her.

"They got away." he grumbles. "They couldn't have just disappeared..."

The girl turns, I can see their boots through a small hole in the wall. They're right there.

"Don't worry about it," she says. "They can't hide forever."

She sighs and shifts, I freeze when she turns to face the window and takes a step forward. I see Bellamy shrink back against the wall, tightly gripping his backpack. For a moment it seems like neither of us dare to even breathe.

"Come on, let's go back and sort through the supplies." the boy says. "They won't wait up for us for long."

The girl nods and turns back around, running off with the boy. We stay where we are for a few more moments, completely silent Then after a few moments, I spare a glance out the window, seeing no one. I sigh with relief and sink back against the wall.

"I thought you were right behind me." Bellamy says quietly.

"I thought the same thing," I respond.

Then we both laugh, though nothing about this is funny. I think the initial shock of everything just got to us. Bellamy picks up the machete he robbed the One boy of and steps out of the building through the window. He looks around then gestures for me to follow him.

"We'll find a safer spot then go through the packs." he explains.

I nod and follow him out of the shop, kicking some shards of glass out of my way. I huff and glance around. The street is really open, there's really no good place to hide out for too long, the careers would end up searching most of the more accessible buildings anyway. But I see my ally walking forward, as if knowing exactly where he's going.

He glances back at me and smiles a little, pointing toward the top of the building. I look up, and use my hand to shield my eyes from the rain, seeing a shattered in window on the third floor of what looks to be an apartment complex.

"How do you expect us to get up there?" I ask incredulously.

Bellamy rolls his eyes at my sharp tone then walks over to the crumbling exterior of the complex, yanking on one of the vines. A few loose rocks fall but he starts to climb anyway.

"What are you doing?" I ask, crossing my arms. "Do you want to be the first one to die right out of the Bloodbath?"

He glances down at me and scoffs.

"Fine, stay down there." he says, continuing to climb.

I watch him for a few more moments, he maneuvers around cracks and loose bricks easily, then makes it to the window. He grabs the ledge then pulls himself into the building.

I huff and glance around then hesitantly grab the vine. It's damp and unpleasantly soft, similar to the grapes I shared with my mother, but I get a good grip and start to climb. Some of the tangled vegetation act as footholds and I climb to the window easily. Then suddenly there's a loud snap and the vine supporting my weight disappears.

I gasp sharply and quickly grab the edge, feeling it crumble under my hands. I start to pull myself up, but the ledge only shifts outward more.

"Don't." Bellamy says quickly, grabbing my hands.

For a moment he hesitates, not pulling me up. I glance down, feeling my heart leap into my throat at the thought of just dangling here. I glance back up at him and glare.

"Do _not_ let go of me." I hiss.

He gives me a teasing look then starts to pull me up.

"Wouldn't dream of it." he says, pulling me onto the ledge.

Then he abruptly releases me when I lean on the ledge and I roll into the room, falling onto my side unceremoniously. I growl in annoyance then sit up, slipping the backpack off my shoulders. My ally turns away, rubbing his hands over his face, but I see the amused smirk he's trying to hold back.

I scowl and ignore him when he sits down across from me then I start to take out the things in my backpack. I have a bigger one than he does, so hopefully it contains better things.

I dump out the items onto the floor, pulling out some rope, a pair of thick socks, an empty thermos, a package of dried beef, and three big cans of soup. I push the items between us then Bellamy adds the things from his pack into the pile as well.

A waterskin, a spile, a bunched up net, a pair of warm gloves, a small flashlight and a loaf of bread wrapped in plastic. Each of us has our own weapon, I have the long knife and he has a machete. Overall, I say we made out really good.

Suddenly a loud boom echoes around us. Bellamy jumps slightly, and grabs his weapon, I clutch my knife as well, looking out the window quickly. Then there's another boom. And another.

I relax slightly, it's just the cannons. I count six.

I huff and ease myself against the wall, brushing away a shard of glass that falls onto my shoulder. I can't help but feel a stab of remorse, one of those cannons could have been Wren's. I just left her knowing that she was down. I had a knife too, and I could have used it to help her, but instead I chose to run.

I lean my head back and cross my arms. Only one can survive this. I can't afford to be guilty for something inevitable.

I close eyes, feeling myself being to drift off. For a moment I struggle to stay awake, then I realize a little sleep won't hurt. I'll need to be well rested if I want to stay focused.

But I'm pulled back into reality when I hear a scraping noise outside and quiet shuffling to my right. I open my eyes to find Bellamy looking out the window, his confused gaze fixed on something below us. I curiously roll over onto my knees and peer out the window as well. Only what I see makes no sense at all.

Standing in the middle of the road is a doe and her fawn.

* * *

 **Oscar James, 18**

 **District 2 Male**

* * *

"Anything?" I ask the pair from One as they return from the city.

Hera huffs and shakes her head, twirling the spear in her hand absentmindedly.

"Like I said, it doesn't really matter." she shrugs. "We'll get them eventually."

A vicious smile crosses her face as she leans her weapon against the Cornucopia. However, Nathaniel doesn't seem as nonchalant, but like always, he keeps a relatively straight face. Alenia is already sifting through the supplies, sorting the important things into a pile. Whale helps, but I notice he keeps the trident within reaching distance.

I hide a smirk and set my sword down on one of the crates. It's a little amusing that he doesn't trust us, but smart too. Alenia sighs deeply, then runs her hand over her forehead, glancing at the blood the now stains her fingers. I was a little disappointed that she didn't get a kill, that she was knocked down by the backpack wielding boy from Eight. But then again, she did get right back up.

I wonder if she earned herself a concussion, but she seems focused and steady. So it's probably just a cut.

"Take anything useful," I say, glancing at the wide openings in the ground. "Dump the rest in one of these cracks."

Whale stands up and glances at me with an unsure expression.

"What if we need it later?" he asks, leaning on the trident.

I turn to face him and cross my arms.

"We won't, we'll just take the supplies we need from the tributes we catch."

Hera smirks and exchanges an amused glance with Nathaniel. Alenia seems a little confused too but gets to her feet, brushing the dirt off her coat. Whale only scoffs.

"Okay, well we won't be able to take anyone out if we're weak and starving because your genius little plan to get rid of supplies backfired." he says in an irritatingly calm tone.

I only glare at him then sigh deeply to calm myself and smile.

"Why not?" I ask, snatching up my sword. "Hunger is motivation."

Whale rolls his eyes and tosses a large bag into the crack in front of me.

"Whatever you say, _boss._ " he sighs. "I'll try to remember not to say I told you so when you starve to death."

I grip the sword tightly in my hand but glance over at the person who stops me from moving toward him.

"Later," Alenia says quietly. "I'd prefer we not be the first career pack to fall apart after only one day."

I growl in frustration and turn away, shifting through the pile of supplies deemed useful. As much as I'd hate to admit it Alenia is right, we'd look pathetic if we got in a stupid fight over supplies then killed each other. With this much competition in the arena we'll need to stick together for as long as we can to take out the real threats. Not that any of us couldn't do it on our own, the group's just back-up in case things go wrong.

And Whale seems to be a Capitol favorite, if we killed him off this early for just trying to think smart, we can forget about getting sponsors. I huff, flinging some rolled up plastic into the crack. I hesitate when I start to roll a flashlight into the gap too. It's painful to even think about, but Whale is right, we should at least try to keep some of this stuff in case we need it.

I peer into the dark gap and lean over it, sticking my sword into it, feeling it barely stick into the mud at the bottom. It's not too deep, maybe about six feet, we'd be able to reach anything if we really needed to.

"So who are we looking for first?" I hear Nathaniel ask.

I glance up at him and remove my arm from the gap, going through one the backpacks. I don't answer first, they all know who I want to go for. I already took out one from Seven, I plan do away with the other half. But since she's not too threatening I don't think anyone will want to go for her first.

"Eleven?" Hera asks curiously, using a stray rock to sharpen the spearhead. "He matched Whale and I's score."

Nathaniel looks through the other weapons.

"Scores don't necessarily mean a lot." he says, not finding what he wants. "I say Nine."

Hera smiles, but Alenia throws her dagger in the air then catches it, doing this repeatedly.

"Yeah, but they're quick." she sighs. "We'd just be going in circles trying to find them this early."

I glance at Whale then return my gaze to the backpack.

"Why not that girl from Four?" I drawl with a smirk. "What was her name again... something like Mandy?"

Whale purses his lips and fiddles with the end of the trident.

"Andy." he corrects quickly, then turns to the others with a bored expression. "The only thing she can do is tie a knot, I say we go after a real threat."

Alenia nods and Hera discards the rock, shrugging. I chuckle quietly to myself and throw a needle and thread over my shoulder into the crack.

"If we don't go after Seven, I say the knife girl from Eight, or the boy from Eleven." I say.

Nathaniel nods and turns to the rest of us, settling on a broadsword. I know he must be unhappy that he didn't get the weapon he wanted, but I know that was probably intentional. He, the kid from Nine and the kid from Eleven both use machetes as their primary weapons, I bet only putting one in was just the Gamemakers having a little fun. Same thing with the girl from Eleven, the boy from Ten and Whale. The two outer districts use a pitchfork and Whale uses a trident. The weapons are similar enough and would cause conflict if all three of them really wanted it.

The Gamemakers make it fair for most but not all. I'm okay with that. But this is exactly why you train with more than one weapon so that you know how to use what you can get.

"So who wants to guard the stuff first?" I ask, standing up.

Everyone is silent.

"Alright," I huff. "Hera, Nathaniel, you two stay here first, if anyone shows up take care of them."

The pair exchange a quick glance, Hera looking the most unhappy.

"Who put you in charge?" she asks, crossing her arms.

I stab the sword into a small crack in the road then lean on it.

"I just know you two did a lot in the bloodbath," I explain casually. "I'm only suggesting that you take a break."

Nathaniel shifts and glances over at Whale and Alenia.

"And why can't they stay?" he asks.

I look over as well then shrug.

"Alenia probably wants a kill and I don't trust Whale with the supplies." I say, looking at Whale sarcastically. "No offense."

Whale shrugs and smiles at me with enough sarcasm to match my own.

"Okay," Hera replies hesitantly. "Just come back soon so we can switch out, alright?"

I smile and yank the sword out of the road, picking up a large backpack filled with food.

"We'll take two day shifts." I say, starting to walk away. "We'll be back late tomorrow or the morning after."

Hera settles herself onto a crate, looking bored, then picks up her spear to continue sharpening it. Nathaniel sighs and leans his sword against a box. I gesture for Alenia and Whale to follow, watching closely as the pair pick up their weapons then a bag. They catch up to me quickly and we walk off in the direction the boy from Eleven ran.

I can't help but smile. The real Games have finally begun.

* * *

 **Dominic Waters, 18**

 **District 11 Male**

* * *

I killed someone.

After slowing down and gathering my thoughts, the realization finally hits. Although I don't really feel too bad about it. He had it coming and I probably did him a favor, the careers would have tried to make it much more of a show.

I force myself to maintain my indifference. I can't afford to be anything but strong and feel anything but determination. I stuff my hands into the pockets of my coat and feel the knife I took from Damion. I wish it was the machete, I almost reached it, but I wasn't fast enough. I considered going after the kid who took it, but I thought it would be best to just get out of there.

And after seeing how red the boy from One got about not getting his weapon, I guess I thought right. I sigh, leaning against a streetlamp to catch my breath. The light, cool rain falls over me pleasantly and I sink to the ground, taking the backpack off. Finding shelter will be my first priority since I'll probably get sick if I stay out in this weather for too long. I set the bag in front of me and just look at it for a moment.

It's small and bright yellow, there's probably nothing really good in there. But I just grabbed the nearest thing, not caring how big it was. Maybe if I was more focused I could have grabbed something larger.

I unzip the pack and sift through the minimal supplies. A metal canteen, a box of matches, two cans of soup, a bottle of iodine and some rolled up foil. Looks like I'll have to do some hunting after all. The can of soup will get me through the next two days, but after that I'll have nothing unless I can find a tribute. The others made out just fine, and probably have tons of food in their bags.

I was hoping I didn't have to attempt to start hunting so early. In an urban setting I'm lucky if I find a pigeon. But by the looks of it there's nothing alive here but us. Unless I'm just not looking hard enough, this city could be full of life. Dangerous life. I have to be careful and not make assumptions.

I sigh and twist the cap off the canteen, looking inside. Sure enough it's empty. I suppress a groan then set it down beside me, hoping the rain fills it up a little bit. I'm parched, any water right now would be okay. I kneel down beside a puddle, cupping my hands and splashing the cool water over my face.

Drinking it would be a bad idea, knowing the Gamemakers it's probably been sitting here for a while, now germ-infested. If I drank any of this I'd probably be half-dead in just a few days. But still, it feels nice to cool off after running so hard for as long as I did. I grab the canteen, drinking the small margin of rainwater. It's still a risk to drink it, but I don't care at this point.

I set the canteen back down, attempting to fill it up again and lean against the streetlamp, twirling the knife in my hands. I can still get supplies from the tributes I know I will come across. I can't feel nervous or scared to kill one though, I know that there is one victor, and the others have to die. I have to return to my family, protect my brother, prove my father wrong.

I can't do any of that if I'm dead.

* * *

 **Mirabelle Crimmond, 15**

 **District 11 Female**

* * *

I keep running straight, not looking back, then finally allow myself to slow down. I've gotten far enough away, I feel bad that I didn't stay to make sure everyone got away. Burt didn't.

The way he was just lying there, pale and lifeless, it haunts me, sending shivers down my spine. I feel the urge to run again, looking over my shoulder. I fear the careers are following me, hunting me down with their cold weapons. But they're not. They're not.

I have to tell myself this over and over. I have to focus, up ahead the road splits into two directions, left or right. I have to decide quickly, but what if someone is right around that corner? Someone threatening, with a weapon. Someone who wants to kill me?

What if it's Dominic?

I shove away the thought. Right. No left.

I go faster, turning left, but I let out a frightened gasp when I collide into someone. I fall onto my back, but quickly roll, scrambling to my feet. I grip the knife in my hand and back away from the person sprawled across the ground. He too gets up quickly then glances at me.

"Mirabelle?"

I almost drop the knife out of relief, my head feels fuzzy.

"Michael..." I breathe. "You scared me to death!"

The boy in front of me looks pale, his wide eyes as scared as I feel.

"I-I'm sorry." he stutters, taking a step away from me.

I look down at the knife in my hand then slip it into my belt. I don't want to make him think I'm going to attack him. That's not at all what I want to do. Maybe he'll want to stick with me for a little bit, at least for the next few days so we can get our bearings. After all, I had wished that Wren's alliance extended into the days following the bloodbath.

But I understand why it didn't, we'd probably find ourselves targeted by the careers. In truth they could've probably taken us all out if they wanted to, they still could.

"It's alright." I say quietly. "You seem to be going in the same direction I am."

Michael nods, gripping the straps of his backpack nervously. He too has a knife, but I doubt he could really use it. I glance over my shoulder down the street where I was coming from. Then I turn back to him. He's young, and not very strong, but I know he's incredibly intelligent. He wouldn't be completely useless an ally.

"What do you say we truce for today and see how things are tomorrow?" I ask.

Michael's eyes light up, he looks a bit shocked but then he grins and nods. I smile tiredly as well and look down the rainy street. Might as well go right instead. If Michael came from the left than that means he was running from Cornucopia, and we'd just end up back there if that was where he was coming from.

"Come on," I say, pulling my backpack onto my shoulder more.

It's got some weight to it, hopefully there's something useful in there. But I don't want to risk stopping to check right now, once we get somewhere I know is going to be safe, then I'll look. Maybe some of the things Michael has is good too.

There's part of me saying to just take his supplies, it would honestly be really easy to do. But my protective side dominates any other feeling. He's too young to be on his own, he wouldn't last long. He was part of the initial alliance anyway.

So I can trust him.

* * *

 **Velnor Essex, 16**

 **District 3 Male**

* * *

I kick the board blocking the door loose then slip inside the gap into the building. I've been making my way around the city for the majority of the afternoon, trying to find a good place to take shelter. The rain only got colder and harder, and once it started to hail I knew I should settle on something. The sky is getting darker, I try not to focus on the throbbing pain in my arm where the girl from Two cut me with the dagger.

I collapse against the wall, setting the bow and arrows down beside me. I was so close to grabbing the quiver, but the dagger thrown at my arm threw me off. So I only managed to grab a few arrows then I was forced to run. I look over at them and count six, I can work with that if I don't waste them.

I pull the small backpack off my shoulders and set it down in front of me, sifting through it. It contains a small pot, a few granola bars, a hunting knife, a coil of wire and a smooth, silver object. I curiously pick up the object and run my hand across it. It's metallic, then I notice the small button. I push it and the top suddenly flips open quickly, startling me.

I examine it closely and smile. It's a compass. With this I can make sure I don't get myself lost, I can actually find my out of this seemingly endless city. I don't know if the arena is big or if I've just been going in circles all day, but I haven't found anything that looks like the edge. I also haven't seen any other tributes.

I slip the compass into my pocket then lean back. I have to start thinking of what I'm going to do tomorrow. Going back to the Cornucopia for more supplies is out. I doubt the careers would just leave it unguarded. Perhaps I should keep looking around, now that I have a compass it'll be easier to get around.

I think that will be first option, maybe then I can look around for signs of life. I'll need to hunt, as a couple of granola bars won't keep me alive for as long as the Games will probably end up lasting.

Drowsiness starts to wash over me, my eyes feeling heavy. I'm surprisingly tired, but then again I didn't really stop to take a break at all today. I'm finally able to rest, so I savor whatever peace I'm able to get for now.

Suddenly the anthem blares out, echoing around me loudly. I jump slightly, then glance out the cracked window. I find myself holding my breath, hoping that the first face I see won't be Techalea's. It's not, it's the girl from Six.

I quickly look away though, I don't want to see the youngest tributes' confirmed fate. I turn the compass over in my hands a few times then sigh when the anthem ends.

If I'm not careful, my picture could be the first one shown tomorrow night.

* * *

 **A/N: Woo Day 1**

 **Again sorry it took so long to get this out, hopefully updates should be quicker than that. xD**

 ** _Do you think the careers will eventually start to come together? Or will they keep falling apart?_**

 ** _Do you think they'll find anyone?_**

 ** _What do you think is going to happen to Wren and Velnor now that they're injured?_**

 ** _Do you think the new alliance will last?_**

* * *

 **Alliances:**

 _ **The Careers**_ **: (D1) Hera Dansen, Nathaniel Silver, (D2) Alenia Duprix, Oscar James, (D4) Whale Isaacson**

 ** _Misunderstood_ : (D3) Techalea Rose Cable, (D4) Andromeda "Andy" Whitmore **

**_To Trust or Not to Trust_ : (D9) Bellamy Grey, Juniper Bow **

**_Hope and Happiness_ : (D10) Grace Urlwin, Kaleb Darton **

**_(Thanks for this one Joseph611) M &Ms_: (D5) Michael Comstock (D11) Mirabelle Crimmond**

* * *

 **[ Kill** **List ]**

* * *

 **District 1:**

 **Hera Dansen: 2 { Corinth Lopez and Eleanor Brightwood} **

**Nathaniel Silver: 1 { Dye Rollins}**

 **District 2:**

 **Oscar James: 1 { Alastair Brindley} **

**District 4:**

 **Whale Isaacson: 1 { Burton Meloro} **

**District 11:**

 **Dominic Waters: 1 { Damion Baskerville}**

* * *

 **A/N: There is a poll up so you guys can vote for your favorite tributes, you can vote for up to 5.**

 **We _may_ or _may not_ keep people around based on who's the most popular. But we hope you respect and are okay with the decisions we make.**

 **Next update should be out this week, but I know that we're both going to be pretty busy. We'll try our best.**

 **Have a good day all,**

 **\- Liz :P**


	30. The Games: Day 2

**A/N: Oh haaaaay... Yeah I know updates aren't every day like they were a while ago, but I hope you guys don't mind. You know how life can be :3 No worries though! We plan to have this wrapped up in a few weeks.**

 **We just really want to put a lot of detail and care into what we're writing and we want to make sure we're making the right choices. I think details and depth is better than super fast daily updates... hopefully. Yeah probably not XD.**

 **Updates will probably be 2 to 3 times a week at most... if not just once or twice. Argh I know you guys are probably like disappointed that it's not super quick so sorryyyy but hope you guys enjoy anyway :)**

 **~ Anna :D**

* * *

 **Wren Kieling, 14**

 **District 5 Female**

* * *

I'm woken by the sound of quiet voices.

Sitting up straight, I look over the side of the rusty fire escape, remaining completely still. If it were the careers they would probably be louder. I keep my gaze on the ground, flinching when pain flashes up my side.

I glance down and examine the long tear in my jacket, not sure if the blood staining my shirt is new or old. But it seems dry, so I've hopefully stopped bleeding for now. I was forced to rip the edge of my tank top and place it against the wound, tying it there with some of the plastic in my backpack. It's not the best or fastest way to heal, but it kept me from bleeding to death while I slept.

I shift my gaze to a small staircase below me, a sign is covering the entrance, but I notice it shifts slightly. The voices are quieter now and the sign stopped moving. There's definitely something down there, whether it be a tribute or a mutt.

The sky is already starting to turn a beautiful shade of orange and pink, but a few stars still linger above me. I get to my feet, wincing when the platform squeaks. I freeze, but still hear nothing. Then I carefully sling my backpack over my shoulder and pick up my knife, creeping down the metal staircase silently. The rusted ladder I used climb onto the fire escape is tucked underneath one of the platforms. I don't want to risk trying to pull it down again. It would make too much noise.

I stand on the edge, looking down. It isn't too far of a jump, but I don't want to risk injuring myself further so I start to look for an alternate way down. The tangled vines look like they could be sturdy enough. I'm not too heavy so I probably wouldn't break them, but it's the extra weight my backpack gives me that I'm worried about.

I grip the railing of the fire escape then grab one of the vines with one hand, pulling it. I flinch, but it doesn't snap. Taking a deep breath, I let go of the railing and grip the vine with both hands. Then I quietly begin to climb down. I sigh with relief when my feet make contact with the ground, then I turn and slip my backpack off my shoulders.

The sign still doesn't move and I can't hear anymore voices, but I do see a small opening where people could have fit in. I approach carefully, but swiftly, keeping my steps relatively silent. I peer through the hole quickly and see two silhouettes. I practically jump back, pressing myself against the side of the staircase out of their sight. But I don't hear anyone coming after me, I look again.

The two figures appear to be asleep, but I still can't make out who they are. One is slightly smaller than the other and is leaning on the taller one. I then identify them as the alliance from District 10. But I don't leave yet. There are a few supplies piled around a backpack. I usually wouldn't have thought twice about taking all of it, but I don't really want to steal supplies from a 12 year old already at such a disadvantage.

It's the small white box that's keeping me from leaving. I know that it's a first aid kit, as I've seen them in previous Games. If I can get my hands on that then I can save myself from infection. The wound is certainly severe enough of to kill me if I don't do something serious about it soon. I ruefully step forward, creeping under the sign. I'm almost too nervous to even breathe, they don't appear to have a weapon, but that doesn't mean they couldn't work together to kill me if they woke up.

I step over the 12 year old's leg then snatch the box quickly, but it rattles. I quickly retreat back up the stairs, slipping under the sign and running. I snatch my bag away from the wall and don't look back, clutching the kit under my arm. I don't hear the sound of footsteps or voices behind me, I wonder if they're still asleep or if they aren't bothering to follow me.

Either way I'm grateful. I turn a corner of one of the buildings quickly then stop to catch my breath, sliding to the ground. I peer around the corner carefully, not seeing or hearing anything. I then shift away closer to the building and lean against it, placing the box in my lap. I open it hastily and find myself a little disappointed.

It looks like half the contents are missing, only a few bandages, a little bit of gauze and the antiseptic are there. The pair from Ten either took some out in case something happened to the box, or they already used the supplies. I sigh deeply, taking out the gauze and small vile. This is much better than not having anything at all, and it'll probably end up saving my life.

I peel away the bloody cloth then pour a small amount of the antiseptic onto the gauze, as the wound is too long for one of the bandages. I take a deep breath then press the gauze against the wound, wrapping it carefully. It instantly begins to sting and I successfully stifle a groan of pain. Unfortunately, there's only enough gauze to wrap it twice around, so it's not very protective, but it'll have to do.

I pick up the wrinkled plastic to my side then tie it around the gauze for extra support. I sigh and stand, the burning in my side starting to turn to cool relief. I put what little of the supplies are left back inside the box, then slip it into my backpack. I glance up, noticing a street sign wrapped entirely by vines, it seems the vegetation keeps getting thicker the more I walk. The stone on the ground appears to be turning green, speckled with moss.

I curiously examine the deteriorating buildings then turn a corner. The street seems to have crumbled away entirely, leaving nothing but a jagged part of the road sticking out. I walk over to the edge then peer over the side of it.

A few feet below the street are treetops. The tropical trees seem endless, going on for miles. But I know that the ones furthest away from me are probably projections of some sort to make the arena look bigger. I glance to my left and see that there is another way to get down into the jungle looking environment. Part of the road slopes downward into the jungle.

I look over my shoulder toward the city then make my way over to the slope. With all the thick vegetation down there, I'll be able to hide easily. If I stay in the city I'll just be going in circles and eventually discovered by the careers, it looks like concealing myself in this jungle is a better idea.

* * *

 **Michael Comstock, 14**

 **District 5 Male**

* * *

I stare ahead into the thick forest, curiously wondering why it's here. It would explain the few woodland animals Mirabelle was able to trap during the night. Yet a full forest bordering the city makes no sense. I glance over at my ally, seeing the same confusion written across her face as well.

I glance behind my shoulder at the city, wondering who else may be coming this way, or who else is hiding among the thick brush ahead of us. Before I can even protest, Mirabelle begins to stride forward, determination burning in her eyes.

"Are you sure we shouldn't just stay in the city?" I ask hesitantly.

Mirabelle stops and turns to face me.

"Staying in the city would only get us caught by the Careers," she explains. "Besides most of the tributes are probably still in those buildings too."

What she says is logical, so I shove my hesitation aside and start walking toward the forest with her. She gives me a small smile then walks ahead a little bit. I wonder if she's unhappy that she got stuck with me as an ally. It wouldn't surprise me at all really, I mean I can't really use a weapon. But I do know the careers' fighting pattern, everyone's for that matter.

I made sure to pay close attention to what weapons they can use best and how they perform with that weapon. But yesterday I started to forget some of those things, especially when something frightening happens. Typically, I don't forget unless the circumstances are so extreme that it disables me from thinking clearly. Hopefully that doesn't happen again.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when the grass and fallen leaves crunch under my boots. Mirabelle has slowed down now, looking around nervously. The forest is thick and dark, the tall, big-leaved trees block out the sun, making it considerably cooler. There's a sizable difference in air quality. I find it a little more easier to breathe even though it's still thick and humid from the rain yesterday.

A damp, low hanging leaf brushes across Mirabelle's face, apparently startling her. She quickly slaps it away and looks back at it, then self-consciously brushes the water from her face. Anyone else may have laughed at the sight, but I don't. I can understand why she's so jumpy and mocking her for it would be cruel.

I see her glance back at me, then quickly turn back around, seemingly relieved that I'm not paying too much attention to her. I feel worry begin to creep over me. Neither of us can really see through the foliage very well, especially since the wet branches droop down and block our view. It makes me feel like someone is watching us, or following us and we would never know until it's too late.

Surely it's not just the cameras that's making me feel this way.

* * *

 **Andromeda "Andy" Whitmore, 17**

 **District 4 Female**

* * *

Techalea still sleeps, huddled under the ledge, but the sun is already peeking over the skyscrapers. Some of the mist and fog has cleared since when I first awoke in the morning, but a little bit of it remains, making it difficult to see.

I lean back against the cold building, watching as droplets drip down from the ledge above me. I've never been more grateful to be alive. Alastair almost killed me because I was stupid enough to go for that axe. I would have thought for sure Techa would have just made a run for it, but instead she stayed and saved my life.

Maybe she was just running in my direction anyway. But I'd like to believe she cared enough to save me. I sigh and pick up the backpack beside me, going through it again. We didn't get much, just some wire, a net, a canteen, a knife and a few energy bars.

Luckily, both my ally and I are good with traps. Hopefully we caught something with the ones we set up by the forest we found. Both of us wanted to stay in the city though, the uncertainty of what could be within the trees was more frightening then thought of possibly coming across another tribute.

I huff and put the supplies back inside the backpack, then groggily look over at Techalea. I kind of wished I had taken first watch, I probably could have gotten more sleep that way. But I guess I don't mind it this time, I'll eventually wake myself up.

I give Techa a few more minutes to rest then carefully reach over and tap her. Surprisingly, she wakes up kind of peacefully. I know if someone tried to wake me up in here, they'd probably end up with a black eye.

Techalea blinks slowly and glances up, squinting in the bright sun that shines through the smog and mist. She then rubs her eyes and gets to her feet, picking up the bag.

"I can carry it today if you want," she offers.

I smile and nod. Even though there isn't a lot of supplies, the bag itself has significant weight to it. At first we wondered if it was purposefully made that way to try to get tributes to fight for it. That's the most logical explanation, but I think we're trying to trick ourselves into thinking it has a pocket we missed. Something with more supplies.

There isn't enough to support two people for the entirety of the Games, if we make it that far.

"I'll go check the snare," I say.

I pick up the knife from the ground and start to walk off, but Techalea stops me.

"I'll go with you then," she decides. "Another tribute might have found the trap and if that's the case then they could still be there."

I hesitate, typically I do things solo, but my ally has a point. Besides, it's not like we have anything to guard here, she could get caught by another tribute too. And then where would I be? She would have all the supplies.

"Alright," I say finally.

I turn back around and go along with the light conversation Techa starts. Sometimes talking about our families and our districts help us forget about our stress and fear. It works most of the time.

I tell her about my father and my siblings, it actually looks like she's listening too. As we get closer to the first, she asks about the ocean. I explain what the beach is like. Apparently she's only seen a picture in one of her schoolbooks. I can't imagine what that's like, I can barely even get to sleep without hearing the sound of the water against the sand.

Suddenly, Techa stops dead in her tracks and stares ahead. I quickly look that way and discover what she's staring at. Caught in our snare isn't an animal, it's Techalea's district partner.

His knife lies a few feet below him and he's trying to reach it, cursing quietly. Then he notices us and freezes with a scowl on his face. He's trying to keep a straight face, but I can see the spark of fear in his eyes.

"Well are you going to kill me then or just stand there?" he snaps, looking a little defeated.

To my surprise, Techalea lets out a small laugh and grabs the boy's knife. He growls with frustration and crosses his arms, glaring at us.

"I thought we were supposed to be allies." Techa says, standing beside him.

The boy scoffs but otherwise remains entirely stoic.

"Me too, you never talked to me before the Games, remember?" he asks, then shifts his icy gaze to me. "Thought she was a better choice?"

Guilt flashes across my ally's face when she glances back at me. She huffs and looks back up at the boy.

"I'll cut you free," she says. "You can come with us or leave on your own, but I'm keeping the knife."

Then with a small smirk of amusement, she yanks a backpack away from the boy and smiles.

"And this." she adds.

The boy gapes at her, his eyes turning colder with every word she speaks. I have to say even I'm a little surprised at Techalea, she seemed like the type of girl to only be sweet and polite to everyone. Guess I was wrong. Yet I still find myself smiling while watching the scene, it's pretty funny.

With one swipe of the knife, Techalea snaps the snare and the boy falls hard on his back. He quickly shoves the tangled rope from his ankles and gets up, glaring at the both of us. For a brief moment he just stands there, his gaze shifting between us and the stolen supplies in Techalea's hand.

"Fine." he growls. "I'll come with you."

Techalea smirks and returns the backpack to him, but as she said, keeps the knife. The boy looks a little unhappy with this, but I know he's aware that he's not fully trusted yet.

My ally turns to me and gestures to the boy.

"This is Velnor, he's from my district." she explains, then she glances at her district partner. "That's Andy from Four."

Velnor narrows his eyes then smiles.

"Oh yeah," he drawls. "Knots."

I roll my eyes and slip my knife into my belt. I'm not really happy with the way this turned out, it probably would have been safer to just kill him. But if Techa trusts him maybe I should give him a chance too, besides he doesn't have a weapon now.

"Let's keep moving." I say, grabbing the extra rope from the snare.

I roll it up and stuff it back into Techa's backpack then start toward the trees. I look back and realize I'm not being followed.

"I wouldn't go in there," Velnor says. "I was following those two from Nine before I stepped in the snare, and that wasn't too long ago."

I glance back at the trees and sigh. I was hoping that we could get out of the city today. The careers are definitely on the move by now, it's only a matter of time before we cross paths.

"I say we go this way," Techalea says, gesturing down the tree-line.

Velnor reaches into his pocket and takes out a small silver object. Is it a weapon? I don't even have time to react before he pops it open, causing me to flinch back. He glances at me with wide eyes and an amused smirk, then looks back down at it.

It's just a compass. I cross my arms, feeling my face start to burn with embarrassment. Velnor looks up at Techalea.

"So that's east," he says, pointing in the direction Techa wants to go. "Remember that so we don't get turned around."

I nod and exchange a worried glance with Techalea as Velnor slips the compass back into his pocket and starts to walk.

* * *

 **Jordia Pine, 17**

 **District 7 Female**

* * *

The chill in the air has gotten considerably worse the more I walk. The sky is starting to get just a bit darker, I can't tell if it's because the sun is going down over the buildings, or if it's the oncoming clouds.

I shiver and zip my jacket up higher. I go through the bag I was able to get, and pull out the thick scarf that took up most of the space. I wrap it around my neck then sling the pack over my shoulder again.

It's only then when I catch sight of my nails. They're chipped and the polish is coming off! I groan then shiver again, why is it so cold? I reach up to twirl my hair like I always do when I'm worried, but there's no hair there.

I frantically reach up again. Where is it? I turn around and see my wig lying in the street. I can't control the cry of despair that escapes from me. I run over to it and pick it up, quickly putting it back on. The Capitol saw that, all the districts saw that!

They think I'm a fake... a complete fake! No they don't think it, they know now. Am I fake?

I've been trying so hard to be as real as possible. So I could get sponsors, so I could feel comfortable, so I could be confident with myself. But now even as the word echoes around in my head, for some reason I can't think of what it means. What does it mean to be confident? How could I possibly be confident now?

I wrap my arms around myself. I probably look hideous, my nails are terrible, my wig is probably crooked and ruined. How could anyone like me now? My hopes of returning home and having all those handsome boys from my district love me are broken. No one can love me now. I'm ugly. Ugly Jordia.

No! I can't afford to think that way.

I laugh at myself. The Capitol made me look beautiful, besides they all wear wigs too right? Surely they understand, it was an accident. A funny one too. I can see it now.

Jordia Pine, the alluring victor from Seven whose wig flew right off her head the second day of the Games.

The thought makes me laugh a little more. Then I look down at my nails, they aren't too bad I suppose. Maybe if I file them down they'll be okay. I look around on the ground and spot a small enough piece of rubble. It's hard enough to file nails.

I bend down and pick it up, but the rock is frozen to the ground. I huff in frustration and take out my hunting knife, jamming it under the rock. I pry it free with the knife then clip the weapon back onto my belt. Yes this will do just fine.

I start to file down my nails while I walk. I'm not really paying attention to my surroundings, that's not a good idea.

But I notice my nails getting more pointed, sharper even. _That's_ a good idea.

I smile to myself and change the way I file them. I'm not filing them down anymore, making them sharp is better.

I glance up once I finish the first nail, then stop. Ahead of me are large snowy hills. I glance down, I didn't even hear the snow that was crunching beneath my boots. I look over my shoulder at the city. Was I really that distracted?

I turn back around quickly and keep walking. I don't see any tracks in the ground, so a tribute couldn't have came this way first. Maybe I'm the only one. Although snow, hills and evergreens around a city?

What are the Gamemakers trying to do?

* * *

 **Mirabelle Crimmond, 15**

 **District 11 Female**

* * *

I huddle against a large tree, shivering. The leaves cover what what little of the sun is still left in the sky. The cool evening air is pleasant, but I'm freezing. I can see Michael is too, but then I see the stack of sticks he's carrying.

"What are you doing?" I ask quickly.

He sets the sticks down, looking a bit confused.

"I was just going to start a fire." he responds quietly.

It takes everything in me to not shout at this boy. A fire would be perfect right now, if it wasn't for the fact that I could have sworn we were being followed. I know he's very intelligent, but he could have had some more common sense. Starting a fire will give away our position. Although the materials he has are pretty dry, and the temptation to start one is strong.

"Maybe tomorrow morning," I suggest.

At least then it won't be dark enough for people to see the glow. Micheal nods, seemingly a little downcast. He places the sticks down by a tree and leans his head back against one.

I retreat back into my thoughts. I feel guilty for admitting it, but I sort of regret taking Michael as my ally. Not that he's useless or stupid, in fact the exact opposite of those things. I'd just feel safer on my own, I wouldn't have to feel like someone is holding me back.

I huff, not sure what I really think about my conflicting thoughts and emotions. After a long silence, I come to a decision.

"I'm going to go fill up the canteen." I say, grabbing the backpack containing the canteen and knife.

Michael opens his eyes and glances at me.

"Okay," he say unsurely.

The guilt creeps over me again, but I shove it away. He has his own supplies, his own weapon. He'll be fine, probably better off without me. I give him a reassuring smile, then strike out into the trees in the direction of the stream.

I can hear it from here, splashing against the rocks littered around it. It's very peaceful, and kind of reminds me of the small creek we had back in Eleven. I went there when I was young, when I would try to swim with Citron and my friends.

I smile to myself. Hanna, Nicca and I were never very good. But Terra and Citron were. I always wondered if there was romance between them. I sigh and pull the backpack up further on my shoulders.

I miss them. But that only fuels my determination, makes me realize that what I'm doing isn't as bad as I think. I quietly shove a low hanging branch out of the way and duck under the large leaf, but then stop quietly.

I stare ahead at the familiar figure in front of me, crouched beside the stream. I silently slip the knife from my belt.

Dominic.

My district partner mocked me, called me weak, tried to intimidate me the entire time we were together. He ignored my initial alliance offer then threatened to kill me first.

The better part of me is holding me back, telling me that killing him to get revenge for all his hurtful words and mocking actions is wrong. I know my family wouldn't approve, Citron in particular. Terra probably would though, and my father doesn't even understand. The other half of me is screaming for me to do it.

His back is turned, he can't hear me over the gentle rushing of the water. I clutch the knife tighter and advance.

I wonder if he still thinks I'm weak.

* * *

 **Dominic Waters, 18**

 **District 11 Male**

* * *

The unpleasant squelching sound of the mud every time I step is getting a little annoying. If there was another tribute nearby I bet they'd hear me, or think I'm an animal they can hunt.

I guess that's not a terrible thing as I can probably overpower any other tribute in here, excluding the boys from One and Two. I sigh. If they can hear me let them come. Better to take out the weak and reckless ones first.

I stop for a moment, hearing a soft trickling sound. I walk toward it, keeping a good grip on my long knife, then duck under some branches. I grin to myself at the sight of the river in front of me.

It's not too wide, maybe about 10 feet across, and the water isn't very fast. But it's still a very soothing sound.

I reach into my backpack and take out the canteen, smiling to myself as I pour out the little rain water I collected last night. Then I dip the canteen into the river and let the water flow into it. I take it back out once it's filled and screw the cap back on, then splash the cold water onto my face.

Hopefully there's nothing wrong with it. But it actually looks pretty clear, small fish dart back and forth against the current, so it's probably not poisoned or too dirty. Still, I need to be careful.

I start to stand but hear quiet rustling behind me. Before I can even turn sharp pain erupts across my upper back and into my chest. The pressure that comes with the pain disappears and I quickly try to face my attacker, but stumble and fall.

Everything feels so heavy. My entire body is trying to force me to the ground, but I can't, I have to stay strong. I manage to keep myself up, but only on my hands and knees, the world spins around me in rapid circles.

I feel another stab of pain, this time higher up, near my shoulder, but the pain disappears quicker.

My arms give out under my weight and I fall heavily to the ground. I reach for my knife that was by the river, but it's gone. I only see the blurred figure of someone standing in front of me, someone who's shaking with fear.

The figure starts to come back into focus, briefly. I stare into the eyes of the girl, my killer, my district partner.

I cough, then feel something warm and wet on my hands, but I don't look down to see it. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to go home, back to Eleven so I could be there for my mother and brother.

I wonder what my father thinks, he's probably disappointed, angry, ashamed. I bet he thinks I'm pathetic.

Maybe I am.

I blink and barely even feel myself roll onto my back. The leaves blur too, everything is out of focus. The pain is dull now, barely even noticeable.

Then black.

* * *

 **Alenia Duprix, 15**

 **District 2 Female**

* * *

The boom of a cannon echoes up the tall buildings around us. None of us are startled by this. Whale looks around though, worry in his dancing jade eyes. I smirk and look away.

I bet he's thinking of his district partner, or a secret ally or something. Normally I wouldn't think so heartlessly, but he just seems so untrustworthy. As careers we're always aware that none of us should be fully trusting of each other, that'd be stupid. But there's just something different about my ally from Four.

I sigh and twirl my dagger absentmindedly in my hand. I wonder if one of the reckless younger tributes stumbled upon the Cornucopia and thought it was safe. That only causes me to frown. Hera and Nathaniel would have just been sitting there. They wouldn't have even done any work to find them.

That'd be just my luck though.

"Hey, keep up." Oscar barks over his shoulder at Whale.

I roll my eyes and walk beside my district partner, he can be a little too bossy. We had a little trouble getting along at first, but then we kind of developed a mutual respect for each other. I understand he has a talent in sword fighting and combat, and he knows that I can use a dagger and fight. We can get along just fine with that, but it's the arrogance from One that I can't handle.

Sure they're not as bad as past tributes, but still.

"Who do you think it was?" I ask curiously.

Oscar shrugs, but looks a little unhappy.

"Don't know, probably one of the younger ones, they don't tend to last long." he says. "But since we didn't get the kill I don't really care."

I fall as silent as Whale and purse my lips with a huff. That kind of attitude is exactly what annoys me. Good thing I'm getting used to it.

I look over my shoulder at the tree-line we've been following for about an hour now. I haven't seen or heard anything, so if anyone is in there, they're doing a pretty good job at hiding.

"I think we should go in," Whale says, stopping.

I stop first and turn to face him, crossing my arms. But I don't respond, I let Oscar handle it. My district partner glances over his shoulder and leans on his sword.

"If anyone comes out we can catch them," he points out.

Whale shrugs.

"Yeah but they'll see us before we can see them," he protests, gesturing to the thick foliage. "We can't see a thing like this."

Oscar huffs and glances at the trees with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"He has a point," I add in.

My district partner glances back at me, his gaze shifting between Whale and me, then he nods curtly.

"I don't think Hera and Nate will mind if we stay out a little longer," Whale jokes.

He pulls the trident he was leaning on out of the thick mud then ducks under some branches and disappears into the trees. I follow, exchanging a glance with Oscar. I think we're both hoping we can at least get one kill out of this. I know I personally would hate to go back to Nate and Hera knowing we didn't do anything but walk around for 2 days. But one thing I know for sure, is that I refuse to do that.

If we don't find anyone in here then I think Oscar and I both know who we'll need to take out first.

* * *

 **A/N: WOW! A WEEK! We're terrible I know .**

 **We were called for rehearsal way more than expected, this was just a busy week so hopefully they won't all take this long to get a chapter out ^-^**

* * *

 **{ Eulogies}**

* * *

 **[18th Place]**

 **District 11: Dominic Waters, 18**

 **Dominic was such a good character! And I know a few of you liked him because he allowed the Games to change him, something that you will see happening with a few of the other tributes. I personally thought that he came across as a jerk face for picking on Mirabelle and writing people off as weak, but realistically someone with his upbringing would be like that. Although, the tension and drama between him and Mirabelle was really fun to write, and it ending with Mirabelle killing him I thought would be an interesting plot twist. He was really awesome to write and had so much personality. I really hope you guys enjoyed him just as much as Liz and I did!**

 **Thank you to the amazing _{ CDinga22} _for sending in Dominic! Hope we did him justice. **

**{ Family Fact: Dominic's father actually did care a lot when he died, and was as sad as the rest of his family. He regretted ever being so hard on Dominic, and stopped taking his anger out on James and Dominic's mom. The rest of his family came together, and James grew up to be the person Dominic always wanted him to be.} **

* * *

**[ Kill** **List ]**

* * *

 **District 1:**

 **Hera Dansen: 2 { Corinth Lopez and Eleanor Brightwood} **

**Nathaniel Silver: 1 { Dye Rollins}**

 **District 2:**

 **Oscar James: 1 {Alastair Brindley}**

 **District 4:**

 **Whale Isaacson: 1 { Burton Meloro} **

**District 11:**

 **Mirabelle Crimmond: 1 { Dominic Waters}**

 **Dominic Waters: 1 { Damion Baskerville}**

* * *

 **Alliances:**

 _ **The Careers**_ **: (D1) Hera Dansen, Nathaniel Silver, (D2) Alenia Duprix, Oscar James, (D4) Whale Isaacson**

 ** _Misunderstood_ : (D3) Techalea Rose Cable, (D3) Velnor Essex, (D4) Andromeda "Andy" Whitmore **

**_To Trust or Not to Trust_ : (D9) Bellamy Grey, Juniper Bow **

**_Hope and Happiness_ : (D10) Grace Urlwin, Kaleb Darton**

* * *

 **Locations**

* * *

 **The City - Hera, Nathaniel, Alexa, Techalea, Velnor, Andy**

 **The Forest - Micheal, Mirabelle, Bellamy, Juniper, Oscar, Alenia, Whale**

 **The Jungle - Wren, Kaleb, Grace**

 **The Frozen Forest - Jordia**

 **The Desert - None**

 **A/N: We know that it's a little confusing of who's where and stuff, so we wanted to clear that up with this list :)**

 **Keep in mind that sometimes it's mentioned or implied with animals or plants in a previous chapter where a tribute will be going, so if you see a tribute in a location you don't remember them going in, that's why.**

* * *

 **A/N:** **(You don't have to answer all if you don't want to LOL)**

 _ **Any surprises?**_

 _ **Do you think Wren will recover now that she has the first aid kit?**_

 _ **What's up with Jordia?**_

 _ **What do you think of the new member in the Misunderstood alliance?**_

 _ **How do you think Michael will do without Mira?**_

 _ **Do you think Whale's in trouble?**_

 **Again so sorry about the late update, hopefully they won't all be like this! The next update will hopefully be out within a few days :)**

 **Have a wonderful day!  
**

 **~ Anna :D**


	31. The Games: Day 3

**A/N:**

 **Sup.**

 **For those of you who like lots of action, grab some popcorn.**

 **For those who don't... sorry for this.**

 **Bye.**

 **\- Liz**

* * *

 **Whale Isaacson, 17**

 **District 4 Male**

* * *

I watch the lingering embers of the fire start to burn out, finding the crackling oddly soothing. The sound would have probably put me to sleep if I actually wanted to rest. But I'm unable to actually get any sleep knowing the Twos don't approve of me. And to think they're trying to be subtle about it.

Oscar sits across from me, his back turned so that he's facing the thickest part of the forest. Alenia is out cold a few feet away from him, clutching her dagger. Whether or not she's actually asleep, I don't know.

I know I'm supposed to be, but the possibility of being stabbed in the back whilst sleeping was too unsettling. Although, it's probably just about time to get moving again. We're supposed to be moving out at dawn. I can already hear the gentle sound of frantic wings as the morning birds flit back and forth above us.

Alenia shifts slightly and rolls over, gaining the attention of Oscar who glances up at the light starting to pour through the leaves. He sighs and gets up then grabs his sword. I decide to sit up as well, tossing aside the stick that was uncomfortably poking into me the entire night. I reach for the trident that I left beside me, but freeze noticing it's not there. My heart skips a beat when I realize someone moved it.

"Something wrong?" Oscar asks innocently.

I snap myself back into the moment and glance over at him. I hastily get to my feet, brushing the loose dirt off of my sleeve. Then I spot the trident leaning on the tree beside Alenia, whose now on her feet as well, exchanging an amused glance with Oscar.

How did they move it without me noticing? I must have fallen asleep at some point without even noticing.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Alenia asks playfully, tossing me the trident.

I catch it and scowl, then sigh, deciding to smile despite my annoyance and fear. I can't believe I did that, they could have done much worse than move my weapon. I find myself holding onto it tighter while watching Oscar step on the remaining embers of the fire. The charred wood crunches under his boot, I darkly find myself wondering if bones would sound the same way.

"Let's get moving," he says.

As he passes, he gives a smile that doesn't reach his menacing eyes. This time I don't return it jokingly like I normally do, instead I walk forward with silent frustration. Why am I even staying with them? It's moments like these where I wish Andy could actually manage to do something useful.

My thoughts are bitter but true. If she at least put some effort into training, or even acted like she could use a weapon, things might have turned out differently. It's not like the careers would have done anything to her right away if they found out she was a fake. My gaze drifts from tree to tree, sweeping across the bushes.

It would be just my luck if it was her we came across. I bet Oscar would taunt me about it too, probably force me to kill her. If it did come down to it I would have to force myself not to hesitate. Not even for someone who I was considering taking as an ally. And I won't. I'm a career, I've trained, I can't afford to allow myself to be weak anymore. I can't afford to treat this like just another training exercise.

I take a deep breath to collect my troubled thoughts. The cool, crisp morning air is pleasant, reminding me of relaxing mornings on the beach. The sun is just starting to rise, but the forest floor is still fairly dark and the gray clouds have returned. I glance up at the swaying leaves and branches above me. They've dried by now, so we no longer have to deal with the annoying droplets of water that would drip onto our faces. I hear rustling to my left and quickly look over, but it's only Alenia slowing her pace to walk behind me.

She forcefully slaps a large branch out of her way, then ducks under another one.

She gives a long sigh, then notices me looking at her and instantly becomes a little guarded. I give a sarcastic smile then pry my gaze away from her before I can give away my annoyance.

I know why Oscar and Alenia are walking behind me. They're watching my every move, it's obvious they don't trust me. I don't get why we can't just be a normal career pack, I've seen unified alliances before. Even though the one last year crashed and burned within the first five days.

I sigh, scanning the landscape. But as usual, we see no one and my mind begins to wander. I do subconsciously realize that none of my other allies have my back. But Hera and Nathaniel are trusting of each other, and so are Alenia and Oscar. I don't really have anyone, and I know it's only a matter of time before they write me off as useless.

Sure, I killed someone, but Burt practically begged me to, and I know the others weren't impressed. I bet they wouldn't have even hesitated to kill him. I still don't understand why I did. I've been training for this for most of my life and I hesitated to kill an older, probably threatening tribute? What's wrong with me?

A colorful bird flies overhead, grabbing my attention, but I don't look for too long. I quickly refocus and keep my gaze sharp. I can't afford anymore slip ups, they'd be too embarrassing. Just sitting here thinking won't do anything for me. I have to be able to see if anyone is sneaking around, it wouldn't be too hard to hear us and run. Oscar seems completely unaware that he's making the most noise. At least Alenia is trying to be quiet.

Oscar practically stomps through the bushes. It seems like if there's a stick he can step on or a leaf he can rustle he does.

"Take lighter steps." I say, glancing over my shoulder.

Oscar scowls and keeps walking the way he is. Why do the ones from Two always end up being so stubborn? I roll my eyes and look forward again, once I do I hear the footsteps gradually become lighter. I can't help but smirk to myself.

The trees start to look thicker the further away from the city we walk, which doesn't help us see better. But that does mean that someone who's already been in here could be making their way back to the city. I keep alert and watch out for any traps, a lot of the tributes this year have proven to be very good with making a lethal one. I think the girl from Seven even hand-made a poison that could kill in less than a minute.

Remembering all of this unsettles me more than I already am. The branches on the trees suddenly seem to be reaching out toward us, the branches seemingly becoming sharper the harder I look. I'm now aware that I'm slowing down, looking carefully. I hear a creak.

But Oscar lightly shoves me forward. I glance back at him and scowl.

"Why are you slowing down?" he asks sharply. "Do you see someone?"

I glance around, wondering if that's what's making me so uneasy. But I see no one, the leaves and branches only sway lightly in the chilling wind. I narrow my eyes and look up, that branch isn't swaying.

"I think we need to turn around." I say quickly.

Alenia scoffs and exchanges a glance with Oscar.

"What are you talking about?" she asks with a smirk. "Scared of a few trees?"

I scoff and turn around but suddenly something violently strikes me in the middle and hurls me into Alenia. She shouts in surprise and we both tumble to the ground. I gasp quickly, the terrible burning sensation of the air being ripped from my lungs keeps me on the ground for a brief moment. Then I roll swiftly to my feet, grabbing the trident I dropped.

Aching pain drifts up my side and I hope desperately that I didn't break anything, I still struggle to regain the air forced from me by whatever hit me. I glance over where I was standing and see the branches of one of the trees swinging wildly. One of them swings at me again, and I quickly duck. Alenia starts to stand so I quickly grab her and pull her back down right as the branch whips over our heads.

Oscar isn't so lucky. He roars with anger when a thin branch sweeps him off his feet, then it grabs him and lifts him into the air.

"Hold on!" Alenia shouts, grabbing her dagger.

She leaps onto the tree quickly then forcefully swipes her dagger across the thin branch, successfully breaking it off the tree. An earsplitting shriek pierces the air, sending shivers down my spine. That isn't a tree, it's a mutt.

Oscar falls to the ground with a grunt then snatches his sword.

"Go!" he calls, breaking into a sprint.

Alenia quickly follows him, ducking as branches fly wildly over her head. I waste no time in running either, leaping over the branches that try to trip me. The screeching of the trees and the rushing of the branches whipping past my ears horrifies me.

For the first time in the past three days, I'm overwhelmed with terror.

* * *

 **Michael Comstock, 14**

 **District 5 Male**

* * *

I awake with a jolt, feeling fear settle over me. I know I've had a nightmare, but I can't remember what it was. I huff and sit up, a dull, uncomfortable pain in my side disturbs me. I rub my hand over the pained area, feeling nothing then look down and see a rock laying where I was sleeping.

I grab it and hurl it at one of the large trees in frustration, then clamber to my feet.

Gray clouds hang over the forest, making it darker than usual. Goosebumps creep up my arms as a chilling wind sweeps through the small clearing, rustling the leaves. I look around, my anger melting into unsettling anxiety. I still can't bear the fact that I now have to face the inevitable horrors of the Games on my own.

It's been eerily quiet since Mirabelle left, and in that silence I've been trying to fool myself into thinking that she's coming back. It's already been a day, I know she won't return.

The sting of abandonment reaches deep into my heart, turning it to ice. She could have just told me that she wanted to leave instead of straight up leaving me to die. I've tried to think of different scenarios that would result in my victory, but none of them are realistic. Almost all of the tributes are older than me, obviously stronger.

My only advantage is my intellect, which I value greatly. It's pretty much my only weapon aside from the small dagger I was left with. I reach into my coat pocket and take it out, examining it. It's not too long, and it's flimsy. I know that it would be useless in a fight with anyone with an actual weapon.

I bet that if I just left it here and didn't even bring it with me then I wouldn't be any worse off. But I put it back in my pocket anyway, I'm not that reckless. I sigh and pick up my small backpack, glad that it doesn't weigh any less than it did when Mirabelle was with me. I suppose it could have been worse; she could have taken all my supplies with her.

But she didn't, at least for that I'm grateful.

I stand in the middle of the clearing for a moment, looking around. It's easy to be turned around in the forest, and if I get lost I could run right into the forcefield. I think I remember what direction the stream was, so I head there first. I have an empty thermos in my bag that I can use to collect water. A canteen would have been better so I can use the thermos to carry the soup I have, but Mirabelle took that.

I sigh and listen for the trickling of the stream, but all I hear are the branches around me creaking. For some reason the noise unsettles me, even though I heard them and was able to get to sleep just fine last night. I enjoy the gentle morning wind that brushes across my face as I attempt to locate the stream. I can't even hear it over the sound of rustling leaves and creaking branches.

Creaking branches. Something sounds wrong, odd, out of place. I stop and look around, my mind must be playing tricks on me, creating my fears before my eyes. I think I see shadows dancing around the edges of my vision, weaving around the trees, but when I look toward them, they disappear. I back away.

Mutts? Careers? Another tribute? Is it Mirabelle coming to kill me? I stayed right where she left me, what if she knows that?

I quickly turn back around, my stomach tied in a painful knot. My pace quickens and I start to tremble wth fear and adrenaline. I slip my hand into my pocket and grip the knife tightly, pulling it out.

It feels like something is following me, like something is right behind me about to reach out and grab me. Or stab me.

I bite down hard on my lip, trying to drag my terrified, wandering mind back into reality. Back into _realistic_ possibilities. No one is following me, I would hear them, I would see them. I would be dead already if they were.

The taste of copper floods my mouth and I'm suddenly aware of the dull pain in my lip. I quickly stop, taking a deep calming breath, but warm tears begin to sting my eyes, blurring my vision.

I can't take it anymore.

Why do I have to be alone? What did I do to deserve this?

No. I'm being tormented by own imagination, nothing bad is going to happen to me. I huff, wiping the blood off my lip with my sleeve. I can hear the stream now, it's just past the wall of leaves in front of me. I listen to it, allowing myself to be calm and enjoy the gentle flowing of the water.

I feel a little better the longer I walk, if someone really was following me I think they would have tried to kill me by now. Just in case, I check over my shoulder again, still seeing nothing.

I breathe a sigh of relief and make it to the leaves, grabbing a branch to shove it out of the way. It doesn't move. I scowl and push it harder, the wood creaks and the leaves rustle loudly with each shove. But it still doesn't move. I ram my shoulder into it, feeling the wall of leaves and branches move slightly. Then I try again, this time as if by magic, the barrier pulls apart and I fall through onto my shoulder.

I hiss with pain and slowly ease myself up. I think I feel something wrap around my ankle and I quickly yank my foot away, looking back. It's just a tree root. I get up, feeling as though my trembling legs will give out at any second. I pick up my knife but freeze when I hear a long creaking noise behind me. I force myself not to turn around again, it's just my imagination, every other time I looked it was nothing. But the nerve-wracking noise continues, and I quickly walk forward.

I suppress a cry of surprise when my foot gets snagged on something and I fall again. I begin to reprimand myself for being so clumsy but something large suddenly whips past my head and crashes into the ground inches away from me. Chunks of earth fly up around the object, splattering me with unpleasantly warm mud.

I instinctively roll away from it, unintentionally leaving the knife behind when I scramble to my feet. Fear and panic now dictate my actions. I just barely miss another strike from what looks to be a branch from one of the trees. I start to run but the ground around me is torn from the lethal blows of the unforgiving tree mutt.

A sob catches in my throat as I slip in the slick mud, landing hard. I attempt to get up but the boots clearly made for snow are useless in the mess of twisted long grass and soil. I can only desperately roll out of the way of the terrible flailing branches raining down on me.

I shove my hands onto the muddy ground then push up quickly, eventually regaining my footing. I start to run but a branch wraps around me and I can no longer feel the ground beneath my feet.

Sudden images of my family flash in front of my eyes for a brief moment. I see my father's face, Edison's clever inventions and mischievous eyes, and the hesitant smile of my only sister, Marie.

I make a final futile attempt to get away from the creature. Then the crushing grip around my waist is suddenly gone and I'm vaguely aware that the tree has hurled me away. A pang of fear rushes through me then I collide with what I believe is another tree.

I hear a dull snap and nauseating pain flashes through my upper back. Then the pain abruptly disappears and my only thoughts are of my family that I love so much.

The world fades before I even hit the ground.

* * *

 **Grace Urlwin, 13**

 **District 10 Female**

* * *

I quickly glance over my shoulder at Kaleb when the boom of a cannon splits the air. Birds of various colors shoot out of the trees around me, startling me even further.

Just seeing Kaleb floods me with relief, as I probably won't survive long without him. I hate to be so reliant on someone, but in my situation it's the only way I can survive the Game. But a dull sadness washes over me once I begin to wonder who just died.

Kaleb sees me looking and gives a reassuring smile, but the cheerful gleam in his eye is gone. He's been like that since yesterday when our first aid kit was stolen. Luckily my ally had the brilliant idea of splitting the supplies, putting some back in the backpack while also leaving some in the kit. I didn't know why he did it at first, but I understand now and I'm grateful to have someone as resourceful as him on my side.

Still, the pang of guilt I felt yesterday returns. I can't help but feel like it's my fault. It probably is. I was awoken by a horrifying nightmare filled with mutts and pain, but he woke me and was there for me the moment I realized it wasn't real.

We both must have drifted off after that, allowing the clever girl from Five to sneak in and snatch the kit. Although I found it odd that she didn't take anything else. Kaleb informed me that it probably meant she was desperate to recover from something. It's likely that she's injured or dying. Part of me hopes she's not, as she seemed nice enough in training and interviews. But the selfish part of me hopes she is so that the Games end quicker.

I sigh and watch as the water from the rushing tropical river flows into my canteen.

Kaleb woke up the moment the girl from Five started to retreat from the tunnel. We tried to follow her, but she was too fast, which leads me to believe that she can't possibly be too injured. Especially since she ran into a jungle.

The thick, humid air is hard to breathe, but there's still something fresh and pleasant about it. Maybe because it just feels better than the unbearable city air. Someone might think that running blindly into a jungle would be a bad idea. That it would be terrible for anyone because of all the bugs practically eating you alive, but it's not too bad.

Wonderful scents of tropical fruit fill the air, but Kaleb warned me not to eat anything, as it could be a trick by the Gamemakers. The view isn't too bad either, tall trees like nothing I've ever seen before, beautiful birds that I love to watch fly back and forth.

I pull the canteen out of the river and take a long sip, enjoying the cool, refreshing water.

Then I fill it back up again and screw the cap on. I stand, looking down at my mud covered pants, but I don't do anything about it. I'm used to being dirty from working on the farm. A silly grin makes it's way on to my face and I shove Kaleb playfully.

Just because he's not his usual perky self doesn't mean I can't try to cheer him up. Aside from being a bit guilty, yesterday was one of the best days of my life. I turned 13, I made it.

Birthdays aren't particularly a big deal back in Ten. They probably aren't a big deal in anywhere aside from the Capitol where people can actually afford to celebrate. But I honestly thought I wouldn't make it past 12. The one thing keeping me determined throughout the first day of the Games, was the hope of beating the odds.

Celebrating life in the midst of death.

And I did that. I force myself to keep that determination.

Kaleb glances back at me then smiles and takes the canteen, but he doesn't take a drink. Then I remember that he already collected water near the edge of the jungle. Still, the heat and the fatigue should be enough to make anyone thirsty.

"Ready to keep moving?" he asks, with seemingly renewed energy.

I nod and sling the backpack onto my shoulders, earning a surprised look from my ally.

"You want to carry that?" he smiles.

I nod and return his smile with my own grin. The backpack has pretty substantial weight to it so typically Kaleb will carry it. But I feel energetic, happy, hopeful.

Why do I feel that way? I have no idea, I shouldn't. Even if I am a year older now it means literally nothing, and dying is pretty much inevitable for me but.. why shouldn't I try?

Kaleb shakes his head and keeps the smile on his face then starts walking.

"How much of that food is left?" he calls over his shoulder.

I slip the backpack halfway off, holding it up on my arm then unzip it. "Let me check."

I dig through the backpack carefully picking out the dried fruit and the package of crackers. Only tiny pieces of the dried fruit are left in the bottom of the bag, and about more than half the package of crackers are gone. I show the remaining morsels to my ally, catching the glint of nervousness in his eye.

But his uneasy expression doesn't last long and he replaces it with a tired smile, shrugging his shoulder.

"It's alright," he reassures me genuinely. "We'll figure something out."

His relaxed demeanor eases my mind and I take a deep breath, smiling. The smell of fresh fruit gets stronger so I start to glance around. Kaleb has to have noticed it too, because he starts looking up at the trees. He seems hesitant, as if suspicious of the fruit, then reaches up and grabs one off of a branch.

I peer over his hand to look at the large fruit. It's colored a strange greenish orange, something I've never seen before, but recognition flashes across Kaleb's face. He sniffs it carefully, then slips the knife from it's sheath at his belt and slices the fruit in half.

He uses the blade to pop the pit of the fruit out of the middle, then seems to examine the color. It looks yellow but with a hint of orange, like the skin and it smells deliciously sweet. If this is a trick by the Gamemakers then it's pretty convincing.

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

Kaleb shrugs, still looking over the fruit.

"I think it's a mango." he responds.

My curiosity only grows.

"How would you know that?" I ask.

Kaleb uses the knife to cut out a small portion of the fruit, then carefully eats it.

"I'm pretty sure I've had it before," he replies, chewing slowly. "Once. When I was really young."

I watch with baited breath, hoping nothing bad happens to him. After a few moments he narrows his eyes, glances at me then shrugs with a relaxed smile.

"Seems alright." he decides. "Want some?"

The fruit looks wonderfully juicy, and I'm craving something of actual sustenance. I nod slowly and eagerly accept the other half of the fruit he places into my hands. I bite into it hesitantly at first.

The tartness of the fruit makes my mouth tingle, but it tastes fantastic! I've never had anything like this before, only apples and oranges really. An amused laugh catches my attention and I look up at Kaleb.

"I guess that means it's good?" he laughs.

I nod quickly and take another bite, savoring the taste for as long as I can. After we both finish our unexpected treat, Kaleb climbs halfway up the same tree and picks a few more of the fruits off. He glances down at me and I nod knowingly, catching the ones he tosses down to me. I notice that he does throw some of them aside, I guess that means they've rotted or they're not ripe.

My ally manages to get four of them, but then he starts to climb down, probably not wanting to risk falling from too high. He jumps down in front of me, and starts to put the fruit into the backpack.

"We'll have to eat these kind of quickly or else they'll go bad." he explains. "In this heat and that bag, I'll give them about a day, maybe two, before they're not good anymore."

I nod in understanding, wondering if there's something we can do to make them last longer, but I doubt there is. We'd need to keep them cool and we don't have anything that can do that.

This is the first moment that I've actually hoped for a sponsor. But we'll have to make do because all the smart sponsors are probably supporting the careers.

After Kaleb and I finish packing up the fruit, I pick up the bag and we start to walk again. Neither of us are quite sure where we actually want to end up, or what we want to accomplish, but we both know that we want to stay alive and out of trouble.

So far we're doing pretty good at that.

* * *

 **Oscar James, 18**

 **District 2 Male**

* * *

I scowl and try not to let my pain come out in my expression. I can tell Alenia and Whale are hurting too, but the branch almost crushed me to death. I'm surprised I'm still in one piece.

How embarrassing would it be to be taken out by a tree?

But it's because of my district partner that I'm still alive. I haven't found the words to thank her yet; to be saved by someone so young is still a little humiliating. But I'm sure I'll bring myself to say something to her eventually. She has to know I'm grateful, that's the important thing.

Hera and Nathaniel will probably rub it in our faces that we were attacked by a flailing branch. I'd love to see them go through what we just did. I instantly regret that, as I try not to think too negatively about my temporary allies. Only recently have I noticed the importance of keeping the pack in tact for the time being. Even with Eleven out of the game there's still some pretty formidable tributes left.

For one, we don't even know who killed Eleven, it could have been a mutt, but if it was a tribute then it had to have been someone we need to take out.

With that in mind, I begin to feel a bit discouraged. I have half a mind to return to the Cornucopia and tell Hera and Nate that the cannon we heard earlier had been a tribute we killed. But I know it'd be really pathetic if we did that and Whale would probably fess up that it wasn't really us.

Still, I am a bit curious who it was.

"We'll keep looking for anyone who may come out," I say to others quickly. "We won't go back without a kill."

Alenia gives me a sideways glance and smirks, but Whale only huffs and rubs his side gingerly. Looks like he injured a rib or something, probably only bruised or cracked. If something was broken he'd be in a lot more pain. Unless he's tougher than I initially thought.

"I see the road," he says, staring ahead.

I follow his gaze and sure enough, see the cracked asphalt through the trees. I warily watch each tree though, making sure that none of the branches are moving. And they don't.

I have a feeling that those tree mutts were a warning to tributes who are getting to close to the edge of the arena. That or the Gamemakers are trying to push people together.

A small smile spreads across my face. It's probably more likely that someone is closer to us now. Someone who's trying to escape the horrors of the forest.

"Stay sharp," I whisper to the others. "Someone has to be around."

Alenia nods with an excited gleam in her eye. Yet, I can tell she's not as energetic about all this as I am. She seemed to be the type of hardworking person who wanted to kill, but only if it was necessary to win.

I think I can respect that.

We step out of the trees and onto the street, only then do we see the extent of all our injuries, as it was too dark to really see in the forest. Alenia is in the best shape out of three of us. Rips and tears litter the front of her pants, dirt and mud covers her face, but she seems relatively unharmed aside from a few scratches.

However, blood soaks through the side of Whale's jacket and his normally light, playful eyes are dark and filled with pain. As for me, I can feel my arm throb from where I fell and landed on it and my sleeves are torn in some places.

I shrug it off though, as my injuries are the least of my worries. If we don't get someone soon we'll start to look bad back in the Capitol. I intentionally start walking away from the street that will surely lead us back to the Cornucopia. I can't avoid the fact that we'll have to return at some point, or Hera will probably freak out and leave with Nate to take matters into their own hands.

But if I can put it off then I will. For as long as possible.

A quiet gasp from Alenia pulls me back into the moment.

"Hey look!" she shouts, intentionally being loud.

Stumbling out of the tree-line is the girl from Eleven.

* * *

 **Mirabelle Crimmond, 15**

 **District 11 Female**

* * *

My chest burns as I run wildly through the forest, attempting to escape from the violent mutts behind me. I know I've ran far by now, I've probably gotten away, but the sound of a cannon kept me running. I don't know whose it was, but I took the time to feel guilty. Took the time to wonder if it was the ally I left behind out of my own selfishness.

I've practically driven myself crazy with guilt and fear after abandoning Michael and killing my district partner in the same night. Dried blood still stains my sleeves despite my attempts to wash them out with the water from the stream.

I don't know what I was thinking when I attacked him. When I kicked his weapon into the river. When I stabbed him twice in the back, when he couldn't even see me! When I killed him.

Tears slide down my cheeks and I desperately start to brush them away. Twigs and leaves whip at my face as I run, and I glance over my shoulder, slowing down. The trees are thinner now, they aren't as thick and ominous as the horrific mutts I just encountered. Still, every sound, every rustle of a leaf, swaying of a branch, terrifies me to no end.

I clutch the knife in my hand tightly, not caring that my knuckles are starting to ache. It takes me a moment to realize that I'm practically stumbling, a wave of dizziness washes over me.

The next thing I know I'm clutching the trunk of a tree tightly. A moment later I'm on the ground, still keeping the knife in a death grip, too terrified that if I put it down, something will attack me.

I take a shaky breath, trying to calm myself down. I'm not being attacked anymore. I escaped. But what if Michael didn't?

I groan out loud, but it sounds like a pitiful rasp. My tired lungs are screaming for air that I'm desperately trying to regain. I'm completely winded from both frantic running and fear.

I know that I can't stop for much longer, that I have to keep going or I'm going to be found by someone. If those mutts attacked everyone in the forest then someone is bound to come across me. And in my current state I'll be no match for anyone, not even the young girl from Ten. I get to my feet though my legs wobble nervously.

I walk forward, the backpack on my shoulders feeling like it weighs ten pounds more than it did moments ago. The sky is dark with clouds now that it's later in the day, the quiet tranquility of morning is shattered, replaced by a dark and foreboding afternoon. As I continue to walk, I start to calm down. But I can tell that the air quality is starting to change.

Judging by how thin the trees are becoming and how different the air feels, I'm guessing I'm heading back toward the city. That's either good or bad. At least I'm getting out of the forest. But I could also end up right in the hands of the careers, or a trap set by a resourceful tribute.

The frightening thoughts spin around in my head until I almost make myself sick to my stomach. Why am I doing this to myself? I pull the backpack up uncomfortably, then start to rub my sore shoulder. I have to relax somehow or else I'm going to go delusional.

Rubble and patches of cement break up the soil and grass. I see the street in front of me, but can't see anything past that. I shrug off the anxious feeling creeping over me and walk out onto the street silently, staring up at the stormy clouds.

Can't it be sunny for more than a day?

I sigh and kick a rock away from me, taking a second to gather my thoughts, then I glance down the road. I'll keep walking and make sure to stay out of the forest. I have a feeling that tree mutts probably aren't the only things in there that can kill.

It's surprisingly quiet, even the wind as ceased and it unsettles me. Then I hear the shouting.

The calling.

The cheering.

The Careers.

Terror courses through me once again and I quickly turn, taking off down the street. I can hear their loud cheering and calling from behind me, probably happy that they found someone, for they looked about as beat up as I do. The backpack on my shoulders feels heavy, it's slowing me down, it's going to get me killed.

Without even thinking I release the bag, letting it slide off my back. I instantly feel lighter, my steps are quick. Yet I can still hear the pursuing careers behind me. It'll take a lot to shake them if they really haven't gotten anyone yet, this their moment.

Then something suddenly clicks in my head. The trees, that wasn't just a random attack by the Gamemakers, that was a technique to push us all together. To get me closer to the careers.

To get me killed.

The realization fills me with fury, but I still shake with fear. I spare a glance over my shoulder and instantly regret it. Although the boy from Two hangs back and the boy from Four seems to be slower than usual, the Two girl, Alenia, is gaining fast.

I turn back around quickly, trying to get the frightening image of her long, gleaming dagger out of my head. I focus on running.

Just run.

But it's too late. I feel the girl grab onto the hood of my jacket and jerk me back. I fall backward, landing hard on my back and try to scramble away but she's on top of me in a second.

I don't stop fighting though, I quickly lash out at her, swinging my fists wildly. I manage to catch her in the face, forcing her away from me for a moment, but she quickly grabs me and pulls me back down before I can regain my footing.

I need to get home to Citron, to my siblings, to my friends, to my father!

I don't want to die! I _can't_ die!

The girl scowls and raises the dagger, but I don't miss the hint of regret and sorrow in her eyes. She brings the dagger down and I can't bring myself to look.

I quickly look away but shriek with pain and frustration when fiery pain spreads across my chest. But it doesn't even last for a minute, I wonder if this is how Dominic felt.

Then darkness sweeps over me.

* * *

 **Alexa Satin, 16**

 **District 8 Female**

* * *

I clutch my backpack to my chest and sit silently on the windowsill. The city is surprisingly beautiful in the evening. But I know the arena is filled with ugliness and pain and death.

There were two cannons today. Two more gone.

I don't know why but I almost feel guilty. I wonder if they were two of the younger ones, two of the younger ones that I could have helped if I wasn't too timid to ask for an ally.

One like Dye. My district partner who I saw save a girl without hesitation, at the cost of his own life. I don't know if I would ever do that, if I _could_ ever do that. I supposed if it was someone who deserved to be saved, I might. Someone who could make a difference, who had to live. Someone like me.

Someone who needs to get home to their waiting family.

The ache of missing them fills me with sadness. It's not a tribute that's killing me, but my own torturous, conflicting emotions. Causing me more pain and grief than anyone or anything ever could.

I stare down at the street below me, wondering if anyone is down there right now. It's possible, it's a big city but I bet everyone is trying to stay near the Cornucopia, to stay near the supplies. That's what I'm doing.

It's been nearly four days since the bloodbath, surely the careers have gone to find some of the other tributes. They wouldn't just guard the supplies for four days straight would they?

Maybe I'll go tomorrow to check.

The anthem suddenly starts to play. I jolt and scramble back inside the building quickly after feeling myself start to slip. I place my bag down against the wall then walk back over to the window, looking up at the young boy from District 5.

The letters beneath his pictures are all jumbled up, but I remember his face from training, seemingly desperate for someone to assist him. My sadness intensifies, he was so young. He was alive. I wonder if I could have made a difference, if I had teamed up with him.

Then I wonder who... or what, killed him.

His face fades away into the girl from Eleven. The girl I wanted to have for an ally. Unexpected tears start to sting my eyes so I quickly look away. The anthem stops and the sky grows dark again.

My heart is heavy with guilt and regret.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow... geez... what did I do this chapter? Trees?**

 **Okay I just have to say... aside from Dominic, this is the first time that we've killed tributes without the submitters knowing it was going to happen...**

 **So, I just want you all to know if you haven't heard this already, if your tribute dies it is NOTHING against you guys. In fact, you're all amazing people and actually read the story and stuff... so if your tribute dies I hope you don't get all mad and think it's personal then stop reading and stuff XD.**

 **That probably happens sometimes... but... I know the two tributes who died actually have really, really awesome submitters who are some of my favorite people so just know.**

 **This is _NOT_ personal, it's kind of based on what's realistic, what plot points can grow from it or what would happen in the moment...**

 **pleasedon'tbemadyou'reallgreatkaybyeeeee**

* * *

 **{ Eulogies}**

* * *

 **[17th Place]**

 **District 5: Michael Comstock, 14**

 **PANDABEAR145 SORRY. LOVE YOU. KAY. Alright so Michael was such a fantastic character and I really really loved to write him. He was so intelligent and full of potential and honest great as a character. Anna and I really went back and forth with this. He was just so young, in all reality he probably could have survived without Mirabelle just fine, but then... trees... To be honest, I think that was a cool death though... like if a death could be cool... there's no good way to say this, but I hope you're content with the way that went... probably not because we killed him omg this is hard guys. This is hard. Michael was just way to awesome and it's going to be weird not writing him, but it was just a decision that had to be made. I hope you guys loved him as much as we did!**

 **Thank you so so so so sooooooo much to the awesome, fanastic { _pandabear145 } _for Michael. He was such a joy to write and overall a fantastic character! You're also great and I really hope you're not too mad or upset with the way this turned out. Stay cool dude. **

**{ Family Fact: Marie and Edison ended up coming together in the end, even though Marie always ended up being kind of distant from her brothers. Michael's father was most certainly sad, but was inspired to start helping Edison become a better inventor and a strong, wonderful person.} **

* * *

**[16th Place]**

 **District 11: Mirabelle Crimmond, 15**

 **Okay, I think we can all agree Mirabelle was pretty bada** there at the end with the whole killing Dominic thing. Like. Really. Yes. I actually really liked writing Mirabelle. For me personally, she was a complex character with a lot of inner spunk and personality. I like that in a tribute and it was just so fun to expand on her character. Writing her was great! To be honest with you, we were planning on having Mirabelle do something really awesome from the very beginning. She was a fighter and a strong, solid character. Loved to write her. I'm sorry if you're unhappy with the way she died, tracelynn... that was pretty terrible of me tbh. But I really hope you liked the fact that she went down fighting. That probably doesn't make you feel any better, I'm a bad person kay bye. Hope you guys loved Mira just as much as we did!**

 **Thank you to the wonderful, amazing _{ tracelynn} _for a tribute like Mirabelle! She was so awesome to write! (Btw I just realized how mean I was to your wonderful tributes this chapter you must hate me. But hey Velnor's still chill tho)**

 **{ Family Fact: After Mirabelle died, her father, though deeply saddened, eventually started to realize what he was missing out on and started being there more for his kids. Even if he still isn't all there in the head :D} **

* * *

**[ Kill** **List ]**

* * *

 **District 1:**

 **Hera Dansen: 2 { Corinth Lopez and Eleanor Brightwood} **

**Nathaniel Silver: 1 { Dye Rollins}**

 **District 2:**

 **Alenia Duprix, 1 { Mirabelle Crimmond}**

 **Oscar James: 1 { Alastair Brindley} **

**District 4:**

 **Whale Isaacson: 1 { Burton Meloro} **

**District 11:**

 **Mirabelle Crimmond: 1 { Dominic Waters}**

 **Dominic Waters: 1 { Damion Baskerville}**

* * *

 **Alliances:**

 _ **The Careers**_ **: (D1) Hera Dansen, Nathaniel Silver, (D2) Alenia Duprix, Oscar James, (D4) Whale Isaacson**

 ** _Misunderstood_ : (D3) Techalea Rose Cable, (D3) Velnor Essex, (D4) Andromeda "Andy" Whitmore **

**_To Trust or Not to Trust_ : (D9) Bellamy Grey, Juniper Bow **

**_Hope and Happiness_ : (D10) Grace Urlwin, Kaleb Darton**

* * *

 **Locations**

* * *

 **The City - Hera, Nathaniel, Oscar, Alenia, Whale, Alexa, Techalea, Velnor, Andy**

 **The Forest - Bellamy, Juniper**

 **The Jungle - Wren, Kaleb, Grace**

 **The Frozen Forest - Jordia**

 **The Desert - None**

* * *

 **A/N: Question time kiddies.**

 _ **Be honest were the deaths terrible?**_

 ** _Trees. Cool or trying too hard?_**

 _ **What do you think happened to Bellamy and Juniper in the woods?**_

 ** _Do you think Oscar/Alenia/Whale will have problems with their injuries later on?_**

 ** _What do you think will happen to Alexa when she goes to the Cornucopia?_**

 ** _What mistake did Grace make?_**

 **Again I apologize if anyone was unhappy with this chapter... it was kind of weird/actiony/tributes actually died. So yeah.**

 **Everyone wear your "We love tracelynn and pandabear145" shirts.**

 **This is being posted at 1:35 AM and I have rehearsal in the morning.**

 **Don't ever be me... plz.**

 **Stay awesome everyone.**

 **#M &M4Ever **

**\- Liz**


	32. The Games: Day 4 Pt1

**A/N: EWWWW It's been almost two weeks! But there are sooooo many important plot points in this chapter there was no way I was going to rush it... sorry guys XD.**

 **Excuses: All week band camp plus tech week for a show plus 5 performances = No tiiimmeee!**

 **Luckily band camp was over last week and the show finished up! So that = more time! Well...** **Until school starts... but that's something else ehehehe.**

 **Anyway! Thank you all for the great feedback on the last chapter!**

 **This is like a one time deal, every author as that one slow update, this will NOT be how long updates will be. :)**

 **It's really useful for us since this is our first SYOT and some of you guys have written so many other great ones! Getting your input is really really awesome, even if it's a: "Hmm.. tree-mutts seem weird to me."**

 **Because then we won't use something like that in our next SYOT! (Yes, we're planning another XD)**

 **Speaking of trees... LIZ THAT WASN'T THE PLAN!**

 **Ahem, anyway, thanks to TrascendentElvenRanger, we're using the idea you told us about because our other one was trashy compared to yours :) So thank you :D**

 **Enjoy Day 4 :)...**

 **~ Anna :D**

* * *

 **Bellamy Grey, 17**

 **District 9 Male**

* * *

The sun is starting to peek over the trees once again, meaning Juniper and I have been stuck under this tangle of branches for almost a day. I've almost managed to free myself from the crushing grip of the branch around my ankle.

"Bellamy," Juniper calls to me, her voice sounding tired.

I don't know badly she's hurt, but I only want to help her. I wince as I try to stand, but once again fall, as I'm unable to really stand with a giant tree branch keeping me in place. I reach for the machete only inches from my hand so I can try to cut the branch off. I'm not sure if that would really be a good idea though, I wonder if it might provoke the mutts again.

Still, it's odd that they just stopped after their brief attack. That either means it was a warning that we're too close to the edge, or the Gamemakers got something they wanted. Both the boy from Five and the girl from Eleven were killed yesterday. The careers probably got to them.

"Are you still okay over there?" Juniper asks from the other side of the wide tree.

I keep reaching for my weapon, it's only just out of reach...

"No, Juniper," I respond with frustration. "I'm dead."

I hear snort of laughter then some rustling. I glance over my shoulder and see my ally with her dagger in hand, pulling herself free from the branches. She walks over casually and picks up the machete right before I can grab it. She hesitates for a moment, holding both the dagger and machete in hand. I don't move at all.

"Good thing I'm your ally right?" she jokes. "Want some help?"

I huff and look back at the branch, then nod. She gives me a smug look then bends down and slices the branch off swiftly, freeing me from it. We both remain motionless for a moment, both scared that the tree will attack again. To our relief, it doesn't. I leap to my feet quickly, ignoring the brief flash of pain in my ankle, then take the machete and backpack from Juniper.

"Thanks," I say, clipping the weapon back onto my belt.

Juniper only gives a small smirk and shrugs.

"Now we're even." she says. "You save me from going splat and I don't leave you here for the careers to find."

She's right, but I never even gave another thought about saving her after I pulled her up. It was just so instinctive to help her that I didn't even need to think before acting. I'm still trying to decide whether that's good or bad.

"Let's just get out of here," I say, looking up at the trees.

Juniper nods then reaches over her shoulder for something, but freezes when she realizes nothing is there. She turns around quickly and looks on the ground, then peers around the tree.

"The other pack is gone," she whispers quietly.

That's not good. That bag contained what little of our food was left. My backpack only has a can of soup and a granola bar, barely enough for the next two days at best.

I waste no time in helping Juniper look. It must have fallen off her when she was thrown from one of the smaller trees. I peer through some thick bushes and what I see makes my heart sink.

It's a beautiful, clear lake surrounded by smooth gray stones. And I can see at the bottom, is a large, bright blue object. The bag. I hear Juniper shove her way through the bushes then stop short beside me. She growls with frustration and crouches down by the lake, dipping her fingers into it. She quickly pulls her hand out and shakes the water off her hand. Must be freezing.

"I don't suppose you can swim, can you?" she asks, looking back at me.

I glance back at her with disbelief but she only shrugs.

"Hey, I know some people like to swim in that one pond back home." she says. "Didn't know if you were one of those people."

I shake my head and sit down by the lake as well, staring at the bag. Juniper is probably trying to think of a solution too. We could try to hunt, but we never really did in Nine, there was no forest and really not a lot of woodland animals. Maybe there was a rabbit or two in the grain, and most definitely field mice but rarely did we eat animals like that. I bet neither of us could catch something even if we tried.

"Great.. Now we're going to starve to death," Juniper huffs.

Although our situation is bad, the gentle splashing of the water against the stones is oddly calming. I feel relaxed for the first time in a while. Now that my mind is clear, I start to think. And I do come up with something.

"I think I have an idea..." I sigh, glancing at her. "But it could get us killed."

Juniper flicks her gaze over to me, a small smirk pulling at her lips.

"What else is new?"

* * *

 **Velnor Essex, 16**

 **District 3 Male**

* * *

Techalea and Andy walk behind me, not even trying to be subtle with their distrust. I don't really care that they don't trust me though, they shouldn't. If I found one of them strung up like I was I probably wouldn't have been as kind. I still don't understand why Techa let me go, there's only one victor. Doesn't she know that?

Still, I can't say I _wanted_ to die, so I don't know why I feel so conflicted about it. But the fact that they're so clearly distrusting makes it seem like they're mocking me.

Techalea's almost smug looking smile hasn't left her face since yesterday. Little does she know I'm trying to conceal my own smile. The only reason they let me keep the bow was because they think I have no arrows for it. They're all in the backpack Techalea gave back to me.

It's odd that they didn't think to check it first, I could have had something much worse in there than a few arrows. That's what's making me so unhappy about agreeing to come with them, even if I didn't have much of a choice. They're reckless, inexperienced. I almost think that they're both too soft to have actually watched a Hunger Games. If that's the case then they probably have no idea what they're doing.

I glance back at them once, making sure they aren't getting too close. If I wanted to I could shoot them both dead right now, they wouldn't even see it coming. I could make it look like I'm just getting something out of my bag then grab the arrows.

So why aren't I doing that?

I should just get them out of the way now, right? But I can't bring myself to do it, after all they didn't kill me. Then again, we have different mindsets.

I surpress a groan and rub my eyes. I've been at war with myself for the past day, one side telling me to just get rid of them, but the other side telling me it's wrong. Once again I decide to just leave them alone. I have half a mind to let the girls take the bag so I'm not tempted to kill them and start a conflict in my head again.

But I keep it with me anyway.

I take the compass from my pocket and check it again, we're still going East. But I have a gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach, something making me apprehensive. Surely the girls won't turn on me, and even if they did I'd probably win. No it's something else. I can't quite pinpoint what's making me so nervous.

I put the compass back in my pocket with a frustrated huff, attracting the attention of my two allies. Both of them instinctively grip their knives and slow down.

"Seriously?" I ask with a slight smirk.

Andy scowls but Techalea shrugs and smiles sheepishly. I only roll my eyes and keep walking. Maybe instead of killing them I should just leave them. Even if they're expecting me to, they're probably too naive and would take my word anyway. That's what I'll do, I'll leave instead.

Suddenly, there's a loud, surprised shout. I don't even realize it belongs to me until I'm rolling down a steep, rocky slope.

"Velnor!" I hear Techa shout.

I manage to grab onto one of the rocks to stop myself from rolling. I feel myself jerk to a stop, but sharp pain cuts through my hand causing me to release the rock. The spinning finally stops when I land in a thick clump of vegetation. For a moment I just stay where I am, hissing in pain when I notice the blood coating my hands.

I spare a glance and see that they're both pretty scraped up and there's a long cut running across the left. I roll over onto my stomach and push myself up onto my knees, catching my breath. Luckily I sustained no head injury or anything too substantial. I huff and brush my hands over my jacket to get the blood off.

A quiet rustling to my right suddenly gains my attention. For a moment I see a flash of vibrant color slithering through the thick leaves. But it doesn't look much like a snake. The quiet growl is what really alarms me. I quickly grab my bow and fumble with my backpack to get an arrow out, but Andy and Techa come crashing through the bushes.

The growling abruptly stops and there's a quick movement in the bushes then nothing. I stare at the spot where the creature was, ignoring the two flustered girls.

"Are you alright?" Techa asks, offering me a hand up.

I stand on my own and then look down at my jacket when Techa gasps. The jacket is smeared with the blood from my scraped hands.

"It's okay," I reassure her quickly. "It's just this."

I show her my hands and she relaxes a little, but exchanges a worried glance with Andy, who doesn't look quite as on edge. I try to ignore it and glance over my shoulder at the tall, tropical trees towering over us.

This is a jungle.

* * *

 **Nathaniel Silver, 18**

 **District 1 Male**

* * *

I sigh, laying on my back and twirling my sword. It's only been a few hours since the others came back, and we haven't really decided to split into another team. I know that Hera is definitely going out, with how impatient she was there's no way she's going to miss out this time. Even I'm a little eager for some action, surprisingly no one showed up at the Cornucopia.

I guess these tributes aren't as dumb as I thought they'd be. Still, I had to deal with Hera's annoyed rambling. Not that what she was saying isn't true, but after three days I was tempted to say enough is enough.

"Why don't Nathaniel and I just go out on our own while you three rest up?" Hera suggests.

I sit up when I hear Whale scoff, glancing incredulously at him as he flops down and tiredly throws his arm over his eyes.

"Just hold your horses, Hera." he huffs. "We just got back."

Hera rolls her eyes and leans against the Cornucopia, fiddling with a spearhead. It's understandable, Oscar said that they'd be back in a day or two tops. It took longer than that. I'm still trying to decide if getting a kill was worth the long wait.

I lean on the Cornucopia too, making myself comfortable in the warm sun. The weather's been a little weird the past few days, it's mostly cold rain, but when the sun does come out the temperature rises drastically and the air becomes unbearably humid. The wind either carries pleasantly warm air, or a chilling breeze. I'm just grateful the clothes can actually help us adapt to it.

Right now the sun is out and shining, though a few dark clouds linger in the sky. It'll probably rain again in the evening, like it normally does. Though I'm not looking forward to that.

I sigh and start to stand, but a freeze when I see quick movement out of the corner of my eye. I scowl and quickly dash over to Hera, spinning her around to see what I do.

She gasps, but a pleased smirk creeps across her face. The knife throwing girl from Eight is retreating with a bright green bag tucked under her arm. A few knives are concealed in her hand, but it looks like she doesn't even see us. Before I can even do anything, Hera grabs up her spear and dagger then quickly pursues the girl. I glance back at the others who are now sitting up and watching curiously.

But I don't wait too long before I grab up my own sword and join my district partner in the chase.

* * *

 **Alexa Satin, 16**

 **District 8 Female**

* * *

I know I screwed up the minute I step foot near the Cornucopia. Some how I knew that the careers would be there, but my gut-wrenching hunger dictated my thoughts.

The bag feels heavier the faster I run, but I hear the lethal pair from One pursuing me loudly. I can't get the image of the smirking girl out of my head. She's probably only feet behind me, getting ready to throw her spear right through me.

Instantly, I begin to zigzag, hoping to evade the weapon if she decides to throw it.

Throw it.

I have my own weapon I can slow her down with! Even if I don't hit her I can still try to get her to stop for her district partner, right? I try to catch my breath, and glance over my shoulder, clutching one of the larger knives in my hand. I've never thrown anything this large before, hopefully I can still do some damage.

I slow down slightly and whip around, hurling the large knife at the girl. She ducks, as I suspected, but the hilt of the knife strikes her district partner hard in the chest. He stumbles and nearly trips, but he doesn't go down.

I growl with frustration and keep running when the girl scowls. If I had only trained a little more with the heavier knives maybe the blade would have hit him. Icy terror ripples through me, and I try to think straight. I quickly fumble with another knife, slipping it out of my belt.

I just have to focus. Just focus! I know I can hit them, I know I can, I've hit the targets during training.

But those weren't moving. Or alive.

I shove the thoughts out of my head and throw another knife over my shoulder. To my surprise I hear a strained shout of pain and glance back. The boy's expression is twisted into one of pain and rage. He slows and quickly holds his hand to his bleeding arm. Looks like the knife flew right past him, but I still managed to do a little damage.

The girl doesn't slow, but she does glance back at him. He encourages her to keep going, so I quickly refocus and turn back around. But something suddenly whizzes dangerously close to my head, and I feel a flash of pain in my ear. The spear she threw at me sticks solidly into the loose bricks belonging to the building in front of me.

I turn quickly, almost slipping, but regain my balance. I can't bite back the scream that escapes me when I feel the girl slam into me. We both fall to the ground, my head hits the pavement hard and spots dance across my vision. I quickly get up but everything is fuzzy, I don't even feel myself fall back down. Or get shoved down.

The next thing I know the girl is on top of me, keeping me down. I see something glint in the sunlight, feel a flash of fear, then a sharp pain in my chest. My darkening vision starts to blur, and the only thing even keeping me alive for as long as I am, is the thought of my family. My brother...

I wonder what they're thinking now...

I don't want to cause them pain, but I know that I am. By dying.

I can't die. No I won't, not like this.

I reach for the last knife I know is attached to my belt. The girl moves away from me, but I can feel something warm and wet spilling over my hands. I don't let it stop me, I can't even see straight. But I raise the knife and with one last bit of strength, hurl it at the career.

A small smile of satisfaction creeps across my face when the fuzzy sound of a furious scream reaches my ears. I just barely see the girl stumble and pull my knife from what looks like her shoulder, but I'm hoping it's her chest.

Then everything goes black.

* * *

 **A/N: Ew this was probably such a trashy first part.**

 **This will be a 2 part day simply because I just don't want to keep you guys waiting anymore. The next part WILL be within the next few days.**

 **I'm fairly confident that every writer has one of those time periods where you just don't have time to write for a bit and that was mine XD. All our actives are over, so we'll be updating quicker now :)**

 **Thank you all for hanging in there until this update came out! And I hope you guys understand.**

 **Part 2 will be out in a few days ;)**

 **~ Anna**

* * *

 **{ Eulogies}**

* * *

 **[15th Place]**

 **District 8: Alexa Satin, 16**

 **Alexa was definitely such a hard choice to make, she was such a good character and I really, really liked writing her. She was easily one of my favorites even though I love all of these tributes so much. I liked her story too, and I honestly felt bad about killing her actually, but we felt it was necessary as she was one of the only tributes not with an ally. It was only a matter of time until she was found by careers, she didn't have anyone to help her out. That and I don't think she really had the heart to kill anyone, she was just too caring. Until the end anyway, we just really wanted her to have a moment of bravery in the end. Honestly thought that was a pretty awesome moment for her. I'll really miss writing Alexa, and I know you guys will missing reading her.**

 **Thank you to the wonderfully fantastic _{X_ _Queen-Of-ApplesX} _****for sending in Alexa! :D**

 **{ Family Fact: Alexa's family was deeply saddened by her death, but they grew closer together, and helped each other through it. Alexa's twin was never Reaped.} **

* * *

**[ Kill** **List ]**

* * *

 **District 1:**

 **Hera Dansen: 3 { Alexa Satin, Corinth Lopez and Eleanor Brightwood} **

**Nathaniel Silver: 1 { Dye Rollins}**

 **District 2:**

 **Alenia Duprix, 1 { Mirabelle Crimmond}**

 **Oscar James: 1 { Alastair Brindley} **

**District 4:**

 **Whale Isaacson: 1 { Burton Meloro} **

**District 11:**

 **Mirabelle Crimmond: 1 { Dominic Waters}**

 **Dominic Waters: 1 { Damion Baskerville}**

* * *

 **Alliances:**

 _ **The Careers**_ **: (D1) Hera Dansen, Nathaniel Silver, (D2) Alenia Duprix, Oscar James, (D4) Whale Isaacson**

 ** _Misunderstood_ : (D3) Techalea Rose Cable, (D3) Velnor Essex, (D4) Andromeda "Andy" Whitmore **

**_To Trust or Not to Trust_ : (D9) Bellamy Grey, Juniper Bow **

**_Hope and Happiness_ : (D10) Grace Urlwin, Kaleb Darton**

* * *

 **Locations**

* * *

 **The City - Hera, Nathaniel, Oscar, Alenia, Whale**

 **The Forest - Bellamy, Juniper**

 **The Jungle - Wren, Kaleb, Grace, Andy, Techa, Velnor**

 **The Frozen Forest - Jordia**

 **The Desert - None**

* * *

 ** _What do you think will happen to Hera?_**

 ** _Do you think she's badly injured?_**

 ** _What do you think Bellamy and Juniper's plan is?_**

 ** _Do you think something will happen to the Misunderstood alliance while in the jungle?_**

 ** _Who would you like to see next?_**

* * *

 **A/N: Ewww I know this chapter was bad XD, The next one will be slower, cleaner and more detailed and check back here for edits at some point, because I'll most definitely tweak this chapter.**

 **Sorry for the long update! Next one will be out soon!**

 **~ Anna :D**


	33. The Games: Day 4 Pt2

**A/N: RIP... Part 2... Oh school... why you do this?**

 **\- Liz**

* * *

 **Hera Dansen, 17**

 **District 1 Female**

* * *

The searing pain in my shoulder is nothing compared to my burning rage. How could I turn my back like that? I whip around, wrenching the knife out of my shoulder. My own blood starts pouring over my hand and for a moment, I feel of flash of fear. No, I won't die. It's just a wound, wounds heal.

I hurl the knife aside, watching it clatter across the ground and into a crack in the road. The boom of Alexa's cannon offers me some relief. I glance back at her and scowl, snatching the backpack she stole away from her. At least I killed the brat.

Footsteps echo around the buildings and I glance back to find Nathaniel, blankly watching him as he jogs over to me.

"Hera!" he calls, an odd look in his eye. Is that concern? "Need some help there?"

I glance up at him then shake my head.

"I'll be fine, besides, there's a first aid kit with the other supplies." I say, pressing my hand firmly against my shoulder.

I catch Nathaniel rolling his eyes, then watch as he uses his knife to tear off part of his jacket. He takes the strip he cut then approaches me, but I quickly step back.

"It's okay, I can take care of myself," I say, but I find my voice not as sharp as it normally is. That's weird.

Nathaniel, scowls and keeps walking toward me.

"It's not bad to accept help from someone once in a while," he huffs, wrapping the strip of clothing around my arm.

The sudden pressure sends agonizing pain through my arm, but I quickly bite my lip to suppress my shout of pain. He finishes tying it tightly around my arm, apparently not noticing my occasional wince. It seems like he's trying to ignore any sign I give that indicates that I'm hurt, though his face is devoid of emotion. Maybe he's trying to be polite and knows I wouldn't want anyone to see me like this. But can anyone really be that dignified?

I leave myself to ponder that as I grab the backpack and my dagger. Before I get too far though, Nathaniel takes the heavy backpack from off my good shoulder, and slings it over his own. I start to protest but he shoots me an icy glare and continues to walk. I huff, blowing a strand of loose hair out of my eyes. I truly do appreciate his kindness, whether it's genuine or not.

My district partner stays eerily silent as we walk back to the Cornucopia, so I quickly yank the hair band out of my hair to make myself look busy. Normally I won't feel awkward in silence, but after having nothing to do but talk to him for three days straight, it feels weird not talking to him now. I swiftly braid my hair back, but once my shoulder starts to throb, I give up on trying to tie it tightly and just leave the braid tied loosely.

Thankfully, Oscar and Alenia hurry over from the Cornucopia, breaking the silence.

"What happened?" Oscar asks, curiously. "Did you get her?"

Alenia however, immediately takes in my injury and glances back toward the supplies. It seems her gaze settles on a large, blue box and she swiftly walks over to it.

"If we didn't get her you wouldn't have heard her cannon." I retort half-heartedly.

Oscar narrows his eyes, but before he can respond, Alenia walks past him, holding the box. She kneels down and gestures for me to sit as she digs through the box. I recognize it as one of the many first aid kits shoved in the back of the cornucopia. It appears there are plenty of things in there that could help heal up a knife wound. I got lucky.

Oddly enough, I find myself wondering how the more unfortunate tributes would deal with something like this. However, coming from poorer, more oppressed districts I'd imagine they'd have to deal with illness and injuries on their own often.

I quickly snap myself out of it. Why should I care how the other tributes do with wounds?

Alenia works fast and confidently, it looks like she knows exactly what she needs to do. Training in survival skills doesn't seem so pointless now, maybe I should have done that too. After all, I already knew I could throw a spear and fight with a dagger. Maybe that's why the others outscored me. Because I was too busy showing off, not learning things that I could actually use in the Games.

My gaze starts to wander as I try to distract myself from the pain in my shoulder. I notice Whale watching from a distance, sitting on the very edge of one of the boxes. It almost looks like he's ready to bolt, but I know he won't. Sure he's fast, but it'd be four against one, he knows better than to run.

Taking him out was one of the things Nate and I talked about, though. He's clearly not trustworthy, he either doesn't have the right mindset to stick around with us, or something is distracting him from keeping his head in the game.

"Almost done with that yet?" Oscar asks a little impatiently.

I scowl and glance up at him, ready to spit back my own fiery reply, but Nathaniel beats me to it.

"If you rush Alenia she could mess up and make Hera worse," he says in a calm sort of way.

Oscar's eyes flash with frustration, but I feel like Nate defused the situation when I probably would have made it worse. Oscar eyes me with what looks like slight disapproval then crosses his arms.

"Well maybe if she wasn't so overconfident she wouldn't have gotten herself stabbed in the first place." he scoffs with disdain.

Seriously?

Before I even realize it I'm on my feet, storming over to him. Without thinking, I whip my hand across Oscar's face. Tingling pain starts to spread from my palm to my fingers, and I know it's probably as red as the growing mark on his cheek. But it was worth it.

"Maybe if you weren't so overconfident you wouldn't have gotten yourself slapped, smartass." I hiss.

Oscar quickly brings his hand up to his face and scowls at me, looking surprisingly confused.

"What's your problem?" he snaps, his venomous voice laced with embarrassment and anger.

I ignore Alenia's request to sit down, and shoot her a withering glare, which instantly shuts her up. I return my gaze to Oscar.

"What's _my_ problem?" I ask, not backing down when he takes a step forward. "I don't have a problem, none of us do. We all get along just fine, you're the one causing all the conflicts."

He blinks, just standing there for a moment. His ears turning as red as the handprint imprinted on his face. He sputters like a fish, trying to find a way to respond.

"The only conflict I have is with you." he growls.

"Why?"

He pauses again.

"Because you're questioning my authority." he retorts.

"What authority?" I scoff. "If I recall... no one here put you in charge."

He's visibly flustered at this point. I don't really prefer to fight like a five year old, but we'd all get along so much better if he stopped trying so hard to be in charge. He'd be a fine leader if he wasn't so bossy, all the time, acting like he has us on leashes.

"No one put you in charge either," he argues.

I roll my eyes.

"Of course they didn't, no one's supposed to be!" I continue. "This is a group, it's better if there's not one person in charge."

I find my voice getting softer the more I talk, I have no real intention of keeping this pointless argument alive any longer. I just need to snap him out of it.

"We all have to listen to each other, or we're going to tear ourselves apart." I continue. "For the time being, we need to be thinking about _unity_ not about which one of your allies is threatening you or which one you have to kill to get to the top."

The fire in Oscar's eyes seems to be fading slightly, and my shoulder throbs painfully. I huff and sit back down, glancing at Alenia when she doesn't continue bandaging up the knife wound. I glance over at her and see her quietly watching me with wide eyes. Once Oscar moves away, she snaps herself out of her stupor and continues helping me. I feel another set of eyes on me and flick my gaze over to Nathaniel, who's still watching me with a smirk.

That smirk expands into a small, rare smile, then he turns and joins Oscar and Whale near the supplies.

* * *

 **Kaleb Darton, 17**

 **District 10 Male**

* * *

A piercing shriek rips through the air, wrenching me from my peaceful slumber. I quickly sit up, snatching up the knife and look around, my heart hammers painfully in my chest.

No tribute, no mutt, no cannon.

However, when I glance over my shoulder at my ally, I see she's missing. I clamber to my feet, gripping my weapon tightly. I search frantically through the low bushes, praying that she's alright.

"Grace?" I call quickly. "Grace!"

A loud sniff catches my attention and I stop short by a mass of wide leaves drenched in morning dew and freshly fallen rain. I crouch down and move one of the soggy leaves aside to find my sobbing district partner, yet she's alive and unharmed. I let out a loud sigh of relief and set down the knife beside me.

"Was it another nightmare?" I ask quietly, crawling under the bush with her.

She hesitates then nods slowly, desperately trying to brush away her tears.

"I didn't mean to scream," she says quickly. "What if someone heard?"

The possibility is frightening, but realistic. Although we haven't seen any sign of another tribute, I don't know if I should be relieved or worried.

"It's alright," I reassure her with a smile. "It's unlikely anyone heard us way out here."

Grace manages to return it half-heartedly, though she looks pretty shaken up, if not a bit feverish. She's been having nightmares ever since the first night, though I think that's normal for someone dealing with as much stress as she is. I thought she was getting better, the night before last she was doing okay, but it looks like they've come back.

"You were dead..." she says quietly. "Then they killed me too."

My heart sinks, and all I can think to do is put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Nightmares are terrible... terrible things, but what's worse is having them in the arena.

Having a nightmare then waking up and realizing you're still trapped in one. One that you can't wake up from. One where your fears can become your reality.

I quickly shake off the odd darkness settling over me. Everything will be okay, I'm alive, Grace is alive, she'll feel better once she wakes up and starts moving around. But Grace is still shivering, though her hair is damp with sweat and she seems a little pale.

"You going to be okay?" I ask quietly.

For a moment her wide, dark eyes remain glued to the ground, then she seems to snap out of it. She glances at me, then hesitate before nodding and giving a shaky smile. I don't know what it is, but something is wrong. I've seen Grace shaken up by a nightmare before, but I don't know if it's ever really been like this. Either it was worse than usual, or something is wrong.

The sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach indicates that it's probably the latter. I wince and feel her forehead, quickly pulling my hand away as soon as I touch it. She's burning up.

"Are you feeling alright?" I ask again.

This time she doesn't respond, instead she wraps her arms around her stomach and winces. The strange sensation I felt during the Reaping and the Bloodbath starts creeping through me again. It's panic.

"Grace?"

My district partner blinks, then nods.

"I'll be okay, I just felt a little nauseous all of a sudden." she responds quietly.

Still, I don't feel relieved.

"Maybe we should just rest up today," I suggest. "If you came down with something it's smart to rest while you can, then we can keep going tomorrow."

Grace seems to consider this, at first appearing a little reluctant, then she nods. I smile again and help her to her feet, but frown slightly when she seems a little off balance.

"Are you dizzy?" I ask carefully.

She gives a curt nod, then shrugs and refuses my help when I try to walk back to the tree beside her. She sighs deeply and flops down on the ground beside the supplies, leaning against the large tree. I quietly sit across from her, just watching her for a moment, then I yank my gaze away and focus on our remaining supplies. But I'm still concerned about my young ally. She's definitely less talkative, the usual spark in her eye is gone.

I dig though the backpack. Maybe it was the mango. But I probably ate more of it than she did and I feel fine. Is it possible that she's allergic to the fruit and just didn't know? If that's the case and she gets hurt... or worse... I don't know what I'll do with myself.

I take inventory quietly, content with the amount of food we have left. We still have a canteen full of water too, food and water is one weight off my shoulders. But I don't feel light. My gaze shifts from the backpack to my district partner again.

She appears to be dozing off against the tree. I don't know whether to wake her or let her sleep. If she sleeps she may wake up from another nightmare, and if a tribute happens to be walking by when she does then we could be in trouble. Even more so if the tribute actually turns out to the careers.

Against my better judgement, I let her sleep. She's definitely ill, even if she doesn't want to admit it. Rest, and plenty of food and water will help her.

I'm willing to take a risk if that means she'll recover faster.

* * *

 **Jordia Pine, 17**

 **District 7 Female**

* * *

I don't think I've lost my mind. But I bet I'm pretty darn close.

I've just lit a fire with the closest materials that I could find. It'll most likely generate a lot of smoke, but as soon as I've warmed up to the point of not freezing to death anymore, then I'll put it out and make a run for it. By the time anyone gets here I'll be long gone.

But last night when I was sleeping I could have sworn someone woke me up. They didn't do it on purpose, and when I checked my supplies, half of them were missing. I think I saw the retreating figure of the girl from Five. Yes, I'm sure of that now.

All my good supplies are gone now, I had to resort to eating a snow hare! Luckily, it didn't put up much of a fight when I caught it, so I guess I didn't hurt it too much. Still, I bet that girl stole my supplies because she was jealous of me. Jealous that she'll never be as good as me, as beautiful as me. Yes, that's why she did it.

I smile to myself and get up, stomping out the crackling fire. I glance down to examine my nails, which are now filed to long, sharp points. They're what helped me kill the snow hare actually. Since I don't have my knife anymore, my nails are sure to come in handy.

My smile fades as a gust of freezing wind almost blows me off my feet. Maybe I put the fire out too early, or maybe I just need to get out of this frozen wasteland before I freeze to death.

I shiver and make sure my wig is still straight, then grab my nearly empty backpack and throw it over my shoulder. The scent of burning wood overwhelms me for a moment, then I glance over my shoulder toward the way I came.

I grab the rock I used to file my nails and put it in my pocket, then I set off in the direction of the city.

* * *

 **Juniper Bow, 15**

 **District 9 Female**

* * *

When Bellamy said his plan could get us killed, I didn't think he really meant it. I thought he came up with a plan to get the bag back. But then I realized he knew by the time we could actually manage to get it, all the supplies would be ruined anyway.

But I think I'd prefer trying to get back a few spoiled supplies than this.

I lean casually against one of the city buildings and glance over at my ally who's doing the same, but peering around the corner of the building. I huff and quietly toss a smooth pebble from the lake up and down, catching it when it falls.

I can hear the careers talking loudly from here. We're too close. But then again, they already came this way, they'll want to try different routes. They won't come back this way and even if they did, Bellam and I could easily outrun them again. My ally is either really stupid, or really smart.

The plan was to trail the careers and nab stuff from the Cornucopia when they left. It's been almost five days, they'll have to move out some time and when they do, we'll grab some supplies.

I remember seeing a blowgun and darts sitting on one of the boxes, and I think it's still there. Something like that is probably useless to a career without any poison. And since it's still there, that has to mean that no poison is provided for them at the Cornucopia. Lucky for me, I'm not an idiot career who can't make poison out of plants and berries. I actually paid attention to the survival skills trainer.

I'm startled when Bellamy suddenly huffs and turns back around. I accidentally drop the rock then flinch when he does. None of us make another sound for a few moments, then my ally shakily glances around the corner, sighing quietly with relief. He leans against the building then glances at me with a slightly annoyed expression in his eyes.

"Jumpy?" he asks vacantly.

I scowl and kick the rock away.

"You just surprised me," I snap back quietly. "I don't like the idea of being this close to the careers, I swear, I think they have it out for us or something."

Bellamy watches me for another moment then smirks and crosses his arms.

"Of course they do," he says with a shrug. "Because we keep getting away, and they're spoiled brats used to getting what they want."

I hesitate then nod in agreement with a small smile.

"But what could they want here other than winning?" I ask.

Bellamy shrugs like it's an easy question to answer then sighs.

"To put on a show," he says uncomfortably. "That's why we can't get caught. They already hate us, I took One's weapon, we're stealing supplies from them, and you want to poison their food."

Fear begins to creep over me with every word he speaks. He's right, if we're caught it's not going to be pretty, I almost don't want to do this. I'm sure we could catch _something_ for food if we really tried. I'm suddenly aware of Bellamy now sitting beside me and feel a bit of embarrassment. I didn't mean to let my fear show.

"I didn't mean to scare you." he says apologetically.

I glance over at him and smirk, twirling my knife in my hands.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not scared." I reply.

Bellamy narrows his eyes and gives me a look of disbelief but only shrugs.

" _I'm_ scared." he replies matter-of-factly.

I stop twirling the knife and blink. This is his plan and he's scared? After everything else we've been through? He notices my confused expression and shrugs.

"We pissed off the deadliest alliance in this arena and you think I'm not scared?" he asks.

I glance away from him and glue my gaze to the ground. I guess I am a little freaked out, I'm just used to keeping my emotions in check and to myself. I'm not sure if I like this kid I barely know trying to get me to share my feelings. What is he some kind of therapist?

"Well if you keep talking this much you're going to piss me off, which is much worse." I reply.

I mentally curse myself, as that came out more jokingly than serious. Bellamy rolls his eyes with an almost unnoticeable smile and walks back over to the corner of the building. He sits down and occasionally peers around the corner to make sure the careers are stationary and not moving toward us.

I pull my knees up to my chest, and sigh, settling my gaze on the rock in front of me. I have to admit it to myself. I am scared, terrified in fact.

But I can't let it show, I can't look weak.

* * *

 **Wren Kieling, 15**

 **District 5 Female**

* * *

The sweltering sun has mercifully started to set over the seemingly endless piles of sand I've been making my way across. After stealing Jordia's supplies, I ran as fast as I could, especially after seeing her long, sharp nails. I wonder if the poor girl has lost her mind already, it's only been four days.

But then again, I've probably started to lose my mind. Especially after walking in the intense heat of the desert all day. Over the past few days, I've stumbled across a jungle, a tundra, and now a desert. Have I already gone crazy? Or is this just the arena?

My thoughts swirl around in my head while the fading cut across my torso suddenly starts to throb, despite the medicine applied to it. My feet ache terribly and my knees are starting to buckle with every step. Four days of running, stealing, pain. I guess It's okay to rest now, I'm safe, I've been moving so much and so fast that I doubt anyone has been able to trail me, let alone find me.

I strip off my jacket and tie it to my waist, sighing with relief. Then I make my way over to a particularly large sand dune and start to dig a small hole in an attempt to conceal myself from anyone while I rest. I settle into the shallow pit and enjoy the rapidly cooling sand, then flinch when my head and side start to throb and burn. I clench my teeth and glance down at the wound, carefully peeling away the bandage. It's not bleeding nearly as much as it was the day after I got it, but it still hurts. And the way I'm scrunched up in this hole doesn't help.

 _Screw this,_ I think bitterly, climbing out of the hole.

I roll onto my back and just hope no one comes across me. My frustration begins to melt away as I watch bright stars slowly begin to cross the beautiful, orange sky. After a few more of the rare, calm moments, I huff and shift onto my good side, then stare at the sand. Tears start to blur my vision as I slowly draw lines across the soft sand in the shape of a few candles.

 _Happy birthday, Wren._

* * *

 **Andromeda "Andy" Whitmore, 17**

 **District 4 Female**

* * *

The small fire is definitely worth the risk, especially since Techa was too nervous to sleep in complete darkness after hearing the scream this morning. Since there was no cannon, we all became nervous of some kind of mutt, but surprisingly, Velnor was the one who seemed the most uneasy. I tried talking to him about it but he kept telling me he was fine.

Techa's noticed it too, there's something our untrustworthy ally isn't telling us, and it's making us both a little on edge. I spare a glance at him from across the fire, watching as he stares out at the thick brush, absentmindedly plucking the string of his bow. The quiet, but repetitive sound is getting a bit annoying.

"Can you stop that?" I ask quietly, careful not to wake Techalea.

"No," he replies casually, continuing to pluck the string.

I scoff and shift my gaze away from him, just letting it go. I can't believe I didn't have the guts to just kill him when he was caught. Techa and I can forget about any sponsors, no one wants to waste money on a tribute that won't kill. Not that we were going to get one anyway, but the hope was still there.

A soft rustling suddenly grabs my attention and I snatch up my knife, noticing that Velnor does the same, but also keeps his bow, moving toward his backpack. I stand slowly, glancing around at the bushes surrounding us, my hand shakes uncontrollably, something in those bushes could leap out and kill us now. The large leaves behind me suddenly brush together and I quickly turn. The ones around Techa and Velnor do the same, but it happens simultaneously, there's more than one of this thing.

The movement slowly stops, and so do I. I freeze and don't make another sound, glancing around wildly.

Suddenly the anthem blares out, filling the area around us. I let out a startled shriek then Velnor shouts and scrambles back in surprise, tripping over Techalea. Techa screams as well, quickly jumping to her feet and waving her knife around wildly.

"Techa!" I gasp quickly. "Techalea! It's okay!"

Velnor curses loudly and jumps to his feet, stopping Techa's wrist as she continues to slash at the air around her.

"Calm down!" he snaps, snatching the knife from her hand. "It's just the anthem."

He points upward at the face of the girl from Eight, then runs a hand through his hair and turns away, looking as frazzled as I am. Techa takes a few calming breaths then picks up the knife her district partner threw on the ground. She eases herself back on the ground and sits close to the fire.

I quickly move away from the bushes and sit across from her. Velnor paces behind Techa, then sits next to her, grabbing his bow from the ground and pulling his backpack toward him. Techa seems to have calmed down a little, but I certainly haven't.

I glance up and exchange a knowing glance with Velnor, then look over my shoulder at the now still bushes.

* * *

 **Alenia Duprix, 15**

 **District 2 Female**

* * *

Hera scowls when the girl from Eight appears in the sky, rubbing her shoulder carefully. She's lucky that Oscar and I were smart enough to actually pay attention during the survival skills course. Nathaniel was too busy trying to make a good impression on the Gamemakers, while she was trying to intimidate the younger tributes. I actually wanted to train to be ready for the arena. If I didn't, Hera could have gotten an infection, or she could have bled out. Either way she probably would have ended up killed.

Killed by a tribute that was already dead by the time the knife hit her.

The anthem ends and the girl's picture fades to bright stars. I sigh and look down at my boots as I lean against the Cornucopia. I don't know why, but I haven't really felt happy seeing all these tributes end up dead. I know as a career I'm supposed to but, I don't. I saw how hard all of them worked during training, how they all helped each other out. Only a few of them really wanted to kill one another.

These tributes don't want to kill, they want to live. And they're just doing what they can to accomplish that. I don't know what I want, I don't know if I actually enjoyed taking a life like the others did, yet I tried to kill the girl from Five in the bloodbath, and I killed Mirabelle.

I make sure to keep a straight face as I think about my conflicting emotions, I better figure this out tonight, because tomorrow we're heading out to find more tributes. But, maybe I just need to sleep on it, I'm here for a reason, I volunteered for a reason. And I'm going to win, in order to that I have to kill occasionally.

I'm suddenly pulled from my thoughts when an uneasy feeling washes over me, like someone is watching me. I glance over my shoulder at one of the tall buildings and slowly get to my feet, picking up my dagger. I look over at Hera who's too busy sharpening her spearhead, then settle my gaze on Nathaniel and Oscar, who are still asleep. I turn back around and start to creep toward the building when I notice Whale watching me closely from the side of the Cornucopia.

My gaze locks with his but he looks surprisingly uninterested and eventually glances back down at the supplies he's sorting.

I wait for another moment then make my way toward the building. Ever since this afternoon I've felt like someone was watching us, or following us or something. At first I wondered if it was a mutt, but I think if it was, it would have attacked by now. Still, the thought makes me uneasy, especially since I'm going to check it out alone.

I make sure to keep my steps quiet as I get closer to the edge of the building, I have an overwhelming feeling telling me that someone or something is just around the corner. I keep my dagger close and my gaze sharp, as I approach. Then I quickly dart around the corner, raising the dagger.

But no one is there.

I slowly lower the weapon and look around, seeing no sign of anyone. I glance down to look for any footprints or disturbance in the dirt, but don't see anything but swept up dirt and debris. For a brief moment I think it looks like someone purposefully messed up the dirt, but I'm probably wrong.

As I continue to examine the ground, I notice a small, light pebble, as if from a lake or pond. I carefully pick it up, running my hand over the smooth stone.

It's odd that something like this would be in the city, maybe a tribute sneaked through here and dropped it on accident. I glance over my shoulder and huff, then slip the stone into my pocket and start walking back toward the Cornucopia.

I could have sworn someone was there.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so I had an idea for this chapter... then I realized it was really lame compared to this one...and started over... that's why it took so long to get this chapter out, RIP, sorry guys.**

 **School has started for Anna and I, and I'm not gonna lie, updates may be slower than usual, as this one was. Like maybe once a week... once or twice a week... we'll see how it goes but, typically as the plot gets more intricate and in depth, we take our time.**

 **So just know, it may be slow, but it gonna be good. Hopefully. Maybe not.**

 **You tell me.**

 **\- Liz**

* * *

 **{ Eulogies}**

* * *

 **[15th Place]**

 **District 8: Alexa Satin, 16**

 **Alexa was definitely such a hard choice to make, she was such a good character and I really, really liked writing her. She was easily one of my favorites even though I love all of these tributes so much. I liked her story too, and I honestly felt bad about killing her actually, but we felt it was necessary as she was one of the only tributes not with an ally. It was only a matter of time until she was found by careers, she didn't have anyone to help her out. That and I don't think she really had the heart to kill anyone, she was just too caring. Until the end anyway, we just really wanted her to have a moment of bravery in the end. Honestly thought that was a pretty awesome moment for her. I'll really miss writing Alexa, and I know you guys will missing reading her.**

 **Thank you to the wonderfully fantastic _{X_ _Queen-Of-ApplesX} _****for sending in Alexa! :D**

 **{ Family Fact: Alexa's family was deeply saddened by her death, but they grew closer together, and helped each other through it. Alexa's twin was never Reaped.} **

* * *

**[ Kill** **List ]**

* * *

 **District 1:**

 **Hera Dansen: 3 { Alexa Satin, Corinth Lopez and Eleanor Brightwood} **

**Nathaniel Silver: 1 { Dye Rollins}**

 **District 2:**

 **Alenia Duprix, 1 { Mirabelle Crimmond}**

 **Oscar James: 1 { Alastair Brindley} **

**District 4:**

 **Whale Isaacson: 1 { Burton Meloro} **

**District 11:**

 **Mirabelle Crimmond: 1 { Dominic Waters}**

 **Dominic Waters: 1 { Damion Baskerville}**

* * *

 **Alliances:**

 _ **The Careers**_ **: (D1) Hera Dansen, Nathaniel Silver, (D2) Alenia Duprix, Oscar James, (D4) Whale Isaacson**

 ** _Misunderstood_ : (D3) Techalea Rose Cable, (D3) Velnor Essex, (D4) Andromeda "Andy" Whitmore **

**_To Trust or Not to Trust_ : (D9) Bellamy Grey, Juniper Bow **

**_Hope and Happiness_ : (D10) Grace Urlwin, Kaleb Darton**

* * *

 **Locations**

* * *

 **The City - Hera, Nathaniel, Oscar, Alenia, Whale, Bellamy, Juniper**

 **The Forest - None**

 **The Jungle - Kaleb, Grace, Andy, Techa, Velnor**

 **The Frozen Forest - Jordia**

 **The Desert - Wren**

* * *

 ** _What did you think of Hera's brief moment of maturity and awesomeness?_**

 ** _Do you think it may cause more problems? Or will what she said help the careers work better._**

 ** _What do you think is wrong with Grace? What do you think will happen?_**

 ** _Has Jordia gone bonkers? Like... nails._**

 ** _Thoughts on Bellamy and Juniper's gutsy plan?_**

 ** _Thoughts on Wren and her injury?_**

 ** _Andy and Friends' weird encounter with weird rustling leaves?_**

 ** _Who do you miss the most?_**

* * *

 **A/N: Wow look at all those questions, don't feel like you need to answer them all if you don't want to lol. Again, school, drama club,** **activities, marching band and the HOMEWORK. HELP.**

 **Can't guarantee when the next update will be but it won't be unreasonable and please know we are trying our best to get out a quality chapter to you guys in somewhat reasonable time frames :)**

 **Like maybe a week from now, a few days, I'll talk to Anna.**

 **Oh by the way, tribute submissions for our next SYOT will be happening once this story starts nearing an end. We may say "Hey start sending tributes." before this SYOT is finished just to see how many people want to do it and all that stuff, but note this:**

 _ **We will not begin the SYOT before this story is finished even if we do ask for SYOTs first.**_

 **Simply because we want to keep our full attention on _this_ story and _these_ tributes before we try to start juggling two SYOTs plus all that we're doing. So yeah :) **

**Just jeep an eye out for that.**

 **You guys are all great, stay classy.**

 **\- Liz**


	34. The Games: Day 5 Pt1

**A/N: Alright, I got this school thing down. Maybe.**

 **So! As stated in the last chapter's A/N, we'll be doing another SYOT after this one finishes up! We put up the SYOT form on our profile and you all can go ahead and send them in, through PM please :) **

**We're actually going to be putting a limit this time, only 2 tributes sent in please, and we may only choose one :) Keep in mind we do need some Bloodbaths... otherwise we may have to pick them ourselves which would be terrible and we wouldn't want to do that XD**

 **When filling out SYOTs just note that our next one will be the 138th, meaning that some of the stuff doesn't have to be canon. 12-13 year olds could win, outer districts could win, so don't feel like you have to send us the strongest,, meanest OP tribute in existence in order to win XD.**

 **No worries though, we won't be starting the new SYOT until after this one is over.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **\- Liz**

* * *

 **Whale Isaacson, 17**

 **District 4 Male**

* * *

The calm, cool air reminds me of a nice day at the beach; I most definitely prefer the refreshing jungle air over the smog-filled city air. And to have all this quiet time to myself is a nice change. The seemingly endless bickering between my allies has become a little tiring. I don't get why they don't just deal with each other and get over themselves. I mean, that's what I'm doing.

Anyone who thinks I'd prefer staying with a bunch of hot-heads is an idiot. They were fine at first, but I find myself getting more and more irritated with everything they say. Hera and Alenia are alright I guess, even if Hera is insane and bloodthirsty. Somehow I imagined the careers in my Games would be a little more sane, they wouldn't always be thinking about who their next victim is and how they'll draw it out.

My tired gaze shifts to the sleeping figures of my allies. I remember them talking about how they'll need to make things interesting the next time they caught someone, otherwise we'll be pinned as weak. Sure, the audience likes it when we get someone but, eventually they'll get bored.

They'll want to see something new. The only way to give them what they want is to make sure the next time we get someone it'll be interesting.

For some reason the thought makes me feel a little sick.

But I instantly snap myself out of it. I'm a career, I volunteered to win and only win, killing is just part of the process. I let out a long sigh and spin my trident around in my hands, pacing quietly. If I go back to sitting I'll most likely drift off, it's what happened last time and Oscar chewed me out for it.

A brightly colored bug circles around me a few times and I swiftly swat it out of the air, scowling. The air is great, the bugs and annoying chattering animals... not so much. The discomfort of the relentless bugs swirling around me reminds me of how much I hate being on guard. But somehow I always end up with the longest shift. Part of me wonders if it's because the others want to keep me tired, so if they try to attack I might not be prepared.

I lean up against one of the trees and narrow my eyes slightly, still slowly twirling the trident. As I continue to watch my allies, my mind begins to wander. It would be simple to just kill them in their sleep, get rid of the real threats now.

But that would be pretty low of me. Besides, most of the other tributes are paired up anyway, and I'd be on my own. I need to keep my focus on surviving not killing.

I quickly pull myself out of my suddenly dark thoughts, and sweep my gaze across the thick brush. The dim light from the fire just barely illuminates the large leaves, but I still can't see much past them.

I keep looking around our small camp, but an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach tells me to look back. I return my focus to the leaves, watching as they sway slightly, then stop. I look up at the leaves above us, but they're still. There's no breeze that could have rustled them.

I silently step away from the tree, making sure to keep my steps as quiet as possible. My grip tightens around the trident as I approach the leaves. They subtly rustle again and I instantly stop, then continue once they fall still again.

I wonder if I should continue, if it's a mutt, I'll probably end up being killed. But if it's a tribute and I can catch them, then maybe I can get the others off my back for a while.

I decide to take the risk.

Making sure to still remain quiet, despite shaking slightly with nervousness, I inch forward. The leaves once again sway slightly and I raise the trident carefully. Then I plunge the trident into the leaves, striking something behind them.

But something is wrong. I try pulling away, but something appears to have a hold on it. I scowl and yank the trident, but something unexpectedly yanks back, and I stumble forward, quickly letting go of the trident.

I instinctively roll to the ground, avoiding any chance of being attacked as I'm pulled forward. Then I quickly scramble to my feet to face my attacker.

But what I see doesn't make me anymore frightened, in fact, I'm almost relieved.

"Andy?"

* * *

 **Techalea Rose Cable, 18**

 **District 3 Female**

* * *

The dark, starry sky is just starting to turn to lovely shades of blue and orange. I smile slightly, then glance down at the small embers in the fire Velnor and I just started. We only use the driest materials, and make one when we have to cook food. Luckily, my snare caught some kind of tropical bird. It's a little scrawny but we're not being picky, especially considering how hungry we are.

I glance up from the fire and lock eyes with Velnor who instantly makes a face.

"What?" he asks.

I shrug and look over my shoulder, fiddling with the end of my coat.

"Andy's been gone a while," I say.

Our ally had left to go check a few of our snares, but that was over an hour ago.

"No cannon, so she's not dead." Velnor says blankly.

I can tell he's trying to sound reassuring but I don't think he genuinely cares what happens to Andy and I. I don't really find any comfort in what he's saying.

"Yeah, but the careers could have found her." I continue.

I never even noticed how worried I've been. Andy's been nothing but a good friend and I haven't really had a chance to return the favor. She's too busy making sure we all stay alive. I'd hate myself if anything happened to her.

Velnor glances at me then rolls his eyes, I guess picking up on my worried expression. I can't help but scowl, how could he act like this? Especially after Andy and I spared him, we could have killed him when we could. And being an ill-tempered brat is how he repays us? Unbelievable.

"You know, you could be a little more appreciative," I scoff, meeting his gaze. "We did save your life, we could have killed you or left you there for the careers to find."

My district partner's face darkens and he quickly narrows his eyes. If looks could kill, I'd already be dead.

"And I could've killed you and Andy when you both dozed off during your shifts." he snaps. "Fortunately for you I tend to wake up a lot at night and kept watch for you."

I quickly look away from him, knowing my face must be turning scarlet with embarrassment. I guess we've both been plenty unfair to each other, even if I think I'm being a little more kind. Maybe I'm making him feel weak.

My ally hesitates then huffs and leans against one of the trees, gaining my attention.

"Look I just-" suddenly he stops short and stares past me with an expression of shock and aggression.

I quickly stand and turn around, staring into the eyes of the boy from Four. I gasp and scramble back, grabbing my knife from by the fire, but the boy only smiles a little and rolls his eyes.

"A four inch knife isn't going to do you much good against a trident." he says.

My fear melts into confusion when he leans his trident against a tree and glances over his shoulder at Andy, who's standing behind him.

" _Andy?_ " I ask, my voice barely above a whisper.

Andy looks a little amused and shrugs.

"It's alright, Techa," she says calmly. "Whale's with us now."

I quickly turn my head to Velnor and exchange a shocked glance. I can see a spark of unease in his eyes then he flicks his icy gaze to the Four boy, still giving a smug smile. For some reason, I felt an odd sense of anger boiling inside me. Something about this boy doesn't set well with me, his confident stare comes across as dangerously cunning.

"And you trust him?" Velnor beats me to the question. "He's decided to suddenly have a change of heart and join us, just like that?

Despite the venomous sarcasm lacing Velnor's voice, Andy nods and casts a sideways glance to Whale.

"He's sick of the other careers and is offering us help." she explains quietly. "Why should we turn that away?"

I'm the first one to speak this time.

"Because he's a career, he'll kill us when our backs are turned."

Whale makes a displeased face and scoffs, shifting off of his trident. Andy simply shakes her head at me, her glassy green eyes pleading with me to give this boy a chance. If I didn't know any better I'd assume they'd fallen for each other or something. But that'd be silly, this is the Games, only one person ever comes out, no exceptions. So she and this boy can't really have feelings for each other. That makes him more dangerous, if he caught on that Andy is fond of him, he'll know she'll be easily manipulated. Well I don't plan to fall for that.

"Fine," I find myself say, feeling my chest tighten with discomfort. "Then I guess we have no other choice but to trust him."

The lie is uncomfortable, I don't do it often. Velnor's gaze has returned to me, his eyes filled with disbelief, but eventually he seems to get one I'm trying to do. He remains silent and an eerie silence falls over us, no one knows what to say next.

"Well," Whale coughs. "Why don't we start by getting some rest before the sun comes up fully, we'll have a long next few days avoiding the careers."

Velnor continues to glare coldly at Whale, following his every move. The boy from Four sits down and leans on a tree casually, setting his weapon down beside him. Andy makes the next moving, settling herself across from him by the fire. I hesitate before moving over to the fire beside Andy, I still refuse to get close to this mysterious career boy. Velnor however, remains where he is, simply observing the situation. I turn my head to him and we both know what should be done.

Maybe we should kill the career before he can kill us.

* * *

 **Andromeda "Andy" Whitmore, 17**

 **District 4 Female**

* * *

The sun is just starting to peek over the trees, but the canopy of leaves reduces the amount of light filtering through. Mist floats around us and it's still as dark as night, so we decided to stay close to the fire and avoid running into anyone, even with Whale in on our alliance.

I can tell he's bothered by Velnor and Techa's reactions to him, although I don't know how he's handling his annoyance. He could be upset that they don't trust him, or he could be annoyed and want to kill them. The unpleasant thought unsettles me so I quickly try to think of something else. Being worried and stuck in an arena full of death doesn't really give you many good things to think about though.

Suddenly, a flash of color weaves through the bushes, drawing my attention. I turn my head quickly and pick up one of the daggers. The others see me move and quickly sit up, each grabbing for their weapon.

"What is it?" Whale asks quietly.

The rustling in the bushes stop, but I have a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. My hands tremble with adrenaline as I glance around for whatever it was. A few moments pass with no other movement, and I relax slightly.

"Probably just my eyes playing tricks on me," I reply quietly.

My allies look unconvinced and grip their weapons tightly, glancing around the bushes. I hear a slight rustling to my left where Velnor is quietly nocking an arrow. He holds his bow tightly, watching something in the woods intently.

A sudden shriek of horror splits the calm morning air, forcing me to spin around to find the source. Techalea dives out of the way of something bright and colorful that charges into the clearing. The creature whips around and snarls, some kind of yellow liquid drips from it's terrible fangs and tail lined with huge quills resembling ragged daggers. It's an assortment of colors, purple, yellow, green... and it's eyes are a chilling bright red.

The creature turns to Velnor and I, it's mouth bared to reveal rows of terribly knife-like fangs. But the way it's snarling, it looks like a vicious smile, I stare directly into the eyes of the beast and feel my blood run cold. I don't even realize my dagger has slipped from my fingers until I hear it hit the ground.

I hear Velnor's fingers slip on the bow, firing an arrow at the animal and judging by his sharp gasp of surprise, he didn't mean to. To our horror the arrow bounces harmlessly off the creatures scales. The creature turns to Velnor and gives a sudden shake of it's body. As it does the scales on the beast flick up and turn into the quills much like the ones it's tail.

Velnor lets loose a steam of colorful curses then quickly scrambles out of the way when the beast pounces at him. I waste no time in trying to attack the beast myself, but narrowly miss the creature's thrashing tail. Whale dives out of the way of the swooping tail, grabbing his trident as he does so. He hurls the trident at the beast but it, like the arrow bounces off it's armor-like body. The trident flies back toward Whale who barely ducks in time to miss it. Velnor backs up quickly, repeatedly trying to shoot the beast then quickly tries to maneuver his way around the beast.

I freeze in horror when the beast slashes it's massive, clawed paw viciously through the air, knocking Velnor flat on his back. My downed ally shouts in pain, and I already see a terrible crimson color stain his shirt and jacket. Velnor scrambles for his bow, grabbing it just as the creature snaps at Velnor, grabbing his ankle in it's fanged jaws. Velnor manages a agonized sob before kicking the beast violently in the face in an attempt to make it release him. Whale and Techa shout at the beast but like me, watch helplessly as our ally is dragged away into the mess of trees.

" _Velnor!"_ Techa screams.

* * *

 **Velnor Essex, 16**

 **District 3 Male**

* * *

"Velnor!"

Techa's cry is about as hopeless as my situation. Pain is all that rushes through me as I loose sight of my allies through the bushes. I quickly position myself to kick the beast in the eye, the mouth, anything to get it off, but it's jaws only clamp tighter around my ankle. I already feel terribly weak, but manage to slip an arrow from the quiver around my shoulder. I attempt to nock the arrow, but I can't get a grip, my hands shake to much and I almost loose the bow.

In a sudden surge of fury I hurl the bow at the creature's face, the corner hitting the creature's eye. The mutt screeches and finally releases me, but almost instantly recovers. It pounces at me again, but I flick the arrow up and manage to jam it into the mutt's already injured eye. I roll out of the way of the creature as it shrieks terribly then collapses in a pool of it's own blood.

All I can do is watch with slight satisfaction, the world suddenly seems to tilt and waver slightly. My temporary happiness escapes me as I try to stand and realize I'm unable to. Overwhelming fatigue washes over me and I stumble, collapsing as well. I manage only to push myself off the ground for a moment and glance back at the beast, the ominous yellow liquid still dripping from it's fangs. I glance down slowly and notice some of that stuff on me.

Poison, not to mention I still probably would have ended up this way. Dying that is.

I roll myself carefully onto my back, desperately trying to catch my breath, which seems impossible. Am I really dying? I quietly curse, remembering a promise I made to myself to never fall victim to the Capitol.. which is exactly what happened. I can barely stand it, for a moment my strengthening anger overpowers the dull pain and fatigue. But it starts getting harder to keep my eyes open.

I huff and only stare at the sky.

"Damn the Capitol and everyone in it." I hiss as Snow's smug face crosses my mind. "Burn in Hell."

And then I feel oddly satisfied, like a great weight as been lifted off my shoulders. The pain fades away and for once, I feel at peace.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaaaggggghhhghhg... Hi! This chapter is shorter than anticipated cuz we just wanted to get one out after all this time XD.**

 **Yep, sorry for the really long and unannounced hiatus, Anna and I were working on this chapter whenever we weren't doing homework or rehearsing for the play and everything. Just a really busy first few months of school, this shouldn't happen again and if we do end up busy again, then we'll just let you know it may be a little while till the next chapter but things have settled down for us soooo yeah.**

 **As said above we are putting the SYOT form up for our next SYOT _after this one is done._ Considering we've slowed down on this one, starting another wouldn't be a smart idea, all our focus stays on one story and set of characters at a time. **

**Anyway, sorry again for that weird hiatus and hi. ;)**

 **\- Liz**

* * *

 **{Eulogies}**

* * *

 **[14th Place]**

 **District 3: Velnor Essex, 16**

 **Aaaah! RIP Velnor! Okay, so Velnor was easily one of our favorite characters to write, and we did** **consider him strongly for winning but then we weren't sure how he would like the idea of becoming like a Capitol pet and one of Snow's puppets. We really, really did enjoy writing him don't get us wrong, but we tried giving him really boss last moments which I mean, killing some creepy mutt by stabbing it in the eye with an arrow. Come on! That's cool!**

 **Thank you, so so so soooo much to the wonderifficfantastical { _tracelynn}_ for Velnor, he was such an awesome, boss character and we really liked him! **

**{Family Fact:** **Velnor's rebellious family only became stronger upon the death of Velnor, and really just want to kick some Peacekeepers' butts, which they do.}**

* * *

 **[ Kill** **List ]**

* * *

 **District 1:**

 **Hera Dansen: 3 { Alexa Satin, Corinth Lopez and Eleanor Brightwood} **

**Nathaniel Silver: 1 { Dye Rollins}**

 **District 2:**

 **Alenia Duprix, 1 { Mirabelle Crimmond}**

 **Oscar James: 1 { Alastair Brindley} **

**District 4:**

 **Whale Isaacson: 1 { Burton Meloro} **

**District 11:**

 **Mirabelle Crimmond: 1 { Dominic Waters}**

 **Dominic Waters: { Damion Baskerville}**

 **{ Mutts} **

**_Jungle Mutt:_ 1 and done, {Velnor Essex}**

* * *

 **Alliances:**

 _ **The Careers**_ **: (D1) Hera Dansen, Nathaniel Silver, (D2) Alenia Duprix, Oscar James**

 ** _Misunderstood_ : (D3) Techalea Rose Cable, (D4) Andromeda "Andy" Whitmore, Whale Isaacson **

**_To Trust or Not to Trust_ : (D9) Bellamy Grey, Juniper Bow **

**_Hope and Happiness_ : (D10) Grace Urlwin, Kaleb Darton**

* * *

 **Locations**

* * *

 **The City - Hera, Nathaniel, Oscar, Alenia, Whale, Bellamy, Juniper**

 **The Forest - None**

 **The Jungle - Kaleb, Grace, Andy, Techa**

 **The Frozen Forest - Jordia**

 **The Desert - Wren**

* * *

 _ **What did you think of Velnor's character?**_

 _ **Were you expecting that mutt? Did you think it'd actually kill anyone?**_

 _ **Do you think there will be more mutts?**_

 _ **Who do you think will die next?**_

 _ **What do you think the Careers will do after discovering Whale is gone?**_

 _ **Do you think Whale can actually be trusted?**_

 _ **Did you have a good Thanksgiving?**_

* * *

 **A/N: Again sorry for the short chapter, we just wanted to get something out for you guys. Hopefully it didn't feel too rushed. We should be getting another chapter out soon, *crosses fingers***

 **Don't forget to send in an SYOT for the 138th Games if you're interested. Remember, please send in only 1-2 tribute(s)!**

 **Thanks and happy holidays!**

 **\- Liz**


	35. The Games: Day 5 Pt2

**Hi there!**

 **~ Anna :D**

* * *

 **Oscar James, 18**

 **District 2 Male**

* * *

I jolt awake to the sound of a cannon, grabbing my sword as I sit up. Nathaniel is already on his feet, looking around curiously, while Hera leans on the side of the Cornucopia. Alenia is the slowest one getting up, seemingly unconcerned. None of us have been killed, and there's no one around, we couldn't have been attacked. But this momentary relief sinks into one of confusion and anger as I stand slowly.

"Where's Whale?" I ask, looking around.

Hera perks up and looks around the side of the Cornucopia.

"He was right there last I saw," she says, clutching her spear, then she smirks. "Did he leave?"

Alenia and glances at her and speaks up before I can answer.

"Probably," she says. "We haven't really been the friendliest to each other so he probably felt threatened."

I can see the understanding in Nathaniel's eyes, and it makes sense to me. We were plotting to kill him anyway, he was always hesitant.

"Unless that was his cannon." I point out, stretching my arms.

Nathaniel shakes his head, anger burning in his eyes. "Not likely," he responds. "He's still a career, deserter or not."

Hera's smirk only widens into a grin and her gaze meets mine.

"I guess this means we can finally kill him?" she asks.

I don't even hesitate to nod, too frustrated to speak. No career ever just leaves, and the fact that he left without even trying to kill one of us. To me that's cowardice, even if he knew he would lose it doesn't mean he can't try to put up a fight. I quickly glance at the pile of supplies and growl.

"He took half our stuff." I snap.

Alenia walks over calmly, seemingly the only one composed as of now.

"He probably ran off with his district partner." she says. "Doesn't matter, we wanted to kill her too, we'll just find them both and get rid of them then."

Hera stares at the small pile of supplies remaining, her eyes flashing with unidentifiable emotion. I can't tell if she's infuriated like the rest of us, or glad that we're finally going to kill Whale. It could be both, but seeing as how there's four of us and limited supplies, she could very well be worried. It's only a matter of time until the rest of the alliance falls apart. At least one good thing is coming out of Whale's desertion, we can all finally agree on one thing, killing him.

Without anymore hesitation, I snatch up two backpacks and sling them over my shoulder, glancing at the others.

"Grab what you can and take it," I command. "We're moving out."

For once, no one objects to me taking charge. Each one of them takes as many supplies as they can and start to follow me as I heard down one of the streets. They all seem to be relieved as we continue down the street, probably glad to finally get out of the city. But I glance up and around at the tall buildings.

This will most likely be the last time we'll all see it like this.

* * *

 **Grace Urlwin, 13**

 **District 10 Female**

* * *

Kaleb and I haven't managed to get out of the jungle yet. And it's all because of me, I just know it. I've not been able to properly move and walk lately, I've just felt so tired, and thirsty. The weird thing is, I haven't been hungry. Just tired. Still, Kaleb seems to have been fine with the whole thing. At least as far as I can tell, unless he's trying to hide his frustration to make me feel better. He says that staying in the jungle this long isn't terrible because at least he can keep harvesting all the good fruit. I guess so other people can't get it.

But if there's one thing we both can't ignore, it's the numerous screams and shouts... then a cannon, all sounding a little close to us. That's why we've been moving so fast, we're both wondering if the careers have managed to find their way into the jungle. If they're looking for us. An agonizing pain suddenly fills up my stomach and I stop short, quickly stumbling toward a tree to lean on it.

"Grace?" Kaleb drops the backpack and runs over to me, his voice laced with worry. "What's wrong?"

For a moment, I'm unable to answer him, I feel like I'll throw up if I try to talk or move. I wait a few moments and Kaleb catches on and starts gently rubbing my back. My hands tremble slightly and the pain passes so I take the moment to talk.

"Can we please stop again?" I ask quietly and reluctantly. "I'm so sorry Kaleb, I just need to stop, you can go without me if you-"

"We'll stop," he quickly cuts me off. "And I'll stay with you, we're together in this."

I glance at him and feel immediately reassured by his warm, contagious smile.

"Thank you," I say, finding myself feeling more tired.

He only smiles again then turns and picks up the backpack he dropped, then moves over to sit next to me. I lean against the tree and shift uncomfortable, drifting between asleep and awake. I drift off for a moment, then wake up and find them my head is resting on Kaleb's shoulder and his arm is around me. This doesn't really surprise me, he's told me numerous times that I remind him a lot of his sister. I'm alright with him too, he reminds me of Lennie.

Lennie.

I smile and sigh contentedly, remembering my family as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **Jordia Pine, 17**

 **District 7 Female**

* * *

My stomach growls painfully as I continue trudging through the snow, scanning the white landscape for any signs of life. I managed to kill a snow bunny yesterday morning, but since then I haven't had anything to eat, and getting down that bunny was not a pleasant thing, believe me. A lady should not be forced to eat like this. A lady deserves good food to eat, and shelter, and a thicker coat! I am a lady and do _not_ deserve to be freezing half to death in some godforsaken arena!

I clench my teeth together and scowl. I'm almost certain I've come this way before, and when I glance down I notice some footprints in the snow. Are those mine? I know I'm lost, my brain must be pulling tricks on me. I'll probably never get out of here.

I'm about to give up hope when I notice subtle movement in front of me. There appears to be two figures, and I quickly pull my hood over my head and crouch down, hoping to bend into the snow. Have the careers finally found me? As I continue to watch them though, I notice that they're significantly smaller than most of the careers, so I stand carefully.

Maybe if I kill someone, I'll get a sponsor.

That's the only other thing I need to do to get the Capitol to like me.

I approach them carefully, like a cat stalking a mouse, then I'm finally able to identify them. They're the Nine pair, if I recall the girl was only okay in fighting and the boy only knew how to run away from things. I smirk to myself as I slip the dagger out of my bag. This should be easy. Then the girl glances over at me and stops short but she's too late.

I sprint toward her and tackle her to the ground before she even has a chance to do anything.

"Bellamy!" she shouts through clenched teeth.

I raise the dagger to stab her, surprised at how easy this is, when the girl grabs my wrist, the dagger inches from her chest. She forces my clenched fist back at my face and I let out a cry of surprise as the hilt of the dagger hits my face. I then growl and try to keep the girl down but she manages to throw me off of her.

I barely keep ahold of the dagger as I roll through the snow, then scramble to my feet. Her district partner is by her side in an instant, helping her to her feet. I notice that he dropped his own weapon, a machete, to help her and I'm quickly reassured. They don't really want to kill anyone. But the girl glares up at me, her eyes blazing with fury.

She whips a knife out of her coat pocket and stalks toward me. I let her get a little closer before I swipe my nails at her, striking her across the face. She stumbles and falls to the ground, almost dropping her knife. The boy darts forward to help her but I hurl the knife at him. He scowls and barely slides out of the way quick enough, grabbing the machete from the snow as he does.

I kick the girl in the hand and she lets out an infuriated cry as she releases the knife. I grab it, but before I can do anything else she swiftly kicks my feet out from under me and I fall hard to the ground. She scrambles for the knife, now beside me in the snow, and I move to take it as well. She tries to strike me in the face with her elbow, but I duck and snatch the knife first.

I grab her and pin her down quickly, but a sudden pain explodes across the back of my head and I fall to the side, moving away from whatever hit me. I scowl when I feel the knife ripped out of my grip then brace myself for a killing blow, but to my surprise. It never comes. I look up slowly, my vision slightly blurred, and watch them scramble away, running until they almost disappear from my sight. I scowl and place my hand on my head and feel something warm and sticky.

The boy must have hit me with something, but why would they run? Why didn't they kill me?

Distant shouting answers my question and I quickly yank my hood over my head again, hoping the stark white color of the coat helps me blend in. I quickly crawl toward a snow bank and start digging until there's a decent sized hole. I scramble to get inside of it and quickly cover myself with snow, then shift so I'm on my belly and glance through a small gap in the snow bank. There I see four, fairly large figures.

The careers.

* * *

 **Alenia Duprix, 15**

 **District 2 Female**

* * *

Nathaniel comes to a stop when we reach the place where we saw the fighting.

"Are you sure it was them?" Hera asks me hastily.

I nod quickly. I know for sure I saw the Nine alliance and the girl from Seven right here. I remember them because I pegged them all as threats. Seemingly innocent and harmless, but not really so.

Hera's eyes light up. She and Nathaniel have been wanting to kill the Nines since the start of the Games. Understandable since Nathaniel's chosen weapon was taken from him, but I never really understood why Hera wanted to. Maybe it was because she didn't like the idea of someone trying to get the best of her.

Then there's Oscar, bent on killing both District 7 tributes. He already succeeded with Alastair, but now he wants to get the girl out of the way too. He circles around the disturbed snow like a dog on a fox hunt.

"One of them is hurt." he says, glancing at the blood staining the snow.

He then starts following a slight trail of blood until it disappears, then quietly surveys a snowbank. None of us move or do anything until Hera suddenly gasps.

"Look!" she says, pointing at something in the distance.

I turn my head to see the shape of two figures trudging quickly through the snow. Hera doesn't even wait any longer and darts forward, clutching a dagger in one hand and a spear in the other.

"Hera!" Nathaniel calls, then huffs and runs after her.

Oscar scowls and glances at me, then the snow bank. He grabs his sword and follows the other two, leaving me behind for a moment. I glance at the snowbank then make my way after my allies.

The District 7 girl got lucky.

* * *

 **Juniper Bow, 15**

 **District 9 Female**

* * *

I've never felt this kind of fear and adrenaline since the Bloodbath. Bellamy and I scramble through the rapidly deepening snow toward a tall mountain, littered with pine trees. Somewhere in our minds we knew following the careers for supplies would be a terrible idea. And turns out it was. It completely backfired. We can hear there shouts from behind us, which only keeps us moving forward faster.

Bellamy notices I'm behind and quickly pulls me forward toward the tall mountain, and shoves me at it.

"Go first," he says quickly. "Go!

As much as I'd like to, I don't argue and begin to climb quickly. As soon as I'm high enough off the ground, Bellamy follows, and I realize it's because he wants to catch me if I fall. The icy rock sends fear pulsing through me and my fingers sting from the cold. I feel like every rock I grab will cause me to slip and I'll fall right to the careers below us. I glance down and see the boy from One starting to climb the mountain after us.

Then there's a whooshing sound and Bellamy gasps in alarm and stops for a moment as the One girl's spear embeds itself dangerously close to his head. The girl curses loudly when Bellamy smirks and steps up on the spear to get higher up on the mountain. But the boy from One is closing in on us fast. I quickly glance up at the long distance we still have to go until we reach the top of the mountain. I feel a wave of nausea and fear, and don't look down.

Then the boy from One grabs my ankle tightly and starts dragging me down. I let out a frightened scream as Bellamy holds his hand out to me in a panic. I quickly grab it and hold on to him tightly as he slides down enough to kick the boy in the face and grab the sword that was in his hand. The career roars in fury but lets go and tumbles down the mountain, half-caught by his district partner who glares murderously at us.

For a moment the two of us are frozen in fear then we start to climb again, trying to drown out the furious threats shouted at us from below.

* * *

 **Nathaniel Silver, 18**

 **District 1 Male**

* * *

I clutch my bleeding nose carefully and scowl, glancing up at the pair as they make it over the top of the mountain, tossing Hera's spear and my sword over the top as they do. I don't think anyone has ever made me this furious before. With the exception of Valour. Now I don't even have my sword. I quickly turn to the others, my face flushing with rage.

"I'm not leaving until I get my weapon ba-"

"Look out!"

Alenia cuts me off and pulls me out of the way as something sharp plummets from the top of the mountain and sticks into the ground where I was. To my surprise, it's not my sword, it's the machete. I growl and look up quickly to see the timid face of the boy from Nine, peering over the side of the mountain.

"Will you leave us alone now?" he calls down.

I tilt my head and glare, pulling the machete from the ground.

"Why don't you come down here and we can talk about it?" I ask, smirking slightly.

The girl appears next and the two whisper to each other for a moment, obviously only to mock us. Then the boy looks back down at us.

"We'll think about it!"

With that the pair disappear, leaving the rest of us in silence. I pick up the machete and twirl it in my hands, wondering if I really did prefer the sword more. Hera still glares at them then turns to us and scowls.

"We'll waste our time if we climb up after them," she says regretfully. "We'll get Whale first."

I hesitate then nod in agreement.

"At least then we-" I stop short when half of Hera's spear suddenly falls from the mountain and hits her in the head.

She curses loudly and glances up in time to step out of the way of the sharp half.

"Sorry!" the girl from Nine shouts mockingly.

"We almost forgot to give that back." the boy finishes. "I hope that's fixable, otherwise I'll feel bad for breaking it!"

Hera roars in anger and throws one of her daggers at them. The girl barely flinches as it flies harmlessly over their heads and disappears behind them.

"Thank you!" she calls.

Hera turns and stalks away from the mountain, muttering as many profanities and threats as she can. I reluctantly follow and glance back at the Twos as they talk quietly to each other. I try to suppress my own anger as I walk beside my district partner. This was a huge embarrassment. No wonder we haven't gotten any sponsors yet.

* * *

 **Kaleb Darton, 17**

 **District 10 Male**

* * *

I didn't even notice that I fell asleep until I'm jolted awake by the boom of a cannon. I look around carefully, Grace still asleep on my shoulder. Two dead in one day? Worry rushes through me. With Grace this sick and the careers on the move, I don't know how we'll be fast enough to outrun them. Not to mention we practically slept through the entire day.

Although, maybe that's for the best. Grace needs sleep, and if we stay put we won't run into anyone. That's the bright side of it.

I sigh and lean back, listening to the chattering of the tropical birds above us. I glance up at the sky as the anthem begins to play, curious to see who died. The Capitol seal fades to the angry looking face of the boy from Three, Velnor I think his name was. Somehow that doesn't surprise me, he kind of struck me as the rebellious type. I wonder if the Capitol had something to do with his death.

Velnor's picture shifts to the next fallen tribute. That's when I freeze in place. I feel like all the air has been knocked out of me. Grace's picture shines brightly in the sky, her face both sad, but hopeful.

No, that can't be right, she's asleep, she's right here!

"Grace?" I hastily shake her, gently setting her on the ground. "Grace! Wake up!"

She's not asleep, she's dead. She's dead.

* * *

 **A/N: RIIIIIP**

 **I don't know how I feel about this. The Careers got trolled and the youngest tribute just died. Idek**

 **~ Anna**

* * *

 **{ Eulogies}**

* * *

 **[14th Place]**

 **District 3: Velnor Essex, 16**

 **Aaaah! RIP Velnor! Okay, so Velnor was easily one of our favorite characters to write, and we did** **consider him strongly for winning but then we weren't sure how he would like the idea of becoming like a Capitol pet and one of Snow's puppets. We really, really did enjoy writing him don't get us wrong, but we tried giving him really boss last moments which I mean, killing some creepy mutt by stabbing it in the eye with an arrow. Come on! That's cool!**

 **Thank you, so so so soooo much to the wonderifficfantastical { _tracelynn}_ for Velnor, he was such an awesome, boss character and we really liked him! **

**{Family Fact:** **Velnor's rebellious family only became stronger upon the death of Velnor, and really just want to kick some Peacekeepers' butts, which they** **do.}**

* * *

 **[13th Place]**

 **District 10: Grace Urlwin, 13**

 **EIFJEIF. Kay, Liz and I both really liked Grace, but realistically she really couldn't win and not just because it wouldn't be canon. But we kept her around for as long as we thought we good for her because we really didn't want her to see the last half of the Games because that's when it typically gets bad. She died with Kaleb who I thought was really chill about taking care of her, and she died in her sleep so she wasn't in pain or scared or anything,** **which is what her submitter wanted to happen. Sorry RueThisDay ;3; it finally happened...**

 **Thank you for the fantasticawesomesauce _{ RueThisDay}_ for submitting Grace, she was so fun to write! **

**{** **Family** **Fact: Grace's family was sad that she died, but they grew closer as a family and were glad that she didn't die a completely terrible death.}**

* * *

 **[ Kill** **List ]**

* * *

 **District 1:**

 **Hera Dansen: 3 { Alexa Satin, Corinth Lopez and Eleanor Brightwood} **

**Nathaniel Silver: 1 { Dye Rollins}**

 **District 2:**

 **Alenia Duprix, 1 { Mirabelle Crimmond}**

 **Oscar James: 1 { Alastair Brindley} **

**District 4:**

 **Whale Isaacson: 1 { Burton Meloro} **

**District 11:**

 **Mirabelle Crimmond: 1 { Dominic Waters}**

 **Dominic Waters: { Damion Baskerville}**

 **{ Mutts/Nature} **

**Poisoned Water: 1 { Grace Urlwin}**

 **Jungle Mutt _:_ 1 {Velnor Essex}**

* * *

 **Alliances:**

 _ **The Careers**_ **: (D1) Hera Dansen, Nathaniel Silver, (D2) Alenia Duprix, Oscar James**

 ** _Misunderstood_ : (D3) Techalea Rose Cable, (D4) Andromeda "Andy" Whitmore, Whale Isaacson **

**_The Troll Team_ : (D9) Bellamy Grey, Juniper Bow **

* * *

**Locations**

* * *

 **The City - None**

 **The Forest - None**

 **The Jungle - Kaleb, Whale, Andy, Techa**

 **The Frozen Forest - Jordia, Bellamy, Juniper, Hera, Nathan, Alenia, Oscar**

 **The Desert - Wren**

* * *

 _ **What did you think of Grace's character?**_

 _ **How do you think Kaleb will handle her death?**_

 _ **What do you think the Careers will do now that want to kill so many different people?**_

 _ **What do you think Bellamy and Juniper will do?**_

 ** _Do you believe that Jordia's injury will have an effect on her?_**

* * *

 **A/N: A DECENTLY TIMED UPDATE. *fist pumps***

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We'll try to update quickly again, but if we can't the next update should be out next week or so. :) Hopefully. :) We have a theatre conference this weekend so :)**

 **GUYS GUESS WHAT? We're half way through the gaaaaames, weird isn't it? Yeah okay, so there's an updated poll if you want to go vote for your favorite remaining tributes. Victor will probably not be chosen by popularity, but maybe they will..? Or.. maybe that's what we want you to think? *Evil laughter***

 **Anyway, go vote if you wanna :)**

 **Have an awesome week after Thanksgiving!**

 **~ Anna ;D**


	36. The Games: Day 6

**A/N: Hey guys! So if you haven't already and you're still interested in sending in a tribute for Daylight's End, which is our next SYOT, make sure you go ahead and do so because we are closing submissions this weekend ^.^**

 **The form is on our profile!**

 **~ Anna ;D**

* * *

 **Wren Kieling, 15**

 **District 5 Female**

* * *

I've finally started to move after a few days of recovering. At least I think it's been a few days.

The days have gotten unbearably hot, but the night offers some relief from the scorching sun. The canteen of water I managed to swipe is doing me good, but one can only take so much sand down their shirt. So I decided it was time to start moving again. My wound is doing much better thanks to the first aid kit the pair from Ten provided me, but I can't suppress the pang of guilt. I saw that the little girl is gone, leaving her district partner alone and I can't help but think that maybe the supplies I took could have come in handy in helping her.

I'm guessing that since only she died, and not her older and stronger district partner, then a natural event caused her death. It wouldn't make sense for a tribute to attack that pair and only kill the little girl and not the boy. Any smart person would target the stronger one first and then the younger one. They also seemed pretty close, I wouldn't imagine that the boy would just let another tribute kill his ally without doing something about it.

There's the guilt again.

I quickly shove it out of my head. This is the Hunger Games, not home. I can't afford to be guilty for the death of one girl. They both had to know that was coming, she was the youngest one here. As I walk, squinting in the sun, I force myself to think of something else. Like the arena.

I think I've figured it out. It wouldn't make much sense to have a city surrounded by a desert, right? Where's the fun in that? Deserts are vast, full of sand, boring to an audience. So there had to be more to it.

Yes, the nights get cold in a desert; I remember that from school. But the nights are especially chilly and windy. Maybe from a much colder environment. I also haven't been able to ignore the distinct scent of fresh fruit, growing more potiant the further I go. I'm reminded of my brief day spent in the jungle.

The heat is getting a bit too much for me, so the idea of all that shade, and the cool, damp ground. I lick my dry lips and reach for the canteen in the small pack over my shoulder. I swish the warm water around and unscrew the cap.

Just as I thought, I'm almost out.

Going to the jungle is more important than I thought. There's sure to be plenty of water there, so I quickly decide that drinking water while traveling in the hot desert is more important than saving it for the jungle.

I take a long sip from the water, enjoying the cool relief over my dry mouth. It feels so good that I drink more than I wanted to, almost emptying it. I will myself to stop drinking once I realize it's almost empty. I reluctantly screw the cap back on and slip it back into the pack. I take a deep breath and throw the pack over my shoulder and keep going.

A smile comes to my face, despite the situation. I'm doing better than I thought I would be. I haven't really seen any other tributes since the Tens, and I've been able to heal my wound and live off the granola bars and water.

I have a feeling I'm going to be okay.

* * *

 **Techalea Rose Cable, 18**

 **District 3 Female**

* * *

Andy and Whale's voices seem distant over the scene replaying itself in my mind. Velnor is gone, I saw him die. This isn't a game, this is real. I still tremble with terror at the very thought of the terrible mutt and my district partner's own fear. I wanted to go help him, even after I heard his cannon. I still wanted to help.

Whale wouldn't let me though, he's the only one here who seems calm with this. But he would, wouldn't he?

My gaze flicks up to the former career talking to Andy. Velnor and I were going to kill him. I still feel like I want to. He barely did anything to help Velnor. He wouldn't let me follow him either. He didn't keep trying to fight the mutt, he let it take my ally! Certainly that's what he wanted. Why else would he seem so calm? He's plotting to do something to me too, I know it. I bet Andy's in on it too, being his district partner and all. The two already seem to be best friends.

The unfamiliar sense of anger startles me slightly, and I quickly look away. I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts. If they wanted to kill me they would have done it already, right?

I quickly put my head in my hands. The paranoia is driving me insane. I don't know what to think anymore, it feels like I'm already dying. My heart races as I stare into the bushes. We should have moved by now, right? There are going to be more mutts. That was a sign from the Gamemakers, wasn't it? Something bad is going to happen again!

I can't take it, I'm losing my mind. Tears start to sting my eyes and blur my vision. I rub my clammy palms on my pants and look around.

Was that movement?

Another mutt?

It's going to kill us. We're going to die.

 _I'm going to die!_

"Techa?"

I quickly stand and turn to look at Andy and Whale who are glancing up at me in concern.

"Hey, are you okay?" Whale asks.

I'm suddenly aware that I'm shaking uncontrollably and there are tears in my eyes. I quickly blink them away and nod, taking a deep breath.

"Y-Yes," I squeak out. "I'm fine."

My two allies exchange a glance then Andy gets up from where she's sitting and grabs a dagger. I instinctively take a step back, flinching.

"Hey," Andy says quickly, looking troubled. "Techalea, I'm not going to hurt you."

I shake my head and let out a nervous laugh, trying to cheer myself up.

"I know, I know." I respond. "I'm just.. I'm sorry."

Andy's gaze softens and she walks over to me, slipping the dagger into her belt. She offers me a smile and a hug.

"It's going to be okay." she reassures me. "We're going to be okay."

I nod, my gaze shifting to Whale, his sharp emerald eyes stay on me the whole time.

"I'm going to go get some more fruit, okay?" Andy says. "Maybe check the snares again."

I give her a reluctant look, worried about being left alone with Whale. Andy sees this and smiles again, shaking her head.

"Make him sorry if he tries something." she jokes.

"Um, excuse you." Whale responds quickly.

I laugh, feeling myself relax as my allies do too. A rare feeling. I settle myself back down against the tree as Andy shoves her way through the thick tangle of leaves and twigs. I make sure to keep my own weapon close to me, and barely take my gaze away from the boy across from me.

A few moments pass, filled only with an uncomfortable silence. Then Whale looks up from where he was fiddling with his trident and beams.

"So," he says. "Do you like the beach?"

* * *

 **Nathaniel Silver, 18**

 **District 1 Male**

* * *

For the first time in the entire Games, the whole career pack is silent. No talk of what we're going to do to the next person we find. Nothing about who carries their weapon best. They're all too busy seething with anger after the encounter with the allied pair from Nine.

I, however, am only annoyed by the fact that Whale decided to start the break up the alliance by leaving when our backs were turned. I try my best to keep a completely straight face, not wanting to give away my true emotions.

I allow the cool air and gentle snow to cool me off, allowing me to take a moment to relax. I can't let the anger get the best of me, it's dangerous to my focus. I have to stay completely in the moment to win this, dwelling on a few bad situations will do nothing for us. The career pack is a lion and Whale was the thorn in our paw. Now that he's gone we're better off.

The tall trees of the jungle up ahead give us a new hope of finding other tributes. To be so close to other tributes like that then lose them at the last moment is embarrassing and a let down. We can't let down the Capitol, if we do it won't end well for us. The Gamemakers only let us stay in this big of a group for so long, sometimes they'll let us stay until we start to kill each other, but only if we're offering good entertainment.

Right now we're only entertaining because of our inability to catch _one_ , _useless_ tribute.

I narrow my eyes and roll my shoulders to calm myself again as we enter the thick trees. It won't be like this for much longer. God help the next kid we find.

* * *

 **Andromeda "Andy" Whitmore, 17**

 **District 4 Female**

* * *

Disappointment settles in I fight my way through the thick brush to the snares. They're all empty, and I'll admit that's a little strange. Techa, Velnor and I had been able to catch at least one animal for the past few days, but I guess they've all recognized the trap at this point. That or they were scared off by the mutt that killed Velnor.

A shudder runs through me as I remember the chilling event. I huff and think of something else. As terrible as it was, I don't really like to think too much about things like that. It'll only scare me and deprive me of my focus.

I make quick work of taking down the snares. It's probably time we got moving anyway. Staying in one place for too long is bound to get us into more trouble at some point. It's probably why they sent the mutt in the first place.

I stuff the rope back into my bag then zip it up and lean it on the tree beside me. I glance up at the bright fruit in the tree, using one hand to shield my eyes from the sun pouring through the canopy of leaves. Climbing isn't really a necessity in Four, but luckily I used to go for the fruit in the palm trees for my brothers, so I'm at an advantage. Sort of.

I plunge the dagger into the soft bark of the tree and pull myself up, carefully stepping on it to reach the next high branch. I grip it tightly and pull on it, first testing to make sure that it'll hold my weight, then continue to climb up to the fruit.

A slight rustling below me catches my attention and I look down, but see nothing. My muscles freeze up in fear anyway, remembering the mutt. I wonder if they can climb too. I quickly scan the bushes below me, but see no sign of anything bright and colorful like the mutt was. I dismiss the rustling as just my imagination or the wind, then reach up and pick a few pieces of fruit.

I make sure to glance down again before starting to climb down so nothing can sneak up on me. Feeling confident, I make my way down the tree and jump back to the damp ground, pulling the dagger out of the tree. I crouch down and unzip my bag to put the fruit in when I hear rustling again. Startled, I fumble with the fruit almost dropping it and quickly turn around, gripping the dagger tightly. Seeing, nothing, I turn back around to continue packing the fruit.

But instead of my bag, there's a boot.

"Is that fruit for us?" a mocking voice asks.

I glance up quickly and leap to my feet, facing the terrible girl from One and her smirking district partner. I back up and turn quickly, only to run into the pair from Two. Fear quickly takes over and I freeze like I did in the tree.

No this can't be happening. Not to me. It can't.

"Where's your friend?" the girl from Two asks, tilting her head. "He left us for you, you know."

Whale. That's why they hate me, I didn't join them and Whale picked me. I curse myself as my mind scrambles for some way to fix this. I should have just acted like I knew more than I did. Whale and I should've joined them together!

I could fight them. Or run.

My feet choose before my mind and I fly forward, away from the careers. But they jump into action and I don't get far. I hear the sound of a knife being released from it's sheath then a terrible pain blossoms in my shoulder.

I scream in fear and pain, then trip and fall into the bushes. A knife sticks out of my shoulder and I'm quick to pull it out and throw it at the approaching girl from Two. She scowls and dodges easily as I try to scramble to my feet and stop the bleeding in my shoulder.

I quickly turn to run again but I'm brought down by the girl and she leans on my shoulder so I can't get back up. A shout of pain and anger is all I can manage as I try to get away from her, but she pulls out a dagger. I see the other careers jogging toward us, but they don't seem to be all jumping for the chance to kill me like I've seen before. Maybe I could use that.

I free my hand and lash out at the girl from Two, striking her across the face with my fist. She shouts in fury as I shove her away, but a bright flash explodes across my vision as she whacks me across the head with the hilt of the knife.

This is it, I can barely move and the pain in my shoulder is unbearable. I just wanted to make it home to my family. They need me. How could I let my dad down like this? The pain from that realization is stronger than that of my physical wound.

But I know he will forgive me. Just like he forgave my mother.

* * *

 **Whale Isaacson, 17**

 **District 4 Male**

* * *

I'm up the moment I hear my district partner's scream. The calming conversation between Techa and I is shattered by the violence of the Games.

"Stay here!" I shout to her, grabbing my trident.

"But Whale, I want to help-"

I don't wait for her to finish, just like I don't wait for her to follow. She'd be foolish to come after me, because what made Andy scream is either a mutt, or something much worse. Surely my ally knows that.

I storm through the bushes, hearing another shout from her and what sounds like a girl. It has to be the careers. I shouldn't have left them that early, what was I thinking? This is all my fault! The shouting and scuffling gets louder as I run, but I stop short when the signs of a fight abruptly stop.

Then there's a cannon.

The cheering of my former allies reaches my ears and I force myself to back up. I couldn't save her. I should have gone with her. I thought I knew what I was doing! Instead two of my allies are dead and the others are either trying to kill me or too scared to be of any help. Still, I quickly turn and sprint back toward Techalea. If I couldn't save Andy then I'm going to save my last remaining ally. My mistakes swirl around in my head as I run, gripping the trident until my knuckles turn white.

I thought I knew how to play this game.

* * *

 **A/N: Mhm, this chapter was probably trash but whatever XD**

 **Sorry for another late update we were planning on updating over break but then... we didn't. D:**

 **But here's an update now so yaaay!**

 **~ Anna ;D**

* * *

 **{ Eulogies}**

* * *

 **[12th Place]**

 **District 4: Andromeda "Andy" Whitmore, 17**

 **BOOOOOOOI. Okay so we really, really liked Andy and considered her strongly for victor, but then we decided this was a better way to go.. I mean not better but... you know.. yeah... o-o She was such a great tribute and I know all of you really enjoyed her as much as we did. She was just super solid, had an amazing backstory, just an overall rocking character. We are sooo lucky we got to write such a cool tribute and we hope we did her justice. We really liked writing the relationship between her and Whale, but there were just too many factors that made us decide that realistically she couldn't have won. I don't think she was really the type to kill anyone, and with the careers after her and the poisoned water, and the mutts. But she lived through so much and was just super tough so she was completely awesome!**

 **Thank you to the amazerockincool _{QueenOfAsgard} _****for sending in Andy! She was a joy to write!**

 **{ Family Fact: Andy's dad was upset by her death, but wasn't angry at her like she thought he would be. He was very proud of her and thought of her as his hero. Andy's siblings never got reaped.} **

* * *

**[ Kill** **List ]**

* * *

 **District 1:**

 **Hera Dansen: 3 { Alexa Satin, Corinth Lopez and Eleanor Brightwood} **

**Nathaniel Silver: 1 { Dye Rollins}**

 **District 2:**

 **Alenia Duprix, 2 { Mirabelle Crimmond, Andromeda Whitmore}**

 **Oscar James: 1 { Alastair Brindley} **

**District 4:**

 **Whale Isaacson: 1 { Burton Meloro} **

**District 11:**

 **Mirabelle Crimmond: 1 { Dominic Waters}**

 **Dominic Waters: { Damion Baskerville}**

 **{ Mutts/Nature} **

**Poisoned Water: 1 { Grace Urlwin}**

 **Jungle Mutt _:_ 1 {Velnor Essex}**

* * *

 **Alliances:**

 _ **The Careers**_ **: (D1) Hera Dansen, Nathaniel Silver, (D2) Alenia Duprix, Oscar James**

 ** _Then There Were Two_ : (D3) Techalea Rose Cable, (D4) Whale Isaacson **

**_The Troll Team_ : (D9) Bellamy Grey, Juniper Bow **

* * *

**Locations**

* * *

 **The City - None**

 **The Forest - None**

 **The Jungle - Kaleb, Whale, Techa, Hera, Nathan, Oscar, Alenia**

 **The Frozen Forest - Jordia, Bellamy, Juniper,**

 **The Desert - Wren**

* * *

 _ **What do you think will happen now that half the tributes are gone?**_

 _ **Do you think the career pack will last much longer?**_

 ** _Thoughts on Andy's character overall?_**

 ** _Do you think Wren's luck will continue, or run out?_**

 ** _Of the tributes left, who do you like and who do you not like?_**

* * *

 **A/N: *evil laughter***

 **It's fun when we have something action-y planned that you guys don't know aboooout. heheheehheheheeeee...**

 **Liz will be writing it though so you won't get a fluffy blanket and sugar coat with the next chapter. RIP**

 **Again, if you haven't already submitted a tribute to our next SYOT and you're interested please do that soon, we're closing submissions this weekend!**

 **The SYOT form is on our profile and a list of how many tributes have been submitted to each district is up as well. ^.^**

 **Be sure to check that too, though, because we have already picked some tributes.**

 **Thanks, you all rock!**

 **~ Anna ;D**


	37. The Games: Day 7 Pt1

**Okay, nothing really action-y happens in Part 1 I guess. Anna lied to you, sorry not sorry.**

 **\- Liz**

* * *

 **Kaleb Darton, 17**

 **District 10 Male**

* * *

The city seems darker than the last time I was in it. The jungle is no longer a place of comfort and safety, because the longer I stayed in there, the more I thought of Grace. She's been by side this entire time, the whole time. For the first time in a while, it's difficult for me to put on a smile. Although, I know that I'll eventually get over it. I always did know that only one of us could go back, and she was the youngest.

But I can't shake the terrible feeling that something is missing. No, someone. And she is missing.

I glance down at my boots as I walk, my eyes following the cracks in the road as I dive deeper into my own thoughts. I really should have known that something was wrong with the water. Everything I've ever learned about water in the wild is that you have to boil it, or purify it or something. Well, we didn't. I'm already falling into the stereotype of ignorant outer district tribute. But I know I'm not ignorant, I knew what we had to do with the water but I just figured that since everything was going okay so far that we were't going to have anymore trouble.

I finally glance up and stare at the overcast sky. More rain.

My mind wanders back to the first day of the Games when Grace and I took shelter in the steps of the subway tunnel. A stab of pain in my stomach brings me to a halt and I blink back tears as I remember. I have to stop, just focus on the Games, not on what I knew was going to happen anyway.

A deep calming breath brings me back into the moment and I look around for any sign of another tribute. As I guessed, there's no one. They've probably all gone off into the jungle or whatever else is out there past the city. I doubt the careers have stuck around in one place for this long, so the Cornucopia might be clear. If it is there's a chance I could get more supplies, or a better weapon.

I move away from the wall I was leaning on and move back to the sidewalk once the rain starts to fall. I know not to be too hasty though, even though the careers are pretty predictable, on occasion they can do something unexpected. But the girl from Four did die yesterday so I'll bet the careers had something to do with that. Either that or there may still be a few of them hanging around the Cornucopia, especially if they weren't able to get fruit like Grace and I were.

The city is eerily silent aside from the soft splattering of the rain hitting the pavement, so I try to make my steps as quiet as possible. However it seems as though each step echoes off the walls of the buildings loudly. I come to the edge of a skyscraper and pause, knowing the Cornucopia will be right around the corner. I silently shuffle forward and peer around the corner subtly, making sure there aren't any tributes there.

After waiting a few moments, I determine that no one is there so I quickly turn and sneak toward the middle of the arena, eyeing some of the boxes. The careers must have been in a real hurry if they actually left something of value. That probably means the stuff here is either nearly worthless, or rigged to blow up or something.

I carefully approach the boxes but as I do the ground begins to tremble slightly and I stop short. I quickly become dizzy as the trembling intensifies. The ground rumbles and loose bricks from the buildings around me begin to fall. I stumble and quickly grip the edge of a box, looking around wildly and making sure not to get hit by any falling debris.

I screw my eyes shut and cling to the box until the trembling stops, then wait until the buildings stop crumbling.

After a few moments the ground stops shaking and the city returns to being silent. I carefully open my eyes and look around at the surrounding buildings which are miraculously still standing. Bricks and concrete litter the streets, and particularly wide, new crack has formed right down the middle of the main road, splitting it in half.

I wait another few moments before standing carefully. I don't know what that just was, but there aren't any cannons, so maybe it was just a trick from the Gamemakers to throw us off. Still, I hastily sift through the remaining supplies and find a bag of dried fruit and a granola bar. I quickly stuff them into my backpack and stand, moving away from the rest of the boxes which seem mostly empty.

I cross to the other side of the Cornucopia to get back onto the road, but something inside catches my eye. I take a step back and glance over my shoulder. A staff is leaning on the inside of the Cornucopia, this is just what I need.

A smile spreads across my face as I hurry over to it and grab it, then quickly turn and dart away. I can't believe my luck, it's rare for something like this to happen. Sure, it's only a staff but I practiced with them as my primary weapon in the training center, at least I know how to do some damage with it. I stop once I'm around the corner, the happy grin still plastered on my face. I quickly glance next to me, wanting to share my happiness.

"Grace, can you believe-" I instantly stop, catching myself in the middle of the sentence.

There's no one next to me even though I'm looking there. Why did I just say that?

I stare at the empty spot next to me then quickly shake my head, snapping myself out of it. I guess it was just habit, I'll get over it. I know I will. But the ache in my chest doesn't go away no matter how many times I try to force myself to think of something else. I take another deep breath and look down at the staff in my hands. At least I have a decent weapon now, and I know I'll have a better chance of getting home. For the both of us.

I grip the staff tightly then continue on my way, glancing around carefully. It's not just Grace's absence that's unsettling me. I feel a little more paranoid after the tremor.

Something in the pit of my stomach tells me that little earthquake wasn't just to throw off our focus.

* * *

 **Jordia Pine, 17**

 **District 7 Female**

* * *

I smile when I stumble over the snow and onto the mossy ground of the jungle. I knew I saw tall trees. I knew it. Yeah, following the footprints in the snow to the jungle probably wasn't the best idea, but if it was that pair from Nine then I can take them. I won't be beaten by them again, I won't.

I thought I felt the ground shake earlier, but I've been incredibly dizzy since my run in with the Nines when I was hit in the head. I'm sure it wasn't anything significant, but it was enough to make me dizzy. Instead of worrying about a little tiny tremor that may or may not have just been my dizziness or shifting snow, I'll focus on winning the Games. Because there's no way that I can be beaten now.

I have a new confidence for some reason. Surviving an attack from two other tributes and also escaping the careers gives me all the confidence I'll need to win this. I smirk to myself and straighten my wig, then step over a few fallen branches and head into the trees. This'll be a piece of cake I just know it. If I wait out the careers long enough, they'll get agitated with each other and start killing each other off. That's when I'll strike. As long as not all four of them are together at once, I'll be able to take them on pretty easily.

That District 2 boy will be sorry he ever decided to mess with Miss Jordia Pine. I'm smarter than him, tougher than him, and most importantly, I'm way more attractive than him. The Capitol likes me more because I'm beautiful and confident, so I have their support. He's just some brainless brute who trudges around without worrying about how he looks while doing it. He thought he'd have the entire Capitol rooting for him and sponsoring him. He thinks that I'm an easy kill, that he can take me on and win with ease. Well he's wrong, dead wrong.

I look down to make sure my pants are still neatly tucked into my boots, which they are obviously, but I notice some more faded footprints in the mud. I smile and absentmindedly twirl the dagger in my hands. I'll find whoever left these prints and get myself one step closer to going home and being showered with attention and riches.

But most of all, I'll be able to go home and be with Jakob. When I come back as the victor, he won't be able to ignore me anymore. He won't have an excuse to not want to be with me. I'll be famous, rich, popular, and I'm already beautiful. Who could say no to all that?

I stand up straight and start to follow the prints, slapping the annoying branches scratching my face out of my way. If I can finally get a kill, I'd be showing the Capitol I can do more than just look good. I'll get sponsors, and then I'll win.

I stop short when the sound of voices breaks through the trees. I narrow my eyes and quickly duck behind a tree listening carefully. I freeze up when I identify who each voice belongs to. The people who left those tracks are the careers! I start to move away from the tree to head back the way I came, but an idea stops me in my tracks. If I can follow them for long enough, then I can take them out one by one as they become distracted, or take turns to sleep.

An unfamiliar smirk sneaks its way onto my face and I grip the dagger in my hand. All I have to do is get one of them alone.

* * *

 **Whale Isaacson, 17**

 **District 4 Male**

* * *

Techalea is silent for the first time. At least when Velnor died she tried talking to us about it, but now there's nothing. I'm a little worried about it to be completely honest, but I try not to think much of it. Her good friend and ally since the beginning of the Games just died. I have to give her time. Just like I need time.

Andy was different. I know for me she gave me a real feeling of home. She really did make an impact on us, and the worst part is that I promised Techa that I'd help protect them both. So far I've done a lousy job and judging by the looks Techa is giving me, she agrees.

I subtly glance over at her then quickly return my gaze to the ground. I hate that look, the look of disappointment and despair. I saw it often in Four, specifically in the training room, or when my parents got mad at me or my siblings. I hate it. And yet here she is, giving me the worst one I've seen yet.

But that's her problem. If she's choosing to blame me for the deaths of her allies, then that's something she can deal with on her own. I refuse to give into the guilt, that I won't do. And as much as I'd love to protect her with everything I have, I can't afford to do that. I think she knows that. Only one person gets out and since I volunteered for this, that person has to be me.

I'll stay with her as long as I feel is needed, then I'll have to leave. I don't know if I can find it in me to kill her after everything that's happened, but I'm not going to exhaust myself to keep her alive either. Maybe another day or so, things have to be getting boring by now and the Gamemakers will want to separate us. We're better off on our own anyway, not being held back by the urge to help one another. Allies can only come in handy for so long until they become an inconvenience. You just have to know when the time comes to leave.

We barely escaped the careers by leaving the jungle and entering the snowy tundra. If we run into them again, escaping will be a lot more difficult if there's two of us.

"Whale?"

Techa's voice pulls me out of my whirlwind of thoughts and back into the cold reality.

"Mhm?"

She hesitates then finally looks at me.

"I'm sorry." she says.

I can't help but glance up at her as well. She's sorry? I'm the one that's planning on practically leaving her to die. I decide to play along despite myself.

"For what?" I ask innocently.

She pauses again then shrugs, obviously struggling to say what she wants to.

"Velnor and I were talking about killing you before he died."

Now that catches me off guard. I don't know whether to feel angry, amused or indifferent.

"Oh?" I give a choked reply.

She nods and continues.

"We thought we couldn't trust you... but I was wrong... especially after he died, I thought you'd turn right around and kill me and Andy." she breaks off and takes a deep breath. "I thought you were like the other careers."

I can't help but roll my eyes then offer her a small smile.

"If I were like the careers I would've stayed with them, yeah?"

She shrugs and smiles slightly as well, then she nods.

"It's just been bothering me how I've thought so horribly of you, but you're actually not that bad," she says. "You're staying with me even now that Andy died, I thought you were only staying for her."

I feel a pang of guilt as she finishes. In truth, I actually was only staying for Andy, and now that I think about it, I'm only really here for Techa because I know she was good friends with Andy too. A rush of confusion sends a wave of dizziness through me as I continue to trudge through the snow with my ally. I realize I've been silent for too long and quickly think of something to say.

"I couldn't leave you after all of that." I start to joke. "I was afraid you'd have a crazy, mental breakdown or something."

We both laugh even though it's not that funny then decide to continue on in silence.

* * *

 **Juniper Bow, 15**

 **District 9 Female**

* * *

Bellamy and I are still joking about what happened with the careers. It honestly feels fantastic to have showed them up like that. And to think we both thought we were goners the minute we saw them running toward us. I'll admit, I'm a little disappointed that the careers didn't find Jordia and finish her off like I was going to. The nerve of that girl.

The scratches on my face from where she caught me with her nails still sting. The cold wind on my cheeks numbs some of the pain so it's not as bad; it's the frustration that I didn't get to kill her that's really bothering me. What's kind of strange, though, is that Bellamy seems indifferent about the whole thing. Jordia came out of no where and tried to kill us and it's like it never happened to him.

Granted he always seemed like the type to just let things go after a while, but I'm not that type. For some reason I can't seem to shake the anger and annoyance I feel toward her, no matter how hard I try. I asked Bellamy how he did it, how he could just shake things off, but he said he just never thought about it.

What's that supposed to mean? I just don't think about being angry? Or about the thing that made me angry in the first place?

I huff. What's the point? Instead of continuing to think about it, I glance at my ally.

"What's our next move?" I ask with a smile.

Bellamy shrugs and glances around as he thinks, then he smiles jokingly and turns to me.

"We could take on the careers, just the two of us of course."

"And win." I finish.

"Obviously." he shrugs.

We share another brief laugh, then start to think seriously.

"As much as I hate to say it, we'll need to start heading toward everyone else." he states, seemingly without worry. "If we don't do it ourselves the gamemakers will and I don't think that's something we want to have happen."

I hesitate then nod. He's right, I've seen this every year. It's about this time that the novelty of the new tributes and arena start to wear off. The audience gets bored, and when the audience gets bored, it means all kinds of hell for us tributes.

Moving back toward the others is a pretty good idea, but I'm dying to get off this mountain.

Heights just aren't my thing, and when that weird tremor hit this morning, It really freaked me out, I felt like I was going to tumble right over the side of the mountain. I shudder at the thought of it and spare a glance over the side of the mountain. The gamemakers might try something like that again, and if they do I'd prefer not to be over 300 feet off the ground.

We continue to walk for a while, wondering when the mountain when eventually start to slope again so we can somehow make our way back down. Surely the tundra can't be that big. Last time I checked having a huge arena wasn't the best idea.

I glance over at Bellamy to ask if we should go back and just climb down the mountain the way we came up, but the snow under my boots suddenly begins to shift. There's a loud rumbling and my stomach sinks. Suddenly the trembling turns into a violent shaking and I'm thrown off my feet as Bellamy scrambles back, barely keeping himself from going over the side of the mountain.

I quickly try to get back to my feet, but the loose snow pours off the mountain like water, almost taking me with it. Bellamy tries to grab my hand as I continue to slip and struggle to keep my balance. A sickening cracking sound splits the air and it seems like the whole mountain cracks in two as rocks and snow tumble down, narrowly missing us. I'm still unable to stand back up as the earth continues to shake violently.

I scramble toward a rock and quickly wrap my arms around it, praying that it doesn't come loose like the rest of the rocks tumbling down the side of the mountain.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, yeah so I decided half way through that I really needed to prep what's going to happen next instead of just having it randomly happen so yeah. This is a two part chapter guys and you could say I left you with a pretty darn good CLIFF-hanger, huh? ;p...**

 **\- Liz**

* * *

 **[ Kill** **List ]**

* * *

 **District 1:**

 **Hera Dansen: 3 { Alexa Satin, Corinth Lopez and Eleanor Brightwood} **

**Nathaniel Silver: 1 { Dye Rollins}**

 **District 2:**

 **Alenia Duprix, 2 { Mirabelle Crimmond, Andromeda Whitmore}**

 **Oscar James: 1 { Alastair Brindley} **

**District 4:**

 **Whale Isaacson: 1 { Burton Meloro} **

**District 11:**

 **Mirabelle Crimmond: 1 { Dominic Waters}**

 **Dominic Waters: 1 { Damion Baskerville}**

 **{ Mutts/Nature} **

**Poisoned Water: 1 { Grace Urlwin}**

 **Jungle Mutt _:_ 1 {Velnor Essex}**

* * *

 **Alliances:**

 _ **The Careers**_ **: (D1) Hera Dansen, Nathaniel Silver, (D2) Alenia Duprix, Oscar James**

 ** _Then There Were Two_ : (D3) Techalea Rose Cable, (D4) Whale Isaacson **

**_The Troll Team_ : (D9) Bellamy Grey, Juniper Bow **

* * *

**Locations**

* * *

 **The City - Kaleb**

 **The Forest - None**

 **The Jungle - Hera, Nathan, Oscar, Alenia, Jordia**

 **The Frozen Forest - Whale, Techa, Bellamy, Juniper,**

 **The Desert - Wren**

* * *

 ** _Do you think Jordia is going to be as successful as she thinks?_**

 ** _What do you think will happen if she decides to go through with her plan?_**

 ** _Who do you think will die as a result of the tremor?_**

 ** _Who do you miss the most right now?_**

 ** _Are you seeing a victor yet?_**

* * *

 **A/N: Well I can say that the next chapter will probably be the most eventful until the finale, that and it'll be the start of all the real action.**

 **Since we have a lot of the next chapter planned that should be out within a few days, if not tomorrow.**

 **You guys rock,**

 **\- Liz**


	38. The Games: Day 7 Pt2

**A/N: o_o**

 **~ Anna**

* * *

 **Jordia Pine, 17**

 **District 7 Female**

* * *

I continue watching the careers sharply, waiting for my moment to strike. There have been a few close calls, but they haven't noticed me at all yet. It just shows how incompetent they really are, I thought they were supposed to be skilled.

I haven't really been too focused on what they're saying, but they seem pretty happy. I wonder if the Four girl was killed by them. It would make sense for them to be so happy and light, and unfocused. They've finally gotten another kill after failing miserably so many times.

Now they're sitting and drifting off as the sun begins to set. I wish I knew what they were talking about earlier, but I wasn't able to make anything out. The wind has started to pick up and my head is still feeling a little fuzzy. It frustrates me that I couldn't hear them, but I'm not stupid enough to get closer. I'll find out what they're planning eventually. For now, I stay put and continue to watch as they start to fall asleep.

The boy from Two is keeping watch, but it seems like he's starting to drift off as well. This always happens, I've seen it in other Games. One person is supposed to keep watch but they all fall asleep. Typically it's not a bad thing since no one dares attempt to kill a sleeping career anyway, even if they did get away with it another career would wake up and kill them.

Well, I'm crazy enough to try.

I'm confident I can handle it, and I'll be quiet, no one will be able to hear me. I grip my dagger tightly and start to approach carefully, smirking. I walk around the trees, giving them a few more moments to fall asleep, then I get closer to the boy from Two. He's the one I want to kill first since he's been so set on trying to kill me this entire time.

Won't it be great for the Capitol to see me get him instead of the other way around? They'll love it! I'll finally be sponsored and successful.

I'll win.

I raise the dagger as I approach the boy from Two and-

I let out a surprised shout as the ground suddenly lurches underneath me, sending me sprawling onto my back. A rush of cold air hits my head and I know my wig has fallen off again. But I don't reach for it this time, I reach for my dagger as all the careers have woken up.

The District 2 boy scowls then sees me and his eyes light up as he attempts to grab his sword. I can barely scramble back to my feet as the ground continues to shake violently and I think I hear a crumbling, cracking sound from somewhere behind the wall of vegetation beside me. The girl from One is on her feet first, a spear in hand, but the determined boy from Two shoves her back down as he gets up. The girl's curse is covered up by the boy's shout.

"No, she's mine!" he snaps, as he approaches.

I scoff then dodge quickly as a branch snaps off one of the trees and falls to the ground in between us. The boy slashes the branch in half and makes his way toward me. But I feel no fear, not this time. I'm going to make him pay.

I rush toward him and catch him off guard, tackling him to the ground. With my dagger in hand, I try to stab him, barely missing his head as he moves quickly out of the way. I attempt to pull my dagger out of the ground, but we're both thrown off balance by another terrible shake. I hear the cracking sound again and it seems like the ground is slanting.

"Oscar!" I hear the girl from Two shout. "It's not worth it, we have to stay put until this stops!"

Her district partner ignores her entirely as he continues to attack me. He's lost his sword as it was ripped from his grasp by the last strong tremor. But he doesn't stop. This time he tackles me and tries to grab my dagger, but suddenly the ground seems to split and the loose dirt tumbles toward us. The bushes seem to disappear under the ground as they fall right into a huge split in the earth.

The boy seemingly doesn't notice, or just doesn't care as we slowly tumble toward it. But I won't give up, I have my aunt and uncle to get back to. They're waiting for me and so is Jakob, I refuse to lose!

In one last effort I punch him solidly in the face and throw him off.

* * *

 **Oscar James, 18**

 **District 2 Male**

* * *

The girl's fist strikes me across the face and I recoil, unwillingly letting her throw me off. I scowl and try to get back to my feet, but the shaking ground and slick mud makes it impossible. I'm suddenly aware that the ground isn't flat anymore, it's slanted. I glance over my shoulder at the huge crack made by the tremor that I'm quickly sliding toward. I scowl, feeling an unfamiliar pang of fear and grab onto the root of a tree.

I look up to see Seven slide past me with a shriek of surprise. She grabs the edge of the crack before she would have slid right over, and holds on tight. But the mud and debris is making her fingers slip. Aside from my fear, a rush of satisfaction washes over me and I smirk.

"Better hold on, Seven," I taunt despite myself.

She glares up at me, her eyes burning with a fiery anger, and to my surprise she starts edging toward me, until she's directly behind me. To my surprise, she suddenly lets go of the edge, grabbing onto my ankle. I scowl and quickly tighten my grip on the root, struggling to keep a good hold. The tree creaks and starts to droop forward toward the crack.

"Better hold on, Two." she hisses mockingly.

My fear is quickly replaced by a surge of rage and I kick the girl in the face. She shouts with anger and fear, then her grip is gone and I glance down to see her plummet into the darkness. Right as she disappears from sight, the tree slides forward, right off the edge of the gap. I try to climb the root to get to the edge and I reach out to grab it.

But I miss it by just inches.

"Oscar!" I hear Alenia's voice, but it seems distant over the rushing wind.

This can't happen! I can't die like this! Not because of Seven! My family. They're probably so disappointed in me. I thought I could win.

I promised I'd make it home.

* * *

 **Techalea Rose Cable, 18**

 **District 3 Female**

* * *

Two cannons split the air, penetrating the sound of the rumbling ground and odd crackling. We didn't realize we stepped onto the ice until we were thrown off balance and slipped. Whale and I slide around on the ice, trying desperately to inch our way toward the solid ground, but we keep slipping.

"Whale!" I cry out. "Where is it?"

I look around wildly for the snowy bank of the lake, but it seems like the ice stretches on.

"Over here, just keep trying to get to me!" he calls back from somewhere behind me.

I glance over my shoulder and see him barely collapse onto what looks like solid land. I quickly get to my feet for a brief moment, hurrying toward him, but the ground lurches and I slip again, falling onto my stomach. The impact knocks the air right out of me and I gasp as the crackling noise we heard before intensifies. I suddenly realize what it is, horror rushing through me.

"Techalea! Hurry, hurry!" Whale's panicked voice urges me to continue.

I try to scramble back to my feet, but the faster I try to go the more I slip. I continue falling on my hands and knees, seemingly going no where. Whale stands shakily on the bank, trying to keep his balance while taking a few steps toward me.

"Come on!" he shouts again.

"I'm trying!" I respond, gasping to catch my breath. "I can't stand up!"

A sickening crack reaches my ears and I look over, seeing a fast approaching split in the ice. I try to clamber toward the shore but I still can't keep my balance. Whale hesitates then quickly darts out to try to help me, slipping a few times. He's almost to me when the ground underneath me disappears and I plunge into the horrifyingly cold darkness of the water.

"Whale!" I manage to choke out before I go under.

I can't swim! I flail wildly trying to get back to the surface, but I can't make myself move. I quickly try to remove my heavy snow boots, but I can't feel my fingers. My arms and legs feel suddenly heavy and useless, the stinging cold fading into a terrifying numbness.

The edges of my vision begin to darken as the silhouette of a figure dives into the water from above me. They get close, but I'm sinking too fast.

The last thing I see is the figure reaching out to grab my hand.

* * *

 **Whale Isaacson, 17**

 **District 4 Male**

* * *

The bitter cold water slams into me like a train as soon as I hit the water. It takes my breath away for a minute, but I try to focus before I run out of air completely. This is the stupidest thing I've ever done! I don't even see Techalea! I quickly swim down, feeling the pressure of the freezing water faster than I'm used to, then I think I see something.

It's my ally. I reach my hand out to try to grab her, barely managing to get the straps of her backpack. My lungs scream for air as I hurriedly swim back toward the surface, but I can't go fast enough, Techa's weighing me down. Suddenly the extra weight is gone and I glance down, Techa's backpack the only thing in my hand. I quickly swim after her.

Then there's the muffled sound of a cannon above the surface. I stare at Techa and see her completely white and unmoving. I can't be certain it's her, but I have no other choice.

I leave her.

I quickly claw my way back to the surface of the water, hastily slamming my boot into the already cracked ice, shattering it. I grab the solid part of the ice and break the surface.

I gasp frantically, the cold making it difficult to get any air in. I waste no time in hauling myself back up onto the ice, dragging myself to the bank. I fumble with the jacket and shirt I left on the ice and quickly slip them back on, zipping the coat all the way up. I pull the hood over my head and sit, shivering by the ice. If I don't do something fast I'll freeze to death.

I pull one of the backpacks closer to me and shakily go through it, taking out the box of matches. I set them by my side then dump out the rest of the contents of the bag, throwing the empty pack in front of me. I quickly grab the box of matches, trying to pull one out, but my hands shake so much that I drop the first few. It takes me a couple more tries to finally get one in my hands and I strike it against the side of the box, making a flame. I throw the match at the bag, praying that my plan will work.

At first it doesn't, and I try another match, holding it against the fabric. After a few moments, the bag catches fire and I quickly move closer, enjoying the small amount of heat. I know it'll make a good amount of smoke, but I have no other choice. Once I'm warmed up I'll put it out and move quickly.

At some point I need to get out of here or I'll freeze either way.

* * *

 **Juniper Bow, 15**

 **District 9 Female**

* * *

The shaking has finally stopped, but I continue to cling to the rock as snow and wind stings my face. The cannons frightened me and that fear caused me to hold tighter to the rock the whole time the earth shook. Three cannons.

Cannons.

I suddenly remember my ally and quickly look up, not seeing him.

"Bellamy?" I call. "Bellamy!"

I let go of the rock and stand, slipping slightly as the shaken snow shifts under my weight. Not hearing anything, I clamber over the new pile of snow that slid off the ledge above us, terrified.

"Right here." I suddenly hear my ally's voice and turn quickly

Relief rushes over me as I watch him pull himself out of a pile of snow, and he slowly makes his way over to me. I can't help but smile. I don't think I've ever been that worried before. But I'm so focused on my relief that I don't realize the sliding snow until it's too late.

I let out a scream of surprise when the snow suddenly shifts, taking me with it and I almost plummet over the side of the icy cliff. Bellamy scrambles to grab my hand and barely grips it at the last second as I go over. I wince when I hear a snap and gasp of pain, seeing his wrist jerk sharply to the side. But he seems to just ignore it.

"Juniper, hold on," he says through clenched teeth, trying to haul me up.

The snow starts to fall softer, but the howling wind still threatens to blow us almost completely off the side of the mountain. I feel my hand begin to slip, and I see Bellamy starting to slide forward a little, struggling to stay balanced. Even though he's hurt, his grip is frighteningly tight, and I can tell that if I go over, he will too.

"Let go of me." I say quickly.

He scowls, seemingly ignoring me again and quickly shaking his head. I subtly begin to wiggle my hand free from his grip as he pulls.

"You have your mother, your sister." I urge, catching the flash of pain in his eyes. "My mother will be okay without me, probably better off."

"Stop it!" Bellamy cuts me off, keeping his tight grip on my arm.

"Bellamy my life is hell!" I snap. "Only one of us can go home anyway,"

I start to slip, feeling my heart skip a beat, but Bellamy doesn't let go, still trying to pull me back up. He's hurting himself and it's because of me. All he did to get hurt, almost killed was because of me. He deserves to go home. I start to loosen my grip on his hand.

"Juniper, don't let go!" he begs, quickly holding onto me tighter. "I promise you, you'll be okay, just don't let go."

Tears start to blur my vision and I glance down at the mass of the almost peacefully white snow below. I close my eyes, imagining my mother's tired, loving... forgiving face. I know she'll forgive me.

I open my eyes and stare at the desperate face of my district partner.

My new best friend.

My mind jumps back to when we first met, when we first talked. It was uncomfortable, unnatural and awkward. But over the past week, it's become like a hobby, just talking with him, laughing with him.

Fighting with him by my side.

But why? Why would I feel this way so suddenly? I've never really liked anyone this much, including my mother until just recently. But then again, I've never met someone so selfless, caring. Someone so dedicated to go home just to be there for his family.

Someone I've always wanted to be like.

"Bellamy," I choke out, without even thinking. "You taught me how to feel something real and special... I'm sorry it has to be like this. I'm so sorry.."

I let go.

" _No!"_

I've never heard so much pain and devastation in someone's voice. Bellamy glances over the side of the cliff, his hand still held out to me, as I fall.

I think I hear my name echo off the cliffs. Bellamy would have surely gone over the side with me if I hadn't let go of him. I did it for him. The freezing wind rushes past my ears, but I am warm.

I don't feel afraid. Whatever comes next is surely so much better than all of this. And I'm content.

Content that I was finally able to love.

* * *

 **Wren Kieling, 15**

 **District 5 Female**

* * *

I haven't dared move since the earthquake stopped. I'm worried about all the shaken up earth. It's bound to cause sinkholes or pits or something of the sort.

Instead, I stay where I am. Its miraculous that I wasn't hurt at all, thank God for that. I thought I was a goner.

What saddens me is that I heard four cannons. But then again, I don't know if I should feel sad. That was a big deal, the Capitol shouldn't get bored again for at least another day or so. That's good news for me.

Cannons just mean I'm one step closer to going home.

I sit back against a tree and fiddle with the buttons on my coat as I stare ahead blankly. I don't know what I should do next. I probably need to just lay low, stay out of everyone's way. I don't know how that plan will go over with the gamemakers, it'll probably get me in some kind of trouble.

But I can't really think of anything else. Fighting isn't really what I want to do, but I know it'll probably come down to that. I'm just not ready for it yet. I'll stay hidden, then attack when I feel I'm ready.

For a moment, I enjoy the peacefulness of my surroundings. It baffles me how something so terrible could happen here.

The quietness is suddenly shattered by the anthem and I jump slightly, relaxing against the tree when I see the seal appear in the sky.

Shock and slight relief fills me up when the first picture is the boy from Two. Finally one of the careers is gone.

But then Techa's face replaces the boy's and I feel a pang of sympathy. She was, in my opinion, the nicest tribute here.

Then the girl from Seven appears, and I don't really know how I feel about her. She seemed very arrogant and full of herself. I don't really like people like that so seeing she's dead isnt that upsetting to me.

The girl from Nine is what really gets me. I thought she would have gone farther. Especially with how close she was to her district partner. She was a good fighter.

I force myself to not feel as upset by the deaths. Something inside me is sad, like I always feel when someone dies. But I need to be strong. This has to be a good thing.

There's still a chance for me.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay yeah this was really hard to write.. I know everything went really fast, but that's how I think it would go down in reality too.**

 **This was so haaaaard!**

 **~ Anna**

* * *

 **{ Eulogies** **}**

* * *

 **[11th Place]**

 **District 7: Jordia Pine, 17**

 **QUEEEEEEEN. Jordia was sooooo fuuuun omg, you guys really. Liz and I loved Jordia so much and we really think that you guys enjoyed her too based off what you guys were saying and her place in the polls. Despite all that, as we said, popularity isn't everything, there's a specific story arc and Jordia, as much fun as she was, just wasn't really victor material. She was definitely strongly considered of course, just because of her dynamic personality, but she would have had a rough time back in Seven, as Victor probably isn't all it's cracked up to be for her. She was so funny, and amazing, just a pure joy to write!**

 **Thank you soooooo much to the awesomecoolwonderfulriffic { _xPE A KEx} _ for Jordia, she was honestly so so so much fun to write and was an amazing character, kudos to you for making her! **

**{ Family Fact: Her aunt and uncle were very upset by the loss of Jordia, but Jakob felt bad and he went to their house and they all felt bad together but it all worked out in the end and they were happy and all that fantastic stuff because happiness.} **

* * *

**[10th Place]**

 **District 2: Oscar James, 18**

 **Ommggggg, Oscar was such a good career! We loved writing him as he was just really solid and easy to write because of his career-like motives and personality. Within that though, there was also a desire to please his family and make them and his district proud. So he wasn't just some stone cold career bent on killing everything. He was genuinely a good guy, and we really enjoyed him. We hope that you guys liked him as much as we did!  
**

 **Thank you so so much to the fantasticawesomesaucey _{ThomasHungerGamesFan} _ for sending in Oscar he was great! **

**{ Family** **Fact: Oscar's family didn't think less of him and was very proud of him for how well he did in the Games!}**

* * *

 **[9th Place]**

 **District 3: Techalea Rose Cable, 18**

 **Guys, let's be honest. Techa was so good. She was amazing, nice, friendly and really dedicated to her family and friends. Just an overall great tribute. But we all know, she just didn't have the capability to win this with her mindset of being so nice. She was such a great ally and friend, willing to work hard. But she just wasn't the victor for this, even though she was considered. I think the most of you all loved her based off comments and stuff, and we loved her too! She was great to write!**

 **Thank you to the awesome sauce cool _{TheHGfanatic} _ for Techa!**

 **{ Family Fact: Techa's family was sad by her death, but they grew closer as a family and eventually knew that she was in a better place.} **

* * *

**[8th Place]**

 **District 9: Juniper Bow, 15**

 **Junipeeeerr! Juniper was such a boss character and she was so fun to write. I think she was one of our favorites to write because of her character development and friendship with Bellamy. She went from being a hateful girl with a lot of anger issues and a lack of love, to someone who really valued friendship. It was this that made her so interesting to write, that and she was a sassmaster and it was great.**

 **Thank you to the wonderiffic _{Avery_Silverwood}_ for sending in Juniper!**

 **{Family** **Fact: Juniper's mom was very upset by her death, but recovered from her** **sickness and fell in love with a man and they got married. She always remembered and love her daughter for exactly who she was.}**

* * *

 **[ Kill** **List ]**

* * *

 **District 1:**

 **Hera Dansen: 3 { Alexa Satin, Corinth Lopez and Eleanor Brightwood} **

**Nathaniel Silver: 1 { Dye Rollins}**

 **District 2:**

 **Alenia Duprix, 2 { Mirabelle Crimmond, Andromeda Whitmore}**

 **Oscar James: 2 { Alastair Brindley, Jordia Pine} **

**District 4:**

 **Whale Isaacson: 1 { Burton Meloro}**

 **District 7:**

 **Jordia Pine: 1 {Oscar James}**

 **District 11:**

 **Mirabelle Crimmond: 1 { Dominic Waters}**

 **Dominic Waters: 1 { Damion Baskerville}**

 **{ Mutts/Nature} **

**Poisoned Water: 1 { Grace Urlwin}**

 **Jungle Mutt _:_ 1 {Velnor Essex}**

 **Earthquake: 2 {Techalea Rose Cable, Juniper Bow}**

* * *

 **Alliances:**

 _ **The Careers**_ **: (D1) Hera Dansen, Nathaniel Silver, (D2) Alenia Duprix**

* * *

 **Locations**

* * *

 **The City - Kaleb**

 **The Forest - None**

 **The Jungle - Hera, Nathan, Alenia, Wren**

 **The Frozen Forest - Whale, Bellamy**

 **The Desert - None**

* * *

 _ **Who do you think will die?**_

 ** _What do you think the careers will do?_**

 ** _How do you think Bellamy will do without Juniper?_**

 ** _Do you think Whale will recover?_**

 ** _Whose death are you most sad about?_**

 ** _7 tributes left, seeing a victor?_**

* * *

 **A/N: Things are all starting to come together and it's weird... We're so baaaaaad for this chaptteeeerrr.**

 **The next update should be out in a few days hopefully :)**

 **We're going to hope for steady updates, but midterms are this week so RIP, idk.**

 **~ Anna ;D**


	39. The Games: Day 8

**A/N: Lots of action last chapter...**

 **\- Liz**

* * *

 **Bellamy Grey, 17**

 **District 9 Male**

* * *

 _"No!"_

 _I can't stop saying it. This can't happen! This isn't happening!_

 _A cannon booms, echoing loudly around the cliffs. It's not Juniper's... It can't be hers._

 _"Juniper!" I call over and over._

 _As if saying her name will bring her back to me. My heart feels like it's cracked in two, Juniper taking half of it off the cliff with her. The throbbing crushing pain in my chest is nothing I've ever felt before._

 _"Please!"_

 _She's gone._

 _And it's my fault!_

 _I try to stand but I instantly fall back down, staring over the side of the tall cliff, willing her to come back._

I awake with a loud sob, quickly sitting up. I look around frantically with a pang of devastation, realizing Juniper is no longer by my side, but I'm also aware that it was just a dream. No... not really just a dream.

The slow swaying of the trees by the edge of the city calms me slightly and I quickly swipe away the tears from my eyes, trying to stay determined. Although I feel completely alone and hurt without Juniper, I can't stop. I'll win for her, and I'll get back to Maize and my mother, I need to be there for them. If I could win we won't ever starve again, they'll be happy.

But, I can't say I will be.

I lean against the tree, relieved to have gotten down from the cliff, and just think. If I do make it home, will things ever feel the same? Will I be treated differently? The real question I've been asking myself over and over is a haunting one.

Do I even want to make it through this?

I've heard stories about what happens to the victors after they win. They almost become slaves to the Capitol. Snow pegs a certain image on you and if you don't go with it he threatens you, basically turning you into someone you're not.

You're basically screwed the moment the escort reads your name.

I huff unhappily and run a hand through my hair. I don't want to live my life that way. I know my own mentors didn't even seem happy. I guess you just have to go off the fact that you're alive.

Right now I don't know if I can feel happy about that.

I sigh and stand slowly, still feeling numb after all of my crying. I must have looked weak to the Capitol, but why should they judge me? Anger begins to replace my despair as I lift the backpack from the ground. Do they have to go through all we go through? Of course not. They're too shallow to see the truth. Too idiotic, stupid, empty headed.

I clench my teeth tightly and rip the sword from the ground, looking around carefully. I'd love to see them in an arena. See everything the way we do.

I laugh to myself. Now that'd be entertainment. Hearing their simpleminded ideas. Seeing them all run around in their outrageous clothing that makes them look like circus clowns. They'd all look like flailing peacocks trying to pick up a knife without falling and killing themselves with it.

That's the only thing I'd love to see right now. How would Snow react if we put someone he loved in here? If we put _him_ in here?

After a moment I realize what I'm saying and feel slightly panicked. I'm already changing, where did all that come from? I haven't felt that angry since my father was killed.

Yet again, I haven't felt that powerful. I guess some good can come out of my anger. I walk slowly into the trees, away from the city. I know not to go too far or I'll end up flattened on the ground by some tree branch. After a while of just walking and thinking, my mind wanders back to Maize. She needs me, my mother needs me. It's selfish to decide to give up all hope just because of one unfortunate thing.

I may be lonely and a little unsure without Juniper, but it doesn't make me any less determined to get back to my family.

* * *

 **Hera Dansen, 17**

 **District 1 Female**

* * *

The silence is almost unbearable as the three of us sit in the clearing. Alenia quietly wraps her twisted ankle after our struggle with the earthquake, while Nathaniel sharpens his machete.

My gaze shifts between the two of them, and I can tell by the looks on their faces that we're all thinking pretty much the same thing. We'll need to split up soon. There's only so much time left before one of us cracks. That one person could very well be me. With Oscar now gone and unable to distract me, I finally see the tension between us.

It's always been there sure, but with only seven of us left, it's become more noticeable. The ones left are the real survivors, and so that means more of a challenge. Still, I know that it'll be beneficial to stay with the two of them for at least another day or so. Until maybe the final five. Then we can split.

"Are we going to sit here and mope about Oscar or get up and go find someone?" I ask curtly, glancing up at them.

Alenia's sharp gaze locks with mine and she shrugs.

"Let's go." Nathaniel responds, standing. "The faster this gets over the better."

I smirk and nod in agreement, leaping to my feet. Alenia is a little slow, probably still adjusting to Oscar's absence. I know it probably doesn't affect her too much but I'd imagine losing your district partner can feel a little weird at first. After all they're all that you have to remind you of home in the arena.

"We should start heading back toward the city, see if anyone's there." Alenia finally says.

I nod and grab my spear, following Nathaniel as he heads into the bushes toward the city.

* * *

 **Kaleb Darton, 17**

 **District 10 Male**

* * *

The cold rain splatters onto the pavement noisily as I sit under a ledge to keep dry. I've started to come up with a plan to get home, and I think it could work. If I wait out the careers, they'll eventually start to fight each other, which will make then more vulnerable after a challenging fight. They'll start to take each other out, and if I remember, there's only three left, four if I'm counting the boy from Four, but I think he was the one who didn't seem as bad.

I quietly snack on a granola bar to tide myself over until I can find a better source of food. The jungle isn't safe anymore, and I'm starting to get tired of the taste of mango, that's out of the question.

The granola bar is gone in a few bites, and I reach for the canteen sitting out in the rain. It's almost filled to the brim and I take a few sips from it, wondering if you're supposed to purify rain water too.

I shake my head and screw the cap back on then stuff the canteen back in my bag, slipping the pack over my shoulders. I don't want to stay in one place, nor do I think I can handle sitting under a ledge for much longer. I can only take the sound of dripping water for so long. I stand stiffly, picking up the staff and stretching out my sore legs then I start walking. The rain feels sort of good and I rub my hands over my face, enjoying the refreshing, cool water.

For a brief moment I'm not paying attention to where I'm going and turn a corner sharply, running right into someone.

* * *

 **Wren Kieling, 15**

 **District 5 Female**

* * *

I walk miserably under as many ledges as I can. I always hated the feeling of cold rain and the way it makes your clothes stick to you. Just an overall uncomfortable feeling. I stare at the ground as I walk, clinging to the straps of my backpack.

I pray I don't run into the careers here, although they spent so much time in the city, I doubt they'd come back. Even if they did, they're so loud I'd probably be able to hear them, it's pretty easy to evade another tribute in a big city like this. So many windows and buildings to hide in. There's an idea. I could just hide out in one of the buildings for a while, it's near the center so technically the gamemakers won't need to herd me back with mutts.

They'd just need to get me toward another tribute eventually, but then I'd be prepared. I'd know why they were doing it, and I'd be ready to fight. Until then I think I'll go with my original plan and lay low.

I continue staring at the ground while I think, my eyes following the cracks in the road as I turn a corner. But I feel a sudden impact as I turn and let out a surprised, terrified squeak, scrambling away.

I quickly look up, expecting to see a career, or weapon ready to kill me. But instead I see the equally surprised face of the boy from Ten. The optimistic one who seemed nice. For a brief moment I calm down, just watching him and slowly inching away. Then I notice the staff in his hand and back away faster.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he says quickly, following my gaze to the staff. "You're Wren, right?"

I stare at him with a confused expression, then slowly nod a little unsurely. Is this just a ploy to catch me off guard? Surely he's not really going to let me go? Not when he's so close to getting home. But to my surprise, he doesn't make another move, I guess waiting for me to say something.

"Kaleb?" I ask.

He hesitates, seemingly unsure about me then nods.

"I thought you were one of the careers." I say quietly.

He offers another small smile. "I thought you were."

I find myself at ease, and feel an inclination to trust this boy. I haven't had an ally this whole time.

"You never saw me, I never saw you?" he asks, backing toward the corner.

I begin to nod then hesitate.

"Well, wait." I say, and he stops, looking almost happy. "You and I both know we can't fight the careers individually..."

Kaleb's happy expression suddenly fades and he watches me doubtfully.

"And you and I both know only one of us goes home anyway." he says.

I wince and nod, reprimanding myself for even thinking of allying with him.

"But you're right." he adds unexpectedly, though with a conflicted expression on his face. "Stay together just until we know for sure that the careers split up?"

I smile and nod. I can't believe my luck. I might not have to fight the careers alone, I could go home!

But then there's the problem of only one of us getting out. Maybe if I tell him about my family and home then he won't feel like he wants to kill me.

I could use that.

* * *

 **A/N: Sneakiness. Yeah no this chapter was bad.**

 **\- Liz**

* * *

 **[ Kill** **List ]**

* * *

 **District 1:**

 **Hera Dansen: 3 { Alexa Satin, Corinth Lopez and Eleanor Brightwood} **

**Nathaniel Silver: 1 { Dye Rollins}**

 **District 2:**

 **Alenia Duprix, 2 { Mirabelle Crimmond, Andromeda Whitmore}**

 **Oscar James: 2 { Alastair Brindley, Jordia Pine} **

**District 4:**

 **Whale Isaacson: 1 { Burton Meloro}**

 **District 7:**

 **Jordia Pine: 1 {Oscar James}**

 **District 11:**

 **Mirabelle Crimmond: 1 { Dominic Waters}**

 **Dominic Waters: 1 { Damion Baskerville}**

 **{ Mutts/Nature} **

**Poisoned Water: 1 { Grace Urlwin}**

 **Jungle Mutt _:_ 1 {Velnor Essex}**

 **Earthquake: 2 {Techalea Rose Cable, Juniper Bow}**

* * *

 **Alliances:**

 _ **The Careers**_ **: (D1) Hera Dansen, Nathaniel Silver, (D2) Alenia Duprix**

 _ **Allies...?**_ **: (D5) Wren Kieling, (D10) Kaleb Darton**

* * *

 **Locations**

* * *

 **The City - Kaleb, Wren**

 **The Forest - Bellamy**

 **The Jungle - Hera, Nathan, Alenia**

 **The Frozen Forest - Whale**

 **The Desert - None**

* * *

 ** _What do you think of the newly (and yes quickly) formed alliance?_**

 ** _Do you think it'll last long?_**

 ** _Do you think either of them are really trustworthy?_**

 ** _What do you think of Bellamy's new found motivation?_**

 ** _Who do you think will be the first to split from the careers?_**

* * *

 **A/N: What if I told you we already have the rest of this planned out and the last day is Day 10?**

 **\- Liz**


	40. The Games: Day 9

**A/N: Guys... only one more day, what the heck?**

 **Sorry if things move kind of fast or seem a little weird. As our first time doing this, we're kind of figuring out how to pace everything, so hopefully it's not cringey XD**

 **The POVs might seem shorter because there's a lot of action and a lot to tell with a lot of people involved so we want to try to give everyone a fair POV.**

 **~ Anna ;D**

* * *

 **Whale Isaacson, 17**

 **District 4 Male**

* * *

Luck is apparently on my side, as I haven't frozen to death yet. The fire worked and no one found me, so that's an accomplishment. I've made my way out of the frozen tundra and into the city.

I doubt anyone has come here, and if I'm wrong then everyone is here. It's been long enough for people to realize that the city is probably their best bet. Everywhere else has some kind of danger. That and with all the buildings around it's easy to conceal yourself.

I grip my trident tightly, preparing for anything. In this maze, I could bump into anyone, including the careers. That's the thought that makes me nervous, I know that they still hate me, they'd probably make a show of killing me in order to get the gamemakers off their backs. Of course there's the option of fighting them, it's not like my first choice would be running away like a coward, but three against one? The odds are against me there.

The sound of voices pulls me out of my thoughts and I quickly duck inside a building through a shattered window. I carefully listen, not the hearing the voices of my former allies so I peer over the ledge slowly.

It's the girl from Five and the boy from Ten, walking next to each other. So they became allies? I watch them silently as they head toward the forest, then I pick up my trident and step out from the building. They don't even check behind them, it's dangerous, especially since this time, I'm not intending to make friends. Even so, I make sure to duck behind a building every so often just in case they finally decide to see if they're being followed.

I hesitate for a moment, letting them get just a little further ahead of me. When they actually get into the forest it'll be easier to follow without being seen. I slowly glance around the corner then step out carefully once they get to the edge of the forest.

But then something happens that makes me freeze in my tracks.

The two suddenly glance over at something.

"Go!" the boy shouts then pulls the girl into the trees.

There's only one thing I know that could make them react like that. I force myself to move and sprint for a building, practically diving through the open window, then stay completely still. The energetic voices of the careers echo off the buildings.

They probably only saw Five and Ten, but I don't risk revealing myself until I'm sure they didn't see me too. The voices get more distant and I hesitate then stand and glance out the window toward the trees. I see some rustling, then nothing.

Sighing with relief, I sink against the wall, placing the trident beside me.

* * *

 **Wren Kieling, 15**

 **District 5 Female**

* * *

My heart pounds painfully in my chest as Kaleb drags me into the trees. The malicious expression on the District 1 girl's face is implanted in my head as I run. I hear shouting behind us and try to keep up with my new ally. To my disappointment, he seems barely worried about waiting up for me, as he moves quickly and with purpose. A pang of fear rushes through me, if I fall he probably won't stop running. He'll let them catch me so he can get away!

"Kaleb!" I call out fearfully.

"Just keep running, don't let them catch up!" he responds hastily.

That doesn't make me feel any better. If they catch up to anyone it'll be me not him. I try desperately to move faster, branches swipe painfully at my face, and I wince each time I run into one. We're blindly running into the forest with careers behind us and the unknown in front.

Kaleb suddenly skids to a stop, throwing out his hand and grabbing my backpack when I try to stop too. I scream as I almost run right over the edge of a large split in the earth. He pulls me back then looks around frantically, yanking me in another direction.

I stumble but untangle my feet and keep running after him. I look over my shoulder quickly, trying to see if they caught up, I don't see anything. That could be a bad thing. The careers wouldn't just give up on a chance to get rid of two tributes at one time. Something's wrong.

"Wait, Kaleb-!"

Before I can finish my sentence someone slams into me, forcing me to the ground. My breath catches my throat as I quickly lash out and slip my dagger from my belt, whacking my attacker in the face with the hilt of the dagger.

The girl from Two roars with anger and punches me right before I manage to shove her off and roll away. Why didn't I stab her? Why can't I kill her!

I hear scuffling beside me and see Kaleb struggling to fight off both of the terrifying careers from One. I leap to my feet blindly, wanting to help him, but the career girl drags me back down before I can get even a few feet.

I frantically scramble away from the career as she slashes at me with knife, catching me in the arm. A choked sob escapes me as I quickly try to grab my dagger. And as she tries to pin me down, I jerk the weapon upward, then pull it back quickly.

The girl only gasps and falls back. I stare in horror as she clutches her stomach, her hands covered in blood.

"Nathaniel!" she shouts, her voice filled with fear.

Then she tries to get up, but stumbles and falls over again. A brief moment passes and a cannon fires.

I just killed her, I killed her! The dagger slips from my hands and I back up. The girl from One still fights fiercely with Kaleb, barely phased by the sound of the cannon. But her district partner, Nathaniel, whips around, machete in hand. He sees the girl from Two on the ground, then glances back up at me, a look of shock on his normally emotionless face.

I want to tell him I didn't mean to, I was only trying to get her away not kill her! But he doesn't care, he probably doesn't even care that his ally is dead. He approaches me aggressively. I turn to run but he grabs the back of my jacket and pulls me back. I stumble and trip over my own two feet, falling onto my back.

"Kaleb!" I scream.

My ally knocks the One girl off her feet with the staff and tries to run toward me, but the girl acts fast and kicks his legs out from under him. He falls heavily and barely rolls out of the way of the girl's dagger.

The career boy gives a familiar, terrible smirk and grips the machete.

"You don't kill an ally of mine and get away with it." he hisses.

I scramble away from him, but there's a flash of movement out of the corner of my eye. Nathaniel raises the machete, I flinch and wait for the killing blow, but it never comes. I slowly open my eyes and gape at the boy from Nine. He quickly puts down the sword he used to kill the career boy and takes my hand, helping me to my feet.

My attacker lays dead on the ground and a cannon fires.

* * *

 **Kaleb Darton, 17**

 **District 10 Male**

* * *

The girl from One is relentless with her attacks, stabbing at me with the dagger viciously. A scowl is plastered on her face, but the sound of another cannon takes her attention away for a moment. She glances over and I do too, praying that it wasn't Wren's cannon.

But it's not.

Her district partner is on the ground and the boy from Nine helps Wren back up. I refocus faster than my opponent and swiftly swing the staff at her head. She looks back at me in barely enough time to duck. She growls and hurls the dagger at me.

I dodge and stumble back, hitting a tree. I hear a snap as the dagger strikes the end of the staff, breaking it in two. The girl pulls another dagger from her belt and glares at me fiercely.

"Ten!" I turn in time to see the boy from Nine toss Nathaniel's machete to me.

I grab it, fumbling with it for a moment then barely block a strike from the girl from One. Behind her, Wren darts forward, but I don't see what she's doing. The career girl continuously slashes at me, backing me up. I try to fight back, but the machete feels unnatural in my hands as I try to figure out how to use it effectively. The girl suddenly laughs and stabs at my face. I quickly duck and she grabs the machete, ripping it from my grasp.

She hurls it aside and smirks and gets ready to throw the dagger. Right as she does, something strikes her over the head and she stumbles and falls to the ground, unmoving. The dagger whips past me harmlessly and embeds itself in the tree beside me.

I glance back and see wide-eyed Wren standing over the girl with a large branch in her hands. A smile spreads across my face and I pick up the machete, going over to her.

"Quick thinking." I say, trying to catch my breath. "Thank you."

She shakily smiles, then drops the branch and glances at the boy from Nine who stays at a far distance.

"You too." she adds. "You saved us."

The boy doesn't smile but he does give a curt nod.

"I hated them, so..." he shrugs.

Wren and I laugh shakily, mostly just grateful to be alive. Then I turn back to Wren, noticing the long cut on her arm. The realization of what just happened hits me like a train.

"Are you alright?" I ask quickly.

She nods then follows my gaze to the cut.

"Oh.." she mumbles. "That should be fine, I think I still have something for that..."

It seems like she remembers something and trails off, but she changes the subject before I can ask what's bothering her.

"How about you, are you good?" she asks, seemingly distracting herself from her wound.

I nod and smile.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be if-"

As I speak I glance over toward the boy from Nine, but there's no one there.

* * *

 **Bellamy Grey, 17**

 **District 9 Male**

* * *

I gingerly rub my sore wrist as I lean against the wall in a building. It's the same building Juniper and I climbed up the first day of the games, it's a little more unsteady than that day, but it wouldn't surprise me if the earthquake did that. I probably shouldn't be in here for much longer unless I want to end up under a pile of rubble, but for now it's a safe place to sleep.

My thoughts distract me from the aching pain in my wrist as I wonder why I even saved those two today. I could have just let the pair from One kill them. Maybe I should have. But then again, fighting the careers as a group like that made getting them out of the way easier.

Did I do that to save them or myself?

I sigh deeply and fiddle with the zipper on my coat. Maybe they just reminded me of myself and Juniper. Whatever it was it was straight up stupid. Now there's still an alliance left, even if it's not the careers. There's five of us left, and the gamemakers will want to finish this up, having them together will just complicate things.

I glance out the window and try to think of something else, but fail after a few moments. I try to figure out why I would jump in and save them like that, while putting my own life on the line.

That girl from Five does act a lot like Maize... sort of looks like her too. I feel a dull ache in my chest as I remember her and my mother. I haven't really just sat back and thought about my family until recently. They're seeing all of this, them, my entire district just saw me kill someone in cold blood.

It was to save someone though. They had to know that, I'm not really a bad person. I'm not.

I rub my hands over my face and sit closer to the window.

Am I?

The anthem suddenly starts to play, only startling me slightly. The loud music echoes through the city and I slowly glance up.

I can barely look at the picture of the boy from One. He seemed upset when the Five girl killed his ally from Two. He was just trying to avenge her like I was trying to protect that girl. Guilt washes over me and I lean on the windowsill, watching as the girl from Two appears next.

I tilt my head with confusion then huff. So Hera didn't die, that means she's still out there. Out there and really pissed off. I don't know why but just that thought is a little satisfying. I wonder how she likes being alone.

I shake my head quickly. Why do I keep thinking like that? I didn't use to want people to feel badly. Helping people, especially my family, was more of what I was about, but now I'm in an arena where helping someone could get you killed. Besides, Hera wants to get out of here too, she didn't volunteer to die, she volunteered to make her family proud. Everyone, including myself, seems to forget even careers have families and people who want them to come home.

The seal fades, but I continue to look out at the stars, thinking about my own home.

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, there went the careers.**

 **~ Anna**

* * *

 **{ Eulogies}**

* * *

 **[ 7th Place]**

 **District 2: Alenia Duprix, 15**

 **3333 Tbh, I looooved Alenia. She was such a great career, as she wasn't all about killing to make a point. She thought things through, was clever about a lot of stuff and was very determined. All that, and she wasn't really a bad person. She went in to make her grandmother and district proud and I'm pretty sure that's what she did. A lot of you liked her, some people didn't but as for us, she was a favorite. We weren't really sure if we were going to make her victor though, simply because of her young age and inexperience compared to some of the older tributes. But she did a great job and was just so fun to write.**

 **Thank you a ton to the fantasteriffic { _TheHGfanatic } _for sending in Alenia! She was so great! **

**{ Family Fact: Alenia's grandmother was really sad about her death, but was very proud of her. She wasn't at all disappointed with Alenia, and knew that she did a good job.} **

* * *

**[6th Place]**

 **District 1: Nathaniel Silver, 18**

 **I loooooved Nathaaaaan. Omg he was one of my favorites to write because he wasn't as aggressive as most of the other careers. He seemed okay with how he was and what he was doing. Just an overall chill guy. He did have his awesome moments and we strongly considered him as our winner, but then we realized he wasn't exactly what we were looking for in a victor. He had a lot of qualities that we really liked and we think you all liked him too, but it just didn't feel right to us. But other than that he was an amazing character to write and we adored writing him!**

 **Thank you sooooo much to the wonderfultastic { _ThomasHungerGamesFan } _for Nathan he was so great! **

**{ Family Fact: Nathan's family was so proud of him, even though saddened by his death. They and his district thought he did very well and didn't think badly of him when he died.} **

* * *

**[ Kill** **List ]**

* * *

 **District 1:**

 **Hera Dansen: 3 { Alexa Satin, Corinth Lopez and Eleanor Brightwood} **

**Nathaniel Silver: 1 { Dye Rollins}**

 **District 2:**

 **Alenia Duprix, 2 { Mirabelle Crimmond, Andromeda Whitmore}**

 **Oscar James: 2 { Alastair Brindley, Jordia Pine} **

**District 4:**

 **Whale Isaacson: 1 { Burton Meloro}**

 **District 5:**

 **Wren Kieling: 1 { Alenia Duprix}**

 **District 7:**

 **Jordia Pine: 1 {Oscar James}**

 **District 9:**

 **Bellamy Grey, 1 { Nathaniel Silver}**

 **District 11:**

 **Mirabelle Crimmond: 1 { Dominic Waters}**

 **Dominic Waters: 1 { Damion Baskerville}**

 **{ Mutts/Nature} **

**Poisoned Water: 1 { Grace Urlwin}**

 **Jungle Mutt _:_ 1 {Velnor Essex}**

 **Earthquake: 2 {Techalea Rose Cable, Juniper Bow}**

* * *

 **Alliances:**

 _ **Allies...?**_ **: (D5) Wren Kieling, (D10) Kaleb Darton**

* * *

 **Locations**

* * *

 **The City - Bellamy, Whale**

 **The Forest - Hera, Kaleb, Wren**

 **The Jungle - None**

 **The Frozen Forest - None**

 **The Desert - None**

* * *

 ** _What did you think of that?_**

 ** _Any last thoughts on Alenia and Nathaniel?_**

 ** _Do you think Hera is injured, or just really mad?_**

 ** _What do you think will happen next?_**

 ** _What's your favorite type of cookie?_**

* * *

 **A/N: Holy cow, okay so we're finishing up soon... this feels weird.**

 **We're now in the Top 5! We have a new poll up on our profile for you to vote for your favorite tribute or for the one you want to see become victor.**

 **Vote honestly and we'll see what happens c:**

 **Have a good one!**

 **~ Anna ;D**


	41. The Games: The Finale

**A/N: Sorry about that word barf in the last update, we're trying to figure out how to pace the ending in a way that's realistic...**

 **Also we know there was a lot of time between this and the last update, Anna got a lead in the musical she auditioned for and I'm swamped with music stuff so we haven't really gotten a chance to sit down and really write lol.**

 **Just so you know, this probably will move fast, but we'll try to prevent it from being TOO fast. Since it's the finale though, things will probably be moving pretty rapidly.**

 ***Oh yeah, TWilkins is looking for a few more submitters for an SYOT (that's going to be really good by the looks of it) So go submit if you have time.**

 **Now on to the finale...**

 **\- Liz**

* * *

 **Kaleb Darton, 17**

 **District 10 Male**

* * *

The sun slowly beings to peak over the buildings, filling the city with a pleasant warmth. Rain from last night drips from the rusted fire escape above me and occasionally lands on me. Normally I would use the opportunity to fill up our water canteen, but rusty rain water doesn't really appeal to me. Instead, I gaze out over the city from the ledge I'm perched on. I know all of this will be coming to an end soon, but I've never seen anything like it.

Sunshine pouring into the city, tall buildings, covered in vegetation or not. Can't say I've ever seen cars like these before. It's all so beautiful, but I know it's just sort of like a smokescreen concealing the real horrifying truth about what this place is.

I sigh and force myself back into reality, glancing over my shoulder through the window at Wren who's sound asleep. I shift carefully and jump down from the window back into the room. We should get moving soon, if the Gamemakers do decide to do something again, I don't think being up in a tall building will be the best idea unless it's a flood of some sort.

"Wren." I say.

She doesn't wake up.

"Wren?" I repeat louder, a little nervous.

This time she stirs and sits up slowly, yawning. Relief rushes over me as she stands up.

"What's up?" she asks.

I glance out the window then back at her.

"We should get moving so the Gamemakers don't get annoyed with us." I explain.

She hesitates then nods and picks up her backpack. We both head for the door and walk down the crumbling concrete staircase silently, trying to avoid making any noise that would potentially alert someone of our position. Wren gets to the front door before me but I stop her before she rushes out. I give a quick glance out the broken window then nod to her.

She walks out and I follow carefully, looking around. I haven't really felt this focused before, but I think it could be a good thing. Unless I'm only focused because of my paranoia, in which case it could mess me up.

"Where should we go?" Wren asks.

I shrug and hesitate, leaning on a building.

"Just stay around the outer edges of the city I guess, and hopefully the Gamemakers won't send any mutts on us."

Wren stares at me for a moment then nods.

"Um.. alright that could work." she responds.

I nod and make sure to head away from the forest, but toward the edge of the city.

* * *

 **Hera Dansen, 17**

 **District 1 Female**

* * *

My head throbs painfully and I struggle to keep my balance, but my fury is the only thing I need to keep me going. I don't care how much my head hurts, or how dizzy I am, I swear I'm going to _kill_ whoever I see next.

I hate all of them, and each one of them has crossed the line.

Who was it left again? Whale... despise him.. I scoff just at the thought of him. He thinks he'll just walk right out of the alliance go join his little girl friend from Four. A smile creeps across my face. Glad we killed her.

Then what, that little girl from Five, she's as good as dead if I lay eyes on her again. Her and her irritatingly happy ally. What's with them? But if they think just because they killed Alenia and Nathaniel that they can kill me, then they're wrong. The only reason they managed to kill them both and get away alive is because of that boy from Nine. I've wanted to kill him since I first saw him in the training center. If he crosses paths with me, he'll be very sorry. And the Capitol thought we gave a show killing Andy.

They think they've weakened me, the Capitol probably thinks I'm done for, especially with an alliance out here too. But they're all wrong. I'm not out of the game yet, and I will not go down without a fight.

The dagger in my hand feels unfamiliar from the spear I'm used to carrying and I scowl. It'll have to do, I know they have better weapons, but they don't know how to use them. None of them do. If I was up against one of my allies, I would've had to take better precaution, but a bunch of helpless outer district kids trying to use random weapons? It'll be a piece of cake.

Sure, Whale is a contender obviously. But he only killed the kid from Twelve because he was already dying. I doubt he can actually fight as good as he did when he was only training and it wasn't real. He seems like he's holding back, unsure of what he's doing. That makes him weak, so he'll be easy to take out too.

If the Gamemakers want action, then they're going to get it. And their victor.

I refuse to lose now, not like this.

* * *

 **Wren Kieling, 15**

 **District 5 Female**

* * *

An uncomfortable feeling of being watched forces me to look around. The feeling has been with me for a few blocks, and I know it's not just the awkward silence with Kaleb. There's something tailing us, whether it's a mutt or a tribute... I don't know. I glance over my shoulder at Kaleb who looks completely relaxed, but he holds the machete tightly. I slow down and glance around the corner of a building, allowing myself to express my worry.

Something is definitely wrong.

"Wren?" Kaleb asks quietly.

I shake my head and glance back at him.

"Did you see something?" I ask quickly. "I think we're being followed."

Kaleb hesitates then shakes his head, looking around.

"I didn't... are you sure you're not just being paranoid?" he asks.

That never crossed my mind. It's down to the final five and of course I'm on edge but, surely this isn't paranoia. I know there's something here.

"I'm not.. you just have to trust me." I respond.

Kaleb stares at me then takes a few steps back.

"Well what do you think we should do?" he asks. "There's nothing here as far as I can see."

I hesitate and continue scanning our surroundings.

"I'm not sure yet," I respond quietly.

After a few more moments, I wonder if I really am just paranoid. Nothing happens. Kaleb looks doubtful of me and since he doesn't really seem as troubled as me, I guess there isn't anything.

"Never mind..." I mumble quietly. "It was probably just in my head."

* * *

 **Whale Isaacson, 17**

 **District 4 Male**

* * *

The girl from Five is smart. Maybe a little too smart for her own good. Someone she knew I was following them, but I managed to stay hidden. It's been about an hour since I've spotted them. I know I'll have to attack. The two allies are right below me, standing by the door of the building. They didn't even think to look up at the fire escape.

This time I won't hesitate, I can't. Not when I'm this close. I know what I have to do, even if it's hard. I can't afford to be so nice anymore because I'm going home.

After a moment of waiting, they decide to move on, and that's when I silently jump down.

The trident is held tightly in my hands as I move. I make sure to walk only when they do so I don't make a sound. My gaze flicks between the two of them as I wonder who to attack first. Then I stop.

Can I really do this? If I fail I could be killed, or humiliated. Probably both.

I scowl and continue walking. No. I am a career, I have the upper hand. I am going to win.

I approach quickly and raise the trident to throw but as I do the boy from Ten whips around. I stumble in surprise, not expecting it then jump back as he swings the machete at me.

"Wren, get back!" the boy shouts. "Go!"

The girl screams and scrambles backward, but she doesn't run. She stays close by her ally, fumbling with a small dagger.

I scowl and refocus, imagining the both of them as just training dummies. My movements become smooth and quick, just like in training. I jerk the trident upwards and hit the boy in the face, hearing the crack of his nose. He gasps in pain and loses his balance, tripping over the loose rubble from a building. He quickly grabs his bloody nose while reaching for the machete, but I kick his weapon away and raise the trident.

But his ally charges into me, trying to knock me over but I quickly recover. She throws a few feeble strikes with her dagger, and although their quick, I'm much faster. I easily dodge each one then shove the trident at her.

She tries to dodge, but she's hit in the side. Her face reveals her obvious pain as she stumbles back and grips her side. Her shirt becomes stained with red but she keeps at it, trying to stab me.

"Wren!"

Her ally tries to call her off, but it's already too late. With another jab of my trident, she falls back and drops the dagger. Her cannon echoes through the city, but I still don't hesitate. I quickly turn to her ally.

This is the real deal, and I'm going to finish it. Ten's eyes are glued to his dead ally but then he glares and grabs the machete, hurling it at me. I barely dodge, and hiss in pain when it grazes my ear.

Only one thing causes me to pause as I scowl at the boy. Instead of hearing the machete hit the ground, it connects with something metallic. Before I can even turn around I hear the sound of something rushing through the air. I hastily step out of the way but a sharp dagger nicks my arm and sticks into the building beside me.

I turn just in time to see Hera sprinting toward me. I try to jump out of the way but she crashes into me, dragging me to the ground. The trident is ripped from my grasp and clatters to the ground beside me.

I shove Hera away and frantically try to grab the weapon but she recovers faster and brings her boot down hard on my wrist before I can grab it. I try to hold back a shout as pain explodes up my wrist and arm. I quickly roll out of the way of one of Hera's strikes but she forces me back to the ground and smirks.

"Wow, I thought that maybe a few days in the arena would toughen you up," she hisses. "But clearly you're still as weak as when you made the mistake of volunteering."

She tries to stab me but I quickly shift out of the way of the dagger, still getting struck in the shoulder. Something warm and wet soaks my jacket and the horrifying realization hits me like a tidal wave. My vision blurs as she rolls her eyes and raises the dagger again.

No, this can't be happening. Why is this happening! I need to go home to my family! I have to!

Hera brings the dagger down. There's a quick pain in my chest and a flash of light. Then nothing.

* * *

 **Bellamy Grey, 17**

 **District 9 Male**

* * *

Oh God... that's not good.

Another cannon fires and echoes around the buildings. That really isn't good. I doubt that one of those cannons was a career. If those two were Kaleb and Wren, I'm done for. I'm stuck in the arena with two careers!

I quickly sit up and stumble toward the door, tripping over some of the overturned furniture in the building. I grip the sword tightly and peer out the window. I barely have time to worry about who might be coming before the echoing of the cannon is replaced by an ominous rumbling. It's not like the earthquake though, the ground barely shakes, but it does tremble. I quickly use the hilt of the sword to shatter the window and crawl though it, avoiding the broken glass.

I turn and stop short, staring at the Cornucopia from the corner of the building. Staring at what was the Cornucopia.

There's nothing there. Instead there's a gaping hole. The top of the familiar structure sinks into the hole. A long and terrifying creak follows as one of the tallest buildings surrounding the pedestals seems to bend forward. The top half of the building snaps and crumbles, disappearing into the widening crack. The ground begins to shake violently and I quickly move away from the buildings. I scramble to keep my balance but fall over. Around me, another building crumbles, leaving nothing but a rising cloud of smoke and dirt.

I quickly grab the sword when I hear the sound of approaching footsteps. I regain my balance and try running from the sinkhole, but the market to my left crashes down in front of me, blocking my path. I turn to go in another direction but there isn't a road anymore, it's a huge pile of rubble.

I desperately dodge the falling debris and crumbling buildings, fearing that one of the skyscrapers will collapse on top of me. The only direction left to go is toward the sinkhole. But when I turn, not only do I see the devastating gaping ground, I see the girl from One, Hera, standing in front of it.

"No where to run this time, Nine." she hisses. "I guess you still can if you want to, I doubt it'll do much good though."

Her mocking tone sparks an unfamiliar resentment.

"Normally I would take my time with you," she drawls then glances back at the sinkhole. "But it looks like I'm a little short on time."

Another building collapses and shakes the ground, almost knocking the two of us off our feet.

"I guess there's still time to explain to me how your little girlfriend died.." she laughs and brushes her hair out of her face casually. "Unfortunately it wasn't me that got to do the honors, but go ahead and tell, I'm curious."

My face burns with inexplainable fury as I clench my teeth tightly. I want to respond, shut her up, but the words won't form. I'm speechless with rage, so instead I slowly approach her, gripping the sword tightly. To my surprise she takes a few steps back toward the sinkhole.

I glance at the dark crack behind her, then flick my cold gaze back to her.

"How about I show you?" I growl.

Hera scoffs, regaining her composure, then glances behind her, seemingly getting the idea.

"I wish I could've been there when she went over," she snickers. "Just to see the look on your faces."

Something inside me suddenly snaps and I viciously swing the sword at her head. She stumbles back and barely dodges it.

"Well look at you," she laughs. "Guess you're not pitiful as you look, still easy to get out of my way though."

"I don't care if I go down too, you're not getting out of this!" I shout.

She only laughs and whips one of the daggers at me. I dodge but she shoves me over and tries to stab me. I easily throw her off and manage to whack her in the face with the hilt of the sword. She shrieks in fury and rips the dagger out of the ground, hurling it at me.

I let out a quick shout as the dagger strikes me in the middle and knocks me off my feet. I hastily pull the dagger out, barely managing a pained sob through terrible, shooting pain. Blood immediately stains my shaking hands as I try to slow the bleeding. Hera's blurred figure approaches me, but something suddenly throws her off balance. Another figure comes into view and stands over me for a minute then rushes off.

* * *

 **Hera Dansen, 17**

 **District 1 Female**

* * *

I shout with rage as the boy from Ten shoves me away from Nine. I waste no time in lashing out at him with the dagger. He dodges and tries to use the machete against me, but he clearly doesn't know how to use it.

I'm done playing games, I'm in real trouble now, even if this incompetent kid can't use the machete.

"You shouldn't have messed with me!" I growl.

The boy shrugs sheepishly.

"I know, but I did."

He swings the machete and I start to dodge, but to my surprise he quickly changes directions and strikes me in the leg. I let out a scream and fall over, gripping my bleeding leg. He seems shocked by what he did and backs up, but my anger has taken control of my actions.

I get up slowly and glare viciously.

"You're done for." I hiss.

He seems frightened and backs away from me but I charge toward him. The stabbing pain in my leg causes it to give out, but not before I manage to tackle him to the ground. He moves slower than my other opponents and still hangs on to the machete, but I rip it from his grasp and throw it over my shoulder into the sinkhole. Ten unexpectedly lashes out at me, striking me in the face with his fist, and I scowl, bringing the dagger down over his chest.

I yank the dagger away and roll out of the way when he shouts in pain and coughs, blood splattering the ground in front of him. I scowl and quickly turn away, going back to finish off Nine. I did it.

I won. After all of that.. I won. The boy from Nine is still motionless on the ground, gasping desperately as I approach.

And to think I barely even broke a sweat. This was nothing like my mentors said it would be.

Barely a challenge at all.

I struggle to limp forward, but there's suddenly an overwhelming stab of pain and I feel the contact of cold steel. Blood seeps through my shirt and I collapse, rolling toward the sinkhole. This time my scream is genuine and I grab onto the edge of the road.

The boy from Ten, bloodied machete in hand, stumbles then collapses in front of me, a blossom of crimson begins to stain the ground. I scramble to pull myself back up, but the boy suddenly kicks out and strikes my face.

My grip on the road is gone, as is the ground beneath me. I can barely react as I plummet into the darkness.

* * *

 **Bellamy Grey, 17**

 **District 9 Male**

* * *

I barely hear Hera's scream and I roll onto my side, gasping in pain. She's hanging on to the edge of the hole, frantically trying to pull herself back up, but Kaleb manages to kick her in the face.

This time, I'm barely bothered as I see Hera disappear over the side. But I suddenly don't see Hera, I see Juniper. I quickly screw my eyes shut and try to hold back another sob, this time, it's something different.

The ache of missing Juniper temporarily distracts me from the real pain.

I think I'm dying. And I'm dying alone.

The rumbling slowly stops, as does the deafening sound of crumbling buildings. The only thing I'm able to hear is the sound of settling dust and debris. Then there's something else, raspy breathing and the sound of someone falling, right beside me.

I slowly open my eyes to see the boy from Ten, collapsed beside me.

"H-Hey..." he chokes out.

A small smile comes to my face, but I can't respond. At least he'll be able to win... if I can't... he will. For a moment, I'm relieved, but then I notice the pool of blood appear from under him.

"i'm sorry." I gasp.

Kaleb shakes his head.

"You... saved me once... I was only returning the favor..."

Then he gives me his signature smile and slowly lifts his hand.

I stare at it for a moment, then take his hand and shake it as firmly as I can.

"Tell your sister... I said... hi." he rasps.

Tears blur my vision but I shake my head. Please no... I can't see someone else die...

But I do.

Kaleb turns and glances at the sky, mumbling names.

"Tabitha... Dara... Carl... Drake..." he says, just repeating them, then he turns to me. "Do it, it helps..."

Each name seems to knock the breath right out of me. I hesitate then start saying the name of my mother, of Maize. Harvey. Juniper...

He repeats the names of his loved ones once more, then sighs.

I wait to hear them again. I wait to hear those names. But I don't. I don't hear them again.

"k-kaleb...?" I ask, knowing I won't get a response. I glance at him, then slowly look up at the sky, tears steaming my face.

"Tabitha... Dara... Carl... Drake..." I slowly say.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The Victor of the 49th Hunger Games!"

"Tabitha... Dara... Carl... Drake..."

* * *

 **A/N: This is the end... I actually cried like a baby while writing this not kidding. I did. We adored each and every one of these tributes so much. So instead of listing all this stuff, I'm going to wait until the Epilogue to post Eulogies. Because eerrgh... no...**

 **You have no idea how hard this was guys, but we really hope you enjoyed Elements, thank you, thank you, thank you for making this a fantastic first SYOT, really thank you.**

 **\- Liz**

* * *

 **{ Victor}**

 **District** **9: Bellamy Grey**

* * *

 **Recap** **Kill List**

* * *

 **District 1:**

 **Hera Dansen: 5 { Alexa Satin, Corinth Lopez, Eleanor Brightwood, Whale Isaacson, Kaleb Darton} **

**Nathaniel Silver: 1 { Dye Rollins}**

 **District 2:**

 **Alenia Duprix, 2 { Mirabelle Crimmond, Andy Whitmore}**

 **Oscar James: 2 { Alastair Brindley, Jordia Pine} **

**District 4:**

 **Whale Isaacson: 2 { Burton Meloro, Wren Kieling} **

**District 5:**

 **Wren Kieling, 1 { Alenia Duprix} **

**District 7:**

 **Jordia Pine, 1 { Oscar James}**

 **District 9**

 **Bellamy Grey, 1 { Nathaniel Silver} **

**District 10:**

 **Kaleb Darton, 1 { Hera Dansen}**

 **District 11:**

 **Mirabelle Crimmond: 1 { Dominic Waters}**

 **Dominic Waters: 1 { Damion Baskerville}**

 **{ Mutts/Nature} **

**Poisoned Water: 1 { Grace Urlwin}**

 **Jungle Mutt _:_ 1 {Velnor Essex}**

 **Earthquake: 2 { Techalea Rose Cable, Juniper Bow}**


	42. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay! Thank you so much to everyone for being such wonderful beans and fantastic submitters, you're all honestly so amazing please help.**

 **All of your tributes were so special and fantastic and I just boi... We loved each and everyone one of them, and I thank you all so much for submitting. Our first SYOT was so awesome because of you guys and your support and nice things.**

 **I'm so sorry if we ended up offending anyone or something, or made anyone upset as that wasn't our intention, we just wanted a good, effective story with a nice story arc to it.**

 **Love you guys so much and can't wait to start Daylight's End soon!**

 **DISCLAIMER: We have no idea how to do epilogues so if this is an epic fail, I'm so sorry LOL**

 **~ Anna ;D!**

* * *

 **Bellamy Grey, 17**

 **District 9 Victor**

* * *

"Bellamy?"

I glance over my shoulder at the stylist. Then look back to the mirror, adjusting the gold bowtie.

"Stop that, it looks perfect the way it is, okay?"

She spins me around and adjusts a few things, then my hair but I stop her and take a step back. The stylist looks at me pleadingly, she's probably never had this opportunity before, to make her tribute look nice. The last time my district had a victor was a long time ago.

"The president likes things neat and orderly, you know!" she chirps and straightens my bowtie.

I pause and blink at her.

"Things?" I ask quietly.

The stylist gives me a small, apologetic smile and continues to adjust the suit.

That's when my escort, Edgar, interrupts and smiles brightly.

"Ah, and _Victors._ He likes his Victors neat and orderly, too."

I narrow my eyes slightly and watch her as she steps back and looks me over.

"You look wonderful, darling, wonderful! Way more presentable than before the Games, yes." she waves her hand and smiles. "Now don't be nervous, it's just an interview all you have to do is-"

I cut her off, using a tone that comes across as more aggressive than aggravated.

"I'm not nervous," I snap. "I know how to handle an interview."

The stylist squeaks and covers her mouth, looking offended. Edgar gives me a disapproving look but I only turn away, not missing the threatening glare from the Peacekeeper by the door. I stare at the doors that will lead me to the interview. I sigh, trying to calm myself, thinking of Mazie... my mother... I'll be home soon. I'll be able to see them.

Everything I was fighting for in the arena was because of them. It was for them. The thought gives me a sense of almost unfamiliar joy.

I hear the crowd, then give a half-hearted, almost mocking smile to Edgar then turn back around, subtly adjusting the bowtie the way I like it. Caesar's voice cuts through the cheering of the crowd and I feel a pang of nervousness, but it goes away as quickly as it came.

The doors slowly begin to slide open. They remind me of the tubes used to send us into the arena.

I step back.

Someone places their hand on my shoulder and gently pushes me forward. I look back quickly, seeing the Peacekeeper, then shrug him off, walking toward the doors myself. I take a deep breath and start to walk forward as Caesar announces my name.

The blinding lights make the screaming crowd appear to be only silhouettes in the distance. I blink a few times and notice the President himself, standing beside Caesar Flickerman. I hesitate, feeling the blood drain from my face. For a moment I fear I'll pass out right here, but something inside me urges me to continue. To walk right up to him, unafraid. After a moment, the fear is replaced with nothing. I'm numb to my own emotions.

Because I know if I show my true feelings, he won't be happy.

I approach slowly, and the President sticks out his hand slowly.

 _He's mocking me... he's mocking Kaleb..._

I glare at his hand, not wanting to take it, but I do anyway. It's only for a brief moment and I start to pull away, but the President continues to grip my hand tightly and subtly pulls me forward a little.

"Congratulations, Mr. Grey." he says, almost hissing.

I can only stare at him, trying to keep my composure. I don't know whether to be afraid or angry.

"Thank you, sir.." I respond quietly.

"You don't seem to be too pleased." he continues, finally releasing my hand.

 _Who would be? How could I be happy..._

"Just nervous of the crowd... sir.." I drawl.

Snow stares at me, but picks up the crown.

 _I don't want that... I don't deserve it._

I flinch, shifting away from it slightly, then Snow pauses. His icy stare makes me stop in my tracks and he places the crown on me. It feels unnaturally heavy. I'm instantly weighed down, as though any sense of freedom I had is gone.

The crowd applauds, but Snow glances at me unhappily as he starts to go back to his box above the stage. I catch on to his message and force a smile, giving a short wave to the Capitolites, who erupt into a frenzy of cheers. I glance at Snow carefully, feeling a pang of anger at the way he smiles smugly.

He thinks he can control us. I know he uses all his victors like they're puppets, forces them to do things they don't want to do. This isn't victory... it just isn't death.

I bite my lip and sit down in the unexpectedly comfortable chair across from Caesar.

"My, my, you certainly won our hearts in that arena, didn't you!" Caesar laughs and glances at the crowd. "Am I right?"

The crowd cheers and I try a gentle smile, but it probably looks like I'm in some sort of pain.

"That's good?" I joke.

The crowd loves it, laughing hysterically. Geez, they laugh at everything. It wasn't even funny. Caesar gives a hardy chuckle and nods.

"Well I should say it is!" he continues. "You showed some real courage..."

His mood shifts and I fear what he's going to ask next.

 _Don't say it... please don't say it..._

"Now um... I know you had a very close relationship with one of the tributes..." he says.

I flinch as the crowd murmurs sadly and I see some of them lean forward.

"Yes.." I choke out, trying not to sound annoyed with him. "Her name was Juniper."

Caesar smiles sympathetically and nods. The pang of agony and guilt hurts more than the fact that I'm not able to share anymore time with Juniper. No more joking about how stupid the Capitol is, no more talking about how much we miss home, no more complaining about how much we want Snow gone. Nothing.

"Of course, she was a favorite here in the Capitol too," he continues. "I think we were all very touched about she did for you."

The crowd offers some applause for Juniper, but I don't react.

Caesar notices this and shifts slightly.

"Why don't we move on and talk about some of the highlights of the Games, instead?" he beams.

The Capitolites cheer loudly and a screen flickers on behind me. I glance at it fearfully as it replays the Bloodbath. My breath catches in my throat as I continue to watch. I desperately try to hold back tears as cannons fire, seemingly louder than they were in the arena. I want to turn away, but it feels like I can't. The faces of the tributes appear...

Little Corinth from Six... Eleanor from Twelve... Dye from Eight defending Wren from Five, but being struck down by Nathaniel. Kaleb saves Grace from Hera's axe, just in time, Whale kills Burton...

As the Bloodbath ends, Caesar begins to comment on some of his favorite parts. On what he believes are good strategies. Occasionally the video will play clips of Juniper and I, laughing and joking.

My chest tightens painfully and that's when I look away. I feel like I can't breathe. I don't know if I can handle this.. I thought it would just be questions, not this. I hear Juniper laugh and that's when I look back up.

We're talking about the people who annoy us most in our district. She mentions some Blake kid, I only tell of my sister's arch enemy Etta Queen. A smile begins to creep across my face as I watch. The conversation is unconventionally light for the Games. Normally it's about strategies, killing, the best way to get someone out of the way.

But nope, here we are talking about the people that get on our nerves.

The scene is short-lived, and barely even gets into the whole conversation. It cuts out the parts when we talk about how horrible life can be in Nine. No wonder, they probably don't want people to hear all that.

No, instead they play the clip of Juniper and I fighting off the vicious girl from Seven with the long nails. Then it turns to us running for our lives from the careers. The crowd laughs as we tease the careers from the top of the cliff, as we almost kill them when we throw their own weapons at them.

The light moments are instantly replaced with terrible dark ones. A flash, and Juniper is dangling off the side of the cliff, held up only by me. I turn away, trying to block out the conversation, but Juniper's words cut right through me.

A wave off lightheadedness rushes through me and I screw my eyes shut. I loved her too. But there's no room for love in Panem. Not here...

The clip ends with a cannon then cuts to the final three... I still feel the pain of Hera's dagger and I absentmindedly grip my stomach as I watch the replay of the attack. It looks terribly violent, I never even realized the gravity of the situation until now.

Hera was fighting for fame and glory, I was fighting for my life and for my family. It really showed in the way we fought.

Kaleb attacks Hera and she disappears into the sinkhole. Then it's just the two of us.

The hand shake... the names...

I'll never forget those names. Not just Kaleb's names. But the other names... I won't forget them either.

Hera.

Nathaniel.

Oscar.

Alenia.

Velnor.

Techalea.

Andy.

Michael.

Damion.

Corinth.

Grace..

Mirabelle.

Dominic..

Jordia.

Alastair.

Eleanor.

Dye.

Burton.

Alexa.

Wren...

Whale...

Kaleb...

Juniper...

Names I will never forget. That I will be unable to forget.

I stare blankly at their pictures displayed on the screen. The realization... they're gone... all of them... there's only me left...

Each picture... each name.. brings me an unbearable pain...

But then there are other names... Ones I don't know... but want to know...

Tabitha... Dara... Carl... Drake.

Even just thinking of the names fills me with unexpected warmth. I would have thought they'd be painful to remember. But they're not. They're calming.

Just like Kaleb said, they do help. I don't know who they are. But the names he spoke belong to people he loved. People he didn't want to forget.

I'll remember them for him.

I'll hug Juniper's mother, tell her Juniper loved her.

I'll remember all of them.

Their faces disappear and the screen goes black.

* * *

 _ **1 Day After the Interview**_

* * *

I haven't moved from my spot near the window, we're closer to home. I'm finally leaving the Captiol. I'm going to see Mazie, my mother, Harvey!

Edgar taps my shoulder.

"Come on, we're almost there." he smiles.

I glance at him, then out the window at the approaching fields of golden wheat. I've never been so happy to see the whole bunch of nothing that is my district. I allow myself to feel happy for once. It won't hurt, I know that once everything dies down, I probably won't be happy for a while. Not if I'm forced to be Snow's puppet.

Edgar leads me to the door as the train slows, I barely even glance at the two mentors seated in the comfortable chairs. My heart soars as I grab my jacket and stand beside him, practically bouncing on my toes to get off. I'm giddy with child-like excitement, a grin plastered on my face.

For just one day I can be happy. Even if it's just one day. Because I'm home. I'm home, home, I'm home!

The doors slowly slide open to reveal a large crowd of people, cheering and clapping. They're smiling faces encouraging me as I walk out of the train. Tears spring to my eyes, but this time, they're not because of sadness, or pain, or anger. I'm filled with joy.

I scan the crowd for the familiar faces, but I don't see them. I walk straight into the crowd of people.

Someone shakes my hand.

"Bellamy, good job!"

A hug from a stranger.

"Welcome home!"

Another handshake.

"You're amazing!"

I smile, trying to be friendly, but I just want to see my family.

Someone grabs my shoulder.

I turn, ready to give another smile and a quick hug. But I find myself staring into the shocking, tearful green eyes of a worn looking woman. For a moment I'm stunned, she's so familiar for some reason. She looks hurt, but a gentle smile crosses her face and she pulls me into a hug.

A tight, genuine hug.

I'm inclined to hug her back with the same emotion. And I do once I realize who this woman is.

"Ms. Bow.." I begin slowly.

She pulls away from me and smiles, shaking her head.

"We can talk later Bellamy, your family is waiting for you."

With that she takes my hand like a mother would with her child, and weaves through the crowd of people. I follow her, but catch sight of a familiar face.

"Bellamy, Bellamy!" My teary eyed sister rushes toward me.

Ms. Bow lets go of me and I dart forward, meeting Mazie halfway. She practically throws herself into my arms and I hug her tightly, feeling that if I let go she'll disappear forever.

"I thought you were gone for good... I thought you wouldn't come back..." she sobs happily.

I pull away from her and smile, ruffling her hair like I always do. Then hesitate.

"Well..." I begin slowly. "I thought so too."

She laughs through her tears and hugs me again. Another pair of arms wraps around me and I quickly grin and hug my mother as well.

"Thank God... Oh thank God... Bellamy..." my mother clings to me as tightly as I did with Mazie.

I embrace the both of them tightly, then see Harvey standing off to the side, leaning against a building. I glance at my mother and Mazie, then let go of them.

"Just one second," I say.

My mother nods, then simply hugs Mazie, as if unsure what to do with all her joy. Harvey smirks and shakes his head as I walk toward him, sticking out his hand.

"Well you-"

He stops when I slap his hand away and hug him quickly. I glance at him, entirely grateful.

"You watched out for them." I say.

Harvey, still a little dazed, nods.

"Well, of course." he scoffs. "I thought it was your dying wish."

I roll my eyes.

"It was."

"Does that mean you're dead?"

We both break into a relieved laughter, overwhelmed with joy.

"Go spend time with your family, Bellam." my best friend laughs.

I just shake my head and stick my hands in the pockets of my jacket.

"You could come too, I think I've got a big enough house now..."

Harvey whacks my arm and scowls, but quickly smiles again.

"Then sure."

I smile, then quickly hurry back to my family, bombarded with another set of hugs. My mother puts her arm around me as we walk away from the cheering crowd, toward the Victor's Village. It seems wrong not turning on to the beaten down path that leads to our old house. Part of me wants to, but I know I shouldn't. Not if I want to start healing. I shouldn't try to continue living in the past.

We pass through the gate and stop in front of my new house.

"It's pretty big..." I say thoughtfully.

I wonder if I'll learn to like it, or if it'll feel like a stranger's home. I notice Mazie's worried look and quickly smile at her.

"But you know what?" I ask.

"What?"

"It's way better than Etta Queen's house."

Mazie laughs and my mother smiles tearfully, leading me up the stairs. I open the door carefully and step inside, looking around. The floor is a beautiful polished wood, the walls are carved into eccentric patterns, what looks like a crystal chandelier hangs above a small spiral staircase. Mazie wastes no time in bounding up the stairs to examine her new home.

I however, stay where I am, feeling too stunned to move. It seems very much like the Capitol and my initial happiness begins to fade. My mother slowly walks in front of me, taking my hands in hers.

"Bellamy, I know this is hard..." she says. "I know you'll need to talk... don't feel like you need to put on an act for us.. not this time."

I glance up at her, wanting to protest, but I don't. Instead I only smile and nod.

"It's okay for us to be here for you now." she continues.

Without another word she pulls me into another tight hug.

"The baker left us a wonderful basket for us... I'll make a nice dinner tonight, do you want something special?"

I try to listen to my mother, but I stare out the window toward a wooden building. She seems confused for a moment, but I quickly turn away from her and walk toward the door.

"I'll be back in a little bit." I say.

"Bellamy- um.. well okay.."

I don't even give her any time to respond before I walk out the door and close it quietly. I take a deep breath of the fresh air, filled with the scent of wheat, mixed with the distant smell of smoke from the factories.

After a brief moment, I walk down the steps of the house and down a worn, dirt path toward the wooden building I saw from my house. There's still a lingering crowd at the square, but I largely ignore them, heading toward the building.

When I get there, I look around, then spot who I was looking for from the window. Without so much as a pause, I walk up to the door and knock gently.

There's a moment, then a woman comes to the door.

"Ms. Bow." I say quickly.

The woman smiles at me warmly, but there's a deep hurt in her eyes.

"You should be with your family." she says quietly.

I shake my head.

"Is it okay to talk now?"

Ms. Bow tries to smile again, but looks around, looking a little exasperated.

"Here? Well I suppose.."

"No. At my house. With my family." I say it quicker than I intended. "I want you there too."

Ms. Bow pauses, but then nods gratefully, seemingly holding back tears. I turn and begin leading her down the path toward my house, occasionally glancing back to make sure she's keeping up. She seems to be sick in some way. But now I know I'll be able to help if that's the case, I have money to help her.

I'm going to do what Juniper wanted. Juniper. Whenever her name crossed my mind, I could barely even stand the thought of her, it would devastate me. But now... it's not so bad. I know this happiness will be short lived... but at least I'm able to feel it. I'm alive... I'm with my family.

As we approach the house, Mazie sticks her hand out the window and waves optimistically at me. My mother's smiling, joyful face watches as we come down the path. I glance over my shoulder at Ms. Bow, who stops, the smile gone from her face. Her eyes tired and tearful and I quickly stop, turning to face her. I barely notice my own vision become blurry with tears, but I smile through them.

"She was amazing." I say.

"Truly.. my incredible little girl.." Ms. Bow whispers.

I quickly hug her, like she hugged me.

"Can we talk now?" I sit down on the steps.

Ms. Bow stares at me as if kindness is foreign to her.

"Are you sure?" she asks. "Are you ready for that?"

I pause as she sits down beside me.

"I'm not sure... but I'll find out."

She smiles, but I'm unsure. It'll be fine though... it's just talking. And I'm talking about the one I love. When you talk about that... it's easy.

The only hard part is figuring out where you should start.

* * *

 **A/N: Ah... I wanted a happy ending, even if it was a little cheesy... and not really all that happy... I still wanted it to be there.**

 **We decided not to do a victory tour thing in this one because we'd honestly probably mess it up so RIP. But yeah, this is the official ending to Elements, aside from the Eulogy list which will be in the next chapter, listing _all_ the tributes and our thoughts on them. :) **

**Again thank you all for submitting, sticking with the story, reading it all the way through. You're all my heroes, yay!**

 **Congratulations to CDinga22 for sending in Bellamy ;D! Below are the final placements.**

 **Can't wait to start Daylight's End with some of you guys, Love you all!**

 **~ Anna ;D**

* * *

 **Placements**

* * *

 **[24th] Corinth Lopez**

 **[23rd] Damion Baskerville**

 **[22nd] Burton Meloro**

 **[21st] Dye Rollins**

 **[20th] Alastair Brindley**

 **[19th] Eleanor Brightwood**

 **[18th] Dominic Waters**

 **[17th] Micheal Comstock**

 **[16th] Mirabelle Crimmond**

 **[15th] Alexa Satin**

 **[14th] Velnor Essex**

 **[13th] Grace Urlwin**

 **[12th] Andromeda Whitmore**

 **[11th] Jordia Pine**

 **[10th] Oscar James**

 **[9th] Techalea Rose Cable**

 **[8th] Juniper Bow**

 **[7th] Alenia Duprix**

 **[6th] Nathaniel Silver**

 **[5th] Wren Kieling**

 **[4th] Whale Isaacson**

 **[3rd] Hera Dansen**

 **[2nd] Kaleb Darton**

 **Victor: Bellamy Grey**


End file.
